


Our Story

by Shadowhawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 157,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhawke/pseuds/Shadowhawke
Summary: Ayla is the Herald. She believes everyone is real. She will do whatever it takes to save everyone she can.Talc was an extra. She thinks everyone is just a mass of pixels. She will do everything in her power to get home.What happens when two best friends get sucked into the Dragon Age game? Loads of drama, plenty of adventures, and an unforgettable ride





	1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now” 

My brain was so addled I barely understand the words. Groaning I lift my gaze to meet her fierce eyes glaring at me. I blinked a few times to clear the haze away. I tried to stand but found my hands bound and locked to the floor. I groaned and stared back down at the ground.

“Where do you think you are going? Answer me now!” She grabbed my hair and thrust my head back exposing my throat. I felt a cool blade press against the tender flesh. I hissed in pain as it sliced into me. A dribble of blood pooled and slowly trickled down my neck. 

“What... are you... talking about?” I croaked. My throat was dry and raw. I needed water. I needed to get out of here. 

The woman grabbed my closed hand and forced it open. “This! Tell me about this mark on your hand!” My eyes open wide in alarm. Studying my hand, I found a bright green light. It pulsed with energy shooting pain through my whole body. I groaned with pain and slumped to the floor. I clutched my hand to my chest.

The woman backed away from me as the waves of pain flowed across my body. “Everyone at the Conclave is dead! Only you and one other survived. Explain this!” She hissed at me. she grabbed my hand and thrust it into my face. The bright glow from my hands caused me to squint.

“I can't explain this” I said in disbelief. “I have no idea what's going on.” She threw my arm down and it cracked against the cobblestone ground. I winced and drew it back close to my chest. I hugged it hoping it would make the pain go away.

The woman walked away and paced frustratedly. 

I tried once again to crawl away from the woman standing before me. She turned to look at me when she heard me shuffling. She looked at me and disgust and sneered.

“What do you mean you don’t know! You are lying! Guards!” 

I glared back at the woman. “This is all got to be in my head or something because I don't know what is going on or who you are or what I am doing here.” Please just untie me and maybe I'll wake up from this strange dream.” I said pleadingly. 

as I finished speaking four men surrounded me and pointed their long swords at me threateningly.  
They inched closer unsure of the woman's command

I glared back at the woman, “look wouldn't I have told you by now if I actually knew something.” “Please just wake up. This is all just a strange dream” I murmured to myself. 

It was the wrong thing to say. She whipped out her sword and yelled. She swung her arm back to strike! I smashed my eyelids shut not wanting to see the blade bringing its swift end to my life. 

“Stop Cassandra! We need her!” A new voice interrupted. I heard the clang of metal against metal

I looked up to see the second woman standing in between me and Cassandra. Her dagger easily blocking the long sword. 

“Please, Let me go! I haven't done anything!” I squeaked out. My confidence in getting out of this situation alive was dwindling. 

The new woman turned around and knelt down so she was eye level. “The conclave was destroyed, can you tell us anything you remember? It may help prove your innocence.” Her voice was sweet, almost caring. I didn't trust it. 

I blinked a few times, “The Conclave? Destroyed?” I moaned and rapidly blinked my eyes. This was sounding vaguely familiar almost as if it was a memory from some other place. I shook my head. No, That doesn't sound right.

I continued, “Its all so hazy. I can't... quite remember” I looked into her eyes. “I... remember a bright light, running, pain. Something wasn't right, and I heard a... woman? She was reaching out to me. I can't remember what she looked like... and then nothing. I was here.” 

The woman smiled and stood back up walking over to Cassandra. She whispered something to one of the guards. “Go to the forward camp Liliana, I will take the prisoner to the rift.” Cassandra said. Liliana nodded casting a quick glance at me and then walking out of the room the guards following her.

Cassandra sheathed her sword and quickly walked over to me. She took out a key and unlocked the chain that tied me to the floor. She grabbed the chain and turned around. When I didn't stand up quick enough she jerked the chain forcing me to move quicker. More pain raced through my body. Gritting my teeth I said, “What is happening, will you tell me this much?”

The woman turned to look at me, “It will be easier to show you.” She tugged the chain and I took it was my cue to start walking. She opened the door and I felt the cold air whip my long hair into a tizzy. 

I stepped out my mouth gaping wide. The sky was an eerie dark black surrounding a giant green vortex of energy. I could feel the power tingling on my skin. The vortex spinning madly with no hint a to slowing down. The size of it spanning far to either side of the mountain range in the distance. I saw streaks of green plummeting to the ground. This was defiantly looking familiar. 

“We call it the Breach, a massive rift opening into the world of demons. With it open, demons are freely able to enter our world. ” The Fade the word popped into my head suddenly. I know I've heard that from somewhere but where. 

I racked my brain for any semblance of a memory. The Fade... The Fade. Slowly an image appeared in my mind. An image of me sitting on what looked like a long white blob. I was staring into this box of white light and I couldn't tell what I was looking at. 

I felt a form in my hands, a solid form. I realized my fingers were moving. Push up. Push down. Mash the X button. Why does this sound so familiar. It was useful for something called... I thought a moment... Video games! Right I seem to be able to recall those. 

Video games had discs that followed certain story arcs.... But what does video games have to do with... The Fade. Of course! The Fade! What what game involves the fade. Eyes widen in realization. But it couldn't possibly be. No way this was real. 

I took a second look at my surroundings. Snow capped mountains loomed in every direction I looked. studied the woman in front of me. Her silver armor glinted and reflected the sun. Her familiar cropped hair and long scar running down her face reminded me of Cassandra... a character in... Could it possibly be that I was in Dragon age? 

I shook my head no... that's impossible. Yet here I am. Snow crunching beneath my feet, wind buffeting my skin, chains slicing into my wrist. It has to be real but it makes no sense.

My thoughts were interrupted by the woman's booming voice,

“It is growing with each passing hour. It, and others much smaller, were caused by the explosion at the conclave” 

I shake my whole body, trying to ease the prickling sensation of the power coming from that thing in the sky. “An explosion can do that?” I asked.

“This one did, and if we don’t stop it now, it will keep expanding until it destroys the world”. Geez Cassandra, way to be so dramatic there. 

My thoughts were cut short when the Breach flared again sending an immense amount of energy towards us. I saw it coming and braced myself. Cassandra looked at me puzzled. Five seconds later the wave of energy passed over it. The power in my hand exploded with pain. I clutched it to my chest and screamed. The waves of pain rolled down my legs and I felt them give way. I fell over and smashed my head against a rock, thankfully loosing consciousness. 

~~~~~

“Brooklyn!! Lyyyyyn! Open the door already!” I knocked on her front door eager to get inside. I was bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. She wasn't moving fast enough and I was too excited to keep still. I heard her jingling with the keys and froze. The door swung open and I rushed inside! There she was my best friend in the whole world!

“Hermanita!!” I yelled and rushed over to give her a big bear hug. Picking her up off the ground we laughed as I twirled her around and around. 

“Melina!!” She sqweed. “What are you doing back from class so soon? And take off your dirty shoes! Dont want you tracking dirt all over my clean kitchen!” I stuck my tongue out at her and began taking off my shoes. “My shoes are perfectly clean thank you. See the shiny sparkle?”

She lowered her eyelids clearly not amused. We had just become housemates in our 3rd year of animation school. Even though we had separate rooms, Brooklyn was always fussing at me to be cleaner. 

“You were at the horse stable again weren't you. Honestly, where do you find the time when I'm drowning in projects.” She huffed.

My breath hitched, “Um... yes! But I swear I cleaned off my shoes! No dirt or muck or anything!” I wasn't gong to win this one so I quit while I was ahead. 

“Uggh. I'm not even going to try to imagine what those spots are.” She replied, curling her lip at filth only she could see.

“I'm just going to dump your shoes in bleach.” She started walking away to find herself a bottle of the liquid cleaner, but I grabbed her elbow.

“No! No need, see they're going outside. All that nasty dirty nature staying faaar far away from your spotless kitchen.” I picked up my shoes and gently placed them outside. I smiled up at Brooklyn and closed the door. 

She smirked and gave me a playful choke hold. I hugged her back and then placed my forehead on hers. This was always a special act for me. She was my other half, my best friend and fellow trouble maker. I stood there just enjoying being with her again. 

“So...” she began, breaking the moment. She wasn't a touchy-feely kinda person. At least not until after I had worn her down with my repeated intrusions into her personal space. She had eventually admitted defeat and that had marked the beginning of our crazy friendship. 

Pulling away, I rummaged for the plastic bag I placed by the door. “I have something for you!” Her eyes lit up as I handed her the bag. Tearing the bag apart, she opened the gift and her hands pulled out the new Dragon Age Inquisition game!

Her eyes widened as she swung an arm around me for another hug, “Thank you Melina!! I've been waiting to play this game for months now!” 

I smiled wide and replied, “I have one request. That you only play it when I'm here, I HAVE to see how you react to the game because it is soooo good.” 

She looked at the game and then back at me mulling over her options. “Hmmm, Deal!”

“Lets go play it! I have to tell you all about my character!” We race off to the living room where the PlayStation was. 

“I always start of with an Elf Rogue! Elves cuz they are awesome, I mean come on ELVES! and rogues cuz I 'm such a trickster.” I beamed at Brooklyn who just rolled her eyes. 

“Sure Melina, whatever you say.” She laughed. 

I continued, “I named her Ayla! I have such a hard time with names. I tried to find Shadow or ShadowHawke in Elvhen, but the names just weren't sounding cool. So Ayla it was.” 

Brooklyn just stared at me confused. I laugh and waved her off as the game was starting. 

We watched the opening credits and Brooklyn began to generate her character. She quickly passed over human and elf. Not wanting to copy any of my characters. 

“I know! You should be a dwarf!” I said. Brooklyn visibly sagged and glared at me. 

“Whaaat?” I said, “Its perfect and you wouldn't even have to adjust the height to match yours!” My smile tweaked a bit and I ducked as Brooklyn threw the nearest magazine at me. 

“No! I'm gonna be a Qunari! Just look how awesome they look! So muscular and scary looking! Im just going to run around and murder everything!” I chuckled as she began customizing her character. By the end, she had a very beautiful, scary Qunari woman. Now for her name. 

I couldn't help myself, “I know, how 'bout: The Firey Puerto Rican! Or how bout Scrappy McFee! No no! The Juggernaut!” I laughed, too easily amused.

She set another glare on me, “You weren't kidding about the names. Those are terrible and two aren't even names. I'll just call her Talc and keep it simple.”

We both laughed as she typed in the name. 

I should have known things wouldn't be so easy. As she hit enter to begin the game play, the game  
disc started screeching inside the playstation. We both got up to see whats going on. 

“Aw man!” Brooklyn huffed, “Of course the PlayStation would break at this exact moment.” She got up to turn of the console. 

Before she could touch it the TV turned to static. I knew something was wrong. The tv went white and the buzzing grew louder. 

“Unplug it from the socket! Quick!” I raced over to the wall socked and grabbed the plug. Electricity pulsed through my body. My body tensed and I couldn't move white light slowly covering my eyes. I felt someone touch my shoulder and the pain intensified. One final jolt of electricity before everything went white.


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2

I come back to reality with a jolt and pain in my hand. What was that? Was that a memory? Electricty. Pain. Light. PAIN! My hand starts flaring again. Cassandra is shaking me. “Prisoner! Get up!” She grabs me from under my arm and hoists me up. “Each time the Breach flares the mark on your arm spreads. It will kill you.” 

I stare at my hand again. Oh my word. I'm inside the Dragon Age Inquisition game. How is this even possible. I know this story like the back of my... well... hand. But I guess the marks new so maybe not that analogy.

I look at Cassandra. Before she can continue, I interrupt, “How can I help?” My eyes stare hers down. Unblinking she stares back. 

“You are the only one we suspect in causing the explosion. And you just volunteered to help us stop it. Clearly you are involved, but if you wish to prove your innocence you must help us seal the Breach.” 

With an neutral face I say, “look you may not know me but I swear if there's anything I can do to help I will. I know you have no reason to trust me but I swear I didn't start this.”

Cassandra grunted and grabbed my arm to follow her. I stood up tall. I wont let this woman intimidate me. We walk through the town. I've had little chance to gaze at my surroundings but now doesn't seem like that great a time either. All I can see are the angry faces of the villagers around me. Their scowls deepening as I make eye contact. 

Cassandra notices and says, “They have decided your guilt. The need it. They mourn the loss of Divine Justinia and the last chance for peace between the mages and the templars. She and their leaders were killed at the Conclave. These people blame you as many others will as well.” 

We keep walking when an ice ball smacks against the back of my head. I grunt forward and whip around to face my attacker. Cassandra yanks on the chain and I'm forced to keep stride with her. I glared at the person I suspected assaulted me, a small sneer creeping up my lips. But I keep walking, I knew I was innocent and in time they will to. 

Oh how ironic it would be once that person realized he chucked an iceball at the future Inquisitor. A small laugh escapes me and Cassandra glares at me. “What's so funny prisoner!” My face falls back into my neutral pose and shake my head. It wasn't worth it. Not yet anyway. 

We arrive at a fortified gate. “Open the gate!” Cassandra yells. She shoves me forward through the gate. After a few more steps, she turns to me and draws her knife. “There will be a trial, you will not be convicted solely on the fears of those around you. Other then that, I can't promise much.” 

She takes her knife and cuts the bindings around my wrist. The chain clanks to the floor. The bindings was tight and my wrists are sore. 

Rubbing the life back into them, I ask, “So what happens now?” My eyes drifted up towards the breach. I really wasn't looking forward to this..

“One of the volunteers believes you may be of assistance in closing the breach but it must be tested.” I nod and race along the trail. Keeping close to Cassandra. I knew where we were going but I didn't know exaactly where we were going. 

“How exactly did I survive the Conclave?” I ask. 

“You and one other fell out of a rift. A woman was standing behind you.” We were running towards a bridge. 

I whipped my head towards Cassandra, “Wait? Did you say one OTHER fell out of the rift?” This wasn't how the story went at all. Two people didn't fall out. Who was it? How? Did this person also have a mark? Ugh i'm only here for a few minutes and I already have more questions then I can ask. 

Cassandra doesn't get the chance to answer. One of the Breach comets lands on the bridge as we crossed it. Completely collapsing it. A flash of light blinded me and I felt myself go weightless. The feeling of weightlessness disappeared swiftly as my body crashed onto the hard ground. Oh yeah, I remember this part, time to feel all the ouchies! I grunted as my body fell and rolled to the side. Ouch! 

Another comet landed in front of us, and a demon sprang forward. Oh man was it ugly. It looked like a dementor and a ring wraith tied into one. But I guess thats a different nerdom. Wait this thing is gonna attack me! Crap! I dont know how to fight! 

If I remember correctly though there should be... ah yes! There amongst the debris. Daggers! Oh man I've always wanted to learn how to be a rogue! But now isn't the time. Focus! Demon bad, attack or go dead. I rolled over to the supplies and grab my daggers. 

“Stay behind me!” I hear Cassandra say. Pfft yeah right like i'm gonna miss out on my first ever demon fight?! Fat chance. Another comet lands infront of me. And a new demon surfaces. This one is all mine. 

It flew forward its claws raised for an attack. I twin my daggers and block its claws. Planting my feet, I spin and kick wildly at it sending it flying. Before it has time to regroup I was upon it slashing wildly at it. It was much faster then I thought though, nearly blocking all my attacks. 

Well this is going well. Cassandra then appears beside me and with one swift stroke cuts the demon in to. It gives a nice pop as it disappears. 

“Oh good its over, I'm glad that went splendidly.” I smile widely at Cassandra but then flinch. 

She's glaring at me with her sword raised towards me. “Drop your weapon now!”

Instinctively I raise my daggers back to ready position. I really didn't want to hurt her. I actually liked her a lot. Tons of respect, but I will defend myself if need be. “Do you honestly think that more demons wont keep popping up? I need to be able to defend myself!”

She glares at me again before putting her sword in its scabbard. “You are right, I can't always defend you. I need to remember that not only did you volunteer to help us, you didn't run when you could have. That is worthy of respect.”

I nod in thanks and place the daggers on my back. We eye each other not quite sure of who will move first. 

Taking a step back, “Lead the way then” I'll keep my head down for now. I may know Cassandra's actions, but I need to learn how she thinks. I need to understand her. I study her as we continue down the path. If she notices she doesn't say. But I'm thinking she doesn't notice. She's focused on getting me to the rift and watching for demons. This is gonna be fun. 

Continuing down the path, I begin to hear sounds of fighting echoing through the forest. 

“Who's fighting?” Ah yes, who is a great question I smirk. I still haven't decided how I'm gonna play this when I get there. I'll just wing it. 

“You'll see when we get there. We must hurry!”

Cresting the top of the hill, I can see it. The rift. I can feel its power from where I stand. The mark on my hand flares. Almost like radar, I feel the pulses of power escaping the rift. 

I smile a little bit as my eye makes spots who is fighting. That wonderful unwelcomed tagalong Varric and... Solas. Well here goes nothing, time to give these rift closing powers a try! I race down the hill and rolling my shoulder down as tackle a demon. In the same motion, I grab a dagger behind my back and slam down the dagger in the demons face. Pop! Goes the weasel. I chuckle but my first kill victory will have to be later. There are more demons coming through. 

I hear the twang of Varrics beautiful crossbow Bianca. I'm gonna have to ask to study that weapon later. Focus! Another demon pops up behind me, but a wave of magic zips past me freezing it. Grabbing my daggers I smash them into the demon's chest shattering it. I see another demon on the ridge. I run after it. 

The rocks were big enough to scurry up. I plant my hand on the edge of the ridge and force my body up. Keeping low to the ground a do a wide leg sweep knocking the demon off guard and down into the ravine I just climbed. Realizing my error, I groaned and jumped down off the cliff but it was already up and ready to attack. As I landed I lost my balance and fell over. In perfect timing, the Breach expanding sending shockwaves of pain coursing from my hand. I lean over unable to find my footing. I can see the demon getting closer to me, but I can't move. 

Gritting my teeth I scoot back until my back is against the cliff wall. A sword pierces the demon and it pops in my face showering me with demon goo. Thankfully, because of the pain, my mouth was closed. The last thing I wanted to try was demon goo. The pain subsides and Cassandra grabs my hand and hauls me up. There's still two more demons to dispose of. I hobble over to the rift as Cassandra disposes of one demon and Varric the other. 

Oh hear it comes! “Quickly! Before more come through” Solas grabs my hand and shoves it towards the rift. Its like no sensation I've ever felt before. I coil of energy comes from my feet, travels up my body, through my chest and into my hand. I'm not sure what I'm more amazed by, the fact that energy is flowing up my body, or the fact that I can see it. It pools into my hand a warm heat spreads. I can feel the wild power striking out but not hurting me. 

The energy escapes and flows into the rift. I see it working how it weaves string of magic creating a pattern from one side of the rift to the other. The strings connect to my hand. I see them and grab hold. I yank the strings tight and the pattern closes forming a tight unbreakable knot. With a pop I see and feel the magic strings snapping. They recoil and strike my hand causing pain to flair up. It surprised me and I sink to the ground. 

Ok time to decide now, deviate from the story or keep going with it. I think i'm gonna keep going with it, for now at least. I pull my knee up and start to stand. Looking at Solas, I say, “What did you do?” I know who you are I think to myself. I couldn't help but glare. This was not going to go well. 

He must have seen my suspicious look because he smiles. His eyes shift from mine to my hand, “I did nothing. The credit is yours.” 

Eying him again and then settling back to my hand, “You mean the mark did this.” I respond, keeping my voice as even as possible.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” I glare at him. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts, and it seems I was correct.” Theorized my foot you hobo. I'm on to you.

Cassandra walked beside me and grabbed my hand, “Meaning it could also close the breach itself..” I yank my hand out of hers and glare at her. She ignored the look.

“Possibly,” Solas responds, “It seems she holds the key to our salvation.” I make eye contact with him. Studying his face looking for any hints as to what he was thinking. He must have been thinking the same thing for he's staring right back at me. Darned right I'm the key to our salvation. And I'm including yours in there buckoo. 

My eyes narrow just a bit. He smiles in return. 

“Good to know! Here I thought we'd be knee deep in demons forever.”

Not wanting to miss out on my first chance to banter with Varric, I quip, “Whose knees yours or mine?” I wasn't exactly tallest person around, but I certainly wasn't the shortest. Solas was only taller then me by three inches. Then again he's not exactly normal. 

Both Solas and Cassandra laugh. 

Varric smiles, “I think I'm gonna like you kid. Names Varric Tethras famous rogue and storyteller.”

“I've heard of you, Its a pleasure to finally meet you.” I smile. Genuinely excited to finally meet THE Varric. I smile and begin formulating plans almost immediately. 

“You man reconsider that stance, in time.” Solas interrupts. I send him a glare but he's face remains smiling. 

“Aww Come on Chuckles, I'm sure we'll all become good friends down in the valley.” Varric responds.

“Absolutely not. You are no longer wanted or needed here Varric.” I can just feel Cassandra's glare and she speaks. 

Turning to face Casandra, Varric says “Have your beady eyes even looked into the valley lately? Your soldiers are losing and losing fast. You need someone of my broad range of talents.”

Solas chuckles and I eye all three of them. Solas turns to me, “My name is Solas is there are to be introductions.” Uh huh, my slight glare still lingering on my face. “I'm pleased to see you still live.”

I sigh, Oh goody. I'm already indebted to you. I have a feeling it wont be the last time either. 

“He means he kept the mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric quips.

I look at him and then eye Solas suspiciously. 

“Thank you Solas.” I say, not really wanting to talk with him now. I need to formulate a plan. 

He smiles at me and turns to Cassandra, “Cassandra, you should know. This power is unlike any I've ever seen.” I roll my eyes and continue glaring at him. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” 

I was tuning him out but I suddenly perk up, “What do you mean I'm a mage. I'm not a mage! See these daggers on my back? I'm a rogue not a mage!” 

Solas turns his gaze on me studying me. I feel energy on me again, not like the breach This feels older, more wild, confident even. I shudder and try and brush off the tingling feeling. 

“I'm not mistaken, you are indeed a mage. Possibly a very powerful one.” His studying eyes dont stray from me. Oh this is not good. I'm supposed to lay low around him not be the stupid puzzle he can't figure out. 

“Well thats news to me. Oh goody.” I school my face. No emotions dont let him see how worried I am. 

“Fascinating. Shall we get a move on then Cassandra” Solas stops staring at me and moves off towards the north. I glare daggers into the back of his head. I have to watch this one very closely. 

“Oh wait we forgot someone!” Varric speaks up. Cassandra and I turn towards Varric. Solas turns and looks at me. 

“What are you talking about dwarf. There's no one else here is there!” That sounded more like a threat then an actual question. 

I have no clue whats going on. “What are you talking about Varric?”

Varric turns his head towards the ruins, “You can come out now Sunshine.” He smiles broadly and turns to study mine and Cassandra's reaction. 

We both look towards the ruins when a person steps out from behind some rubble. But this is no human, and certainly no dwarf. It steps into the light revealing...

 

~~~~~

(Talc's POV)

"Talc?!" The elf woman gasped in my direction. It sounded familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere before but where? 

Cassandra whirled on the elf woman, “You know this Qunari! Why didn't you say so sooner? How do you know her! Tell me everything!” 

She seemed to be ignoring the woman. Both Solas and Varric were eyeing her intensely. 

“Answer me prisoner!” Cassandra yells. 

She glared over at the woman, “Shut up would you! Give me a moments peace before you chew my other ear off with all your questions!”

I liked her already. Whoever she was. 

Solas' eyes went wide and Varric inhaled deeply. “I knew it, I'm going to love this kid.”

“Talc, is that you?” The little elf asked me again. She seemed to be trying to will it to be so.

As the little elf repeated the name, it suddenly hit me. Talc was the name I'd chosen for my Qunari character the moment before all the madness happened. Right before I'd woken up in that cell. I thought back on everything that happened. They weren't pleasant memories. 

I had woken up with my face pressed against cold stone. Fuzzy green moss grew in the cracks, but they were barely a comfort. Opening my eyes, I stared at the wall. There were wet spots dotting the cracks of stone. 

Groaning, I pushed myself off the ground. Leaning back on my heels, I blinked and looked around. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. I was inside a cell. Thick metal bars blocking the only entrance. There wasn't even a window to look outside to see where I was. 

The last thing I remembered was watching Melina getting electrocuted. That image still haunted me. And here I was... in a damp, urine smelling hole in the wall. Ugh! What a revolting smell! This cell need to be cleaned or set on fire! 

Wait, this cell...in a jail...only criminals go to jail...then why was I? - a sudden wave of nausea more sickening than the pungent stench of the room hit me as my mind tried to grasp the situation. What if Melina was dead? what if the police had come and thought I killed her? It would make sense I was in a jail then. 

I tried to calm my racing heart by taking deep breaths as I took in my surrounding again. What the hell kinda jail was this? Moss? Mildewy Stone? Even in prisons there are higher standards of living. 

"Eeewww" I inwardly squealed as my hand sunk into something slimy "I really hope that was plant-based." I muttered to myself. 

I got up, trying to touch the ground as little as possible. I felt pieces of embedded gravel fall on my face. What if we had been kidnapped after we were both knocked out? Because this certainly wasn't a lawful prison. There would be liberalist hippies up in arms about these living conditions, whining about how murderers and rapists deserve better than their victims...stupid hippies...I wish I could give them the death penalty for being too stupid to live.

I shook my head. No time for frivolous thoughts. I had to get out of here, wherever here was, and find Melina. The moment I stood up I noticed something was instantly wrong. I felt so unbalanced and dizzy. Had I been drugged? Definitely kidnapped! I took a step forward and fell onto the gate. I had no control of my body. 

I shook my head to clear it and tried pushing on the iron gate. The door didn't move an inch. "Now what Sherlock?" I berate myself. Too much to hope this was only for decoration.

I lean my head against the metal door. CLINK. My head shot up! Was someone coming? I try to push my head out to look around the bars. CLINK. I felt the vibration run down from the top of my head. I jumped back. No one was coming...the noise was coming from me. Something on my head. 

I reached up to pull off whatever it was and wrapped my fingers around a hard, bony thing...a horn? I guess. I tried to yank it off but it was firmly affixed to my head. No, it's growing OUT OF MY HEAD?! I flinched like I'd been bitten every time I touched the horns. Yes, plural. There were two of them sweeping and twisting back over my head and there was no getting rid of them! 

I stared at my hands and begin to panic again. Gone was the deep tan of my skin. It had been replaced by pale, leathery, sliver skin. My jaw dropped and I staggered backwards as I rubbed the skin on the back of my hand furiously, trying to remove the stain. What kind of sicko would dip another person in paint?! 

I tripped over nothing again! Now I knew what was wrong with my body. I hadn't been drugged. I was standing much, much taller. This was not my body. I was cute and tiny. A perfect 5' when Melina and I had started playing Dragon Age. I was now 7 or 8' easily. 

“What happened to me?!” I whispered, panic rising. I felt my face, agonizing over the unfamiliar bumps and folds of skin. I let out an involuntary cry of despair. 

“Oh I see you are awake. Welcome to the land of the living.” A deep and brusk voice lifts into the air. I jumped and rushed to the bars, “Who's there?” Across from my cell, I saw a shadow moving. 

Slowly it rose and leaned against the bars, arms dangling through the iron rods. “The names Varric Tethras. Master Dwarf, Storyteller, and currently your companion Jail-mate.”

My eyes narrow, trying to cut through the dark and dank, “So tell me a story Storyteller. Where are we?! What happened to us!?" hand grasping the bars, I shake them fiercely. “How do we get out!?" 

"Woah, hold up there Sunshine. In case you hadn't noticed I'm here in this jail house with you. Nothing much I can do to help you.” 

"Don't call me Sunshine!" I muttered under my breath. "And what do you mean Master Dwarf?! Were you taken too? Was it a mad scientist?! And has he never heard of a frikin' mop?!”

Varric chuckled, “I'm not sure a mop will fix everything in here and I don't know much about mad scientists...whatever that is.”

I took a minute to calm down. I was relived knowing there was another human being in the vicinity. His voice seemed full of confidence despite the situation we found ourselves in. It helped refocus my thoughts. There should be someone else that could explain what was going on.

“HEY!” I bellowed. Hoping my voice would bring a jailer. “HEY! SOMEONE BETTER GET OVER HERE BEFORE I START BREAKING CRAP!”

“A person in your position shouldn't be throwing around idle threats.” A new voice sounded from down the hall. I heard the clinking of metal against the stone. 

“Which part sounds idle to you?!” I snapped as the figure emerged from the shadows. It was a woman maybe in her 30's. She was decked out in an armored chestplate. Definitely not standard issue. It looked medieval. It looked like she lived in that armor. A sword hung by her side. Her dark hair was cropped short in a military cut. She spoke with a thick accent I couldn't place. “Come from your Dungeon and Dragons nerd meeting?” I sneered.

“The dungeons are unfortunately dragon free since before my time. Lucky for you.” the woman quipped. 

“Ah! Seeker Cassandra! So glad to you've come to visit me again. What will it be this time? The rack? Lashing? Torture by fuzzy kittens? What more precious information do you need.” Varric's teased the woman coming in. 

She smacked the bars on Varrics cell, “I've heard enough from you dwarf. You've told your story and I will release you now. Dont make me regret it.” She turned to me, “You, however, have much to explain. In view of the circumstances, I'd rather dispense with the pleasantries and head straight to execution.”

“I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!” I yelled in protest.

Cassandra's lips curl in disdain, “You remember nothing of what transpired? I find that very unlikely. You are hiding something from me! You were at the Conclave! You survived the explosion! These cannot be coincidences.” 

My eyes widen. Perfect. They think I'm a terrorist. "An explosion? At.. a conclave?!” 

“Do not play stupid. Even you Qunari know what a Conclave is.”

I wanted to punch her stupid, stupid, smug face in. 

"Stupid is spouting nonsense without any eviden-!" Qunari! The word caught my attention like a barbed wire in my brain...I knew what that was. It was a race in the game Dragon Age. I had chosen that avatar for myself before the blackout.

Varric took advantage of my sudden confused silence. “I think she's telling the truth Seeker, Sunshine over there looked pretty dazed when she woke up. She has no clue where she is.” 

“A trick far more likely. You can't trust a Qunari.”

“Seeker Cassandra! I bring news.” Another voice drifted down the hallway. A man came into view. But this really wasn't a man, he was... an elf?! 

I leaned against the bars and slapped a hand to my face. This was becoming more and more surreal. I had to be in a drug-induced coma. There was no other rational explanation. 

"But of course," I muttered to myself. Of course there would be an elf walking down the dungeon. He was tall, but not taller than me. Pretty slender. Typical of an elf I guess. Not that I'd seen any to know but I guess my brain was pulling from the only reference I had from watching the The Lord of the Rings. All the elves in that movie were tall. Unlike those elves, His head was perfectly bald. Was he really old or just making a fashion statement? His clothes were boring and simple. A plain green tunic, pants. Boring to look at. I felt instantly annoyed. 

Why couldn't this be an Assassins Creed dream? I would've loved to meet Connor and fight the revolution. We'd've made a good team, I thought dreamily to myself. 

“Ah I see your Qunari prisoner is awake.” The Elf continued. His voice was studied and careful. It snapped me out of my day dream. Another annoyance. His blue gray eyes drifted towards me. Eyeing me up and down.

"Take a picture CueBall!" I snapped "It'll keep your eyeballs inside your head longer." He huffed a little, clearly unimpressed. "I sense no magic energy or residue from her. It is mostly likely she was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. ” 

“Were you able to stabilize the elf, Solas?” The hardness in Cassandra's voice never leaving. Yep. I was gonna punch her. 

“Indeed, she still sleeps. But its possible she will awaken within the hour. Although it is very possible she wont wake up at all. I have managed to calm the mark, as you asked. You should be able to approach without any repercussions.” His voice smooth, calm and serene. 

“Good. Take her up to the war room, I wish to speak with her if she awakens.” Cassandra growled. 

“You mean you want to interrogate and throw around accusations. Why do I suspect itd be better for her to stay unconscious.” Varric quiped.

Cassandra took a moment to kick at the iron bars. Varric stumbled out of the way but laughed at the seekers display. She turned back toward Solas, “Go back to the rift see if there is any way for you to close it. A Fade expert like yourself should have no problem doing that. ” 

Solas' eyes glisten for a moment, before he nodded and turned to leave. 

“As for you Varric, you make take your leave. Go with Solas if you wish. I dont care much what you do now.” She fumbled for the key and inserted in into the lock. 

The gate swung open and I got my first unobstructed view of my jail-mate. Melina would've loved this. He was an actual dwarf. A real-life (in my coma life anyway) dwarf! I had the feeling if Melina were here, instead of me, she'd die of extreme happiness. But this was my coma, "maybe she is the dwarf." I chuckled to myself. 

“So kind of you Seeker. What will you do with the Qunari?” 

“That is none of your concern Varric!” Her eyes narrow. She turned on me like a crabby cat, “You will remain here until I have need of you. Best make yourself comfortable, I may be awhile.” Cassandra smirked. 

There was a pebble on my cell door. I flicked it at her face with a bored look in my eyes. SMACK. Dead center between her horrified, stupid eyes. “HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed drawing her sword. 

I step away from the bars.  
“Yeah, come in here and get me.” I thought, suddenly giddy with the idea of a fight. “I'll wreck you and escape.” I'd taken enough Aikido classes to know how the deal with her. 

“You should let her go Seeker." Varric said, stepping between her and the bars that separated us.

"She's an innocent in all this mess.” 

“I said the prisoner will stay here and I mean it. Varric! I want none of your interference. Just go to the rift and get out of my hair!” She threatened. 

Another man ran up to Cassandra. This one was human. “Lady Seeker, the elf is beginning to wake up. Liliana says to hurry.” 

Cassandra bellowed in frustration and begrudgingly sheathed her sword. She stomped up to my bars and thrusted her face forward, "You are lucky, Qunari, that I have other matters to attend to, but there will be another time and you will beg my forgiveness on your knees!" 

I jumped forward to meet her challenge. Throwing myself against the bars, nearly nose to nose as I glared into her eyes, "Bring it, TinTin." I snarled. 

She sneered in disgust then turned on her heel and stormed off with the human close behind her. 

Varric turned a big grin on me, “Want to really piss off the seeker?”

"Was that her in a good mood?" I asked trying to bring my new horns past the bars. 

Varric's eyes glisten with mischief, “I think you'll be safer if you hang out with me. I'll keep an eye on ya until you get your memories back. Alright Sunshine?” 

"Dont call me Sunshsine. Whatever you say, Shortcake." I muttered. Of all the memories locked away in my subconscious and of all the childhood nicknames I hated the most he HAD to pick Sunshine.... 

He laughed "Shortcake! I like it! You and I are going to get along just fine." 

I had to admit I really liked his laugh. It was deep and came straight from his soul.

He took out a lock pick and easily opened my cell. 

“Were you able to get out of here this entire time?!” I yelped.

“Of course, but then I wouldn't be able to annoy the Seeker. And wheres the fun in that.” He grinned wide, “Now come on, lets go catch up with Solas.” 

I was keeping a close tail on Varric as he led us away from the dungeon. We climbed a dozen flights of stairs. I soon heard the sound of chaos above our heads as we cleared the final landing. 

We'd stepped out onto a high wall over looking a vast plain. It would've been a beautiful view had it not looked like a portal straight to hell. 

The sky was unnaturally stormy and black. It swirled around a vortex of toxic green light. Everything around us was bathed in that sickening glow. 

On the plains below us, large groups of soldiers scrimmaged with strange creatures that seemed to come plummeting down from the vortex like evil, green shooting stars. I couldn't tell what they were. I didn't want to know either. 

The wind howled like it carried the death cry of a world lost. It chilled me to my soul. Maybe this was my subconscious madness. Soldiers frantically ran across the wall, ordering a call to arms. 

Varric turned to me and laughed. How could anyone laugh in a place like this? He put his hands on his hips and inhaled deeply, finishing with a contented sigh. "Looks like everyone's having fun out there! Eh, Sunshine? You up for a good fight?" He barked happily with a grin that could swallow you whole.  
"Fight?!" I cried in disbelief "Down there?! I can't go fight! Are you nuts!?" I took a step back, "Who the HELL are we supposed to be fighting!?" 

At that very moment a massive smoking green Comet came crashing down from the vortex. It was a precision strike. All the soldiers along the wall were massacred in an instant.  
The force of the impact flung me over the edge as the wall began to crumble. I was too terrified to scream. 

I managed to grab onto a wooden beam that had been uncovered by the force of the blast. It teetered dangerously under my weight. 

I had to move fast! With a strength I didn't think I had, I pulled myself up by my fingertips. Grunting with the effort, I managed to pull myself up and leap back to solid ground before the beam slipped out of the wall and tumbled to the earth far below.  
With the adrenaline still pumping I couldn't help but think I would've totally owned at Assassins Creed. 

Varric was dusting himself off. "Don't go dying on me just yet, Sunshine." 

"Not a chance Shortcake." I heaved.

Back on the remaining wall, the comet was embedded in the pathway. We hadn't even begun to think of a solution before the comet cracked open. What could only be described as a demon lept out of it. It was huge, hideous, too horrible to even describe.

"Bring it on!" Varric hollered, his crossbow in hand. He sent a few bolts into the demon. He bent down to pick up a weapon from one of the fallen soldiers. He lifted and quickly threw it at my feet.  
“Oh Crap!” I thought, reaching out to stop it on reflex. I'd never be able to lift this! I bent down, ready to struggle against its weight. To my surprise, it was incredibly light. I nearly fell over picking it up. 

I found my footing again and swung it. I could swing it all day. I shook my head. Of course I could. None of this is real. I'm in a coma. Melina is a dwarf. This probably isn't even air I'm breathing. 

The demon roared.

“That means you're not real either.” I thought narrowing my eyes at it. 

"You are my vanguard!" Varric said firing his bow at the creatures eyes. As the demon lunged for me with outstretched claws, I sidestepped ever so slightly. 

I never thought I'd get a chance to use what I'd learned in Aikido. This was exciting.  
It roared as it missed its mark. Too late for it to turn and too slow to pull back, I hacked off its arm in single blow. It countered with its other arm. I stepped out of the way to the outside shoulder and plunged the sword into its chest. 

It howled as it brought its head down, as though it would eat me. With another swing, I lopped off its head. Unfortunately, the headless body crashed down on me before I could gloat. 

Varric roared with laughter "Pride goeth before the fall!" 

Before he could help me out, the body vanished into dust. "Not bad, Sunshine" he said extending a hand to me. 

"Not too bad yourself, Shortcake." I retorted, pushing his hand aside with a grin.  
We stood on the wall and scanned the horizon.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked looking over the edge at the pile of ruins that now lay beneath us. I could feel my knees begin to wobble. I had a fear of heights. Well, not so much heights as the falling and dying that usually followed. 

It was a long way down. It'd take forever to climb. And the battlefield ahead was filled with more monsters. Could we somehow run away? Or since the madness was in my head, would it follow us until I woke up? 

"Well," he said with a shrug "if we can't go up, we must go down." 

"Thanks Captain Obvious." This Spirit Melina was kind of worthless. 

"Don't mention it." 

He put a hand on the small of my back. "Tuck and roll."  
“Wha-?!” 

He pushed me over the edge and leapt down after me. 

I groaned once I hit the bottom. Varric was a psychopath. His feet hit the ground with a thud next to my sprawled body.

“That looked mighty graceful. How was the landing?” He laughed 

"Don't worry..." I moaned, " I broke the fall....with my face." 

He crouched down next to me,"I thought Qunari always landed on their feet?" He said quizzically. A hand to his chin as he looked me over. 

"That's cats." I cursed him as I pushed myself halfway off the ground.  
He snapped his fingers ," that's what it was!" 

Voices frantically approached us. Varric peeked over the rubble. "Ah! Time to piss off the Seeker!" He patted me on the head. "You stay here till I call you out." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do much of anything else. "Whatever you say, Shortcake." 

It wasn't long before Varric called me out, but by then I could stand. I strode out, not really wanting to see TinTins unbelievably stupid face. I hurt. I'd lost my sword in that tumble down the wall. But I'd let Varric have his laugh. 

It wasn't just TinTin, CueBall was there too, acting like some kind of D&D wizard. I bet he'd never kissed a girl. And another Elf. Some girl.

Talc?!" The elf woman suddenly gasped in my direction. It sounded familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere before...where? 

TinTin whirled on the elf woman, “You know this Qunari! Why didn't you say so sooner? How do you know her! Tell me everything!” 

The elf seemed to be ignoring the woman. Both Solas and Varric were eyeing her intensely. “Answer me prisoner!” TinTin yelled. 

Same old, annoying TinTin. I still wanted to punch her in the face after all. 

The elf glared over at her, “Shut up would you! Give me a moments peace before you chew my other ear off with all your questions!” The little elf snapped. I liked her already. 

I walked towards the ragged little group. I still towered over all of them. "Still think you can make me beg." I snarled at TinTin, cracking my knuckles as I closed the gap between us in wide strides. 

TinTin whirled away from the elf to face me. Her sword at the ready. 

The elf ran towards me. Reaching me before TinTin could even think of a retort. "Talc? Eres tu hermanita?" Well that just about made me jump out of my skin! 

I'd recognize that goofy beginners Spanish anywhere. I turned, desperately seeking the speaker. The elf had inched closer. I was stunned. Suddenly, I remembered why Talc sounded so familiar.  
It was the name I'd given my character right before I'd woken up in that cell. I glanced at Varric and back to the elf. Her hand was on my arm now. I'd also picked this body out of a line up of dwarves, humans, elves, and Qunari. 

It was possible if I was a Qunari then of course Melina would be an elf! Her rogue elf! Not a Dwarf! Now I was even more confused...what was Melina's elf doing in my coma? Why didn't I know Varric wasn't her? I began to doubt my coma theory.

Obviously I was going mad. Insanity is the only explanation for whatever was happening to me now, surrounded by demons and that crazy group of people coming towards me. 

~~~~~~

I saw the recognition flit across the Qunari's face. I had to smile but quickly continued. “No digas me nombre.”

I'm making a big assumption here that neither Solas, Cassandra, or Varris speak Spanish. Mine certainly isn't up to par, but I know enough to get my message across. 

“What are you saying prisoner!” Cassandra interrupts. 

Ah confirmed, Cassandra doesn't. This is slightly good news. 

Switching back to English er... Thedas Common, “Its me Ayla. Do you recognize me?”

“Ayla, you're Ayla. Of course I remember you” The silver-skinned giant didn't seem entirely sure.

“Ayla's a pretty name isn't it Chuckles.” Varric said to Solas. I ignore all of them. Solas is watching us intently. But i'm not surprised by this. Another piece to the great puzzle.

“Que paso? Tu no dueles? Si?”

She took a moment to silently translate what I was asking in my garbled Spanish then shook her head and I'm relieved.

“Todo bien. Nadie te duelen.” I reassure her when she looks at the others. She rolled her eyes at me, I guess she thought it was them that needed to worry about getting hurt. 

“I think you're gonna have to lean down now.” I laugh tapping my forehead. That seemed to confim her suspicions. she leans her forehead on mine. After a few seconds I step back and give her a hug. 

I can hear Solas inhale sharply, but i'll deal with him later. 

“Come on Talc, lets get us somewhere safe.”

“I don't know how true that will be. No where is truly safe.” Varric said. I glare at him and he takes a step back and laughs. 

Both my best and worst fears are confirmed. I'm in Thedas during with Inquisition with my best friend who has no idea whats going on.

I'm not gonna say it out loud, but i'm certainly gonna think it. How can this get any worse. Oh right... Solas. That could be worse... Right deal with that later. Breach now. Brooklyn... no Talc call her by this name, I'll deal with Talc later. She should be safe enough for now. 

“Lets get this show on the road. We got one nasty Breach to shut down.” I say and everyone grunts in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Talc? Eres tu hermanita - Talc? Is that you little sister?
> 
> No digas me nombre - Don't say my name.
> 
> Que paso? Tu no dueles? Si - What happened? You aren't hurt? yes?
> 
> Todo bien. Nadie te duelen - Everything is fine. No one will hurt you


	3. Chapter 3 - A Billy Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> If you've gotten this far, I can only assume you are giving Our Story a chance. And for that I'm extremely grateful. 
> 
> I've been on archive for a couple of years now, but I've only just now attempted to write a fanfiction of my own. And its been a really fun and crazy ride. 
> 
> I'm actually writing this story with my real life best friend. What makes this fic interesting is that one of us has played the game while the other one has not. So alot of the ideas that I originally had for the story has completely warped and changed due to my bff's ideas. 
> 
> Hopefully the different POVs feel like separate characters, but still feel similar in style. Talc and Ayla's POVs will be the ONLY pov's for this story. At least for now. Once the fic is done, maybe I'll add more. 
> 
> My only request to you guys, the readers, is that you comment your ideas and critiques. Any comment is welcome. I just hope you enjoy the story as much as my bff and I have enjoyed writing it. So now, i give you... chapter 3 :)

We begin walking towards the breach. Cassandra in the front, Varric and Solas in the middle. I'm walking next to Talc. She looks so unsure. I can't afford to comfort her here. Thatd be giving away way to many details that I dont want getting out. Not yet at least.

My eyes gaze up at Solas' bald head. Stupid egg. His hands folded behind his back. He seems quite focused on the Breach. Wait, time to test a theory of mine.

"Oye!Yo se tu eres el lobo! Yo se todo sus planes!" I say loud enough for him to hear. But not loud enough to be suspicious. He doesn't flinch. He doesn't turn to look at me. I feel no rush of magic. He just continues walking. Hmm well either he's very very good at controlling himself. Or he has no idea what I said. Considering I just admitted to knowing who he was, he remained very calm. Most excellent. Spanish is safe... To bad i'm super limited. But it'll be enough. We'll figure it out.

Talc touched my arm, getting my attention back. "Porque le estas hablando asi?" She pauses before continuing "Ayla?"

"Nah, todo bien. Yo hablo contingo despes de este aventuras. Pero, si alguen hace una pregunta. Dije solomenta en penquno palabras." I rolled my eyes, why didn't I study spanish more. Making eye contact again, she nodded her head. Hopefully understanding what I meant.

"So tell me Ayla. How do you to know each other?" Varric asks.

I noticed Solas perk up, but he keeps walking.

"We are best friends. Lived together for a time." I keep my eyes straight. We really need to get our cover story down.

"Very unusual for a Qunari and a Dalish elf to live together. How did that come about da'len?"

I feel Talc turn her head in surprise next to me. Putting my hand on her arm. Now isn't the time to explain that little word. Da'len, was way to close to her real name. Her human name. Thinking quickly I respond, "It is unusual indeed. But Talc came to my clan seeking shelter and we took her in."

Wait...Dalish elf? I'm an elf?? Wait yes... of course I'm an elf, thats the character I always chose. I was a rogue so why not an elf as well. I tentatively reach up to touch my ears and turned to look at Talc. She nods and touches my ear as well. Thankfully we are in the back of the pack or this wouldn't have gone over well. My hands wander over my face and I feel the vallaslin slightly raised. Oh goodie, I wonder who I'm marked for.

"What was a Qunari doing so close to your clan's lands." Cassandra asked.

Stopping Talc before she could answer, "We aren't from around here, its not that unusual for a clan to take in a Qunari where we are from."

Solas turns to study me again. His eyes narrrowed. He moves to ask a question when the Breach flares. I whip my head up to look at it.There the wave of energy rushing quickly towards me. As it nears me I tense up in anticipation.

"Dont panic Talc" I whispered before the wave of energy passes over me.Energy began spurting out of my hand. I screamed and fell to my knee.I quickly thrust my hand into my chest hoping to smother the pain.

I could see Talc's confused and scared face but I couldn't speak. She quickly kneels down and grabs hold of me. "What's wrong?! What isit!!?" she panics trying to examine me.

"Ayla!"I heard Solas yell. He ran towards me dropping his staff. He knelt down beside me and touched the arm cradling my hand. I screamed again as my mark reacts to his touch.

I could feel Talc's anger, see her confusion. She grabs Solas' shoulder and pushes him back. Standing between me and him. "Get away from her!" She threatens. She looked like was ready to sock him in the mouth.

Gritting my teeth, "Talc! Stop! Let pass!" It flares again and I'm thrown onto my back.

Talc kneels down next to me.

"Well don't just stand there then! Do something if you're going to do it,Stupid!" She snapped at Solas.

Solas recovers quickly and is by my side. I thrust my marked hand into his and he begins probing it. I see the magic swirling around my hand to much for me to contain. With Solas' prodding, it begins to dissipate. The waves of pain subside and I'm left panting and shaking.

"We need to close the Breach. Your mark is getting worse. I wont be able to stop it soon" Solas whispers to me. I nod and look to Talc.

"Help me up would ya." She picks me up and gently places me down. I lean into her, to weak to walk alone.

"Lets get going. Ma sarranas Solas."

He nods and stands back up. "Quickly Seeker! We need to get to the forward camp!" Stopping to grab his staff he runs ahead. "I sense no demons ahead. We must make haste!"

Talc helps me walk as quickly as I can. "You have a lot of explaining to do. What is going on.?" Talc whispers to me.

"I know, but now isn't the time." I whisper. She doesn't like the answer

"What better time could there be." she hisses, but leaves it at that.

As we walked towards camp my energy came back. I saw the tents in the background and more ruins dotting the landscape. I let go of Talc and hurry to join Cassandra. I needed to be there to see this little outburst.

"Ah,here they finally come. Clap the prisoner in chains! She needs to betaken to Val Royeaux to face execution!" A male voice rings through the air. The guards and scouts all turn to look at me. Scowls and glares plastered on their faces. Really guys, I'm the good guy here.Just let me do my job and you can all see how awesome I am. I laughed at my own thoughts of self importance.

Cassandra sauntered right up to him, "You will do no such thing! This prisoner agreed to help us seal the Breach!" So i'm still the prisoner. Oh joy.

"It is your duty to serve the Chantry Seeker! Or is this a sign of your disloyalty! Have you become a thug now? Throwing you political name around while strong arming everyone into submission?!" He growled.

"Chancalor Rodrick! I am the Left Hand of Devine Justinia. It is my job to ensure her will is carried out! I will NOT have some bureaucrat lecturing me about situations he knows NOTHING about!" Cassandra glares

I stand beside her studying them. A small smile on my face and my index finger and thumb pressed against my lip. Talc moves to join me."Enjoying the show?" I ask? A hint of mischief in my eyes.

Talc didn't respond. Her presence a looming shadow next to me. She crossed her arms with a rather peeved look on her face. I could tell her patience was wearing thin by this whole situation. Please Lyntry not to blow your top.

I knew the look in her eyes, though. She was just itching to give someone a bad day. I must've been on the list because she gave me a"humph" and a shrug.

(Talc POV)

Ludicrous,all of this. Between Melina the elf and this group of dungeon and dragon rejects, I had no idea what was going on. My dream theory was being violently ripped to shreds as TinTin argued with...with...whoever the hell she was arguing with.

I'd never dream of something as pointless as politics. If this was my dream, I'd know what was going on. I'd have broken TinTins high and mighty face already. From the looks of it, I seemed to be the only one out of the loop. Breaches, marks, demons, elves, there was nothing I hated more than not being in control of my own situation and this took it to the next level.

The things I was seeing were more absurd than a Lewis Carroll novel. I half expected the Mad Hatter to pop in and add his insanity to the mix. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I muttered to myself, probably the only sane question I'd be asking all day.

"Enjoying the show?" Melina elf asked me mischievously, nodding her head to indicate the screaming match happening across the room. I felt like punching her, too. She made me feel even more out of place, even if she was Melina. The smugness on her face made it seem like she was toying with me. Enjoying my perpetual lost-ness with no intention of helping. It pissed me off.

"And what is THAT?! A Qunari! Guards seize them both immediately!"Chancellor Roderick spat.

"Chancellor Roderick! Stop this immediately!" TinTin screamed.

At the mention of my avatar's race, I snapped to attention just in time to see a guard charging forward, sword raised and a battle cry on his lips.

"SERIOUSLY?!?I'm literally just standing here!" My mind screamed.

He was on me in a flash. In my panic, I gave the most vicious front kick I could manage. I hadn't expected the kick to make contact, but I underestimated my new body's reach. I caught him squarely in the face. His head snapped back to a grotesque degree as he flipped over himself and landed on the ground with a crash.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to hide my gaping amazement. Melina stared wide-eyed in dumbstruck-horror at me.

"You Dare!" Chancellor Roderick roared.

"That is NOT my fault!" I threw an accusing hand up to indicate the moaning man on the ground , "He attacked me first! You all saw it!" I wagged my finger around the room.

I saw the little elf cradle her face in her fingertips and shake her head in disbelief. That was a very Melina thing to do. I guess I'd have to start believing that really was Melina.

It was then I noticed the circle of guards moving in closer. I took my fighting stance. An aikido fighting stance isn't exactly threatening,but I like to think any stance a 7-foot, black-horned, silver giant makes is threatening enough.

"But I'll take credit for all the rest!" I shouted.

A nervous wave rippled through the guards. No one seemed as eager as their friend had been to take me on. I felt invincible in this body.A thrill of excitement ran up my spine. I used to fight all the time with people who were twice my size.

My favorite schoolyard memories often ended in a trip to the principals office for the same. Of course, that all ended when my mother found out and I promised her I'd never fight again.

All bets were off now. I was doing some pretty heavy hallucinating and the rules no longer applied. Gone was the Brooklyn I used to be, tiny and polite. I was Talc. 7 feet of pure, athletic muscle, I didn't have to be polite anymore. I wasn't going to waste the opportunity to give everyone the beatings they deserved.

The guards in all their armor were puny. They were nothing compared to the monsters I had to fight escaping the prison. I could break the mall. I tried to control the grin spreading across my face as I stepped forward.

"You will watch how you speak to my friend, Chancellor Billy Goat!"Melina shouted as she planted herself in the gap between me and my sea of enemies.

He sputtered at her insult as I tried to hold back my disappointment.She was ruining the only sane moment in this nightmare. Ugh! I wanted to punch her till she puked up the answers I desperately needed.

(Ayla POV)  
Talc stepped back behind me, the dangerous aura that had surrounded her moments before subsiding enough to assure me she'd let me continue without interruption. I couldn't help but notice the murderous glare she gave me as she stepped aside.

"I'll tell you everything when there's time, Brooklyn. Just be patient." I thought to myself.

Leaning onto the table and closer to him I say, "You have a giant green swirling vortex vomiting demon comets left and right. You have no way of stopping it. Do you?" The Chancellor fumbles a few sentences before I interrupt. "Thats what I thought. See heres the deal."

I remove myself from the table and lightly pace. Only briefly making eye contact with the Chancellor. "You can do nothing about the Breach. But I CAN. So listen well. Treat my friend with the respect she deserves." Turning once again to the Chancellor and slamming my fist onto the table, "Or I WILL leave and not think twice about it.Your little Breach problem will continue to grow and the world will be destroyed. All because you couldn't control your manners."

I smile a bit and back off. My thumb and finger returning to my face. Hip cocked to one side I await his response. It was totally a bluff. I knew it. The rest of the companions knew it. But the Chancellor didnt. I smiled slightly as the Chancellor stuttered with different sentences. Trying to form a complete thought. I watched as different emotions warped his face. Anger, fear, confusion, acceptance, anger again. It was like reading a book. One that was beginning to bore me.

Glaring again, "Thats what I thought. Now I expect an apology to my friend here." Taking my hand from my lips and crossing my arms. Talc steps up next to me and smiles wide.

"Go on Chancellor. I'm waiting." I pander.

"I'm...Sorry... Lady?" The Chancellor speaks.

"Talc"My Qunari friend rumbles.

"Lady Talc. I apologize for my rude behavior." The Chancellor does a flurish of a bow before glaring back at me.

"Next time, Chancallor. Try not to insult a Qunari. I've heard it usually isn't good for ones health" I couldn't help but tease the poor thing.

Cassandra's jaw drops.

"Thank you Chancellor." I smile pleasantly once at him. I catch Solas watching me again. A smug look on his face. Really? Are you gonna keep staring at me? Its starting to be a bit creepy.

I can hear Talc softly chuckling, her rage subsiding somewhat. Ignoring her I turn to Cassandra, "Where is Liliana? You said she would be here."

"I'm here! I bring reports on the Breach. It is continuing grow at a faster rate. We must hurry. There are two paths One along the mountain and one along the valley." I nod as she continues, "Our scouts have gone missing along the mountain path. Our information is limited so we dont know if it is dangerous. It is the faster route however. Our soldiers are holding the valley path, it will be slower but more secure."

Cassandra turns to me, "Which path do you want to take?"

"You are asking the prisoners help? Her opinion doesn't matter!"Chancellor Roderick interrupts.

I glare at the Chancellor, "Do you really want to go through this song and dance again?" My voice even and neutral.

"She does bear the mark. It is her choice." Solas pipes in.

"The kids done fine so far, I'll follow either direction." Varric sneaks a grin at me and winks.

Cassandra glares at the Chancellor, "She is the one we need to protect. She should decide her fate."

I grin back. "The mountain pass then. I wont leave men behind and if they are in trouble, we should be there to help. Gather your forces.We must all work together to ensure victory."

The team starts heading out. "On your head be the consequences,Prisoner." Chancellor Roderick mumbles.

I ignore him.

TalcPOV)

I've never been an outdoorsy kind of girl. I hate the bugs, hate the cold, hate the mud. Now I found myself hiking up a mountain side in the cold and in the mud. "At least no bugs." I muttered as I brought up the rear of our strange little group.

I was behind Varric. Melina was leading the way. Try as I might, she avoided giving me any hints as to what where we were and how we got here. I was so confused and she seemed to have all the answers.

I wanted nothing more than to throw her over the cliff, but Melina was the only thing I was sure of at the moment, useless as she was.Even if she was some kind of delusion at least she was familiar,pointy ears aside.

I decide to to try my luck with Varric. "How's it going Shortcake?Not too old for the climb are you?"

"Ha!Bite your tongue Sunshine! I'll out climb the best of 'em on any day of the week. I may prefer the dark alleys of Kirkwall but I can hold my own on the mountain slope." He retorted. "How are you holding up? Silver skin turning blue climbing this mountain yet?"

I hauled myself up a particularly steep part of the path using a tree for support. "It'd be better if I knew why I was climbing in the first place."

Varric leaned on a boulder to wait for me as the others continued up the path, oblivious to our conversation. "Take it you didn't catch much of the conversation with the chancellor." He smirked.

"Reasons were hard to hear over the pummeling I gave the guards." I smirk, "It's a rescue mission from what I can gather, but why isMel-, er, Ayla leading the way. Isn't she a prisoner?"

Varric chuckled softly, "So are you I guess. You both fell out of the Fade. I'm sure that's just in the eyes of the chancellor, no one in their right mind listens to him anyway." He laughed,"besides. Who's going to throw theHerald, our only chance of salvation, into prison. You'd have to be one stupid sod to do that."

"The Fade? The Herald is-" I began.

"Hurry up you two! We haven't got all day!" TinTins screeched at usfrom up the path.

"I know it's just my masculine presence you miss!" Varric shoutedback.

"Like one misses a foot rash." Cassandra growled.

"Oo."Varric gave a sheepish grin, "the shameless way she flirts."He smirked.

We climbed quickly to catch up with the rest of the group. I fell inline beside Melina. Angry at her as I was becoming, there was still some comfort knowing I wasn't here by myself.

I tried to piece together what little information I had into the most sane theory I could conjure up. Somehow, I had ended up in the twilight zone based on the Dragon Age game. Melina was an elf with some dangerous marking on her hand that had some kind of connection with the swirling death in the sky. I was a Qunari. Nothing special there, but everyone seems to hate me on sight.

I'm guessing Melina is the Herald....whatever that means. That chancellor seemed to have very little respect for whatever special thing she could do. But TinTin, CueBall, and Shortcake all seemed to believe in her ability to "save us all" from some impending doom. I hoped to be long gone before doomsday arrived.

More than that, Melina seemed to know where we were. Which would make sense if this place was based on the game that she'd played before. I felt a stab of betrayal. She was going out of her way to keep me in the dark, completely dependent on her. she was somehow enjoying this road trip from hell.

She better pray her powers could save her from the butt kicking I was going to give her if she kept jerking me around on this psychotic scavenger hunt without any explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Oye!Yo se tu eres el lobo! Yo se todo sus planes! - Hey! I know you are the wolf. I know all your plans. 
> 
> Porque le estas hablando asi - Why are you talking like this?
> 
> Nah, todo bien. Yo hablo contingo despes de este aventuras. Pero, si alguen hace una pregunta. Dije solomenta en penquno palabras. - Nah It's all good. I will talk with you after this adventure. But, if anyone has any questions. Speak only in small words.
> 
>  
> 
> And on this note, I have a bit of sad news. I will be out of the country for about a month and a half and won't be able to update Our Story until i return. So sorry! And thanks again for taking time to read this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We journey up the mountain. The strong winds whipping around us. I forgot how much I hate the cold. Even more so with the cold air buffeting my face. Talc was walking beside me. Guessing where the wind was coming from, I stood on the opposite side of Talc. Effectively using her as a shield.

She glares down at me, "Are you using me for a shield now?"

"Of course. The big body of yours is a perfect wind buffer. Besides you are Qunari you dont feel the cold. Or maybe its colder all the way up there."

Varric snickered at that. "Trust me Ayla its warmer down here as well." I laugh at that.

We approach even more ruins. They scaled to the top of the mountain where the path continued.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights da'len." Solas smirked.

"Of course not, heights and I are best friends. Its more the falling and splatting that I'm not a huge fan of. I find that most people don't like the splatting part." I counter and quickly scale the rickety ladders.

"I thought Talc was your best friend?" quips Varric. "Careful there Sunshine. You have competition."

"I dont think I have anything to worry about." Talc grunts.

My arms were burning but I pressed on.

"Any ideas where these missing soldiers are Cassandra?" I ask.

"These mountains are littered with mining shafts. They could be anywhere. Let us press on and see if we can locate them." She replies.

We reached the top of the ladders and a carved archway leads to an open room carved into the mountain. My rift radar starts pulsing. "Ready yourselves, I sense a rift ahead."

Sure enough the tingling gets strong and I see the green swirl of a rift nestled inside the room.

Cassandra bellows and charges into the room. Her sword catching the last bit of light before plunging into the room. My twin daggers quickly find their way into my hand and I follow closely behind. Talc's thundering footsteps echo close behind me. Now was the time for her anger to be let loose.

I find the nearest shade and begin slashing wildly. No thought or plan to my strikes. I needed it dead. I heard a familiar twang and the shade I was attack popped.

"Hey that one was mine!" I yelled at Varric.

"Sorry kid, we dont have time for games!" he yelled back.

I grumbled before searching for the next demon. I feel the tingling sensation as a barrier washes over me. It hugged tightly to my body still allowing me to move freely. With this thing on it shouldn't hurt as bad to get hit. Huh, thanks Solas. Its a good thing you are trained in Spirit magic.

Trusting the barrier would hold up against attack, I halt my pitiful assault to thrust my hand at the rift. I see the string of magic connect not only to my hand, but to the demons themselves. I wonder. Dropping the strings that are connected to the rift, I grasp the strings connected to the demons themselves. I hang and feel the string snap. The demons screech in pain and appear stunned.

I take off again and start slashing the next demon. A gray arm smashed through the demon. I look up to see Talc's eyes. A fury there I rarely saw glinted in her eyes. This wasn't at all going how Id hoped. I'm supposed to be the hero, I'm the one who gets to kill demons and theres Brooklyn swooping in to save the day. I'm also the one who has no idea how fighting with daggers actually work. I glare at her and then down to my own blades.

"Is this a new form of combat from your clan da'len? The dancing chicken perhaps? With all the fluttering your arms were making, I'm surprised you didnt make lift off." Solas sneers.

"Oh ouch Chuckles, That wasn't very nice. I thought it was more like a flapping dove then a dancing chicken. Has a nicer connotation doesn't it."

With the last demon killed I seal the rift. I marveled as the strings of magic fused the rift closed. The snapping strings hurt my hand less, but it was still noticeable.

I glare at both of them and put the daggers on my back. Cassandra approaches me, "Do you actually know how to use those things?"

Sighing, "I never learned as much as I should. There were other duties I focused on." I mumbled.

"Stay behind with Talc then. The last thing we need is to have you rushing into a pack of demons in foolhardy bravado." Cassandra motions for me to join Talc.

Dang it. She's right. I'm more of a hindrance right now then anything. Not wanting to admit it though I respond, "I need to be closer to the rift to disrupt it. It will slow the demons down."

"How could you possibly know that?" Solas eyes me again.

Mimicking his early response, "I theorized the mark might be able to disrupt the rift causing the demons temporary separation from the Fade. And it seems I was correct."

Its Solas' turn to glare as he registers my mocking tone. Oh yes, I'm smarter then I seem smart guy. I can see we are totally becoming best friends.

"What do you mean separation from the Fade? They are IN our world now not the Fade." Cassandra asks.

Solas' face melts into a smug answer as he awaits my response. Nope not happening. This is clearly waaay to much information to be giving just now.

"It was something I sensed, so I tested it and was proved correct. Lets keep moving we have people to rescue."

The room was so clogged with mist and residual magic it was hard to get through. A few times I sneezed as I inhaled to much magic. Who knew magic could make ya sneeze. Well put that down in the 'things I learned today' list. A list that was growing longer by the hour.

The mist cleared some and I could see the exit ahead. My cheerfulness at the exit was short lived though, as a few soldier bodies were lying on the ground. I rushed over to check their pulses. "Gone." I glanced towards Cassandra.

"Guess we found the soldiers." Varric sighs.

"Surely it isn't all of them though. Could there be more up ahead?" I ask.

"Our priority should be the Breach. With it still expanding, it wont just be your life in danger." Solas responds.

"Thats my responsibility I know. But their lives matter just as much as mine, even with this mark on my hand. If we can save them we will."

"There lives are not as important as yours Prisoner. You can close the Breach not they." Cassandra replies.

Pfft whatever. I storm off down the trail, now wanting to argue this any longer. Cresting the small hill I cry out, "There! I see them! Its the rest of the men. A rift is nearby quickly everyone!"

Everyone launches into action. Sword slashing, arrows thunking into flesh, spells blasting demons into goo, bellows of rage echoing through the mountain. I felt useless again, but I could disrupt the rift buying them some time. With the last of the demons slain I seal the rift.

Solas saunters up next to me, "Sealed as before. You are getting quite proficient at this. Does it still hurt?"

"A bit, its not unbearable." I respond keeping a civil tongue.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived Lady Cassandra. I dont think we could have held out much longer." The woman in charge says to Cassandra.

"Thank the Prisoner. She's the one insisted we take the mountain pass." She pointed in my direction.

"The Prisoner? Well, you have my sincerest gratitude." She says.

"The path is clear behind us take the wounded and return to camp." Cassandra motions for the men to leave.

"The path is clear of demons ahead as well, we must head there quickly." Solas says to me.

I nod and continue down the path. We reached the epicenter of the Breach. Powerful magic streamed from the rift up into the Breach. The dull buzz from my hand and turned to a painful ache. Liliana and her archers finally arrived ready to give support. "Thank the Maker you made it Cassandra."

"Place your men along the perimeter Liliana" Turning to look at me, "Now is the time Prisoner. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready. I need to seal this rift. It is the key. If sealed, It should close the Breach as well.."

Solas eyes me again. Oops hehe. I totally stole his lines there. Then it hits me, yeaaah thats still not staying low and out of his sight. Actually I think I've been painting a giant target onto the back of my head. But that has to wait until that darned thing is sealed.

"Lets go then. Everyone on your guard." Varric pipes up. He takes a few steps forward before freezing.

"Seeker is that red lyrium? What is it doing here?"

I completely forgot about red lyrium. I probably shouldn't as its super important in the Dragon Age world.

"I see it Varric. Though I dont know what it is doing here." Cassandra says worriedly.

"Its evil seeker! Whatever you do, dont touch it!" Varric continues.

Oh that'll be easy. I want to stay far faaar away from that stuff.

(Talcs POV)

Melina definitely knew everything. It's the only reason that made sense for why she threw herself recklessly into battling these green vomit monsters. She clearly wasn't much of a fighter so she must know they are weak creatures.

I'd picked up a sword along the way from one of the fallen scouts we'd come to save. It came in handy racing after Melina to save her from certain death. I wasn't going to get any answers if she got eaten by a Fade monster. I could forget about making it back home for that matter. If she had all the answers, that was probably one of them too.

More hellish creatures burst out of the Fade. The Fade was some kind of interdemensional rift from what I could tell. They were weak but their numbers were overwhelming. As I killed two in the chaos of the battle, a third caught me off guard. Sharp claws ripped through my side. I fell back, the pain taking the breath out of me. TinTin, of all people, jumped to my rescue.

"Dont be so pathetic." She sneered.

I glared at her. There was no one I hated more in this twilight-zone. She raced off to finish the fight. I gripped my side to stop the pain and the bleeding. The blood was sticky already.

I didn't want to be here, doing this. I wanted to go home where no one was dying or fighting. I wanted my own body. We had been on the verge of Thanksgiving break. I wanted to see my mom and my older brother.

I caught a glimpse of Melina almost happily standing under the space tear with Cueball and Varric protecting her. How could she be so happy in all of this?

What kind of person drags their friend into dangerous situations and has the nerve to laugh about it? To make their friend face death and not feel any responsibility to at least explain the why of it?! Why would she be doing this to me?! That's not a friend at all

Once she closed the rift we joined up with someone named Liliana. Once again Melina became the center of attention. Is this why she had me risking my life? So she could play the hero? Had she planned all this? Was she so full of herself that she could sacrifice me so easily?

"Best friends...what a joke." I cursed myself.

I gripped the handle of my sword so hard I felt the leather-wrapped metal bend under the weight of my silent fury.

"Place your men along the perimeter, Liliana," TinTin was saying. She turned to Melina," Now is the time Prisoner. Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready. I need to seal this rift. It is the key. If sealed, it should close the breach as well."

She flinched visibly, as though she'd said something she shouldn't have, and gave-what was his name? Solas?- A quick glance like he had burned her. There was something between those two. She seemed to trying to keep secrets from him too. He eyed her suspiciously.

"I feel you buddy." I whispered, sending him a mental hug.

"Let's go then. Everyone on your guard." Varric piped up. I started to follow him. He stopped suddenly and I almost tripped over the handsome, little dwarf.

"Seeker, is that red lyrium? What is it doing here?"

"I see it Varric. Though I don't know what it is doing here." Cassandra says worriedly.

I peered over the ground and noticed red crystals of varying sizes dotting the cavern floor. Some of it was growing up the walls. An intricate network of vein-like tendrils was beginning to form on the ceiling.

"What is that?" I asked Varric.

He put out an arm as if to protect me from the crystals.

"You don't know!?" He was shocked.

"Blow to the head. The explosion." I quickly reminded him. It was a great excuse for not knowing anything. He nodded

"Red lyrium. It's a form of lyrium I wish had never been brought to the surface world. you know how mages need lyrium to replenish the energy? Red lyrium is a strain of lyrium. It's more powerful more intense."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." I said, shaking off some of my apprehension.

"Oh but it is, red lyrium will drive the user insane. They almost become obsessed seeking more and more power. I have had horrible experiences because of red lyrium. Whatever you do sunshine don't go near it. You might not likely what you become." He finished.

We looked at each other and took a large step away from the crystals. No sooner had we moved, a gravely voice suddenly boomed out, echoing loudly through the ruins, "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Weapons flashed as we all stood at the ready, back to back, searching for the unseen party.

"What are we hearing?" TinTin asked.

I glanced at Melina. She gave me a bewildered glance and a shrug. She was at least pretending she was as lost as I was at the moment.

"I know you know." I muttered quietly under my breath.

"At a guess, the person who created the Breach." Solas answered.

"Someone help me!" A woman's scream bounced off the walls.

"We have to hel-" I started

"What's going on!?" I was interrupted by another voice. My voice, but not mine. I swore it sounded just like me but coming from somewhere in the ruined caves.

"Let her go!" That was definitely Melina's voice. I took a step toward the origin of the echoes. How was this possible?

"How-?" I was stupefied. Completely befuddled. I stood slack jawed at the cave mouth.

"Echoes of what happened here." Solas explained from somewhere behind me. "The Fade bleeds into this place revealing memories trapped within it."

He turned to Melina, "That was your voice. The Most Holy called out to you, but why?" He peered over her quizzically.

"Run while you can!Warn them!" The woman's voice rang out again.

"We have intruders! Kill them now!" The gravely voice drowned hers out.

(Ayla POV)  
As Talc stood dumbfounded by the sound of our voices echoing from the fade, Cassandra whipped me around and grab my shirt collar. Lifting me to face her eye to eye, she yelled, "You were there! Who attacked?! And the Divine! Is She...?"

" Get your hands off me!" I growled at her, "I told you already I don't remember what happened!"

Solas comes to my rescue, "The girl has already explained she doesn't remember. This offers us some clues."

Turning his gaze to the rift, "The rift is temporary closed. The Prisoner should be able to open it and seal it properly. However, this act will likely attract attention from the other side."

"Demons. Everyone prepare yourselves." Mentally preparing for what comes next. All the men who joined us draw their weapons. Many arrows and swords prepared to sing together in glorious battle.

I look to my hand and see the tendril of magic swirling. My eyes follow the tendrils of magic up to the rift. A knot of magic string hangs loosely. I grab at the strings keeping the rift closed. I yanked the strings down. It wasn't difficult they barely held together. As they snapped, I felt a powerful energy ripple from behind the rift.

A giant arm thrust through the rift yanking the string from my hand. He grasped the tendrils and thrust them wider blowing the rift bigger then before. I hear Cassandra bellow and charge towards. The rest of the arm follows and a horned head protrudes out from the rift. The demon screeches a deafening sound. His enormous body rolls out of the fate just as Cassandra reached it.

"Everyone attack! Dont let it's energy whip hit you!" I scream out. Right as I speak electricity crackles in the air. A long whip snapped in the air. It cackled. Cackled! A shiver ran down my spine. Arrows began

But I freeze staring up at the Breach, I see the energy building up for another pulse. I roll my eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. Talc! Help me!" The Breach exploded and the pain was much worse then previously. Talc rushed over and scooped me up. Running for the nearest bolder she leaps up and hides behind the rock.

"Are you ok Melina?!"

"Dont... Call.. me that... Lyn!" It was difficult speaking with pain coursing through my body. "They... wont... understand!"

I prop myself up to watch the battle. I pick out Solas. His staff twirling faster and faster. Spells flying out of the end striking true every time. Cassandra's fury was matched by no one else. Sword hacking leaving deep gashes up and down the demons arm. I cast my eyes on Varric. For a dwarf he was incredibly light footed. I needed him to teach me.

The pain subsided. Standing up I turn to Brooklyn no.. Talc, "Stay here I'm going to disrupt the rift and come back." I rush forward and grabbed hold of the strings attached to the demon. These strings are much sturdier then the rifts. Harder to pull. The demon feels my tugging and immediately focuses on me. His steps send thundering shockwaves through the ground. Still holding the strings I scream! Using the anger built up from the days events to fuel my strength, I snap the strings in half causing the demon to shriek again. Its piercing sound force me to my knees. "Quickly while its down. Full on attack everyone!" I yell.

The flurry of attack increases but it continues to step towards me. Legs booming into the ground inching closer and closer. "Get outta the way!" Varric yells. Panic grips me and I freeze. I feel the electricity whip crackling in the air. The monsters eyes focus soley on me. It launches its whip and it coils around me sending electricity coursing through my body. I'm really getting tired of these full body pains. So not a plus in coming here. But something snaps inside me.

I look down and I see a coil of threads wrapping around my body. The deep blue threads are laced with silver flecks. I look at my hand, the blue threads fade into beautiful green and white threads. The mark, of course. I grab the blue cords and direct them at the demon. Lighting crackles in my eyes as I shot a massive bolt of lighting into the demon's belly. The monster shuddered and gave a pop once again showering me with demon goop.

I still felt the surge of energy and with the demon gone I had to seal with rift. Grabbing the threads, I pull them tight. This fights worse then the demon did. Yelling I pull harder. The strings slowly collapsing together. I'm going to do this! But an end to it right here! Right now! Aarrrrgh! The strings synch together. A powerful explosion rocks the heavens sending me flying backwards. My eyelids feel heavy and a black haze creeps around. I try to stand up but dont get very far. I'm so very weak.

"Ayla!" I hear someone cry. I can't quite tell who it is. I hear Lyn's voice. I can see her leaning down and putting a hand on my arm. I blink and roll my eyes around to see Solas leaning down next to me. "Ca... ou... ear... me? ...yla..." I lift my head up and the world is spinning. I catch the worry in his eyes before my eyes roll back into my head and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5a

Chapter 5

I woke up on a soft bed. My whole body ached with even the slightest twitch. It felt like I had a full on workout for the entire day, and now I was suffering the consequences. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. 

I was lieing in a bed inside a scantly decorated cabin. The fire was burning brightly and even with it going and the fur blankets on top of me, I was still comfortable. Wait a minute... fur blankets?! I hated fur!! but then again, that was in my world... I'm sure the furs here weren't collected without having to murder thousands of animals purely for their pelts. I sighed and flipped onto my side. A small table and chairs placed infront of the fire. A little vase sitting on the table with a few flowers on it. 

What happened to me... well to Brooklyn and I. We were going to play the game and suddenly we are IN the game?! How does stuff like that even happen! So now we are two humans living as Qunari and an Elf in a world full of magic, swords, demons, and the real likelyhood of a grueling and painful death. Oh yeah, this was gonna be great. I mean magic and swords are awesome! Dragons as well, I gotta see me one of them. But demons, dieing, and ya know... not going home. That part didn't sound so awesome.

I pulled out my hand and began to study it. The threads that danced around my hand were small and stable. Not nearly the chaotic mess it had been earlier when I closed the Breach. Well, not sealed it just shut it. Then there was that lightning I shot at the Pride demon. That was a weird sensation. I could feel the power and the tingling leaving my fingertips. I remember feeling angry, the need to stop the demon and close the rift. The threads around my body responded to that need. I looked at the rest of my arm, the threads were gone. I bet its because I no longer have need of it. How odd. 

I pulled the blanket tighter around me. What were we going to do? We couldn't just come out and say, oh yeah we are actually humans! I can predict the future and I know all your little secrets. Muwhahaha. I was thinking of Solas specifically. He was most likely to figure us out, and I didn't want to risk that. I dont know what he would do if he knew that I knew. Would he kill me? Run away? Neither of these seemed like really great options. I kinda liked living I still need to understand what his actual plan is. The game never got that far. 

Varric was smart also, to observant. Ugh, I really really hated lieing. But I really dont see any other alternative. Tell everyone the truth, or not. Do or do not, there is no try. If I didn't tell them the truth, I risk their anger if they ever found out. I had to hold on to a cover story with Brooklyn's help. Speaking of Brooklyn, I really need to talk to her and fill her in, make sure she's ok. She'd been following Varric, Cassandra was none to pleased that she came along. 

I finally decided to get up outta bed. Things weren't going to get any easier with me just lieing here. I needed to find Brooklyn. 

I did my best impression of a mummy rising. Closing my eyes, I shot my arms straight out in the air and rising from the chest keeping the arms straight out. I smirked at myself before I heard a crash.  
I opened my eyes to see a wooden box smashed on the floor and an elf woman standing there. Well thats one way to scare the snot outta someone. I laughed. 

“I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake I swear!” She sounded almost panicked. 

“Hey dont worry about it, my little routine just not probably didn't help. I swear i'm not really a mummy.” 

She just looked at me quizzically before falling on the floor into a bow before me. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant!” 

I was taken aback, there was no way I was gonna let anyone bow down to me. “What are you doing?” I asked calmly.

“You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach it stopped growing.” She said ignoring my question. 

“I know, I was kinda there.” I laughed, “Now please, get up. No one bows to me, ever.” 

“But my lady!” I wouldn't hear another word, I got out of my bed and mimicked her position on the floor. It hurt... like a lot. My body groaned and shivered as I made my way down to the floor. But this was important, she would not bow to me. 

She sqweeked, “My Lady! Please! I am just a servant!” 

I smiled and looked into her eyes, “Well, just a servant, will you tell me your name?” She blinked and sat back on her heels, “My name is Taran. My lady.” 

"WHAT are you doing?" We both jumped as a long shadow swept over us both. Talc had stooped into the room -the doorway being too small for her-and stood over us, apparently breathless, her voice harsh for the lack of air. 

Varric sauntered in behind her, a gleeful glint in his eye as always. It made me happy to see them together. Talc needed someone to take her under their wing if we were going to get through this.

"Talc! Varric!" I scrambled to my feet despite the pain. I was happy to see her. 

“'How ya doing, kid!" Varric gave me flash of his wide grin. He seemed to be having an awfully good time doing...whatever it was they'd been doing? 

Talc looked ragged. She gave me an exhausted smile but it faded quickly as her eyes came to rest on Taran. "Enjoying your role playing the hero, I see." She spat bitterly 

I looked back to see Taran still on the ground trying to make herself smaller to avoid the Qunari's gaze. I puzzled at her quickly. "What are you talking... “ Realization dawning on me, “I swear it's not what it looks like." I quickly said. 

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Talc shouted furiously. Not good. What is her problem? It was way to early in the morning for this. Taran scrambled to her feet. 

"I thought they'd thrown you in the dungeon! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!?!!" She closed the distance between us in a single stride. Anger coming off her in waves. 

"The whole city is in an uproar about you! 'Chosen one' 'Savior' 'Criminal!' I don't know what's going on! Next thing I know Cassandra's made off with you and I'm scaling walls to rescue you and here you are GETTING WORSHIPPED!!!!?" The angrier she got, the faster she talked. 

"Woah! WOAH! Take a breath Talc. I have NO idea what you are talking about!" I said waving my arms, trying to stop the barrage of words. "Why didn't you just come through the front gate and ask where I was?" 

Talc glared at me then looked away and barked a cold laugh through clenched teeth. "They wouldn't let me see you." She hissed.

“After you passed out they took you away from me! Do you even know what they said to me? No filthy Qunari can touched the 'blessed' Herald of Andraste.” She said using air quotes. “They jumped on horses and took off, leaving me to wander to snow-covered forest ALONE for hours! By the time I found this dump they call a town, the guards wouldn't let me in! 'The Herald would never associate with the likes of you'.” She mimicked them. 

It was then I noticed her hands. The sliver skin was splattered with bright crimson streaks. She noticed my look of growing concern and snatched a towel from the nearby dresser. "It's not mine." She said wiping the blood away without meeting my eyes. She never liked being violent in front of me when she was just 5' Brooklyn. Seems she liked she cared even less as 7' Talc. She almost looked ashamed. Almost. 

"But seeing as you're being waited on hand and foot, I guess I broke that guards nose for nothing." She threw the rag at the maid, who stifled a squeak of horror at the sight of the blood. I had a sneaky suspicion she did more than break his nose. 

“I'm not being worshiped. You are misinterpretting... this.” I said as I twirled my fingers between the elf and I. 

After one final look at the maid, I focused intensely on Brooklyn. This world is changing her. I couldn't let that happen. What kind of friend would be if I let her change into something else, something dark.  
But turning an eye to Varric. I knew I couldn't. No one can know who we are. 

"Wounds on behalf of your friends are never nothing." Varric piped in " it was quite a show, I tell you." he sang happily with a wink in my direction.

I gave a pointed glare towards Varric. Don't encourage her, I thought. 

“And how are YOU involved in this nonsense Master Tethras.”

Talc rage escalated again but Varric put a hand on her arm and she calmed down, “I was coming back into town when I found Talc... A bit preoccupied... I took her round the back and helped her scale the wall. Probably wouldn't be to smart to have her use the main entrance after that little stunt.”

I was beginning to rethink my assessment of him as Talc's mentor. Thick as thieves more like it. But Talc grew visibly calmer as his voice filled the room. Something caught in my throat. Talc was supposed to be my best friend...she was nothing but furious with me, but with Varric. Had I really hurt her this much? That she wouldn't even listen to me anymore? I swear Talc I'll talk with you just please be more patient. I shot her a look trying to telegraph my meaning. If she understood it she ignored me.

"M-my Lady." Taran stammered, reaching a tentative hand towards me, towards safety. “If My Lady permits, I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She told me to tell her 'At Once!" 

"I want answers!" Talc cried, sensing her opportunity fleeing. 

“I guess I should go and see her then, is she in the Chantry?” I asked Taran, ignoring Talc's outburst. 

Now was not the time. I tried to tell her with my eyes again. She seemed to tell me a few choice words with a glare of her own. 

“Yes my Lady is with the Lord Chancellor. I'll let her know you've awakened! At once!” She bowed low before running out of the cabin. 

Talc grabbed her arm before she cleared the threshold. I thought Taran would faint. "You tell her 'ladyship' the precious Chosen One will be along shortly and you will say nothing more about me. Understand?" Talc's voice was calm and level. "Or I. will. Find. You." 

The gentleness in it didn't make it sound any less threatening. Taran nodded as a tear seemed to form in her eye.

“Best that way.” Varric nodded, “Guards are probably still lookin' fer ya.”

"Get your hands off her Talc!” I stepped in between the elf and the Qunari. “Shes an innocent in all this. You are angry at ME NOT her! So leave her alone!” By the time I finished I was nose to nose with Talc, neither of us backing down. Talc's arm shuddered. She was holding back a rage-punch for sure.

Snorting air through my nose, I turned around to find Taran trembling on the floor. Fear so wide her iris' were completely dilated. I knelt down beside her just managing to stifle a groan. “Hey sssshh, sssh. Its ok now. I promise you I won't let the Qunari hurt you.” I reached out and stroked her shoulder. “Look at me. Please Taran.”

She made eye contact with me for a brief moment before flitting back up to Talc. A new wave a fear surged from her and she forced her gaze down. 

My own anger becoming evident, I turned my head to glare at Talc. She was a boiling volcano of rage, but she held back. 

Turning back to Taran, “Please, I wont let anyone hurt you. I swear it. You've really help me out this morning and I'm so very grateful. Now please, go and tell Cassandra I'm awake.”

“Lady Herald, I'm just an elf. I'm unworthy of thanks from one such as you.”

I sighed, “No one is unworthy. Ever. You've helped me and I'm grateful. In case you forgot, I'm an elf also.” I pointed to my ears and her eyes went wide. 

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Talc bellowed. She reached over me and grabbed Taran by the back of her blouse, who let out a shriek of terror.

"JUST GET OUT ALREADY!!!" She yelled throwing her outside with barely any effort. 

"Talc! What the Heck!" I screamed as Taran landed in a heap in the dirt ,"She needs to know I'm on her side!" 

I tried to rush to Taran's side, only to have a massive hand shove me backwards into the room. I nearly tripped as my weak legs fumbled.

"Her side!? HER side!? I'M your Best Friend!! How about being on MY side and telling me what the HELL is going on! OR IS THAT TOO FAR BENEATH THE GREAT HERALD?!"

Glaring at Talc, “This isn't the time, Talc!" I said, getting frustrated. Taran was already long gone. I tried to squeeze passed Talc again. She gripped my tiny wrist in her hand. It felt like it would shatter. Our eyes locked again. Rage oozing out of both of us. 

Without releasing my gaze, she addressed the dwarf. "Varric. This is between old friends. Honor me with a favor and see to it that no one approaches the cabin, could you." 

"After all you did to get here, it's the least I could do." He said. 

Thick as thieves indeed! I made another move to follow Varric out and Talc slammed the door so hard behind him, the cabin shook like a hurricane was assaulting it. I stepped back as she leaned her full weight against the door. 

I was now trapped in a room with a 7 foot angry Qunari. Worse, I was furious as well. I really hope this furniture is easily replaced. 

She turned back to me and looked me dead in the eyes. 

"I'm tired," she began softly, so softly I had to lean in to hear her even with elven ears, "I'm tired of running around this god-forsaken nightmare without a clue. I hate getting thrown into life and death situations and not knowing why." She pushed off the door. 

I fumbled with the words to say but she continued anyway. 

"I'm sick of demons. I'm sick of running. I'm sick of that swirling death cloud in the sky." Her voice was getting steadily louder as she stalked towards me. 

"I'm sick of feeling like I've lost my mind!" She was shouting now,  
"THERE ARE HORNS GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD, Melina!!" She said pointing violently at the twisting ebony spikes sweeping back against her snow-white hair. 

Almost without thinking I rushed my hand up to her mouth and covered it. "Shhhh! Brooklyn! Someone will hear you! We need to keep our names secret!!"

Bad idea. It made her angrier. Yanking her head away and towering over me " But most of ALL, I'm SICK of being jerked around by YOU!!" It was nearly a shriek.

She grabbed the flower vase on the table and shattered it on the far wall. It just barely missed my head. 

"You think you're the only one being affected by all this!? You think your life is the only one that matters because you're the FREAKING HERO??!!" She punched a hole in the cupboard. 

I backed away as quickly as I could. There would be no talking with her like this. What is her problem?! Even back on earth she never broke things like this. Why was she acting like this?! “I do care about whats going on! That's why I'm still here and taking this abuse from you! Do you honestly think I WANT to be here?!”

"YOU LOOK PRETTY HAPPY TO ME!” the only chair in the room met a violent end.  
“I want answers and I want them NOW!" She slammed her fist on the solid oak table. Deep cracks ripped through its surface, threatening to shatter under her juggernaut might. “Where are we? Why is everyone so angry at us? What is that thing on your hand? And why THE DEVIL DO WE LOOK LIKE VIDEO GAME REJECTS!!!!?" She grabbed me by the shoulders. Her fingers pressed deep into my flesh, threatening to tear me in half. I gritted my teeth at the pain. 

I couldnt think. I can't tell her here! There are too many people! She's already screamed here head off someone was bound to notice! Why Brooklyn why couldn't you just be patient for once in your life! 

Her grip tightened even more. “SAY SOMETHING!” She shouted inches from my face.  
She really was going to break me in half!

I let out a small cry of pain and panicked. "Because we're in the game!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me over her blinding fury before she decided to use her fists on me. It seemed to stop her in her tracks. 

~~~~~

(Talc's POV)

The insanity of what Melina had just said hit me like a ton of bricks. "We're 'in' the game?" I repeated. I let my hands loosen just a hair. I visible saw the relief in her eyes. 

"Yes! Yes! We're inside the game! I don't know how. I dont know why. But thats why I know what's happening. That's what that flash was at home! I've been running around smashing demons and having pain course through my body, I haven't had time to even consider thinking about how to get out!" 

Madness. It finally happened. I have officially gone insane, I thought. But I decided to accept that answer, why not, it explained everything. I lost track of what my hands were doing as my thoughts drifted. They dug into Melina's shoulder more then before. 

"Brooklyn! Ow ow ow oooow" Melina slapped at my hands "you're hurting me!" 

I came to my senses, I had completely forgotten. I let her go and she fell backwards. "Oow" she stated glaring at me, rubbing her shoulders. I saw the look of pain on her face. But I didn't care. She deserved it. 

"Sorry." I said, not really meaning it yet. I was still mad. I mulled over what it meant to be sucked into the game, into Dragon Age. Not a freakish parallel universe like I'd suspected, but a digital one. 

I held out my hand to my friend. I still felt betrayed. She'd sat on vital information while I was going out of my mind. She'd dragged us into danger while keeping me unprepared and in the dark. 

"You almost died, Melina.” I said as she took my hand. 

She jerked her head up and stared at me. “What?” 

“After you closed that demon gate. You passed out. Covered in so much blood. It was such a mess around you. CueBall carried you down the mountain. They wouldn't let me see you.” 

Understanding seemed to finally flood her face. “I'm sorry Brooklyn, I knew that was going to happen. But I didn't mean to scare you.” 

“Is this all part of the game then?” I asked. 

“For the most part, yes. Except in the game there is only one survivor from the blast you and I survived. The one who carries this mark.” Melina said lifting her hand to my face to display the mark.

"So that means I'm an extra?" I asked, pushing her hand away. 

"I don't know what it means. Maybe it'll change the game, maybe it won't"

I shrugged,"it's not like I'll be able to tell anyway. You're the only one who played it."

A hint of a smile spread across Melina's face, making me want to slap her even more. I restrained myself, the moment for such things had passed. 

" I guess you could say I kinda know the future." She smirked 

"That's great Magic 8 Ball," I said with an irritated sigh," any of your mystic knowledge get us back home?"

She looked down at her feet,"I don't know...I'm still working that out. I think we have to play the game to get back." 

I crouched down and groaned with my head cradled in my hands, "So it's Jumanji without the monkeys?"

"But there's magic, Dragons, and swords!" She piped up.

"Stop being so happy about it, You pointy-eared midget! I look like a demon!" Even if I did think it was kind of cool, Okay, it was really cool, I was still too pissed to admit it. 

"Why couldn't you just say it before now?" The edge back in my voice. The tension was back in the air.

"I just need more time to analyze this. I'm afraid of what the others will think about us." Melina began, "They might kill us or at least try to. Look I swear I'll find a safe place and we can talk there. Just please, not here there's too much at stake. I don't want them to hurt you. I have to meet with Cassandra to advance the game." 

I gave her a cock-eyed stare. Her enthusiasm was hard to miss. It went beyond just advancing the game. I guessed with her suddenly soaring popularity as the Herald, the temptation to play the Hero would be too hard to resist for a former fly-on-the-wall. 

I grit my teeth to fight the urge to break more things.  
'At stake,' what could possibly be 'at stake?' What kind of stupid excuse was that? I exhaled sharply trying to release the frustration I still felt.

"Fine." I said moving aside to let her reach the door. "But we are going to talk very soon." She nodded understandingly and with that, I ducked through the door and left.


	6. Chapter 5b

(Ayla's POV)

I watched Talc disappear over the hill, following close behind Varric. I tentatively took a step. It was time to put the game in motion again. Muscles screaming from exhaustion,

I staggered a bit to get myself going. I was wearing a silver top nicely form-fitting but not to revealing. And loose fitting leggings. Very comfortable. I saw some shoes by the door but chose not to put them on. I'm Dalish in this world, and Dalish dont use shoes. Instead they put on footwrappings. Not that I knew how to put on footwrappings. I found a few strips of cloth by the table by my bed. A few scraps of paper with hastily written notes lay next to the cloth. By the looks of it, healers notes. I bet there were about me when I was passed out. So many new experiences so quickly.

I snuggly wrapped the cloth around my feet making sure to give enough support to the arch of my foot before wraping it up my leg and folding the tip of the cloth back in on itself. Tight and secure.  
Hopefully I did it right.

I gathered my daggers and placed them on my back. Opening the door I felt the smack of cold air against my face. But I was more surprised the the crowd of people standing along the path.

Talc had only just left this same way, hadn't she?! Two heavily armored soldiers came up to me and grasped a fist to their chest. They bowed ever so slightly to me but said nothing. Walking in between them I felt every eye fixated on me. I heard the whispers, “The Herald of Andraste. Thats her! Saved us all. Maker bless her.”

This must've been what Talc had be yelling about. This wasn't awkward. Not at all. Unsure of what to do, I took a step forward and gazed into the eyes of the crowd. Every time I met a persons eyes, they wilted down to the ground. Were they afraid of me? Surely not, I hardly seemed threatening. Keeping a small smile on my face, I continued down the path.

A familiar face looked at me from the crowd, it was the man who I suspected threw the snowball at me earlier. I made eye contact with him and my suspicions were confirmed when his face turned bright crimson and he looked down to the ground. I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Seeing the crowd getting thinner I hurried forward. Making my way up the stairs, I got a full view of the Chantry. Its beautiful architecture reminded me of the chruches I've been to back home. I took a moment to study the intricate designs along the main arch.

I pushed the heavy door open and immediately heard yelling. “Have you gone completely mad?!” That sounded like Chancellor Billy Goat. “She needs to be taken to Val Royeaux immediately!”

“I do not believe she is guilty.” Was that Cassandra? Finally believes I had nothing to do with the explosion I see. Its about time.

“The Prisoner failed! After she threatened me, she couldn't even hold up her claims! She must be guilty then! If she really had intended for it to be closed she would have done so!”

“As I said, I dont believe that at all!” Cassandra sounded like she was getting frustrated.

“You dont get to decide that. It is your duty to serve the Chantry.” The Chancellor's voice lowered.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which this Chantry was founded. Chancellor. As is yours.” Cassandra retorted. Sensing a good time to enter, I swung open the door. And was greeted by a very angry Chancellor, Cassandra and Liliana.

The Chancellor strode up to me and pointed a finger into my chest “Chain Her.” He's eyes glaring with anger, “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

Unable to mask my anger, “Oh its a trial now? Last time you threatened me with execution!”

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra interjected.

Still glaring at me he whipped around to Cassandra, “You walk a dangerous line Seeker.”

Still in a calm voice, “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it”

“You all still suspect me dont you. Even though I did my best to close the Breach.” I shook my head with obvious disdain.

“You absolutely are still a suspect. You said you could close the Breach and you didn't. What other lies are you hiding!” The chancellor's eyes narrowed at me.

I flinched and hoped no one would notice.

“Someone, was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps he died in the explosion, or still has allies that still live.” Liliana spoke up, striding towards the Chancellor. Her penetrating gaze not leaving him.

“Wait, now I am a suspect?” The Chancellor stammered.

“You! And many others.” Her voice grew darker as she spoke. “B.. bb.. but not the Prisoner?” I could see the Chancellor get smaller under Liliana's scrutiny.

“You were not at the Breach Chancellor, I was. I heard the voices in the temple, the Divine called to her for help. Surely if she caused the explosion the Divine would not have entreated her.”

The chancellor strode over to me and grabbed my hand. “So her survival, this thing on her hand. It was all a coincidence.” I yanked my hand out of his. Hold up there buddy, no one is touching me anymore without my sayso. I glared at the chancellor and rubbed my hand trying to ease the small pains.

“Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“Whoa hold up. Let me get a moment to say something!” All three pairs of eyes turned to look at me. “I'm not some special hero that your 'maker' sent to you.” Although to be fair, considering how I got here, it was a very distinct possibility. One that I did not look forward to discovering.

“I have this mark now, and its connected to the Breach somehow. Discovering the truth of these matters is what we should be focusing on. Not if i'm some god's chosen one.”

Cassandra scowled at me, “No matter what you are, or what you believe. You are exactly what we needed when we needed it. I cannot forget that, nor will I dismiss it as a sign.”

Cassandra walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a large book. She returned and slammed it on the table, “I assume you know what this is Chancellor. It is a writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act.” Squaring her shoulders, she continues, “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!”

Cassandra made a move towards the Chancellor. He stepped back fearing Cassandra's rage. Jabbing a finger into his chest, she continued “We will close the breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval Chancellor!”

Stunned by the onslaught. Chancellor Roderick turned and fled the room.

“It is the Inquisition's prerogative to discover the truth in these matters. But I fear we are not ready, we have no leader, no force of numbers, and now not even the Chantry's support. How are we supposed to discover anything under these circumstances?” Liliana asks.

Cassandra sighed, “We have no choice. He must act. Hesitating may bring about more chaos and more unnecessary death. It would not be what Devine Justinia would want.”

Turning to me, “We can only accomplish this with you and your mark.” I mulled over my options. Briefly mind you, I already knew I wanted to help. No wanted isn't the right word. I needed to help. But what they said seemed to echo what Talc had been so upset about. Maybe my life was the one that mattered. But that wasn't my fault. I was going to save everyone. It would all be okay if we followed my lead. My thumb and finger rose up to my lips as I pondered.

Cassandra held out her hand to me, “Will you help us before its to late?”

Smiling, I nodded and shook her hand. “I will help in anyway I can.”

Both Liliana and Cassandra beamed up at me. “This is good news, I'll send word to our forces. The Herald herself will aid us.”

“Lets get preparations underway then.” I say.

“Leave that to us Herald. You go and rest, you look exhausted and you are still recovering from closing the Breach.” Liliana put her hand on my arm and pointed back towards my cabin. “You may also wish to speak with Varric or Solas. I'm sure you have many questions. The Qunari, Talc, her cabin is nearby as well. Should you wish to speak with her. I understand you knew each other already.”

Cassandra gave me a sly look, but didn't press any further.

“Yes, I should go see her as soon as I can. I'm sure she's just as confused as I am. Thank you. I'll bid good day. Cassandra. Liliana.” My nod my head to each and turn and strode out of the Chantry. I was finally going to have a good chat with Brooklyn. But I didn't want to do that here. Too many ears to overhear us. I still had a lot of explaining to do.

I made my way out of the Chantry. The crowd that had gathered to watch me and dispersed, thankfully. I remembered the map of Haven in my head. Solas' hut was towards the right of the Chantry and Varric hung out by the fire pit. Note to self, avoid Solas' hut. Find Brooklyn. Get out of here to find somewhere private to talk.

I made my way towards Varric's spot. I suspected Brooklyn would be there. It was now obvious Varric had taken her under his wing. I smiled at the thought, even if he was a bit of a rascal.

Making my way down the steps I paused. Sure enough, there was Brooklyn sitting by the fire, warming her hands. She was talking to Varric. It must of been funny because Varric began to chuckle and slapped her on the back. She smirked with a shrug and chuckled back.

I sighed. She seemed a lot happier now. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

I gave Varric a nod as I sat down beside her. Everything went quiet as Talc's smile faded from her face.

We sat together with only the sound of the fire crackling to break the heavy atmosphere .

Talc shifted uncomfortably in her seat, loathed to break the silence first but a myriad of emotions playing across her face.

I could sense none of them were anger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open her mouth as if she were going to speak, then she seemed to curse herself and look away again.

"How are you?" I finally asked gently. Talc let out a sigh of relief, happy I had started the conversation for which she seemed to have no words.

"Better." She murmured softly. She let her head drop forward.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She added with a sorrow and sincerity that hadn't been there before. I could feel the guilt rolling off her slumped shoulders.

I felt my heart breaking all over again. This was all my fault. Why couldn't I find the time to talk with her. She'd always been terrible with apologies. 

"It's okay, I guess I kinda deserved it." I said leaning over to press my shoulder against hers. She gave a soft chuckle and a small nod.

Varric eyed us both sensing the awkward atmosphere. “So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you two holding up all right?” He asked, probably just to break the feeling.

I blinked and drew my gaze from the firepit to Varric's eyes. “I mean, you Alya go from being the most wanted criminal in all of Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful.” Shifting his eyes to Talc, “And you Talc, you didn't exactly receive a warm welcome from Cassandra. Ordinary people would have spread that over one day.”

Talc grunted her agreement,"I don't mind the rude welcome. It's been a while since I've been able to fight so much." She smiled pushing her arms out, cracking her fingers.

“I'm still trying to process everything.” I sighed. “Too many questions, not enough answers. I'm not even sure we'll be able to fully understand whats going on.” I wasn't just talking about the Breach or Thedas. Whatever was happening with Brooklyn and I, I had no answers for. Not even educated guesses.

“Alot of people died in that explosion. There were many lives affected, not just mine and Talcs.”

“Alot of good men and woman died that day. For days after, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for Morale would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived, let alone two beautiful ladies like yourselves.”

I smiled falteringly. “We were fortunate indeed.”

"My beauty is bewitching." Talc smirked, with a toss of her snowy hair. She paused though and asked. “If it was so bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go. Even insisted you leave back in the jail.”

Varric stifled a pained chuckle, “I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this? Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now theres a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and leave that to sort itself out.”

My breath hitched and my eyes went wide. “Did you say thousands of people? I didn't know it was that many.” My head dropped as the full weight of Varric's words sunk in.

“We've got to do something. I can't sit back and let more death happen.” I turned to Talc, “Dont you agree Talc?”

Talc gave me an indifferent shrug. She didn't seem to care as much as I did, "As long as we're in town, might as well have an adventure." She said it begrudgingly, an adventure was clearly not something she had in mind.

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity though. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this was going. Heros are everywhere. But this hole in the sky? That's beyond your average hero. We are going to need miracle workers.”

Talc looked up at him, “You've written enough tragedies?” Varric smiled, “Ah yes, I'm quite the storyteller. Have quite a few series out on the market right now. I'm always on the lookout for the next big idea. Maybe I'll stick around and see if you two are it. You've proved to be quite the goldmine thus far." He said with a wink.

“We appreciate all your help Varric. Now if you dont mind, I really need to discuss things with Talc.” I stood up and turned to Talc. “Will you join me Talc?” I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and thanked Varric.

We made our way back up towards the Chantry. I saw the soldiers around us whispering and staring at us. We continued walking back behind the Chantry and made our way into the woods.

Deep snow made walking difficult. Talc made easy strides but the snow was up to my knees. I was pretty sure my feet were going numb. The snow began thinning out and out of the corner of my eye I spied boat docks and a large lake. The lake had frozen over.

“Lets head out to that cove across the lake. Its pretty cold out here, I'm certain the ice is frozen through. It should support us.” Rather then stepping out on the ice, I used my ice skating skill to shuffle across and head towards the cove.

Talc was close behind me though more unsure on the slippery ice with her tallness. I reached the cove first and began to gather some firewood for a small fire. Talc caught up with me and began helping me.

After we collected enough loose sticks, I piled them in a small circle. “Um you wouldn't happen to know how to light a fire without a match do ya?” I turned to Talc.

She just glanced at me with a sheepish look on her face, "In theory." She replied.

I took that as a no. “Well let me try this instead.” I thought back on what happened to me when the Pride demon hit me. I focused on the energy forming from the ground. I looked to the sky and saw threads dangling. I reached for them and felt energy shoot through my arms.

Focusing my hand towards the sticks, I felt the strings leave and dance around the sticks. Make fire. Make fire. Make fire. The strings continued to dance around until they sparked. Small at first but each time they touched a stick they sparked. Keep focusing.

I poured more willpower into this small act until. Poof! The sticks caught on fire. Talc jumped startled by the sudden display of power. “I did it!” I beamed at Brooklyn.

She raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not impressed. "Your Rift Stitch is a better trick." She huffed. "Does it have anything to do with how we got here?"

“Would you believe me if I told you I honestly don't know? It's not like this happens all the time back home." I said taking a seat beside her. "I remember touching the power outlet and then I was here. Greeted with Cassandra pushing a sword into my throat. Trust me it was as pleasant as it sounds.”

"Well you seem to know an awful lot." Talc said, tossing a stick into the flames. “We seem to have landed in some kind of political upheaval. What's that all about? What's the deal with you being the Herald?"

"Well, first off. We are in a world called Thedas. Specifically in a country called Feraldin. We just so happened to arrive the day the Conclave was destroyed and thousands of people died. Except us of course. Oh joy.”

“Whats a Conclave?”

“Right, so you have to understand that this place has a few... I guess youd call them religions? Its a bit deeper then that. In this area, in Feraldin, the government is ruled by the Chantry. Think of it a lot of like the Catholic system. The beliefs are different but the structure is similar. Anyway, the 'pope' of the Chantry is the Divine. Divine Justinia in this case. Anyway, not long ago the Mages and the Templars started warring with each other.”

"Ooo! Templars!" She interrupted, "halfway to Assassins Creed." She laughed.

I chuckled and continued, “Sorta kinda. These are like those templars but with anti-magic powers. They have a horrible habit of abusing their powers. Punishing mages and innocent bystandars unjustly. The kind of crimes that make your skin crawl.

Anyway, these two groups were going to meet and come to some peace agreements. Justinia was presiding. But, then boom. Ahhhhhh! Why shouldn't I kill you now? Look there goes the pretty Herald!”

"So we're in the middle of a tug-o-war between the Templars and Mages and the mark makes you the hero in all this?" Brooklyn lay back to look at the stars.

"Which side are we on?"

I signed again, “This is where things get complicated. To be honest I dont know how much I should tell you.” I felt the daggers Brooklyn's eyes shot at me. Whatever path to healing we'd just been on was suddenly crumbling underneath my feet.

“What do you mean 'you can't tell me?' It's just a game Melina. How can I play if I don't know the main plot. Or are you just enjoying your high-horse, Herald?" She sneered.

“Brooklyn it isn't like that I swear. I... I do have a reason for not wanting to tell you.”

“Do tell," she mocked me.

“I dont think its smart if the others learned about us. Who we are. Where we come from. Or... that we know what the future is like. ”

“Pfftt," Brooklyn laughed pushing herself up on her elbows. "The future? Seriously?" She gave me dubious look.

When I didn't respond, she sat all the way up. "You are serious! Melina it's a game! Varric is the digi- baby of miles of codes. What would he do if he knew how the game ends?! The exact same thing he'd been programmed to do. Nothing. What would it matter if your name isn't Ayla. Not a thing. That's the most ridiculous reason to keep me in the dark!"

“This isn't a game, Brooklyn! Varric isn't the problem!" I huffed, getting a little irritated. "Solas is the problem. If he guesses that I know all about him, its very likely he'd kill me just for the knowledge. Especially after how he acted after I woke up.”

Brooklyn shook her head, "We're in a game, it's not a game. Whatever, make up your mind. So he's like the final boss in disguise or something and you're scared of the big bad wolf?" She said with a smirk. She paused and continued, “Why are you speaking in Spanish?”

I couldn't help but snicker, “Oh yeah, that was me trying to figure out if the others spoke Spanish. Solas didn't react so i'm confident he can't understand us. I'm glad my Spanish threw him off our conversation”

"Oh Miicheelllle," Brooklyn said cutely, "your Spanish throws everyone off. Besides, it's a game. I doubt it would detect language options outside the menu setup.”

I rolled my eyes, “Humour me. And Hey! I made myself clear enough! Point being, he's way smarter and knows a lot more then he lets on. You saw how he acted when Varric asked us about our past. How we knew each other. I almost felt him looking for ways to poke holes in our story.”

"That's so completely stu-nevermind. Please continue with your completely valid reasons for keeping secrets from me.” she muttered darkly

“Ah, heres actually the really interesting part. This world is made up of 3 sections. Our space, the Deep roads, and the Fade. I always imagined the Fade up in the sky somewhere, but I bet the truth is more complicated then that.” I was making gestures to illustrate my point. “Separating the Fade from us, is a magical barrier called the Veil. Thats what the green vortex is. Its a tear in that Veil allowing access to the Fade.”

“And that's bad?"

“Well, yes. For the most part. Its bad because the Fade is the space where spirits/demons live.” Yes I actually did say spirits slash demons. “They can come into our world and are corrupted. They attack those around them.”

“What do you mean corrupted?”

“Spirits here take on actual characteristics. Rage, Desire, Pride, Hope, Wisdom. Just to name a few. Solas is the real expert on these things. Anyway, if they encounter people, they can twist from the purpose and become demons.”

“Ok, I follow. But i'm still not connecting Solas and me not knowing anything.”

I breathed in and continued, “Well heres the thing, in this world, when you dream, you are entering the Fade. Those with magic wake up remembering their dreams. Then there are those with more powerful magic. They have complete control over their dreams. They are called Somniari. Think of it as lucid dreaming on steroids.”

“and?”

“Solas, is a Somniari. A very powerful one. He's spent his entire lifetime studying and moving about in the Fade. He can access anyones dreams, manipulate them, and gather information from anyone he chooses to.”

"So," Brooklyn began as she started to doodle in the snow with a stick, " You're worried if both of us know what happens in the game, then it is more likely he will figure out that you know the future."

I nod, ignoring that tone in her voice that let me know she was just humoring me, “its incredibly likely that he will figure it out anyway. But how much he will find out. Thats a different question. He already thinks i'm some great puzzle to solve. My behavior certainly didn't help any. I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible. As for the Fade, well. You remember I'm such an active lucid dreamer back on Earth, I bet you I'll be a Somniari here!”

Brooklyn scoffed, "you mean that nighttime kickboxing you like to do that would leave dents in the our walls? You better have that sleep fighting under control because I already lost one security deposit because of you. Anyway, you sound really excite about being the object of his interest."

I was too excited to acknowledge her light jab I continued, “If thats the case, then things will get very interesting. Very fast. And i'll be able to protect you from him! Maybe... he's still super powerful. At least we'll have a better chance at it.”

“At least you're confident.” Brooklyn said rolling her eyes.

“I know Talc. And we still need to figure out how we got here. Lets see what our plate looks like, figure out how we got here, stop a rampaging elf, close rifts, slay demons, oh yeah why not a dash of save the world.”

"I'll leave the heroing to you.” Brooklyn quipped. “The only plate I'm interested in is the one with a one-way ticket home. But since we're stuck here, I'll back you up. Now, even if you won't tell me your endgame, how about some stuff about the gameplay? Battle systems? Shoot, I'll settle for knowing why people hate Qunari."

We sat together as the fire crackled. I explained a few things about the Qunari. I was glad she was there. I wasn't completely alone in this strange misadventure. If anyone could help me get through it, it would be her. So many questions, so little time.

“Do you like being a Qunari Brooklyn?”

She chuckled, “Not gonna lie, it's pretty awesome. Finally get to be tall and strong. And the horns are pretty cool. But It's gonna take some getting used to. What about you? Being an elf all its cracked up to be?”

“Well, I can see better for one thing.”I felt Brooklyn turn and look at me, “Do you mean?”

“Yep, I can see with both eyes now.” Back as a human, I was blind in my right eye. I got into a bad car accident that scared my face. It was a horrible day  
“Its taking some getting used to.” I parroted back to her. “Its certainly different then I imagined.”

I felt Brooklyn wrap an arm around my shoulders and give me a firm squeeze. “I'm happy for you Melina," the squeeze turned into a playful chokehold, "But just because you have your eyesight doesn't mean you can ditch me. You were a headache to keep out of trouble with one eye, I can't imagine the mischief you'll cook up now."

"I yield! I yield!" I laughed and playfully swatted her arm. We both settled back into comfortable silence. The fire began to die and soon I heard the insects singing.

“We need to get going Brooklyn. I'm still pretty weak from closing the Breach. Id rather not get back while the sun is totally down. And by the looks of it, we dont have a whole lot of time.” I stood up and began trampling the remains of the burning embers of fire.

That doused, I turned and helped Brooklyn up. We exited the cove and skated back to the docks. Feeling no rush we trudged through the snow. This time, Brooklyn lead the way. She was able to cut a path in the snow allowing me to walk a bit easier.

We returned past the Chantry. It was oddly quiet. Only a few torches illuminating the pathway.

“Lead the way... Talc.” I winked at her.

Talc chuckled and turned to the right of the Chantry. My eyes widened. This was the way towards Solas' cabin. We entered the cul-de-sac where he's cabin was, but there was still no sign of life. I breathed a sigh of relief. Talc continued past Solas' cabin. I didn't even want to look in its direction.

She continued down the stairs and turned into a cabin near the bottom. I stayed outside the door, not wanting more excuses to hang around.

“Good night Talc, I'll see you in the morning.”

I walked forward and gave her a big bear hug. Her massive body completely surrounding mine. She sqweezed just a bit too hard before letting go.

I laughed and turned towards my cabin.

As much as I didn't want to hang around that area of Haven, I couldn't help but look up at the stars. There were so many out tonight. I let my mind wander as I studied the little balls of light twinkling in the night sky. My arms, once wrapped around my body, flopped limply by my side. Swaying loosely back and forth, I felt myself relax and become content. A small smile etched on my face. I knew everything would work out. I was fine. Brooklyn was here and she was fine. There was a lot of work heading my way, but I was looking forward to the challenge.

“The Chosen Hero of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all!” A smooth and calm voice drifted behind me.

Had I been paying any sort of attention I would have heard him come up behind me. Instead like the idiot and empty headed lame-o that I was. I let my guard down. I jumped and whipped around to see Solas standing right behind me. A smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Sssss.... Solas! I didn't see you there.”

Ah crap... I was trying to avoid just this. Sooo not what I needed tonight. Thank you stars and your tempting prettiness. I blame you entirely.

He chuckled before asking, “Might I escort you back to your cabin, I have quite a few questions for you.”

Oh... poop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter. I'm writing this as if someone has no knowledge of Thedas or the dragon age universe. So forgive me for a bit to much backstory/history. The next chapter though should make up for this one! Thanks again for giving this story a shot!


	7. Chapter 6a: Ssss... Solas?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ayla officially meet :)

Might I escort you back to your cabin? I have quite a few questions for you.” Solas said smoothly. 

Oh... poop... 

“Of course Solas. I'm rather tired though. I'm afraid I might not offer the most satisfactory answers.” 

He hummed his agreement and we walked back towards my cabin. He walked tall and proud, his hands folded neatly behind his back. The light breeze ruffled his knit sweater. I tried walking at a faster pace, the less amount of time I spent alone with him the better. He, however, kept a very steady and even pace. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and slowed my pace down to better match his. 

“I heard of the little outburst your Qunari friend provided this morning.” 

“Talc.” I interrupted. 

“Pardon me?” He looked at me quizzically. “Her name is Talc, not 'my Qunari friend'. You'd do well to remember that.” The last thing I needed to hear were people insulting Brooklyn. I would NOT allow that! No one insults my friend other than me! 

His eyes narrowed, “Forgive me, I heard of the little outburst TALC provided this morning.” He made sure to emphasize Talc's name. Surely to prove a point. Control yourself Melina. He's just looking for any excuse to rile you up. 

“I deserved it to be honest. I treated her badly when we were first reacquainted. She was worried for me and I all but ignored her.” 

“The rage of a Qunari is quite a sight to behold. I'm surprised you got out unscathed. Few have lived through a Qunari temper tantrum and lived to tell the tale.” 

I stopped walking and glared at him, “Talc is no ordinary Qunari!” I heard the bite in my words. I couldn't stop myself. He could insult me all day long but this was starting to test my patience. 

“And how is that? All Qunari are the same. They have their role in the Qun and that defines their entire life structure.” 

“Talc is Vashoth. It's how we came to be introduced.” 

This sparked a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Danger Melina! Danger! Abort! Abort! 

“Fascinating” He whispered. Trying to steer the conversation back into familiar territory. “You called me the 'Chosen Hero of Andraste.' Why? You are no Andrastian.” 

He chuckled, “No, I am not Andrastian. I am merely refering back to the words ringing throughout Haven today.” 

I sighed, “Ah, yes. The mighty Hero of Andraste riding in on a shining steed ready to vanquish her enemies.” 

He grinned, “I would have suggested a griffin, though sadly, they are all extinct.” 

“A pity in my opinion. I've heard they are quite noble and playful creatures.” 

He hummed, “Indeed. Only memories of them yet linger in the farthest corners of the Fade.” 

“Then a shining steed will have to do. Now where can I find one of those, I wonder?” I smiled. 

“Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” He continued ignoring my ponderings. “I've journeyed deep into the Fade, ancient ruins, and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.” 

He looked into the sky studying the stars as he spoke, “I watched a host of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past and ancient wars. Both famous and forgotten.” 

He turned to look at me then, “Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you will be.” Pondering my answer carefully, 

“I dont want to be a hero. All I want is to put an end to this madness, to see the joyful and carefree smiles on the faces of those who know little of the feelings that create such smiles. There is much evil here, many wrongs. If I can, I would try and make it better.” 

“You are a Dailish elf are you not? Why do you care for the troubles of others not of your clan?” “I have brought much joy to those like Talc. She is not Dailish, yet I care for her as I would my other clan mates.” 

“And yet you so marvelously betrayed that trust since you awakened from the Conclave. It was not Cassandra, Varric, nor I that she sought vengeance upon this morning, but you, Herald.” 

I felt his eyes boring into me, “I made a mistake, yes. I chose the feeling of duty and a sense of importance over my friend. A mistake I wont easily forgive myself for.” Why was I telling him this? Did I just need someone to talk with? I know he would understand but still. Clamp it up, Melina. 

He must have sense my discomfort for he remained silent for a spell. Taking the moment to take charge of the conversation again, “Did I understand correctly that you visit ancient places specifically to find dreams?” He smiled at my question, “Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped with death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening it. When I dream in such places, I can go deep into the Fade and find memories no living being has ever seen.” 

“Like memories of a griffin per chance?” 

He hummed his amusement. “That sounds amazing. Truely it does. One can study writings, can look at murals, study architecture or decipher meaningless dribble from a oddly shaped pot. But to witness something in the Fade! you relive actual memories! You can get a more clear picture of what the past was like than any modern historian can guess. To see faces, expressions! Real people experiencing what, to the viewer is history, but to them, it's everything!” 

Solas seemed to slow his pace yet again. I slowed to match his again, “Although, much like the texts of today, different witness describe the same event differently. Each their own unique perspective, jotted down on a few leafs of parchment to be twisted by the cruel march of time. The true meaning lost to the mystery of history.” I chuckled at my stupid rhyme. 

“A very astute observation. Have you studied histories other than Elven?” I noticed he carefully worded that. “I dabbled a bit. Elven was most interesting but other cultures offered their unique takes. I found it interesting to compare and contrast.” What did I just say? Did I just admit to studying other cultures here? I mean, yes, I have studied a lot of cultures but they were EARTH cultures! Not Thedas! 

“How very unusual for a Dailish, your keeper must have been very lenient with you.” 

“She let a Qunari join our clan, I find her leniency has already been established.” 

“Ah yes, point taken.” 

Wait, did he just admit I was right about something? How unusual. “Studying through the Fade is not a common field of study. For obvious reasons. Certainly not as flashy as throwing lighting or firebolts. But finding a 1,000 year old dream? I would not trade it for anything.” 

“Will you be staying then?” I asked. 

He looked at me quizzically. I was really getting tired of that face, but I continued, “You seem to enjoy the Fade more then here. If I were to guess by the way your eyes just lit up when you spoke of it.” 

He nodded, “I will stay, at least until the Breach is closed. Did you doubt my desire to help?” 

“No, but I'm sure it wont be easy for you.” 

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me.” 

I inclined my head. “This is true. I'm sure Cassandra has been accommodating but I understand your caution. However, you came here to help Solas. I wont let their prejudices be used against you.” 

he chuckled softly, “And how would you stop them?” 

“However I had to.” My eyes flashed with determination, “No one deserves to be punished for the simple matter of their birth! Magic is not inherently evil, it is a tool one can use to shape the world, or destroy it. People should be controlled, not magic.” 

“You would suggest the Chantry treat people like magic? To be inherently feared and stuffed into their confining and perfect boxes.” He laughed, “You ask for too much, Herald.” 

“I never said it would be the exact same way. What good is a Chantry that leaves its followers in ignorance? Teach those who cannot do magic to not fear it and, as a result, magic will not be as controlled. People fear what they do not understand” 

Solas laughed, unamused. “And what would that do, Herald? You may change the mind of a single person but it will do little in the end.” 

A song from a book I read once popped into my head: 

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say. 

I spoke the words aloud, allowing the memory of music bounce around my head. As the poem finished, I looked ahead and spoke, “The journey begins with but a single step. And yet thats all it takes to get on the path towards a desired purpose. I know not what may greet me on the journey, but I plan on trying.”

Thankfully, my cabin door was in sight. I put my hand on the door handle and turned it. “Forgive me but I must retire for the night. Goodnight.” I turned back quickly towards the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

“I must admit, I'm at a loss, Herald.” 

“A loss?” I was a tad confused. I looked at him over my shoulder. I leaned slightly into the door, unsure of what he would say. 

“You stated that you would be unable to give satisfactory answers due to your exhaustion. I shudder to think what you would be capable of when you have recovered.” I saw the twinkle in his eye. 

“I guess you'll have to wait and find out.” I smiled but continued before he could reply, “I really must go now. I do need my rest. On Nyde Solas.” 

“On Nyde, Herald.” 

I opened my door and quickly stepped through. Closing it gently behind me. I watched through my window as he turned and walked away. Was I mistaken or was there a spring to his step that wasn't there a second ago. No, can't be. I'm just imagining things. 

I turned towards my bed, my mind reeling. I went over my conversation with Solas over and over again. Had I said the right things? Did I give too much away? I silently cursed myself that I let my mouth wander away from me again. 

I sighed and sat on my bed. The candle on the nightstand flickered slowly. Laying low just might be more difficult than I thought. 

My eyes flicked towards the door. The only barrier between myself and a world that could easily kill me in a blink of an eye. 

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I leaned over and blew out the candle. Snuggling into bed, I let sleep consume me z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for quite some time, and I'm really glad I thought of adding the Road Goes On from the Lord of the Rings. I find it interesting how well it fit here. 
> 
> Anyway please leave your thoughts and comments, Id love to hear all of them :D


	8. Chapter 6b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc is left alone... and she discovers a new power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, Michelle's name is now Melina. And Lauren's name is now Brooklyn. I'm gonna go back and edit previous chapters. Sorry for the confusion)

(Talc's POV right before Melina meets Solas)

I hugged Melina tightly and said good night. I'd never been much of a touchy-feely person, but Melina had worn me down over the years. I watched her walk away. It seemed rude to turn my back on her first after the day we'd had. When she was far enough, with her head in the clouds and gazing at the stars, I turned to my cabin door and swung it open. I just wanted this day over.

The inside of my cabin was cozy and well kept. I sighed. The bed was quality but too small. I wasn't surprised. I had a feeling everything would be too small till I could find other Qunari. I opened the windows in the cabin to let the moonlight pour in. I couldn't see anything and, unlike Melina, I couldn't shoot fire or whatever from my fingertips to light any of the candles around.

I pulled a crudely wrapped, foot-long package Varric had given me earlier today out from under my leather belt sash. Wrapped in pieces of animal skins, it had been kept safe from the elements. It was a cylindrical canister carved from some kind of wood. I opened it and emptied its contents onto the table. A scroll, an ink well, and a writing reed bounced onto the hard surface.

I'd asked Varric about getting these after my blow up with Melina. I was lucky to have Varric, I'd be lost without that nutty dwarf.

I chuckled at the irony of it all. I was trapped in this virtual world with my best friend and my source of comfort and constant companion was the dwarf.

I looked up at the stars through the window. Their hard, crisp light was more beautiful than anything I'd seem so far.

How wild that it was all just code, scribbles on a text sheet. But it looked so real. How did we even end up here? Inside a game just like Wreck-it-Ralph. A whole world of self-aware pixels.

Watching the clouds drift across the sky, I thought back on the day I had just had. I was glad things were patched up with Melina, but the conversation with her had led to more questions than answers. At least I had an idea of what I needed to do.

"If we want to get out, we need to go back the way we came in." I nodded to myself as though that was the most brilliant thing I had ever said. From our conversation on the frozen bank I gathered we had somehow fallen into this world through the breach. Melina hadn't said anything about it, but if that was some kind of demon doorway, it made sense we got pulled through it. Maybe the swirling death cloud was our ticket home.

A cloud moved across the moon, blotting out the light. The haunting green light was a constant reminder of the Breach.

But the Breach was in the sky, how could I reach it? And even if I reached it, could I survive the realm of demons? Was it toxic? There were some pretty big demons popping out of those tiny rifts. No doubt they got bigger deeper in. I'd needed to be incredibly powerful if I was going to entertain any thoughts of protecting Melina and myself on the way back. I guess it was time to figure out how to level up.

I turned away and knocked over a flower vase on the table. I caught the vase before it fell but some of the flowers petals scattered around the floor.

"I wonder what happens when we die?" I surprised myself with the thought.

It was a game so there must be a respawn site or would we go back in time to the last checkpoint? "To die would be an awfully big adventure." I couldn't help but quote Peter Pan. Best to avoid that adventure for as long as I could. I'd hate to wake up in that cell again.

Besides, we had to consider how we were trapped here in the first place. Was it magic? Was it science? Something in the programming of the game itself?

Playing the story like Melina wanted would be a waste of time . What if beating it didn't get us back?Melina seemed intent on pushing the game forward. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious she just wanted to live in the limelight for a while. I doubted she had spared any thoughts on how to get home. I wouldn't interfere since it'd probably be the fastest way to level up for now, but It was obvious I would need to have a plan B.

It was time to conquer this digital world. To do that, I needed to know everything about it.

I turned my attention back to the scroll and uncurled it. It was also made from animal skins, cured and well-prepared. I wasn't able to get the scroll myself, no one would trade with a Qunari. I'd told Varric not to worry about quality but it seems he'd gotten me the best this Podunk town produced. I smiled. I'd owe him later.

I opened the ink well and dipped the reed. I let it hover over the scroll for a moment. This was a game. That means everything here was made of codes floating around in a database.

In games, there's always a menu, an inventory, and a world map of some kind. If I could control any of those things, I could get us a step closer to that Breach.

There had to be a way to access all of it from inside the game itself. I blushed with embarrassment. Before Melina had found me with Varric, I'd spent the afternoon shouting, "Menu, open!" And other commands at the sky. Varric was constantly wondering what kind of torture I'd been through since I'd obviously lost my mind.

I was hoping maybe a different medium would work since voice commands had miserably failed. I'd studied coding for video games not too long ago. Back home, I had multiple books on my desk with Java, C++, Mel, Objective C, and Python to name a few. I loved the stuff. But I was still a pretty new at it and a master of none.

The devil was in the details. If I could figure out which language to use, I could be well on my way to surviving this nightmare and getting both of us home. The reed hit the scroll and I began to write.

The morning light crept up on me like a snake. I'd tried every command I knew in every language I knew. Meticulously checking each one to make sure I hadn't left out a single tic mark or put a semi-colon in the wrong place. Nothing had worked so far. Not that I knew what I was waiting for; what sign I would get that it had worked.

"Something magical." I thought with heavy sarcasm.

I finished writing the final string of code to open the player menu's UI for what seemed the millionth time.

I looked over the scratches written on the last bit of scroll. If nothing else, it would confuse the mess out of people. I noticed I'd left off a tic mark between line 6 and 7. I added it and waited.

Nothing happened.

I let my head fall on the table with a hard thud. We were never getting home. I was going to die here magically blasted to smithereens. I chuckled in spite of myself. The thought of the Lucky the Leprechaun blowing me away to kingdom come was funnier than it should have been.

I tossed the scroll over my shoulder and waited for the satisfying sound of it clattering on the floor. Again nothing happened.

I swung an arm over the back of my seat as I turned to see where the scroll had fallen. I panicked and jumped to my feet so fast the chair went flying.

The scroll was floating in the air!

I didn't dare to breathe as it uncurled itself.

I could see my codes fading into the animal skin, bleeding into it. The last line of code I had written lingered the longest. I moved closer, reaching out to touch floating parchment.

The writing suddenly flared like the sun! I tried to shield my eyes but it was useless. The light burned through my eyelids.

It felt like an eternity before I could see again. I blinked painfully to clear the blackness away. When I could see, the most beautiful sight met my eyes. It flickered like a holograph as it hovered above the earth at my eye level. The player's menu screen.

"YEEAAH!" I hollered with a victory fist pump or two, or three...okay, I made a dance out of it. Victory fist pump dance.

I lept over to the screen. It was my Player Menu. A picture of me was surrounded by the inventory items menu. It showed the scroll, ink well, and the reed in my possession. I picked up the reed and Tapped on its icon. There was a STORE option. I selected it. The reed vanished from my hand. I selected the EQUIP option, the reed appeared in my hand again. I giggled like an idiot for five minutes.

The scroll lay open on the ground. All my writing had vanished. I closed the scroll and the floating menu disappeared. I wasn't worried. Now I knew the code.

I realized how cold it was.

"Now I can do something about it." I laughed

I wrote a new string of code on the scroll and stepped back. The codes flashed with considerably less intensity. With a quiet PING, a small, glowing, blue box popped into existence. It was just smaller than a baseball.

"Well that's not what I asked for." I thought scratching my head.

I picked up the small cube to inspect it. Inside, I saw the object of my desire and it made sense to me. I threw the cube at the freshly swept fireplace. As it shattered into blue pixie dust, wonderful light and warmth poured into the room as an inferno instantly set the logs ablaze.

I reached out toward the warmth. I chuckled at first but it soon grew into a maniacal, uncontrollable laughter. "Perfect." I finally managed to gasp.

I was a tiny step closer to figuring this all out. I had a skill that would keep me alive. My coding wasn't nearly advanced enough yet for anything big, but it would get there. In the meantime, I'd use it to boost my skill levels once I found them. Melina's too if that was possible.

I rolled up the scroll and stored everything back in the cylinder I'd pulled it from. Best to keep this on my person at all times. I tied it to my belt like a ninja dagger.

It was going to be a beautiful day. I threw myself onto the bed. Most of my body hung off of it but it was wondrously soft. I'd need at least some rest before everyone started to wake up. I closed my eyes with a large grin on my face and the world vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh? What does this mean for our adventurers? Are they really inside a game? Or are these bits of code more real then that?


	9. Morning Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla goes to wake up a sleeping bear... i mean Qunari

I awoke the next morning slightly light-headed though I was feeling much better than yesterday.

“Good morning, My Lady.” A small voice flitted into the room. I looked up to see Taran.

“Taran! I'm glad to see you. You are looking well. I feared Talc would have scared you off.”

Taran looked down clearly still frightened. She barely looked up at me, “Thank you, My Lady, for defending me. No one has ever done that before.”

I nodded understandingly, “Was your master cruel to you?” 

Taran was a city elf. That usually meant either alienation or slave. I took a gamble and guessed slave.

“No crueler than others. We get a slice of bread and some gruel for the day. Sometimes, if the master is in a particularly good mood, we get a slice of an apple.”

I raised my eyebrow to that, “Only a slice?”

She nodded. Feeling sorry for her, I glanced at the plate of food she brought in. “Will you care to join me for breakfast?”

Shock fell across her face, “Oh no, My Lady! I'm unworthy of sitting at the Herald's table.”

I rolled my eyes slightly, “Taran. My name is Ayla. And I am NOT the Herald of Andraste. I'm only me. I know only one person here. You met her yesterday. Although I can assure you, you met her under odd circumstances.”

“How are you not the Herald of Andraste? Everyone is calling you that.” She asked nervously.

Sighing again, I walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. Making sure to give her eye contact, I said, “I'm just a normal elf seeking companionship for breakfast. I wont hurt you. I promise.”

I could see a small tear welling up in her eyes. She smiled and sat down. I smiled warmly and sat next to her.

Reaching over to the plate, I grabbed the apple. “You have been so kind to me, you more than deserve a whole apple.” I took out the knife and carefully sliced it for her.

The look on her face was priceless. I think I'd finally broken through to her. I was here as a friend, not as some lord and master.

We both smiled and dug into our food.

We talked in polite conversation. I asked her about her home and family.

Soon the food was gone. I got up to stretch my aching muscles.

“Well Taran, I do believe I have a sleeping Qunari to awaken.” giving a sly wink to her, “I'll most likely live.”

Taran gasped and placed her hand to her mouth.

Realizing that she wasn't quite used to my humor, I quickly back peddled. “I was only joking I swear! Talc and I made up. Dont worry!”

She seemed relieved at this and stood to take the plates away. I gave her my thanks and wisked out the door ready to greet the day.

I was so not going to get used to that blast of cold air. A shiver went down my spine and I turned my way up towards Talc's cabin. I had left her out of plenty of things already and she was none too pleased. I wasn't going to do that more than I had to. And if the council was pissy about that, then they would just have to deal with it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I reached her door.

Taking a firm grasp of the door, I unceremoniously flung it wide open. “Gooooood morning...” I paused, “Suuuuuunshine!”

Talc groaned in frustration and stuffed her head under the pillow. I heard the fabric rip as her horns glided effortlessly through the layers of fabric and feathers.

I snickered and waltz up to the slumbering corpse. “I saaaiiiiid.” inching closer, “Gooooood mooooorning Suuunshiiine!”

She swatted at me with little effort.

I grinned, “Awww, did we have trouble sleeping last night? Mattress not fluffy enough for you? I know, it was the itchy scratch wool blankets. I wonder how did you sleep with those things growing out your head... musta been terrible awkward.”

“Go away before I murder you...for realsies...”

This didn't have her desired effect though. It only encouraged me all the more! “Ack! She lives!”

I laughed again and sat down on the bed next to her. I only had a tiny spot to put my butt though. She spanned the entire length of the bed.

Cackling a bit, I poked her in the arm. “I saaid, Get up! We got work to do!”

She pulled away and booty-bumped me off the tiny spot of bed I had claimed.

“Tsk tsk Talc this will never do.” With a glint of mischief in my eyes, I stood up on the bed and collapsed myself onto Talc's back.

“Ya know Talc, all this added muscle really does make quite the nice pillow. Although, it does nothing for your boniness.” I shuffled around hoping to find a more comfortable position. I had nowhere to put my head and I glanced around.

Oh, I'm so evil.

I shuffled backwards until my head reached Talc's horns. I gently lowered my head between them until it was nestled quite comfortably.

Talc still didnt move. So I squirmed around some more hoping to get some sort of rise. Talc was being most uncooperative. Alright... time to pull out the big guns! I raised my hand in the air and pretended to take off invisible gloves.

I reached over and began furiously tickling Talc's ribcage.

“Argh!! Melina Stop it!!” She arched roughly against my touch but couldn't stifle a laugh.

“Get up Talc!” I said as I flipped around digging my knees into her back and began attacking both sides of her body! Talc finallly obliged and flipped onto her side desperately trying to escape my probing fingers.

“Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Stttoop it!” She turned to me with a look of true pleading. I smiled at my victory but still lay straddled atop Brooklyn. I let out a breath and started laughing as well.

I shouldn't have let my guard down. In one foul swoop, she threw me off, got up out of bed, and plucked me into her arms.

“Ah! Talc! What are you doing?! Put me down!”

“Nope! You've had this coming.” She marched out her door and turned to the side of her cabin. My eyes widened as I saw what laid next to it. A massive snow drift had piled up. Certainly big enough to bury me.

Realization dawned on me and I looked into Talc's face. “Don't you dare.”

 Talc smiled in mischief and threw me into the snow! I stuck half way down into the drift and was covered up to my shoulder blades.

“Cold cold cooooold!!” I shouted and tried to wriggle myself free. I got one leg loose before I turned to look at Talc. I glared at her and then grabbed a pile of snow and tossed it at her. It hit her dead in the face! I cheered my small victory won!

The look of mischief was still on her face. I was not going to like whatever came next. She looked up to the roof of her cabin and snaked an arm up. She was tall enough to reach the roof easily.

Confused, I stared at her. Then a second arm reached up. Not even a second later a new wave of snow fell off the building and smashed on top of me. Leaving nothing but my freed toe twitching in the snow

Sputtering to get my mouth free of snow I shout out, “Taaalc! Get me out of here!!” I heard her clap her hand in satisfaction. “And let that be a lesson to you, M.”

From the distance I heard a low chuckle turn into a full bellied laugh. “Oh man! Life is never gonna be dull with you two is it!?” 

“Shortcake! Ayla and I were just settling an argument.”

Still sputtering I manage to stick my head out of the snow. Varric stood over my icy coffin, a giant grin plastered to his face. “It wasn't an argument! You were too lazy to get out of bed!” I shouted at Talc as I manage to wriggle a hand free and then the second one. I started digging out my legs. 

“Well, I guess you won the battle and lost the war.” He laughed again.

With my hands free, I balled up a snowball and beaned Varric in the face. “Be careful Varric or I'll cover you in so much snow your poor chest hair will freeze off.”

We all laughed. I managed to get my legs out when another snow ball smacked me in the face. I glared at Talc who pointed at Varric. Glaring at Varric, he pointed at Talc. Rolling my eyes I stepped forward. We each eyed each other like cowboys at a standoff.

All madness broke loose. 

Talc was throwing snow snowballs at Varric. I was throwing snowballs at Talc.  Snowballs were flying everywhere!  I realized how badly I needed this fun.

In midst of all the snowballs being thrown I failed to hear the soft patter of feet down the stairs in front of Talc's cabin. I threw a snowball at Talc.

She dodged it easily enough, although it was now on perfect trajectory for an oblivious Solas. The loose powder compacted easily and fluffed around his bald head.

I couldn't fully stifle my laugh but I doubt he heard me as both Talc and Varric threw their heads back and roared with approval.

He took a moment to wipe the snow from his face and then threw a penetrating glare at Talc, the presumed offender.

"Qunari brute." He hissed

"You gotta problem, Keebler Elf?!" Talc hissed back

"Yo! Come down you two!," I shouted, putting a stop to their murderous staring contest. Solas flicked his eyes to me. I had to smile and shrug my shoulder. “Oops? Sorry Solas, it was me. I didn't see ya there.”

Defeated, he switched back to Talc. "And my name is Solas, Qunari. Best not forget it again." He said as he turned back to the road.

“You are outta line there Solas.” I threatened before Talc could mouth off again. He flicked his gaze to me once more before continuing down the path

Talc couldn't resist though. I heard her mumble something about baking cookies. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I leaned up against the tree I had sought shelter behind. “Whatever, his loss then. Well, now that Mr. Kill-Joy has ruined our fun, we should get going.”

I took a stop forward when I felt a thread of magic snaking towards me. I looked around to see where it was coming from. I only just managed to see it snake up the tree and give it a mighty shake.

“Oh poop... not again!” I braced myself as an entire tree's worth of snow can crashing down on top of me. I heard his chuckle in the distance.

But I had more important things on my mind then being angry at him... like getting out of this snow drift before I freeze!

 I heard Varric and Talc rush over and start shoveling snow.

“What is going on here? Where is the Herald!” A new voice entered.

 “ And a 'good morning' to you too, TinTin." Talc muttered. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"The Herald! Now!" Cassandra demanded again. 

"She ran to the woods," Talc lied, " had to save a kitten or something."

"What?! We dont have time for that!"

"Heroes right? Whatcha gonna do? If you hurry you can still catch her."

I heard Varric trying to swallow a laugh as Cassandra began to race away. 

“I'm in here Cassandra!” I yelled frantically before she could get any farther down the road. Talc and Varric both groaned audibly.

“Herald!” She shouted and rushed forward to help dig me out.

"Almost rid of her." Talc whispered loudly to Varric, who was gasping for breath, dying of laughter.

"Children!" Cassandra cursed them, fuming . All three of them soon had me out of the snow. But I was left shivering up a storm

“I... think Id like to go... and change clothes now and.... have some.... breakfast.... Ssssssssshhalll I meeeeet you guysss in the tavverrn?” I said through chattering teeth.

Both Varric and Talc had the decency to look sheepish. Cassandra was just furious, “Go back and change and be quick Herald. We have many things to discuss.”

I nodded and went on my way to get changed. 

Still shivering, I joined Talc and Varric for breakfast. I barely touched the food though, I was only there for the warmth of the fire and the warmth of seeing my friends well.

Talc and Varric bantered throughout their breakfast but I was content to just sit back and enjoy the show. My mind began to drift to what lay head and I soon zoned out. Warmth returned to my body quickly and I stopped shaking. Recovered enough, I invited Talc to join me and head back up to the Chantry.

We arrived to see a man in heavy armor and feathers circling his neck hammering what looked like an important notice to the doorframe. I spied Chancellor Billy Goat sulking in the distance before he turned and stormed off.

“You ready Talc? I have a feeling its gonna be a looong meeting.”

"You mean boring." she stuck out her tongue like she tasted something disgusting, "A whole magical world at your fingertips and you wanna play politics. You're such a troublesome brat.”

Varric laughed, “Trouble. I like it! The dynamic pair Sunshine and Trouble! Oh man my readers are gonna eat this up.” he pulled out a leather bound book and began scribbling in it.

Talc swiped at him, “Don't you dare use that name! I wont have 'Sunshine' be my legacy here.”

“Too late!” Varric sang as he danced away, keeping the book out of her reach.

I tugged on her arm before she could dash after him. She groaned and turned to follow me.  
We strode into the Chantry ready to face whatever laid inside.


	10. Meeting the Advisors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc and Ayla meet Cullen, Josephine and Liliana.

(Talc POV)

“Welcome Herald. And... what was it? Lady Talc?” A familiar voice spoke as we entered the Chantry.

Liliana strode up to meet us. I remembered her from the cave. I hadn't payed her much attention then, but I took the time now. She was a small woman, slightly taller than the size I used to be, around 5' 2"? Her pale face was framed by short red hair that came down to her chin with a single braid falling off to her right.

Her armor seemed much more comfortable than TinTins. It was a soft leather bodice and skirt with plated metal. Functional. It wouldn't weigh her down and it protected all the vital parts. On her back was a sword and quiver of arrows. I was loving the look. She gave Melina a slight bow and ignored me completely. I wasn't the Chosen One so it was to be expected, I guess.

"I'm part of the council for the Inquisition. We are expecting you, Herald." She turned to me to push me back out the doors, "Lady Talc, we will be some time. Perhaps you can wait for the Herald in the tavern.”

I barked a laugh and waved Liliana away like a pesky fly, "The Herald is a two-for-one deal, Red."

I was interested in this meeting. I hoped to gain some new information that could get me closer to the Breach. I needed to attended.

I saw Liliana tense up. She seemed to be pondering how she might remove me by force. She struck me as one who'd seen a few battles. A fight between us here would be no laughing matter. I squared my shoulders and gave her a try-it-if-you-dare look.

Melina immediately intervened. “Liliana, I trust Talc's opinions in these matters. She may offer perspectives few would think of. But as she said, where I go... she goes.” Folding her arms in defiance,“This is not a matter for debate. Understand?”

A flicker of annoyance danced in Liliana's eyes. “As you say Herald. If you BOTH would follow me please.”

We continued down the Chantry. Melina had been right on the money. The architecture was as grand and ethereal as a cathedral. Archways and stained glass were abundant throughout the halls and grand rooms. The people scurried about their appointed tasks, paying us little attention.

Melina poked me with her elbow,“See? It's all pretty familiar yeah? Just like a church. It's amazing the similarities. They even have the candles lit up in the corner. See?”

I nodded, enthralled by its beauty. Liliana took advantage of my preoccupation with my surrounding to wedged herself between us. 

She eyed Melina's hand, “Does it trouble you?”

“It hasn't hurt as much as it did before. Thankfully.”

“Yes your mark has stabilized since you disrupted the Breach. You've given us some time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed. Provided the mark has more power.”

I grabbed Red by the armored shoulder pads and spun her around to face me.

“A second time? That thing nearly killed her the first time and you want her to do it again? And with more power?! How do you know it won't kill her this time?” I crossed my arms, "Does Solas even understand the risk?" I asked, glaring at her. The horrific image of my friend twisted and covered in blood flooded my memory. That wasn't something I wanted to relive.

“Solas is an expert in Rift magic." She sniffed with a toss of her head. "He has been studying the Breach since it first appeared. He believes the same level of power used to open the Breach the first time will be needed to close it again.”

"That's all fine and dandy to say when it's not his head about to get blown to smithereens. Has he forgotten what we heard in the ruins? Whoever opened the Breach used a human sacrifice to get it done." I jabbed a finger in her clavicle. "Are you volunteering now or is he?" I sneered.

Melina could be the hero all she wanted, but if playing the game meant becoming tinder for the flames, I was pulling the plug right here and now.

The red head bristled at my words.

“Clearly you have something in mind?” Melina piped up.

Liliana glared back at me once more before turning away, "We do. Come, let us meet the rest of the council.”

We passed another set of doors and into a room off the main foyer. A giant table with a map spread before us. Three more people were there already deep in discussion.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces.” Red announced. A ruggedly handsome blond man pushed himself away from the table to greet us.

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers closing the Breach. I fear many more will be lost when all this is through. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

He stepped forward and inclined he's head towards me and Melina. I was pleasantly surprised by his politeness in acknowledging us both.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. She is our ambassador and chief diplomat.” A woman in an extravagantly flamboyant and frilly gold dress stepped forward and bowed with a flourish before my friend, “Andaran Atishan, Herald.”

Melina's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You speak Elven?” She asked.

"Do you?" I quietly muttered under my breath.

“I'm afraid you've heard the entirety of it."Josephine smiled sheepishly, "I will be helping you with all the nobles and dignitaries you will indubitably be forced do deal with.” The golden lady turned to me, “You are even taller then I'd heard. Forgive me, I dont know how to greet you in Qunlat”

“Just 'what's up' is good enough.” I said, giving Josephine a quick, two-fingered salute. I didn't want to waste time on formalities, “By the way, love the dress.”

Josephine seemed slightly perplexed. She repeated the gesture awkwardly, “What is up.”

I nodded to assure her it had been done correctly, amusing though it was to hear someone attempt to formalize slang.

Red pointed to herself, “and to reiterate, I am Liliana. My position here involves a degree of....”

“She is our Spymaster.” A familiar voice entered behind us.

"Tactfully put Cassandra, you are late to the meeting. I had to escort the Herald myself.”

“I was dealing with a snow incident outside.” TinTin said, giving me an accusing look as she brushed by. I stifled a laugh and Melina glared at me.

“It's a pleasure to meet you all” Melina said turning to everyone in the room.

I nodded my consent. I was impatient to get started.

“I've already mentioned that the mark needs more power to close the Breach, Cassandra.” Liliana said. “This means we have to approach the rebel mages for help.”

A frustrated groan escaped Cullen, “I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

“But Liliana said that the mark needs power, Commander. Magic poured into the mark. Templars cannot accomplish this.” Melina interrupted.

“And such an action might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-”

“That is pure speculation Commander.” Red cut him off.

Unfazed he continued, “I was a templar. I know what they're capable of.”

"Yes capable of many atrocities. Why should we trust templars who so eagerly seek to harm others?” Melina huffed angrily.

I was a bit taken aback. She was taking this all mighty personally. Angry over things that she hadn't experienced. It's a game. who cares how it gets done or who does what?

“Not all are like that Herald.”

“Unfortunately, however, neither Group will even speak to us yet. So this arguing is a moot point. On top of that, the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you specifically Herald.” Josephine interjected before the pointless argument could continued.

Melina set her jaw on edge. “They still think I'm guilty then. Youd think word would spread quickly of how the Breach has halted expanding.”

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some call you, a Dailish Mage, the 'Herald of Andraste'. You could see how that would be problematic.”

No, all those titles sound irrelevant. I thought. 

"Why does it matter what she's called? If she's helping that should be the end of it." I said

“Its more complicated then that. The Chantry was founded by a human who swayed the Makers wrath. Andraste. Even though Andraste spoke of magic has a tool to be used, many fear it now. The fact that I'm an Elf and possess magic is like a double blasphemy. They denounced the Inquisition because they have allowed me to stay.”

I nodded like that mattered in some small way or made any sense at all.

"Chancellor Roderick undoubtably has a hand in all of this." Red mused.

“Ah yes, Chancellor Roderick.” Josephine echoed, “As the Chantry has withdrawn support, that limits the power we have. Neither mages or templars would even consider an envoy to speak with us.”

“Then what can we do to help ease the tension between the Chantry and the Inquisition?” Melina finally asked," If the chantry can be reasoned with, the Mages would consent to help us, correct?" Politics aside, a Mage sounded like the best way into the Fade if Templar prejudice couldn't be overcome.

Liliana nodded and spoke up, “A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. Her---” Melina glared daggers at her. “Ayla. She is not far, and knows those involved far better then I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Indeed, we should hear her out.” Mel consented.

“You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Liliana continued.

“Does she consider Ayla the Herald of Andraste?” I asked.

“People saw what she did at the temple. How the breach stopped growing. They also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

I nodded. I didn't remember much of anything, but if the echoes I'd heard in the mountains were the Fade-Memories of what happen right before the explosion then it must've been so. I guessed there would be a quest to find the mysterious woman eventually.

As if reading my mind, Melina voiced my thoughts,"People will believe what they want to believe. I dont remember this woman. Whoever she is, she may have answers for us.”

As if you don't already know how she is. I thought rolling my eyes.

Mel caught the eye roll, but ignored it and pressed on, “Even if we could explain what really happened the rumors will still spread.”

“Everyone is talking about you both! To have appeared from the Fade as such, is hardly a small matter.” Liliana spoke.

I blocked out the chatter in the room. My suspicions were now confirmed. We had come through the Breach, from the Fade. If I wanted to get us out of here and back to reality, I had to get us back through the Fade.

Closing the Breach could mean being trap here forever. I thought about my family. My mother, my brother. Did they know I was missing? How much time had passed in the real world since we were pulled into the game? Was it days? Months?

With Melina hell-bent on playing the hero to its grand finale, it would be difficult to convince her to stop. I wouldn't interfere right away. Best to hold off for the time being. I'd need help from anyone that could give me information or power connected to the Fade.

I eyed the Inquisition Commander. Apparently Templars and Mages both had the power to affect the Breach. I'd get any information I could out of Cullen. My thoughts went to Solas. If he was the leading expert on the Fade, I'd need his help sooner rather than later.

I eyed Melina as they squabbled over rumors and public opinions. She'd mentioned Solas was a murderous villain. I wondered how far she had played the game. Was it fact or misguided perception? What would be the danger in seeking him out? I'd watch him for now, but I'd have to take a chance eventually.

“It's quite the title. How do you feel about it?" Cullen was asking Mel when I tuned back into the conversation.

“I am no Herald of Andraste. Whoever this 'woman' was. It certainly wasn't her. Talc and I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm no one special”

“Not many would agree with you Herald.” Cassandra spoke up.

Mel turned on her, “Oh yeah. One more thing before we continue. I'd like everyone to stop calling me Herald. As I said, I'm no one's herald. I'm just Ayla.”

The group seemed to shift uncomfortably.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For many people, you are that sign.” Liliana mentioned. “But to others, a symbol for everything that's gone wrong.” Josephine finished.

“They are simply concerned. They just doubt our ability to handle it.” Cullen reasoned.

“The chantry tells everyone that we will make it worse.” Josephine sighed.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the inquisition's influence and turn the public opinion while you are with mother Giselle. We need agents to extend our reach beyond the Valley. As the Herald, you are better suited then anyone to recruit them.” Cullen spoke.

“In the meantime, Let's think of other options. I wont leave this all to the Herald.” I heard Melina grumbled a bit at the use of Herald, but she didn't say anything.

“But before we can allow you to travel to the Hinterlands, you both must receive some training in defense. ” Cassandra continued.

“I can help teach Talc sword techniques.” Cullen volunteered.

Perfect, I did a mental fist pump, a perfect opportunity to ask about the Templars and the Fade.

“I can study with Varric on how to be a rogue. I will need a lot of practice with my daggers.” Melina smiled.

“You should also seek out Solas. You are untrained as a mage. He will help guide you.” Liliana interjected.

I glance over at Mel's face, a look of defiance on it. I doubted she'd be doing that.

“Sounds like a plan then. Shall we break till later?” I asked.

“First you must go to the armory and get proper armor and weapons.” Cullen spoke up. “We will start your training as soon as possible.”

I followed Melina out of the room and down the halls of the chantry. I could feel the excitement radiating from her as she burst into gleeful chatter about rogue training.

"I'm going to get training in double daggers! It's going to be so cool!" She squealed.

I nodded "huh! Super cool." I agreed but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help but be concerned over what we had just discussed.

Had she not heard what the plan was? They were going to take her to the mages and supercharge her mark. The same mark that had left her in a coma for a few days. The very same that had left her a bloody, broken heap on the frozen ground not so long ago.

"And Lock-picking! A rogue specialty!"

"Hey M." I tried to say it quietly as we passed by the scribes and servants crowding the halls.

"There won't be a door in this whole kingdom I can't open!"

"Mel." I said it a bit louder

"The worlds gonna be our oyster."

"Earth to Ayla." People surrounded us now. The chantry was busier than I had first noticed.

"What are you going to try? Hey! What are you doing?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her through the first door I saw. We needed to talk.

We stumbled into a room that could've made Harry Potter's closet bedroom look cozy. It was a janitors closet judging by the brooms and buckets. It also seemed to double as a study going by the desk and crumpled parchment that lay all around. There were chests of varying sizes crammed up against the walls and crates stacked precariously to the ceiling, which was much too close to my head to begin with.

"Melina." Her eyes went wide as I used her real name. I rolled my eyes and dropped my voice to a whisper. " Melina. Did you even hear the plan? Are you really considering going along with this?"

She gave me a strange look. "This is how the game goes." She said, "I know I'll be fine." She raised her hand to display the glowing mark. "I'm the herald, remember."

I pushed her hand down. "They're going to blow you up! Don't you remember anything about the first time you closed the rift? The pain!? The blood?! Well I do!" I whispered harshly, jabbing myself in the heart a bit more forcefully than I intended. "Besides! Everyone hates you! What's the point? Lets just get out and go home!" 

She grew slightly angry. “Of course I remember all that pain. I LIVED it! I have never experienced anything like it! We are closing a freaking hole in the sky! It might cause pain, it might not. I can't let that stop me from doing the right thing! If I dont close the breach, thousands of people could die! Including me and you! So I think someones life is worth a few ouchies.” Her voice faded a bit and a look of horror flickered through her eyes, “I... I've gone through it once. IF it happens again, I know I can make it.” She looked at the mark and slowly messaged it with her other hand.

" Are you insane?! The 'Right' thing?! This place isn't even real. Those people aren't real!  No one is going to die except maybe us! It's too dangerous for you to keep playing the herald. You went through all that with just a tiny bit of power! Now they want to supercharge the mark. They're going to kill you. We need to get away from here and figure out a way home. Playing the game is suicide!"

"Why don't you believe me? The Herald uses either the mages or the templars to close the rift and the world is safe from one less threat. If it happened in the game it should happen now! Nothing has changed much! We have to close the rift."

"No. We don't! Melina" I stressed her name, " The only thing we have to do is get home to our families. Remember those? We have a real home with real families that are probably really worried about us and we need to leave the Breach open to get back to them!"

"Oy. Is someone in here?" A voice called from outside our hideaway. As quickly as the door had swung open, I threw my hand against it to slam it shut again. There was a surprised Yelp and a thud as a body bounced off the door and hit the ground on the other side. Muffled cursing drifted through the air.

Melina pursed her lips in disapproval. I shrugged it off. "I'm real. You're real. And we need to get back to the real world! What if you get killed closing the rift. What if the game doesn't revive you because that's where the story ends."

"Fine then. By your logic, I'm the main character. Videogames don't kill off the main character. I'm not going to die." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Plenty of games kill off the main character!" I snapped. She set her jaw on edge warning me not to spoil any endings.

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"There's two of us now." I managed to soften my voice, "the game may end differently this time. You said it yourself. Are you really going to risk it?"

If my words gave her pause, it was short-lived.

"Uam okay. I think mah nobes broken." The moment was interrupted by painful groans from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to argue about this anymore." Melina snapped. "I'm closing this breach. Be all angry at me all you like. But we came into a game and games need to end before everything resets. If we save this world, we go home." I began to object but she cut me off. "I need my best friend to watch my back or I'll definitely never make it."

My words tasted like bitter defeat as I swallowed them again. She was staring me down....or up...I'm not sure how to put it. Can a mouse stare down a giraffe? Either way, it worked. She was committed to the suicide mission. I wasn't going to abandon her to look for another way. I definitely had to stick around and keep an eye on her because I knew her. She'd do it no matter what and I needed her to get home in spite of herself.

"Your really are nothing but trouble, Trouble." I finally conceded without a hint of mirth. 

She winked at me. "That's why we're friends, Sunshine." She smirked.

(Ayla POV)

Talc was close on my heels as we exited the Chantry and made our way to the armory. “Are you gonna let CueBall teach you magic?” Talc asked.

“Not if I can help it.  What kind of weapon were you thinking of training with?”

“I hadn't given it much thought. A sword I guess.” she shrugged.

I chuckled, “I thought maybe a big sword like Ichigo from Bleach has. That would look siiiick!”

Talc laughed at the reference, “ I doubt they'd have that here.”

I stuck out my tongue at her, “I bet we could commission it. I'm the Herald, remember? I get what I wants!” I smiled up at Talc.

She looked less than thrilled, “Do you need another trip to the snow bank to deflate your expanding ego?”

I laughed. “Only kidding!”

We arrived at the blacksmith. I got simple leather armor for my upper and lower body. There was nothing for Talc. Qunari were rare in these parts. She didn't seem to mind as they pieced together a leather chest plate for her. In the end it was still too small and patched together from different armor sets.

We made our way back to Talcs cabin. “I'll let ya know how it goes tonight. Cool? I'm gonna try something tonight. If it works it will really help both of us. My magic and your defense.” I held up my first for a fist bump.

“What are you going to be doing?" she asked giving me an awkwardly reluctant fist bump.

“Wish me luck!” I gave her a wink and, without answering, I turned on my heels and went straight to my cabin. No hobo elves interrupting me tonight! I got comfortable in my bed. Emptied my mind, and let myself drift off into blissful sleep


	11. Coding and the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc furthers her plans, Ayla goes on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n, Hi everyone!! If you've made it this far I'm hoping youve decided to give Our Story a chance! For that I am so grateful. But I would like to ask that if you have thoughts, ideas, predictions, or even just want to say hi, I'd LOVE to hear from you. Part of the joy of writing is hearing what others think of your characters and ideas. What do you guys think of our main characters? Let me know :D and now... on to the chapter!)

(Talcs POV)

I closed the door to my cabin, eager to shut out the world. The meeting had yielded some valuable insights.

I allowed myself a thrill of hope. Home was closer than I thought. I had to get us there before they tried to close the Breach. I knew that was the only way to guarantee us both a ticket home without a body bag.

With Melina hell-bent on a suicide mission. I had to figure out a plan as fast as I could. I was going to save my best friend whatever the cost. I was going to save us both. To pull it off, I was going to need more information and resources. I knew exactly where to begin. I turned my attention to the scroll I had just laid out on the table. With a familiar PING, flames erupted into life in the fireplace.

My favorite thing to do in games like Fable was to own every piece of it. Amass huge amounts of wealth by wheeling and dealing. Collect a following of peons to do my bidding.

Games like Fable took me forever to beat because I rarely played the main objective till my character was the most powerful and influential hero in all the land.

I didn't think Dragon Age was that kind of game. I actually had no idea what kind of game Dragon Age was, but if you've played one adventure game, you've pretty much played them all. There had to be a way experience points were awarded or skills could be unlocked that might prove useful. 

I hovered over my scroll. "First things first" I said uncapping the ink well. 

I had to figure out a way to use my new abilities without arousing suspicion.

The sound and the light would give me away soon enough. It seemed the more complex the code, the brighter the light and louder the sounds...maybe there was a way around all that.

Maybe instead of recreating the wheel by rewriting codes that most likely already existed in this world, maybe I could find a way to access the already existing codes. It would be much simpler. There had to be a way to access the objects, weapons, maps, etc. from an array or matrix of some sort with a simple command line.

Then I wouldn't be creating a player menu, I'd only be accessing the one that already existed. I began writing.

Within the hour, I had succeeded. My last lines of code bled into the scroll. The query had returned a list of the worlds elements.

It appeared on the scroll's worn surface silently without disturbing the shadows about the room in the slightest. Everything from grass to weapons was now at my fingertips.

I smirked. I was able to browse through the contents exactly like an iPhone. An ancient, steampunk iPhone. I thought gleefully.

Now to test it. Something small, in case I blew up the cottage these townspeople had grudgingly provided. My fingertips came to rest on the word 'flower.' It seemed harmless enough and easy to explain away should the need arise.

I selected it, opening a larger menu of different flower types. 'Sunflower.' I loved Sunflowers. Loved that they were edible. Loved the buttery golden-yellow color of their petals.

Most of all I loved how they always faced the sun. Wherever it went, they could find the faintest bit of light in the darkest depths of night.

They seemed to speak of hope. 

Well, I need a little hope, I thought as I tapped the sunflower icon. Without much ado, a small, blue marble popped instantly into being where my finger had just been moments before.

I picked it up and flicked it at the table top. As the marble shattered, a huge sunflower dazzled into existence.

It had shot up from the table and towered over me in an instant. Softly glowing Blue dust fell from it, shimmering in the fire light. Roots had even formed around the table.

I smiled. Barely any noise beyond the Sound of a plant instantly completing months of growth in a matter of seconds. Barely any light beyond the subtle blue dust.

I opened a command window within the scroll, it was functioning like a computer now. It was epic.

I tested my theory by coding a sunflower into existence. It took a few tries and another hour or so. As I finished the code, it flashed blindingly bright! With a much louder PING than before, a familiar cube appeared.

I knew what it held inside, but I didn't want another giant sunflower crowding my room. I closed the command window and scrolled back through the list.

I found my player menu and stored the sunflower away. It vanished from my hands.

I could now have anything I wanted, but I was still too ignorant about the game to know what it was I would need. No sense in just randomly generating items that would just take up space.

If only there was someone I could ask. My thoughts instantly went to Solas. Multiple people had mentioned he was a Fade Master. I needed to find a way to question him without Melina having a meltdown. Not that it would matter. It would just make surviving this game a lot easier without having to constantly fight her on everything.

Where was that little bugger? Was there a way to find him with the scroll? It'd be easier to keep away from prying eyes if I could keep track of all of them.

I noticed a map icon at the right-hand side of the scroll. As I pressed it, the list vanished and in its place appeared a hand-drawn map of the town we were in. I stifled a laugh. I couldn't believe how wonderful this power was.

I searched the map and found my cabin. Inside the rough lines was a pixelated icon of my head. The legend on the side of the map identified the icon as 'Talc.'

In the cabin not too far from mine, I saw a little elf head, eyes closed, with a "Z" floating over it. 'Ayla' the legend informed me.

I laughed. Asleep already? The day must've been long for her too. I was able to find Varric's icon floating around inside the tavern, undoubtedly looking for more material for his book.

I searched for Solas. He wasn't in the cabins or the tavern. I found his icon floating along the outskirts of the town like a ghost. I wondered what he was doing out there. I play with the idea of approaching him tonight. I shook my head. We weren't exactly on the best of terms. I had to cozy up to him somehow. I didn't exactly know anything about him beyond Melina's constant warnings.

I questioned their validity. She couldn't seem to make up her mind about whether this was a game or an alternate reality. I was convinced it was a game. How else could the codes work? Either way, Solas could still be bad news or he could be the savior of us both. I'd watch him for now and help her stay away from him until I'd reached a decision.

Other tiny gray dots bustled about on the map. Characters I hadn't met yet. People I didn't know. Irrelevant to the game, I suppose. One of the gray dots was followed by a tiny flag that flickered as it moved through the courtyards. 'Taran' the flag read.

Hmm, maybe the more people I meet, the more names will pop up on the map. Maybe I should find her and apologize for man handling her.

I made a mental note to do that next chance I got. Maybe she could be useful for something. I closed the map and returned to the list. I needed more information about this world to make my plans work.

I scrolled around to access some of the class descriptions about the different races. Melina's explanation had been too summarized for me to be able to do anything useful with it. I read for hours on the four main classes: Humans, Dwarves, Qunari, and Elves.

The elves were a largely oppressed race. Most elves were servants and slaves. If I was interested in an army of expendables, they would be it.

The Qunari were a terrifying race. Efficient and heartless in their dealings with everyone, including their own race. I guess that explained the instant hate people had for me. It wouldn't be too hard to emulate the heartless persona. I didn't really care about anything that happened in this game. If it didn't link to getting me home, it was irrelevant.

I could play the part especially as a Vashoth warrior. An outcast and an exile among " my own people." For Melina's sake, it wouldn't be suspicious if I didn't know everything about Qunari culture as a Vashoth.

The hum of insects began to assault me ears. Daylight would be coming soon. Another sleepless night with sword training in the morning. I didn't foresee myself doing particularly well being half asleep on my feet.

Better take some tricks for the road. I thought. I didn't know what I'd need, but I could take quiet a few things with me in their new marble form, so better safe than sorry. I spent the remaining hours gleaning materials and elements from the scroll. As the marbles popped into existence, the daylight crept silently over the hills

~~~~~~~~~~

(Ayla's POV)

It wasn't difficult falling asleep. I wasn't as exhausted as I was yesterday. I felt my mind empty and welcomed the darkness of sleep. It was a familiar routine.

I woke up to find I was no longer in my cabin. Instead I was standing on a dirt floor. Red cracked earth spanned as far as the eye could see. Beautiful colored rocks spanned the horizon.

I walked closer to them and saw that they weren't just red rocks. There were many shades of red and orange racing throughout the rock. Accents of yellow danced in lazy patterns, tying the color scheme together.

I began climbing up one rock to get a better vantage point. The rock was cut in such a way that hand and foot holds were easy to find. With ease I scurried up the rock. Lifting myself over the edge, I paused and looked down to see how far I'd climbed. I smiled and cast my eyes around me.

I was inside a basin, or a gorge. I couldn't quite tell. Further away a lazy river crossed the desert land. I saw the little ebbs and flows as it snaked against harder rock. I could hear the slight trickle of the water lapping against the rocks. There was no life I could see. No grass. Just endless span of color.

I looked towards the sky and did a double take. The sky swam with colors. Yeah swam! It didn't look like the sky I was familiar with. Instead blotches of color danced together in swirls. Forming patters before separating and dissolving into new patterns. Warm oranges and mellow blues danced together seamlessly. Reds and greens clashed against each other only to retreat. Purple and yellow streaks slashed through the air in seeming randomness. Little flecks of black and white pulsed in little circles. I sat back down on the rock and took a moment to just stare at the sky.

I was in the Fade. I had done it! Oh boy what an experience! I was quite the active dreamer back on earth. I was always aware of when I was dreaming and could easily control it if I started dreaming something I didn't like. I had nightmares, but rarely did I ever wake from them.

I wondered if I had as much control over the Fade. It was possible. Looking around the red desert the thing I wanted most was to see a flower. Something green. Anything really.

I sat cross-legged and focused myself. In my head I kept repeating, I want a flower, I want a flower, I want a flower. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

Grumbling, I stared at the ground. I closed my eyes and centered myself again. Instead of chanting “I want a flower,” I thought back on my memories of flowers. I thought of my parent's garden. Year after year they toiled and slaved to produce beauty for the next year.

I thought of my trips to the many gardens I'd visited. I thought of the all the colored lilies. The sweet smells as I bent down and inhaled a bud. I thought of the waxy feeling of the buds under my fingers. I thought of the smell of wet dirt as water soaked into the ground and penetrated the cracks bringing forth new life.

I thought of the sun sending its rays of light to dance from plant to plant. I thought of the wind rustling through the garden, sending sprays of pollen into the air. I thought of the rain bouncing off the leaves and slowly dripping down their stems.

I thought of the memories of when I received flowers. The bouquets and banquets. I thought of my found memories laying in the grasses and wishing never to leave.

As the flood of memories left, I opened my eyes. No longer was I in the swarming red desert. I was in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Lilies arranged in beautiful patterns, springing from the wells of my imagination.

Large trees loomed high into the sky. Their trunks knotted uniquely, giving each a different character. I saw water fountains tossing water into the air in acrobatic leaps. I lept off the rock and began twirling around. I felt each blade of grass tickling my foot. I laughed out loud before collapsing on the ground. I had done it. I had changed the Fade.

I sighed as a small breeze blew past me. Tossing my long hair to and fro. I heard a slight tinkling. Almost like a bell. I opened my eyes and sat up. I heard it again. I stood up and moved out of the garden and more into the woods. I found a river and the tinkling seemed to be following it.

Taking the opportunity to enjoy the water I stepped into the cool liquid. Not too cold and not too warm. Just right. My toes squished against the stones smoothed by the current. I journeyed up the river. I didn't bother to watch the scene around me, I was focused on the sound and where I was to place my feet.

Rounding a bend, the river passed underneath an old stone bridge. It was completely covered in plant life. It looked almost tailored to grow that way. But that's not what caught my eye. I saw a little blip of light hovering by where the water went under the bridge. It flitted about left and right before darting into the blackness. 

“Hey! Come back! I wont hurt you!” I ran faster and plunged into the blackness. I lost track of the river. The walls. I couldn't see the exit to the other side. But I kept running anyway. The little blip of light just staying within my range of vision.

Soon I didn't feel any water underfoot but smooth stone. I saw a light ahead and what looked like trees. I picked up speed and exited the tunnel. I was now completely surrounded by forest. The smooth stone formed a path and I followed it. No longer running, I was able to take in my surroundings better.

The stone path wandered through the forest. These tree's had less character than the ones in the garden. But that didn't make them any less interesting. While they looked like normal trees, just hidden along the edges of the bark, there shone a glimmer of colored light. Each tree glittered a different light, all unique shades.

I rounded a bend only to look up and find an amphitheater made of stone. The path had led to a big clearing bordered by stone on all sides. The clearing cut deep into the mountain because the stone rose high up around me. This path was the only entrance into it. I saw the little blip of light dancing in the middle of the space.

Carefully, I walked forward. Not wanting to scare it. “Hey there little guy. I wont hurt you.” 

The little ball flitted about, but it didn't move from the middle of the amphitheater. Soon I was close enough to touch it. Tentatively I brought my hand out. It danced around my hand, just staying outside of my fingers range.

I patiently waited while it got accustomed to me. The crouch I was in was starting to get painful. So I very slowly sat down. This seemed to excite the little thing for it began swirling around me speedily. I laughed and smiled at the little things antics. I held out my hand again.

The little blip stopped again in front of my finger tip. It slowly inched forward until it lightly touched my finger.

Light exploded painfully in front of me. I shielded my eyes, but it was too late. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see blotches of color dancing in my vision. The little blip was gone. Slowly the colors dissipated.

I thought when my vision cleared I would be alone. I wasn't. A woman stood in the corner of the amphitheater. She shone with light and little sparks danced off of her. There was more light floating around her body, but this was a slightly different color. They looked like clothes. A long dress constantly blowing in the wind. Her hair was a darker almost brown light it floated up in the air as if underwater.

“There is so much you desire. To go home, to keep the others safe. To bring no harm to Brooklyn. To be able to defend those around you. To save your wolf.”

“Who are you?” I whispered.

“So much you desire, but you do not fear me. Why do you not fear me?” The voice had a tinkling quality about it. I sounded like the little ball of light.

“There are many things to be frightened of in the Fade. You dont seem like one of them.”

“You are a strange thing. When I meet your kind I usually look different. But you see me differently, so I cannot appear to you as I do one of them.”

“What are you talking about.? I calmed my beating heart. If anything wanted to hurt me, I could just wake up.

“The wolf knows you are in the Fade.”

My breath hitched.

“You desire to hide from him. You dont want him to see who you are. You fear very little, but you fear him. You are wise indeed. Fear not. He is busy elsewhere.”

“Are you a spirit?” I asked tentatively.

The woman just stared at me.

“You keep talking about these things I desire. If you are a spirit, then you must be Desire!”

The woman nodded and walked towards me. The image of her began to change into the image I was familiar with.

“Ah you see me as the others do now.”

I shook my head and cleared the thoughts racing in my mind. “No, I have no fear of desire. No fear of you. Preconceptions define that which you see in the Fade. I do not see Desire as the others do.”

She began to shift back to the woman covered in light. “Explain”

I nodded and shifted my eyes to the ground. Diving into my thoughts I formed an answer. “The people of Dragon Age see Desire as only a demon. Something that traps you in lust. They fear you because they believe you will trick them. Consume them with desire. You appear often as a naked woman to tempt impure thoughts.”

Looking up at her again, “But to me you appear as a woman clothed in light. There is nothing evil in you. Desire is a strong emotion. Not just for sexual pleasure though. Desire drives motivation. Desire drives study. Desire is there to guide the path anyone walks. You are more powerful than many spirits. Which is why you can be corrupted so easily.”

I blinked and continued, “Solas always described spirits as being more complicated then the average person understood them. He suggested that the demons attacking us were more complicated then the evil they presented. So you are right, I do not fear you Desire. I would embrace Desire. I need it to further my goals.”

Desire smiled and nodded, “You are very wise for someone new to this world.”

I blinked in surprise, “How did you know that?”

“Only the truly powerful spirits can sense that you do not belong. Do not worry the wolf will not be able to guess. Though you must be careful, he is quite clever.”

“I'm aware. You see my desire to stop him right? To show him a different path.”

She nodded.

“But I am so weak now. I have the mark on my hand but I know little of how to use it. Or how to even defend myself. I have basic knowledge but it isn't enough.”

Desire was now standing next to me, “I will help you. There are many here who would help you.” She smiled, “Both you and your Qunari friend. We will teach you everything you need, we will give you time to practice. We will show you how to control your magics.”

“Magics?” I asked.

She only nodded and continued, “You desire a sanctuary for both you and her. A place you can come to talk, and to train. A place the wolf cannot find. A place guarded from all those you deem an enemy. This will be that place. When next you come, bring your Qunari friend. She might be confused and scared, but she will be confident with you there.”

“You would help me so easily?” I asked.

“You both are different. You will change this world more than even the wolf imagines. But you will need help. We spirits will be here for you when others will not be.”

“Thank you Desire. I will return tomorrow night.”

“I look forward to it. Now be safe child. You are waking up.”

I felt the familiar sensation of my mind leaving my dreams and returning to the world of blackness. I slowly opened my eyes. I bolted up with a giant grin on my face. I now had a plan. This was gonna be fun


	12. Talc saves the day... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla hides in a bar and Talc makes a creative entrance

Getting up and walking around my room was much easier today. Although my muscles groaned, it wasn't painful. I fumbled with getting my armor on. It didn't look like it had this many straps in the game. Bending and twisting, I finally got it secured on my chest. Reaching down and grabbing the leggings, I jumped and hopped to get it around my waist. It was very snug but still allowed me to twist and bend as needed.

Taran greeted me with a smile. She didn't bow or call me Hearld so that made me happy. I told her that I was going to head to the tavern for breakfast. We would have to chat later. I left my cabin and made my way to the tavern.

It wasn't badly packed with people, but there were enough to make me want to find the nearest corner to hide in. I found the fireplace and settled myself on one of the benches next to it. My back was to the stone which was warm to the touch.

I leaned back and thought about what happened that night. 

I had entered the Fade! Like, how cool is that!?

 Desire said that Solas knew I was there. How odd that he didn't come over to investigate. She said that he was busy. I could think of a hundred different things that he could have been doing.

That place I found Desire was vaguely familiar as well. Had the Fade drawn from my memories to produce it?

 I smirked. Since Desire had agreed to train both me and Brooklyn, we would be able to proceed to the Hinterlands more quickly. This was good as I didn't want to waste any time.

Learning magic within the Fade was certainly easier then learning it in the waking world. Though it would take more focus to channel. It made sense that whatever Brooklyn learned during her training, she would share with me at night. And vice versa of course.

My thoughts were interrupted by a mug slamming on the table. “How ya doin there Trouble? Did Sunshine cast ya into the snow pits this morning?”

I startled at the sound of the mug and looked up to see a beaming Varric. “Good morning Varric. No trips into the frozen wastelands for me today. I haven't even seen Talc this morning. I figured she wouldn't appreciate being woken up two mornings in a row.” I grinned with a twinge of mischief in my eyes.

“You two really are an odd pair I must say. How long have you guys known each other?”

I thought about how I should answer. Probably best to just tell the truth, “Seven, maybe 8, years? Give or take. It took awhile, but once we were best friends nothing could stop us.” I laughed.

“Thats a long time. It's still odd to me that your best friend is a Qunari. Did you have many elf friends as well?” He questioned.

“I was not particularly close with those around me. We conversed and worked together when needed, but I was never close to any of them.” I was very careful in my wording. It wasn't an out right lie. I never said the people I was around were elves.

“Interesting. And here I find you hiding in a corner. Not much of a socialite are ya?” Varric mused.

“It takes me awhile I'll admit. All this Herald nonsense certainly doesn't help.” I laughed bitterly.

“You dont believe you are the Herald of Andraste?”

“Nope, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nickname's Trouble, remember?” I grinned.

“I'll admit I've seen some crazy stuff in the past, but your story has some of the craziest and we aren't even a week into it!”

“Oh the joys of being me. Never a dull moment.”

“Thats what I'm counting on. I got full dibs on story rights.” He flicked his finger at me.

“Agreed!” I laughed.

“Come on then. I'm sure you are hungry. Lets get some breakfast. You hang out here. It'll be my treat.”

I thanked him and leaned against the stone again. Oh thats right! I need to ask him to show me how to be a rouge. I gotta at least keep up some appearances that I'm training here. All my real training will be in the Fade.

Varric returned with two bowls of food and a plate of toast. I was excited to finally try some food from Thedas.

“Eat up, Trouble.”

I thanked him and pulled the bowl closer. I took a sniff and could smell the spices wafting in the steam.

“This looks and smells tasty.” I grinned.

“Why dont you try it before you say that.” He laughed. “Flissa does a good attempt at nug stew. But I've had better.”

“Nug?” I asked. My mouth dropped a bit and I stared at the floating chunks of meat. If he hadn't told me it was nug, I would have sworn it was chicken.

“Most common meat out there, its a bit tough and stringy. But it fills the belly either way.” Varric chuckled.

I took a spoon and tentatively brought the broth to my lips. A wide smile flashed on my face. “This is really good! I dont know what you are talking about!” I began to tear into the hearty soup. Pieces of meat and vegetables swirled around avoiding getting trapped on my spoon.

“Careful there! Don't want the Herald choking on food before she can save all our skins.”

I rolled my eyes but began slowly chewing my food. “OH! Varric! Before I forget. Will you show me how to be a rouge?” I asked, suddenly remembering what the plans for the day were.

“You want me to teach ya, hm? I dont know kid, I'm not the best one to handle that kinda responsibility.” He scratched his chin, deep in thought.

“Just teach me what you know, the rest I should be able to figure out by myself as best as I can.”

A shadow loomed next to me and someone sat down.

“Good morning Herald. You seem to have recovered well enough.” Solas' smooth voice sent shivers down my spine.

Oh goody, Solas. How long had he been standing there? 

I turned to look at him, “Oh yes. I'm feeling much better though I'm still not 100%. That extra trip in the snow didn't exactly help.” I tweaked an eyebrow at him. “I know that was you dumping a whole tree's worth of snow on me.”

“I have no recollection of doing such a thing Herald.” He smirked.

“Are you sure Chuckles? That didn't seem like an accident. You looked pretty pissed at Sunshine.”

“If that were the case Master Tethras, would it not be more prudent to seek revenge on the Qunari and not the Herald.” Solas retorted.

“Uh huh.” It was all I could say as I glowered at him. I inched further away from him and closer to the wall. I had hoped to put some distance between us, but he took the opportunity to scoot closer to me.

“How did you sleep last night Herald?” He asked.

“What can I help you with Solas?” I grumbled 

“I was only asking how you slept. A harmless question I'm sure.”

“What up, posse!” I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Talc. She gave her customary two finger salute and moved closer to us.

 Oh thank goodness she's here. 

I look pleadingly at her and cocked my head slightly toward Solas. She took the hint.

She threw her arms into the air. 

"Nobody mind me!” She called out as she raised her foot and stomped it down on the bench dramatically. Of course, everyone in the place turned to look at her. 

"Just go about your business!" She ordered loudly  as she took a giant step onto the table.

Everyone in the tavern stopped to take in the spectacle of the giant Qunari table-hopping as she made a show of clumsily tiptoeing towards me. The table shook and dishes clattered under her weight . I think she kicked one or two off on purpose.

Solas looked absolutely mortified at her complete lack of decorum. The look became worse as he realized she was about to seat herself in his lap. He quickly moved out of the way as she stomped down on our bench and squeezed in between us.

"Ooo. It's cozy over here." She hummed as she wiggled in. She threw an arm over both our shoulders and turned to Solas.

"Hey-ah." She said, giving him her best Flynn Ryder Smolder. I could feel Solas anger boiling over. I could sense his magic surging.

Solas stood quickly, flinging her arm off his shoulders as he did so. He glared at Talc. 

“Have you no manners?! I have business to discuss with the Herald. Nothing that involves you, Qunari.” He snapped.

"Are you leaving?" Talc asked innocently with a hurt expression on her face, " I thought we were about to share a beautiful moment together." She placed her hands on her cheeks and gazed up at him with a dreamy sigh.

Solas' lip curled in disgust. He gave her a fierce glare before moving to the opposite side of the table. With a humph, he flopped down next to Varric and continued shooting daggers at Talc.

Talc blew him a kiss and scooted closer to the wall. This left me little room to move, but I didn't mind. Catching her eye I whispered, “Thanks.” She just smiled and sent me a wink.

“Did you get yourself some food Sunshine?” Varric asked.

“Not yet Shortcake. Wheres the menu?”

“There is no menu, Qunari. It's the same dish they provide every morning. Had you not been gallivanting with the Herald yesterday, you might have already figured that out!” Solas hissed.

"Somebody's jealous." Talc sang under her breath.

“Are we going through this again, Solas? You are starting to piss me off. You do not want to see me angry.” I set a furious glare on him. He only blinked and sat back. His glare didn't soften at all.

I saw Talc nod furiously out the corner of my eye. "She's definitely scarier than me, don't let that cute face throw you. It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

That did it for Solas. He stormed off in a huff, didn't even turn around to say goodbye. I was glad to see him walk away though.

“Look at that, Abu! It’s not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." She smirked,  smacking me on the shoulder with the back of her hand. I couldn't help but smirk at the movie reference.

“Whats the deal with you two and Solas? He's here to help, ya know.” Varric questioned.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.” Talc said as she ruffled my hair. I shoved her hand off and glared at her.

I ignored Varric's question. “Now that we have a moment, you should go get yourself some soup. We are gonna need our energy for today.” I said to Talc.

She nodded and gave me a salute. It was then I noticed the item on her wrist. It was a beautifully made beaded bracelet. Blue glass beads braided into soft leather straps wrapped around her silver wrist three times.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" I asked. She looked down. "Oh this? I forgot! I found it on my door knob this morning. I was going to thank you because I thought it was from you. You know, as a I'm-being-nice-and-letting-you-sleep-in gift. It sure beat waking up to tickle torture." She said leveling me with a hard stare.

"I wouldn't leave you that." I said crossing my arms with a playful 'humph', " tickle torture all the way."

"Oo! Maybe somebody has a secret admirer!" Varric teased.

Talc laughed, "not even! who'd be that insane?!" She said giving her horns a flick.

"Figures," I said with mock frustration, "guys were always giving you gifts back home, why not here too." It was the truth, but it seemed safe to joke about it as long as I didn't mention that was back on earth.

"You had elf admirers?" Varric asked

"Well, everyone thinks you're cute until you hit six foot five." Talc feigned sadness and shook her head. I was a little impressed with how smoothly she could lie.

As she walked away to get her food, I wondered who would've given her the bracelet. Couldn't have been anyone we'd met so far. I scratched my head.

I was deep in thought when bowl slammed on the table next to me. Varric gave a mighty belch and wiped the leftover broth from his lips. He gave a sigh of contentment and leaned back. He looked like an over stuffed pig the way he rubbed his belly all satisfied.

I couldn't fully stiffle a laugh at the sight of a contented dwarf.

Talc had returned a while ago and had polished off her stew already. She wrinkled her nose and gagged,

"ugh, really Varric? That was disgusting."

"Just showing my appreciation for the food." He gave another belch. 

Talc face-palmed, "of all the cultures in all the worlds..." I heard her mutter under her breath.

I laughed at them both.

 “Well, now that we've had our fill. Shall we head out to the training grounds? I'm sure we're all  looking forward to it” I grinned,  I couldn't wait!

Talc sighed, not sharing my enthusiasm, and grumbled her agreement. All three of us left the tavern ready to begin a hard day's work.


	13. Training begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc and Ayla meet up with Cullen and Varric for their first training session!

(Ayla's POV)

We arrived at the training fields. A wide open field with many practice dummies placed. Soldiers lined up against the dummies. Still others were pared off together in mock battles. Pacing down the rows of soldiers walked Cullen. His cloak and feather rim flowing gently in the wind.

“You there! There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, You would be dead!” Turning to another man behind him, “Lieutenant, Don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”

The Lieutenant crossed his hand over his heart, “Yes Commander.” and bolted away.

We finally approached. Talc rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep from them still.

“Oh! Lady Herald, Lady Talc.” He bowed with a flourish, “How... how are you?”

“Uh-huh.” Talc nodded with a yawn, giving him a half-hearted salute.

“Doing quite well, thank you Commander.” I smiled at him. "What's all this?"

“We've received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims. They all start training here. Basic swordsmanship, basic defense. These men aren't soldiers. They know little on how to defend themselves.”

I nodded, “You seem to be well skilled in training them.”

He shifted uncomfortably, “Yes well, my time as Knight-Commander ensured that I was personally involved in training of the templars.”

I sniffed my disdain, but didn't say much. “I leave Talc in your hands then. Better watch her, she learns quicker than you'd imagine.”

I turned to Talc and gave her a fist bump. “Don't break him too bad would ya.”

“No promises” Talc laughed stretching herself out to full-size to warm her muscles.

“All right Varric. Show me what you got!” I draped my arm around Varric's shoulder.

“Whatever you say Trouble, you've got a lot to learn. But lets go somewhere not surrounded by meat heads. Our line of work requires more finesse.” With that I waltzed off with Varric leaving Talc with Cullen.

~~~~~

(Talc's POV)

I locked my fingers behind my head and watched Melina waltz away after Varric. I was exhausted just watching her.

I turned back to Cullen. He shifted uncomfortably again when I gave no indication that I was interested in breaking the ice first.

“Even though we've had a lot of men show up, none made quite the entrance you did.” He said finally.

I wasn't exactly sure to what he was referring, but I took the compliment "A black-horned demon has that kind of effect on people." I said with a wink.   
He laughed softly, “Especially one to scale the walls and give the guards a sound thrashing.”

"Ah..." the guilt from the terrible fight I had with Melina came flooding back, "In my defense, I thought they'd kidnapped Ayla again. At least it got someone's attention." I said sheepishly, trying to rub the guilt out the back of my neck.

"That it did." He said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

We turned to walk to the center of the training grounds. Cullen walked me to a rack of swords. There were swords of different sizes but each one looked identical to my untrained eye.

"So commander, how's this going to work?" I asked

"First you'll need a weapon. I'll train you with the sword. I have a feeling it will suit you the best." He handed me a short sword. "This sword is for piercing and thrusting. It is a Templar's very life. It must never leave your side."

He indicated his own that hung at his hip. I took it awkwardly in my hand. The hilt was nearly swallowed by my hand. It felt small and flimsy. Cullen seemed to notice.

"Perhaps, for someone so...hmm...with such height, perhaps a larger sword" he took a broadsword from the rack and heft it into my waiting fingers. It had been a two-handed weapon in Cullen's hands, it fit perfectly in my one.

"Yes then, there you have it. This sword is much longer, broader, so hence the name, the broadsword." He chuckled, "it's typically used for hacking and slicing, but I suppose in your hands, you could use it anyway you like."

I gave it a test swing. It felt like the first sword I had when I woke up in the game, the one I lost in the tumble down the wall. I shook my head. I'd have to pay Varric back for that before all this was over.

"Shall I show you a few drills?"

"I'm all yours." I said trying to move into what I thought was a proper stance based on the bushido I'd been taught during my Aikido training.

Cullen paused and studied my stance.

He shook his head, "I've not seen a stance quite like that."

He tapped my arms once or twice to get me to readjust how I was holding the sword. I was tired and it was hard to keep the blade up.

"Alright," he said drawing his sword from its scabbard once he was satisfied with my stance," Most Templars train many years to build the strength and stamina needed for that sword, but I doubt it will be an issue for you."

"Aw shucks" I said waving him off.

" that is...uhm...we can go straight to techniques. Try to match my movements. I'll demonstrate it slowly, step-by-step. Do it with me."

He stood beside me with his sword outstretched and took a step forward. I stepped to match.  
He dropped the sword to his side and brought up in a deadly arc. I mimicked him. Arc. Slice. Thrust. Thrust. Step. Arc. Slice. Thrust. Thrust. Step.

After several drills, He moved on to basic footwork. A welcomed rest for me. My arms were too tired to keep the sword up any more.

He had me practice my attacks on him. For someone so much smaller than me, he could really take a beating. That or the way my eyes burned from exhaustion was making me miss my mark more often than not.

He blocked me easily and corrected my attacks by demonstrating the proper technique on me.

"I feel you are pulling your punches." Cullen sighed disappointingly.

"Only because I'd hate to ruin such a handsome face." I yawned, sitting down on the grass.

"You have the look of someone that spent the night up doing things they shouldn't have been."

My breath caught in my throat. Had I already been found out?

I gave him a hard stare. No. I hadn't been exposed.

"I suppose any Qunari Would seem that way to most." I said, an accusing tone in my voice. Yes, I had just played the race card.

Realizing his error, he bowed his head. " My apologies. I hadn't meant to imply... That is..." He stammered out.

I waved him off.

"I'm sure a former Templar is no stranger to prejudice."

He dug into the ground with his toe as if to rub out his frustration, "No, no indeed."

"It seems even the Herald is against me. She has already judged me by errant actions of a few." He concluded sheathing his sword.

I nodded, thinking back to Melina's sharp words to the poor man during the meeting. She acted as if she had some personal stake in the Mage rebellion. As if she had been oppressed and mistreated.

I rolled my eyes. She's too into this game.

"They just don't understand!" He continued. The sudden outburst startled me.

"The people ask for protection from the corruption of the Mages and then make the Templars to be monsters for doing as they ask!"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. " I said. I had no idea what he was going on about, but maybe it would be good information.

"We- the Templars, that is, oversee the Circle of Mages. We prevent the Mages from becoming corrupted by demons as they interact with the Fade."

"Corrupted?"

"The spirits and demons in the Fade seek to possess a living being to experience life this side of the Fade. When the Mages enter the Fade, they tempt the spirits. Few could resist the lure of living flesh so close to home. Every so often a Mage cannot resist the advances of the demon and is possessed and corrupted. The Corrupted reek havoc on the populace. Countless lives have been lost before."

The pain was palpable in his voice. His eyes glistened for a moment, but he swallowed down whatever emotion was threatening to bubble over and continued.

"Templars must ensure such tragedies do not repeat themselves. The Mages are closely monitored and corruption prevented at all cost. The Mages claim it's abusive, but I assure you it is necessary."

"That sounds noble enough," I said, " I don't understand the problem people have with Templars then."

"They disagree with the method of our prevention." He muttered

I cast him a questioning look. Without taking his sword from his hip, he lifted the sword out of its scabbard with his thumb and let it drop back in with a quick, quiet click. It's meaning echoed far more deafening than the sound.

"Mercy to one could mean death to infinite others. We take no pleasure in what we do, but do it we must.” He raised his head to look me in the eye.

“Were there another way, I would gladly take it.” His voice held the hint of a plea, begging for my understanding.

“It seems an obvious solution to me.”

He gave a mirthless laugh. “There are unfortunately many Templars that would agree with you. Now that the Mages have decided to rampage, there are those that believe the best solution is extermination of all Mages, even those not involved in this madness. We have our hands full trying to stop our rebellious comrades and bring the mages under control again. It has proven to be an exercise in futility. Not to mention the civilians caught in the middle of the bloodbath with neither side caring about the collateral damage.”

“I guess they aren't helping the public image.”

“They certainly give people cause to hate us as much as they hate the corrupted Mages. The Inquisition must bring peace and put an end to the fighting.”

“With all the Templar ranks in shambles, do you think the one that opened the breach was a corrupted mage that slipped through the cracks?"

"It's possible," He nodded, "Magic like that would require something truly vile. A mage using blood magic would have no problem. I heard the report of the human sacrifice from Liliana."

My lip curled in disgust, "blood magic?"

"It's forbidden and we tirelessly hunt those that practice it. It is magic that steals the life of another to create powerful spells and manipulate the Fade. A Mage, once turned to blood magic, becomes a murderer to fuel the practice of their craft."

"So that's how they tore a hole in the veil."

"Most likely, that would be my guess. Unfortunately all we have are useless assumptions."

“I understand you're against the plan to pour more power into the mark to close the breech. How would the Templars go about it?

Cullens eyes lit up.

“The Templars are the safest and surest way to close the breech. There's no doubt in my mind. They could weaken the breech and allow the Herald's own innate powers to mend the tear in the veil. There would be little danger to all involved. What the inquisition suggests is a brute and risky endeavor. Mages are powerful, but the reason Templars exist is because their magic is also unpredictable. There's so little we understand about the mark. We do not know, with any degree of certainty, the effect of using the Herald as a conduit to amplify the mark's power to close the breech. It could be dangerous to us and the Herald. If anything goes wrong, we would be in a worse place than when we started. We could find ourselves without any herald at all. I've tried to explain this multiple times to the Inquisition, but politics plays a heavy hand in it all as well.” He huffed

I pursed my lips, my perpetual confusion clearly evident.

“The sudden death of the Divine fuels the war between the rebel Mages and Templars. Leaderless, both sides grasp at power. Which ever side the Herald aligns herself with may be the party that ultimately succeeds in the rebellion. I- ” He cut himself short. He shook his head and fixed a heavy stare on me.

“Forgive me, I do not wish to place pressure on the Herald or on you, but know that politics aside and although I am a Templar, I only wish for the safety of all. I know the Templars would be the best at achieving that end.”

I nodded. I didn't think Melina should be going along with the Inquisition anyway. If Cullen was against it too, that was one more person on my side.

“You have my vote for sure. I have the ear of the Herald..at times..perhaps I could convince her to lay down her groundless prejudice and consider the Templars allies.”

“It's more than I could ask.” He said with a bow.

I sighed inwardly. I had no intentions of closing the breach as long as I still needed it to get home. Until I figured that out, I had a duty to protect Melina as she played this game. All I could do for now was become stronger and make connections. Maybe befriending Cullen would unlock some useful side quests. I was pretty sure this was a level one town where players could learn the basic of the game. I hoped better options would become available soon. Before I could hope for too long, Cullen pulled out his sword. Training was starting once again.

"Okay, enough unpleasantness. Now try to hit me." He said

~~~~~

(Ayla's POV)

I waltzed off with Varric in the lead.

“Now listen up Trouble. Being a rouge requires many skills. Not just a set of daggers will get ya there. You need speed, agility, a sharp mind. Rouges lack the strength of a warrior, but make up for it by striking quickly and assertively. A vulnerable spot will bring down the giant. ”

I nod, “How can these things be taught though?”

Varric laughed, “Mostly they can't be. There needs to be a degree of raw talent. I've seen you have a sharp mind. But there are some tests we can do to see if you have the speed and agility.”

Now see all these rocks here. I want you to jump from rock to rock and when you get to that tree over there I want you to climb up it and back down, and then run to that fence climb up the posts and run along the edge. Then circle back to me.

My eyes widened at the prospect. “You want me to do all that?”

“Its the only way to determine if you have what it takes kid.”

I sighed, why couldn't I turn out just like the game and magically know how all this works.

“Ready kid?”

I position myself in ready mode.

“Go!”

I jump up on the rocks and flung myself along the smooth edges. There was little time for fear but I was certainly feeling it. Any slight hesitation and I would slip and fall. My legs were burning from launching myself off the rocks. A few rocks I had to climb up on my using my hands as help. It was too steep.

I threw myself in the air only to realize mid air that there was a crevice where my landing would be. My leg slipped into the crack and my knee crashed into the rock. Thankfully I hadn't rolled my ankle. I got back up and continued running.

I reached the tree. I knew this would be the easy part. I was always climbing trees back at home. Despite my parents concerns. I scurried up the tree making sure to swing from branch to branch reaching the other side of the tree I jumped down. The bark had left a few scraps on my hand. But I brushed the thoughts away.

I rushed to the fence posts. Yay for balancing. I lept up and nearly lost my balance straight away. Keeping one foot in front of the other I rushed across the fence. I almost made it to the end when my foot slipped and down I came perfectly straddling the fence. I groaned in pain and flung my leg over the side. I rushed over to Varric, clearly out of breath.

“Nice work kid. You did that a lot quicker then I thought you would. Only slipped up a few times as well.”

“You mean I didn't have to run it that fast?”

Varric chuckled. “Remember that sharp mind part? I never said it was a race. Although it was more impressive that you did it faster.”

I groaned and flopped onto the ground. Varrc chuckled again. “Take a breather kid, while I think of your next task.”

“Whatever you say boss.” I gave him a mini salute.

Varric wondered off while I laid on the ground huffing and puffing. After a minute, I regained a bit of my breath. I looked up and didn't see Varric anywhere. Standing up I decided to gain some vantage and see what I could find. I ran back to the tree I just climbed and scampered up the branches. Climbing higher then I did before. I was able to get a good scan of the whole area.

I looked over to the training grounds and saw Talc wielding her sword. She was moving more gracefully then I suspected. It made me smile. She would do well here. I turned to look back at Haven. The little town sat nestled quite nicely against the mountains. There were much more people here than I suspected. Things could get interesting.

I saw Varric returning from Haven. I moved to get myself comfortable, but still hidden by the snow built up among the tree branches.

Varric made his way towards the rocks, he's brows furrowed when he didn't see me. He squinted at the ground and then towards the tree.

He snickered, “Next lesson kid, make sure you never leave a trail behind you. I know its more difficult in snow. I can see you up there Ayla. Come back down here.”

I poked my head out and laughed, “I'll make sure to do better next time.” I danced my way among the branches and lightly landed on the ground.

Tossing a packet to me, Varric made his way over. “This here is a rouge's best friend. Thats my second best lock picking set.”

My eye's lit up with excitement. I have always wanted to learn lock picking.

“Take a look at the tools and here is a pretty simple lock to test out.”

I nodded and began examining each of the tools. Studying their different shapes and sizes. There were eight different tools in the bag.

After examining each of the tools, I looked to the lock. It was definitely different then the locks back home. These were key based, but the key hole was bigger. Varric had said this was an easy lock. I began studying the keyhole.

I looked up at Varric. “What now.”

He only shrugged a stupid grin on his face.

I hrumphed. Fine, I could figure this out on my own.

I began poking and prodding different tools inside the tumbler. I tried to feel if anything was moving. I remembered how keys worked in our world. I didn't know if it was the same though.

Finally after a few minutes of fumbling, Varric sat down beside me. “You've made some interesting choices. Almost had it a few times, I could hear the lock clicking correctly. But you stopped just short of finishing it. Here let me show you.”

He joined next to me and took control of my hands. “Lockpicking is all about feeling the tumblers inside. If you have sensitive feelings and careful hands, it shouldn't be hard. A lock pick like this has 5 tumblers.” He paused and grabbed a tool from the kit. “You'll need only this one.” Gesturing at the lock, “Give it another try.”

I began feeling the lock pick inside the lock. I made guesses as to where the tumblers would be. Pushing up slowly to try and activate a tumbler. After a few more minutes of poking and prodding, I finally succeeded in opening the lock.

“Nice going kid! Ya know, I think you have what it takes. I'll teach ya everything I know. I'm sure there are others in town who could teach you what I can't.”

I smiled up at him feeling very proud of myself. “Now come on kid, we are done for the day. Lets go meet up with Sunshine.”

I rushed over to Talc. Cullen and Varric greeted each other. We walked off together telling each other what we had learned.

When we got back to Haven, I whispered to Talc. “Even though we are done training here. We still aren't done for the day.”

Talc leaned over to me, “What do you mean? I'm exhausted.”

“Remember when I told you I had to try something last night.” I saw recognition flash on her face. “Well it worked. I'm going to find you tonight.”

Talc groaned, “But I need to sleep.”


	14. Talc finds a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc goes off in search of a means to money. and she meets her new favorite elf servant

(Talc's POV)

She's always running off. I thought as Melina took off and was soon lost in the tangle of streets.

She'd left me to wandered around Haven all by my lonesome.

Just as well. I had a few things to do of my own. I took out my scroll. The map appeared on it. I saw Melina icon moving farther away, but I wasn't interested in where she was going.

I needed a job. I needed to raise skills. Quickly. Step one of ruling the world in video games, like Fable, was getting a job to raise your skill level and earning some fast coin. Sure, I could just get items from my scroll in a jiffy so it wasn't like I needed a job for cash, but skill points was another story. I had to build them up somehow and figure out how to track them eventually. A job was the quickest way to do that if DragonAge was that kind of game.

I scanned the map. Blacksmithing earned the most in Fable. I knew at least the basics of smithing. Melina and I had been in a Blacksmithing club once before. I didn't last long thanks to Melina and her embarrassing run-away mouth. I could never show my face at the club again.

I groaned, remembering the events that were too embarrassing to relive, but things would be different this time. I spotted a forge icon not too far from where I stood.

When I arrived, I couldn't help but be underwhelmed.

I had imagined the smithy built into a cave or at least a solid structure. Instead, I saw a shack and barely that. I was surprised to see it equipped at all.

The furnace was much larger than I would've expected. It took up the whole back portion of the far wall, emitting a vicious heat.

The ceiling created a funnel to carry the smoke out. I saw a huge man toiling over an anvil. He was a solid wall of muscle. His hammer coming down mightily on the rod of iron he was flattening.

Elves and humans scurried all about. Some heaved smelting materials around. Others tended the furnace, making sure the flames didn't die. Another group tinkered away to put finishing touches on the completed items. Farming tools mostly. A shield and short sword here and there. One or two well-muscled elves hammered away at sparking metals on their own anvils.

"You're needing something, Devil?" The man called barely glancing up from his work.

I grinned at the nickname.

"Just missing home, I suppose." I said walking to the entrance of the smithy and nodding at his struggling furnace.

He turned and looked at the furnace as it belched out a cloud of smoke and sputtered flames.

"FOR THEDAS SAKE, KILIAN! You're letting the fire die!! AGAIN!!" He cursed at an elf leaning heavily on a coal shovel. “You've got to keep feeding it!" He snapped.

He threw a nearby towel at the elf's head. Kilian awoke from his daydreaming with a yelp and began to hurriedly shovel coal into the furnace's gaping, red mouth. I chuckled.

"Worthless." The man muttered angrily. He removed his gloves and glared at me. "We don't get many Qunari around these parts. Whatever you're looking for we probably won't have it." He fumed.

I shrugged, "if you can't help me, maybe I should help you instead."

He crossed his arms,"How so?"

"You're clearly in need of better assistants. I have a strong arm. You have a spare anvil in the corner. Let me work for you. I learn fast and I promise I take orders better than Kilian."

He humphed with a fierce nod, "I'd make a deal with you if I could, Devil, but the forge is not mine."

"Whose forge is it?"

"An idiots." He growled. He pointed up the road. "The Marquis DuRillion on the hill. The idiot is a Orlieson noble. He knows nothing of the craft. He's been supplying us with cheap metals. The Inquisition can only supply so many hands and supplies. WHAT BUISNESS DO THESE LOLLY-GAGGING MORONS HAVE IN A FORGE !?" he yelled the last part at Kilian as the lanky elf began to dozed off again.

He gave an defeated groan, "He runs the forge to ruin. The swords used by the inquisitors forces are imported directly from the dwarves. Our swords are only used for practice because they will break easily."

I looked down at the sword Cullen had given me.

"Aye, that one too." He nodded. "So I'm not the master of this pathetic forge. You'll have to convince him to let you work here. He has a thing against Qunari.”

“Of course he does.” I said with an exasperated sigh.

The brute of a man chuckled. “Because of that, you'd have to make one hell of an argument. He won't spend his wealth on good iron or steel, I doubt he'd allow you to work here."

"Well, I guess I'll need to be one devil of a salesman." I said tapping my fingers on the case that held my scroll.

"Aye, and good luck. Steal his soul if nothing else." He said with a cold chuckle.

~~~~~

It took me a while to reach the Marquise’s property. When I finally stood on the edge of the property, I couldn't help but stare in dumbstruck wonder. It was massive and surrounded by large fields of wheat, vegetables, and orchards of gorgeous fruits I couldn't even name in full season. Branches hung heavy with sweet-smelling produce. White marble walls rose like a delicate maze throughout the property. They caught the rose-tinted sunset and set the fields a blaze with an almost heavenly light.

A beautiful chateau stood on the far end of it all. I started down manicured pathway, helping myself to some of the exotic fruits as I did so.

Almost immediately, I came upon enslaved elves scurrying about to care for the enchanting garden. They stood in stark contrast to the pampered landscape. Grim reliefs against the serene expanse. They were gaunt and lines of heavy toil and care were etched into their thin and pale faces. They seemed on the verge of collapse but they labored on, encouraged by the occasional whip from human taskmasters.

It was my first time seeing the life of the elves in this place. Melina had explained they were an oppressed race. I hadn't expected to see any so soon.

I'm sure the thought of slavery would have sickened me in the real world. But this was a game. Elves weren't real. Dwarves weren't either. Not even those humans were real. Nothing in this world was real. Nothing had feelings. Only programmed responses, completely involuntary. I wasn't going to bother myself with the morality of society inside a video game.

Melina was the hero, not me. I'd let her concern herself with those trivial things. If she wanted to start a peace rally or take up the cause for things that were completely irrelevant in the long run, be my guest. The only thing that really mattered was getting home. Home where my family was waiting for me. Home where I had a mother and a brother that were worrying for me at this very moment.

I finally reached the main grounds. They were surrounded by a high white wall. It didn't scream security, but the guards and heavy padlocked doors imbedded in the walls sent the message: keep out.

I considered approaching the front gate, but based on the reactions from most people, Qunari were not welcomed in any sphere outside their own homelands. I doubt I'd get anywhere asking for an audience.

There had to be another way in. I pulled out my scroll. The map showed me a view of the surrounding area. I tapped the building in front of me and the map zoomed in for a more detailed view. Writing appeared under the new buildings that had been revealed inside the wall. Servants quarters, stables, kitchens. Main house.

There was a servants entrance In the back. I made my way around only to find it was locked as well. Apparently I'd need a servant to unlock the door. Maybe I could bribe one. Were there any close by?  
I pulled out the scroll and searched the buildings and streets. I couldn't believe my luck as my eyes came to rest on the tiny flag 'Taran.'

Her dot scurried about on the other side of the property. She was coming my way from a river on the edge of the property. She'd be here soon.

I gave a sharp nod. She was my ticket in. I suppose I now had to smooth things over with the little pipsqueak. I had thrown her full force out a door. She would becoming around the corner soon.

Now or never, I sighed. I walked around the corner, colliding with the tiny elf as I did. She bounced off me, falling on her butt.

The laundry she had been carrying went flying into the air. The sheets flopped to the ground, most of them coming down on her head. The basket bounced off into the bushes.

"Forgive me my lord! I'm terribly sorry! I'm such a wretched servant!" She started crying as she began trying to untangle herself from the sheets, not realizing it was me she'd bumped into.

"Calm down!" I barked. "I came to apologize." I said pulling the sheets off her head. She gasp when she saw me, her face white with terror, and fell backwards.

"Forgive me! Forgive me!" She pleaded like the day of reckoning was at hand. I sighed and crouched down. How could anyone be so spineless?

"I'm sorry Taran. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just here to have a friendly chat". Her eyes were still wide with fear. "I came to apologize for our first meeting. I shouldn't have thrown you out of the cottage like I did. I'm sure it was all very terrifying."

" A-apologize?" She asked, her tiny frame still shaking. "T-to- to me?" She squeaked.

I offered her my hand to help her up. She raised her arm to defend herself like she was about to get a beating.

"yes to you. I'm sorry, Taran. I apologize. To you." I said rolling my eyes. Her terror was replaced with a look of dumbfounded amazement.

"No one apologizes to me..." She said it softly, almost to herself. I reached into the sheets and pulled her to her feet. She gasped but seemed to believe I wasn't going to tear her in half.

"That's better," I said dusting her off, " I'm too tall to crouch like that for a pipsqueak like you." Horror filled her face again.

"I'm So sorry!" She began bowing profusely at the waist. Her stomach growled like a beast. She clamped her hands over it in a feeble attempt to muffle the sounds. “F-forgive me your L-Ladyship.” she stammered. 

I rummaged through my sack to fish out the fruits I'd picked up along the way. This was turning out to be a cakewalk.

"Hold out your apron." I ordered. She immediately obeyed.

"Here. My peace offering." I said dropping the crisp, delicious goodness into it. An instant smile spread across her tiny face.

"From the Herald!?" She exclaimed hugging my gifts happily to her chest.

"No! You pointy-eared Ingrate!" I gave her a sharp rap on the head with my knuckles, "From me, obviously." I huffed.

She winced and rubbed her head. "Thank you, my lady." She fidgeted nervously, "You are good, like the Herald said."

It warmed my heart to know Melina was defending me to the huddled masses.

"In my own way, I suppose." I said retrieving her basket from the bushes. I held it out and she suddenly looked torn. She didn't know what to do with the fruit she was still clutching to her chest.

I shook the basket at her, "put in the fruit." I sang like I was talking to a two year old. She quickly obeyed.

"Pick up the laundry." She snapped out of her daze and scurried about collecting the linens.

She shook them out, folded them hastily, and placed them in the basket.

She reached for the basket. I held it just out of her reach. "I'm helping." I sniffed.

"Oh no!" She squeaked, " you mustn't! I'm a servant! You shouldn't!" She stammered jumping frantically for the basket.

I held it higher still, "It's part of my apology to you, pipsqueak." She smiled in spite of herself. She looked down quickly to hide her happiness, wringing her hands nervously.

"Open the door." I said nodding my head at the padlock. She took out her key and opened the door. I walked inside with the basket. I followed her through the manicured pathways and through the back entrance of the main house.

"So tell me," I asked as I followed behind her into the basement. "What's your master like? He's got quite the set up here."

She laughed nervously. "He is...good...enough." She said quietly, the question making her more nervous than my presence. She was probably trying to avoid being overheard.

"He had a bad day today, no meals were given to the servants. His bad days are many.” She held her growling stomach again.  
“Today especially is a day to avoid him." She nearly whispered it. Her back curling as if trying to shield herself from an invisible assailant.

"Hmm. Interesting." I mused, "I need to see him today and you're going to take me to see him."

She whipped around, her face drained of color. "Bu-b-b-bu-but-" she stammered, she was so scared her knees knocked.

I pulled a pear from the basket. "Take me to your master and it will be the last time you ever go hungry again."

I placed the pear in her quivering hands. She clung to it as if it were life itself.  
She looked up at me. I rattled the basket so the fruits could be heard bouncing around. She held her breath. Slowly, she nodded.

~~~~~

An hour later I was walking back to the forge with a spring in my step and a whistle on my lips. I found Happy the Forge Master cursing his minions with all manner diseases upon their unborn children.

"Must I do everything myself!" He bellowed as I walked up. The people were pushing carts without much gusto and failing to move them an inch.

"My, my, my. What a chaotic scene." I said with a smile on my face. Happy turned to me.

"And so the Devil returns." He said putting his massive hands on his hips. "You get a job?"

I unfurled the paper I had hidden in my hand. "I did one better. I OWN the forge now." I said waving the deed in his face. A look of shock spread across his face.

"How the devil did you manage that?" He asked, his mouth gaping as he looked over the deed.

I gave a bow and flicked my horns, "I'm just one Devil of a salesman.”

I had dumped a pile of gold on the Marquise’s table that was bigger than Happy. Courtesy of my secret scroll, of course. There was little the marquise was not willing to give me after that.

I could've bought his property, but I could imagine the multiple annoying conversations I would have been made to suffer once Melina found out how I was abusing my role in the game.

“Andraste's silky socks.” Happy chuckled, “ you must be.”

I reached into my satchel and pulled out a bar of steel. I quickly shook off the little bit of magical blue dust that still clung to it. I held it out to him.

"Where did you get that beauty?!" He exclaimed.

"I know a guy,” I lied. Obviously. I was the guy. The bar had come from my scroll. “I can get you quality steel at a fraction of the price."

I put it in his hands. He cradled it like a baby. After a moment, he nodded,"I suppose you'll be needing a name if I'm training you."

"Talc." I said, "and you are?"

"Robin." He said gruffly.

I stifled a laugh, Happy didn't look like a Robin at all. He looked like a Viking. Massive arms, braided short beard, and chestnut hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you Robin."


	15. Ayla gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla begins her journey as a master alchemist! Our favorite egg catches her in the act!

(Ayla's POV)

After I left Talc, I made my way back into Haven.  I took my time wandering down the winding pathways. I wanted to enjoy some time alone before I got to my next destination.  Since I woke up in this place, I haven't had a moment to myself. It was Hearld this, Herald that. It was exciting to be the Herald in a game I loved, but also pretty complicated.   
I could feel the smile on my face slowly fade. 

It was difficult being the Herald. Back home, I was no one's hero. I wasn't the best at anything. I was always getting passed over by everyone in favor of my younger brother. He was popular and outgoing. He was naturally talented in so many things. A real crowd-pleaser. His charisma let him get away with murder. 

I hated it. No one ever noticed me. I was always the quiet one. I always had to work harder than everyone else at everything. Nothing came naturally to me. 

My parents wanted me to be a doctor. Our whole family was full of doctors. It only made sense I should be one too, but I was a black sheep. To their lasting disappointment, I didn't have the head for medicine and I chose to become an animator despite not having any real talent for drawing. 

Not a day went by that I wasn't being told to quit or get a back up plan by everyone I met. Everything I tried to do evaporated in my hands. I would work my hardest. I would study, telling myself, "if I just worked hard enough," all my problems would be solved. But it was never so simple. I always fell flat on my face, tripping at the finish line. 

But here...in Thedas...I dared to dream I could be more than a colossal screw up. I could make all those dreams come true. I could make people see me. Maybe being the Herald was my one chance to prove everyone wrong. 

Part of my couldn't help but admit that was why I was keeping Talc in the dark. I know it was selfish and stubborn, but I just wanted my story to mean something. I just wanted the spotlight and for once to not be one-uped by someone else. I just wanted the chance to prove to everyone, to myself, that I was worth something.

I squared my shoulders as I walked. I would have to come out of my shell. No more wall-flower for me. I needed to show people I could be a leader. I spotted some soldiers milling about on the road. 

perfect! I'll introduce myself. It'll be easy. I hate talking to strangers, but I'm the Herald now. I have to socialize! 

I took a few forceful steps toward them. I puffed out my chest with all the confidence I could muster. Before I could call out to them, they turned to face me and the greeting died on my lips. They were so big and full of battle scars. They had obviously seen more fights and knew way more about war than I ever would. 

How could I call myself their leader? Would I really end up barking orders at them? I was a tiny elf. I was 80 pounds when wet. It suddenly seemed that Thedas had a great joke played on it when it had the misfortune of calling me the savior. 

I attempted to don a cheerful smile and a relaxed voice. It squeaked a little more than I would have liked. The soldiers exchanged some strange glances but accepted my greeting in the end. The brief exchange went a little better after that. I excused myself after a few moments of idle chit-chat. 

I was the Herald. There was no way they'd ever view me as a friend, but I guess that was O.K. A good leader demands respect from those who follow. Respect like that needs a better foundation than goofy friendship, or something like that, I'd be sure to figure it out and gain everyone's respect with daring and rescuing the downtrodden.

I merged onto the main road after a bit. There was actually more people here then I anticipated. The game eluded to a massive army but it could only display so much. Now, surrounded by all these people, it was a tad overwhelming.

I saw Cassandra training, attacking the dummies with mighty swings. I passed by Varric at the firepit making sure to toss him a wide grin as I passed. Liliana was leaning over a table thinking over some papers inside her tent. I'd bother her later.

Not quite feeling tired, or done for the day. I decided to make my way over to the Healer Adan's cabin. It was a risk with Solas' cabin so close. But I was eager to learn about potion making. It was a valuable skill to be able to making healing and lyrium potions. I never cared about lyrium potions in the game, but I was a mage now.

Having potions on me at all times was the smartest option. It was always on your last potion that a major boss fight would occur. I didn't want that to happen here. As a rouge, poisons could be invaluable. I didn't do a lot of poison research, but who knows? Maybe it'd come in handy.

I approached Adan's cabin and gave a small knock. No need to be a complete barbarian. I heard various objects crashing around and a small curse.

“I said not now! Unless you brought me those embrium and elfroot leaves I've only asked you a hundred times for!” A scraggly voice shouted from inside.

I laughed a little. He was as crabby as in the game. This was gonna be fun. Opening the door I tiptoed inside.

Adan violently turned around and said “What did I just... Oh...” He paused when he got a good look at me. “Well, look who's back from the dead. Again.”

“By the sound of it, you must know me. Although I think I'd remember someone of your good humors.” I smiled.

Adan scowled, “Id be surprised if you did. You weren't particularly coherent. Someone had to patch you up after you staggered out of Maker knows where. You're welcome by the way.” He made sure to add another nasty scowl as he finished speaking.

“Ah of course. Silly me. Being unconscious and all made me forget. As I was unable to thank you earlier, I suppose I'll take the time to thank you properly now. So, Thank you.”

He seemed slightly taken aback by what I said, “Well, ” He paused, “You can pay me back by fixing the world. Name's Adan. I'm in charge of keeping our little band here stocked with potions and elixirs.”

“Not that Seeker Pentaghast seems to care weather we've got the supplies to actually DO that.” He said as he rolled his eyes. He continued to grumble under his breath. But I couldn't make out the rest.

“I dont supposed you need any help them?” I asked tentatively.

“You know a thing or two about potion making?” He seemed surprised by my question.

Sheepishly, I replied. “Um, well no. But I feel it's a valuable skill. And I want to learn.”

He scoffed, “I dont have time to teach ignorant ungrateful laze-abouts.”

I glared at him but maintained my cool, “Well, I can say one thing for sure, I'm NOT a laze about. Maybe slightly ignorant in potion making and I may have taken a ready stock of potions for granted in the past. But that doesn't mean I can't learn now? Knowledge even for knowledge's sake is never a waste. I truly wish to learn how to make potions, poisons, elixirs. Whatever it is you can teach me. I'm all ears”

“I'm an alchemist, not a healer.” He retorted sharply.

Slightly inclining my head, I smoothly said, “I apologize. I should address you by you proper title. Alchemist Adan, would you teach me your ways?”

He paused and thumbed his fingers against his mouth. Contemplating all the pros and cons of helpin the little Dalish elf before him.

“You will follow all of my instructions.” He finally spoke.

“To a T.” I quickly replied.

“If you complain even once, I will cease this arrangement. A little mumble under your breath, any rolling eyes, anything I view as defiance and you are through.” He glared at me.

“I find your terms acceptable. Do we have a deal then?” I stuck out my hand in anticipation.

He firmly grasped it and shook violently, “Deal! Now go outside and pick me 10 handfulls of elfroot and embrium. I sent that lazy no good assistant of mine out ages ago to fetch me some and he has yet to return. Worthless. Ungrateful.” He turned back to his table and began cutting something I couldn't make out.

“On it!” I said enthusiastically. I turned to exit the room. But turned back sheepishly. “Um Adan?”

He sighed and turned around to glare at me.

“How exactly do you want me to cut them?” I said a bit embarrassed.

He raised his eyebrows, “You've never harvest elfroot before?”

I paused to consider my answer, “It was never really necessary where I lived.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion but then reached over for a book. “Come here and see then.”

He flipped a few pages into the book, and then flipped a few back. Till it landed on a diagram of elfroot. He gestured to the drawing showing how to cut elfroot right at the base of the leaf. He then flipped more pages and pointed to the diagram of embrium. These showed how to carefully pluck the petals and leaves.

“I suppose you dont have an herb bag do you?” He grunted.

I shook my head apologetically.

Giving another dramatic sigh he shuffled over to his desk and grabbed a bag. “I have a few extras laying around. You can keep this one.”

I thanked him and hurried out the door. The bag wasn't huge. It actually fit quite comfortably around my waist. Almost like a knapsack, but it had many separate compartments. Getting it snug around my waste, I hurried around Haven to gather some elfroot. Seeings how I didn't get to practice with my knives today, I was excited to cut something.

I checked around the Chantry and was confused to not find any plants there. I distinctly remember there being plants there. I guess harvesting plants would be a tad more difficult in real life. Maybe I was a tad over my head if I couldn't find something as simple as elfroot.

I guess that left the actual forest to explore. I made my way towards the outskirts of Haven. I decided to walk down the opposite side closest to the blacksmithy. I was unsurprised to hear the familiar sound of hammers on metal, the smell of coal burning in the forge, or the shuffling of feet and discussing of designs. I was however very surprised to see my favorite Qunari hovering over the flames.

“Talc?” I entered into the smithy a big grin on my face.

She turned to me and smiled, “M. I thought you were going to be busy this afternoon.”

“I am busy, or at least I was until I spotted you here. Couldn't take the afternoon off could ya?”

She shrugged her shoulders, "We aren't here on vacation now, are we? I figured it'd be any easy way to farm some experience points since I already had some Blacksmithing experience from that club." She looked at me pointedly, "You know...that club." 

I ducked my head in shame, “You are never gonna let me forget that are you?”

“Not as long as you live.” She grinned mischievously.

I sighed and glared up at her, but a smile snaked it's way to my face.

“Well now that I'm here, show me what you are making!”

She showed me everything she had made so far. The smithes were showing her how to pound metal into flat sheets. How to let the hammer do all the work. She showed me some of the metal she and twisted into odd shapes. She even showed me some of the burns on her hands where the hot metal flakes and popped up and flown onto her skin.

I smiled at all her enthusiasm, even if she said it was only for the experience points. I doubted that's how this world worked. But I'd let her have a bit of fun after all the chaos so far.

Eventually, I had to stop her, “Talc, as much as I really, and I mean REALLY, want to hear all about this, I dont have time unfortunately.”

She gave me a pointed look and rolled her eyes, “Gonna go play the Herald bit?”

I glared at her, “I'll have you know, that i'm also seeking extra knowledge. I'm learning about potion making, and my first task is to go out and harvest ingredients.”

She relaxed her stance and laughed at my fake indignation, “Fine, fine. Go enjoy dirty nature. I'm gonna stay here as far from the dirty green stuff as possible.” Talc hated camping. I knew that for sure. She hated all things green because it was always full of bugs or Poison Ivy, in her opinion.

I stiffled a laugh, “Why dont you think about what you just said? You are gonna stay away from the dirty nature... to do coal-based blacksmithing. I do believe I already see that beautiful white hair covered in black dust. Not to mention your hands and everywhere else!”

She looked down at the black on her hands. She eye'd my clean tunic. Then charged forward, "I'm gonna get you!"

I narrowly dodged her dusty weapons and leaped away. I playful grin on my face. 

“All right! All right!” I laughed and ran out of the smithy. “You have fun. Catch ya for dinner tonight?”

“You know it!” She shouted before turning back to her forge.

I turned around and couldn't stifle a chuckle when I heard her shout, “Shoot! I got a sparkler! Hot iron coming through!”

 

I continued out of Haven and entered into the snowy wilderness. It was quite peaceful here. I ran into a good size patch of elfroot.

I glared down at the plant. “All right elfroot. Its just you and me. Now I'm gonna take my knife and harvest your leaves and there ain't nothing you can do about it. Clear?”

I stepped towards the plant and knelt down the blade sliding delicately along its stem. The book Adan showed me gave clear instructions. I had to slice at the base of the leaf without actually tearing into a water sack near the stem. If I did that then most of the healing properties would drain out of the leaf and it would become useless!

I kept my knife steady and began cutting. It didn't take very long before cut in the wrong spot. I saw water glistening on the blade and knew I made a bad cut. I groaned, really? How difficult was it to slice a leaf off a plant. I picked a different plant.

I sighed. I just needed to relax. I'm to tense which makes my knife stiff and I can't be precise if I'm stiff.

I began humming to help relax myself. It defiantly helped.

There is something almost symbolic about slowly stripping off the leaves from each individual plant. Leaf after leaf chipped away from its original form and manipulated to such an extreme that it becomes totally different. A plant so minuscule it is practically useless. You take this plant and you transform it into something that saves lives, that stops suffering, that ends pain. 

Maybe, just maybe, that could be me. In a lot of ways, I wanted that transformation for myself.

I must've been too deep in my thoughts because I heard a snap and I looked down to see that my plant had been broken in half. My eyes went wide and I really hoped that this wasn't some sort of ironic sign of my inevitable failure in the future.

No, no! I can think like that. I need to focus and get back on my work and just do the best that I can. Take a deep breath Melissa. Focus on the here and now. You can't let some stray thoughts distract you from trying and trying and trying again. 

I sighed and looked up and saw a beautiful patch of embrium flowers. I think I needed to get away from the elfroot just for a moment anyway 

I saw a good tree in the distance and decided to climb it hoping to get a better visual advantage. My trick paid off! I saw a big patch of elfroot and embrium batched closer together right next to a big boulder. Score! 

I hurriedly traveled in that direction. I started collecting as much as I could when something caught my eye. Hidden among the plants was a pawprint. I paused and bent down examining the print more carefully. I furrowed my brows. Wolf.

A moment of panic fluttered in my heart and I climbed up the boulder. I guessed the print was fresh. It wasn't exactly snowing and hadn't that day, so it could be older. I had known enough to recognize that it was a wolf and nothing else. I scanned the forest all around. Searching for any sign of movement, or color. Anything that seemed off.

I breathed a sigh when I didn't notice anything. I went back to collecting elfroot. I had collected all the embrium I thought I needed. My knife skills still played havoc when I tried to harvest elfroot. This could take awhile. I continued wandering out into the forest when I heard the crunching of snow close by. I immediately stopped and scanned the area. I know I heard something, but from where.

“Herald.” I voice called behind me.

I grabbed my dagger and spun around read to strike whatever snuck up on me. I only just managed to halt my blade when I saw it was Solas. He had side stepped away. Even if I continued the arc, I would have missed. He wore a stupid grin on his face. Stupid smug bald head stupid.

I glared up at him. “What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?”

“I should be asking what are you doing this far away from camp? If I were an assassin I would have easily killed you several times by now. da'len” His smug grin not fading. He took a moment to shift his weight onto his staff. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

“As it is, you are not an assassin. And I am out collecting herbs for Adan.” The hardness in my voice mirrored the scowl on my face.

He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Forgive me da'len. I wished no desire to startle you. Will you allow me to assist you in your collecting?”

I eyed him with caution. It was a terrible idea to be out here alone. Solas had been right. I was too busy worrying about not slicing an elfroot leaf that I left myself vulnerable to attack. I should have asked Talc to join me, but she looked dead set on avoiding nature.

Feeling slightly chastised I nodded in agreement. “You are right, if this were anywhere else but Haven, I might be dead now.”

He nodded his head probably feeling smug that I said he was right. Stupid stuipd elf.

“I'm nearly finished collecting what I've needed though.” I quickly added.

He looked at me thoughtfully, “Then its a good thing I need to replenish my supplies. I find I'm rather low on elfroot and embrium myself. It will go faster if we both collect and we will make it to Haven before dinner is open in the tavern.”

It was true. I still needed much more elfroot then I currently had. I didn't want to skip dinner!

I needs food!

I sighed, “Very well, I need more practice anyway.” I grumbled a bit before my eyes shot wide with the realization at what I said. It was too late. The words were spoken aloud and he heard them.

“Practice da'len? You are unaccustomed to harvesting herbs?”

I could kick myself. The moment I let my guard down a moment and he jumps on it. “Ah yes, Adan is showing me potion making. I didn't get the opportunity to learn.”

“Interesting. A Dalish with little skill in herbs. You surprise me.”

“Well its not exactly something I'm proud off. But I'm taking the time to learn now as best as I can.”

I didn't want to talk any more and bent down to study the plant. I started hacking away on the leaf when once again it dumped its watery nutrients onto the ground. I was getting tired of tiny drops of water falling to the earth.

I gripped the knife tighter in frustration and was about to call it quits when I looked up. Solas knelt down next to the plant and with swift movements, his knife glided along the branch. One full stroke. Thats all it took! One stroke and all the leaves fell gently to the ground. Not a single nick on the leaf stems. No water dripped tantalizingly to the ground. The way he moved his arms gracefully was beautiful to watch.

I watched a few more times when I realized I was staring. Annoyed with myself I tried again. Though, this time I tried to mimic his movements. I started the blade down the shaft but stopped. I stole another peak at Solas before I continued the slice. Once again water broke from the leaf.

That is it! I was so frustrated! How could ths stupid lifeless plant get the better of me. It just existed thats's it! It didn't move or bend or anything! It just SAT there!

I stood up and glared at Solas. His perfect form catching every single leaf. At the rate I was going I wouldn't be done till next week! He would be done in maybe ten minutes. If I was lucky hed be done in five and then he'd finally leave with his perfect skills making perfect cuts resulting in perfect leaves for his perfect potions!

But no... I swore I'd harvest elfroot so I could be useful. I can't just quit now, despite how frustrated I was. So I sat back down on the wet snow and glared at the plant.

“Is this some new mind magic da'len? If you glare at the plant the leaves will float into your herb pouch?” Solas said with a chuckle.

I glared up at him, “Apparently it isn't easy as you make it look!”

“Years of practice da'len. Have you acquired all you need? If not, I shall wait till you are finished and escort you back to Haven.”

“No no, It's fine Solas. I'll catch up when i'm finished.” however long that will take....

“It isnt safe, Herald. Forgive me if I wish to see you safely returned.” He nodded his head a sat cross legged amongst the remaining elfroot plants.

I grumbled a bit and returned to my duties. Useless leaf after useless leaf after useless leaf. It was getting later in the afternoon. As annoyed as I was with myself, I didn't think I could get anymore elfroot leaves. Id managed to get half of what Adan asked more. That should be enough? For now?

I didn't want one of my first missions here to be a failure. I looked toward Solas again. He hadn't moved much. Hadn't said anything either. He just sat there content to be calm and serene. Maybe if I asked... ?

Nope! Not gonna happen. I am not going to Solas for help. I'll just have to accept that I failed...

I paused.

I'm willing to fail the level 1 potion quest? Simply because I cant cut the stupid plant? I'd feel pretty useless then.

Or I could suck up a bit of my pride and ask.

My eyes darted between Solas and the plant. I sighed in defeat. “Hey Solas?”

“Yes da'len?” He asked barely raising his voice.  
“I saw your technique for harvesting elfroot. It looks pretty different then what Adan showed me. Would you... by chance... be willing to show me how you did it?” I asked tentatively.

He smiled at my request and nodded. I felt all sense of dignity escape me at the moment. Solas gestured to follow him. Probably to a bigger patch.

When we arrived, Solas showed me his cutting technique. His way was more efficient. He took a moment to study the plant. Then he glided his blade along the stalk using its natural curve to drive the blade. It was elegant and efficient. Thats two words I never would have used for cutting a plant, elegant and efficient.

He motioned for me to try the next plant. I fumbled with the unfamiliar blade and accidentally severed the stalk in two. “Oops, sorry plant.” I was embarrassed and didn't look up at Solas.

“Try again da'len. This time study how the plant moves, glide the blade with the stalk not against it.”

I nodded and tried again. I did better this time and only nicked the last leaf. Thankfully, I hadn't hit the water sack. Solas nodded his approval and accepted the leaves. Quickly placing them in his herb pack.

We continued picked herbs for a bit in a comfortable silence.

He finally broke the silence, “You seem to be quite busy already, Hearld.”

“Indeed, theres a lot for me to learn if I'm to be remotely useful. This mark shouldn't be the only reason to keep me around.”

He hummed his agreement. “You've begun training with Varric. And the Qun...” I glared at him. “Talc has begun training with Cullen.”

Why was he bringing this up? Everyone knew that was the plan, it wasn't exactly news. “Thats true. Skill with the blade and other rogue skills will be useful. I'm especially excited to learn lockpicking. Never liked getting stuck behind a locked door and not knowing what was inside.”

“Truely no locked door will be safe when you master such a skill.” He grinned. “I must apologize for my earlier behavior Herald.”

I quirk an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I had ment to ask you more questions. I allowed my anger with Talc get the better of me. I see now that she is a close friend and I should not have come inbetween you two. Therefore I must apologize.”

“Its not me you should apologize to. You angered Talc, not me.”

“Ah yes. I was afraid she would not accept my apology. She doesn't seem the most forgiving type.”

I gave a pointed look at him, “Did you even bother attempting to ask? Or did you just assume because she is Qunari she wont forgive you? Why don't you try and get to know someone before you make such broad assumptions about them.”

He glared back at me, “I've seen many things in the Fade da'len. Qunari do not change and she is no different then they are.”

“Ah and you know this do you? How long have you known her? All of... 3 days?”

“A bit longer then that actually. I was there when she awoke in her cell.”

I cringed at that and quickly walked away. Shouting over my shoulder, “For someone claiming to see much in the Fade, you see very little of the people around you.“

“Are you so quick to judge then? You have known me for less!” He sounded angry. In a few quick strides he was next to me.

“I have judged you only on the actions presented Solas.”

Ok. That was certainly a lie, but he doesn't know that I know everything. “I do not take insults to my best friend lightly. She has been there for me through thick and thin. I will not see anyone speak down to or about her.”

I was so angry I had gotten up in his face. Eyes narrowed I stared him down. He was not backing down either. Not breaking eye contact, I took a step back just out of arms distance. I snorted and then turned around only breaking eye contract at the last minute.

“Dont apologize if you dont mean it Solas. People will stop believing you if you do”

I heard him growl with displeasure. I couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

I kept walking though. I was done putting up with him. What was a peaceful moment, destroyed the moment he opened his mouth.

“Herald wait! I'm sorry this was not how I wished this conversation to proceed.” I kept walking, “Herald, please, stop. Will you look. Please.”

“If you are truly sorry then you will lower your Pride and humble yourself. Actually apologize and mean it. Respect is earned not given, and you do not have mine.”

He paused, eyes narrowing. “It seems you do not hold yourself to that standard. Do you expect all to respect you simple because you exist?”

“Of course not! Why do you think I desire to learn as much as I can. Did you honestly think I would not hold myself to the same if not higher standards as I would others? I want to believe you are more then what you have presented thus far.”

He seemed taken aback. He stared at me brow furrowed again. “You truly believe this.”

“Yes I do. I want to earn my place here, not be thrust into it for some stupid mark on my hand. Those around me view me only as the Herald. That is not who I am. I am defined by deeds, actions, personality. Not some mysterious power leaking out of my palm.”

I saw the anger melt, “Very well Herald. I shall take your words to council.”

My face softened, “I spoke in anger Solas, I'm sorry. You are not without merit. You were invaluable to Cassandra and you have helped me with my mark thus far. I would be foolish to dismiss this. I will forgive you your spats with Talc. I know she can take some getting used to.”

He actually bowed a little bit a look of apology on his face, “I shall trust your instincts Herald. You have shown much wisdom today. If one as wise as you is friends with her, there must be a reason I have yet to discover.”

“It takes the glory of the Maker to conceal a matter and it takes the honor of kings to search it out. Nothing worth having is ever easy to obtain. One should not be blinded to what is infront of them.”

“You believe in the Maker da'len?”

I laughed, “No I do not. I heard the saying once and it always stuck with me. I repeat that to myself whenever I struggle with something I dont understand.”

He smiled and approached closer to me. “Will you allow me to escort you back to Master Adan's cottage? I believe by the time we get there dinner will be ready. Forgive me, but I overheard you tell Talc that you would be joining her for dinner. I would like the opportunity to study this mystery further.”

I eyed him, “Only if you promise to behave.”

He grinned, “I shall endeavor to do my utmost best, Herald.”

“Ayla. Please call me Ayla.”

He nodded and we began walking back to Haven, “Very well, Ayla.”

We returned to Haven in comfortable silence. I was going over our conversation and only began to realize the full meaning of what I had said. I hope it didn't come back to bite me. I dropped off the herbs at Adan's cabin. He only sneered a bit, so I guess I picked them well.

He returned to the cabin and Solas opened the door for me to enter. I thanked him and went inside.

“Ayla!” I heard a familiar voice.

“Talc!” I smiled wide. She stood up to greet me. She stopped short when she saw Solas standing behind me.

The scowl formed on her face. “You've been creepin' again, huh, Keebler Elf?”

To his credit, Solas didn't even bristled. “I've come to apologize to you Talc. Ayla spoke highly of you and reminded me to not be blinded by prejudgment. So I will ask for your forgiveness Lady Talc.” He took a step back and crossed his hand over his chest, giving a slight bow.

He held it there while he awaited her answer. Talc eyed me cautiously. I smiled and nodded. “If shes fine with you, so am I.” She bent low and jabbed a finger in his face, “but quit your creepin.” She warned.

He straightened with a grin, “I assure you my "creepin" is most definitely at an end.”

“Well now that all that awkwardness is over! Let's eat!” Varric shouted from the table

It was only then I realized all eyes were on us and I flushed with embarrassment. Talc clapped me on the back, “Its nug stew. Again. I hope you're not as picky with food here as back home.”

I glared up at her with a smile on my lips, “Dont start with me, Talc.”

We got our food and I sat next to Talc. Solas sat next to Varric on the other side. I was hungry and dug into my food. Emotionally and socially drained, I just sat peacefully and listened to Talc and Varric banter about who knows what. Though he was subtle about it, I felt Solas' eye appraising me. Thats what I get for telling him to solve the mystery.

After I finished eating I sat back and continued observing in silence. I perked up though when I remembered what the plan was for tonight. Grabbing Talc's attention I whispered into her ear. “Remember I'm meeting you tonight. Just go to sleep and I'll find you.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded anyway. Looking up at the table, “Well everyone! Its been a long day, and we got another one tomorrow. I bid you all goodnight.”

“What? you getting sleepy already Trouble? The party hasn't even started!” Laughed Varric.

“Well this is one party I'm gonna have to miss. You guys have fun! I have beauty sleep to catch up on.”

I waved one final goodbye before heading to my cabin. Thankfully alone with only the stars and moon to guide my path. Sleep came quickly that night, and with it, Fade adventures.


	16. Elgar'Falon and Vallathelan, Meet your Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla takes Talc into the fade. They meet something ancient that will help them on their way

(Ayla's POV)

I slipped into the Fade easier than before. My eyes filled with wonder when I saw the red desert spanning before me. I took a moment to climb one of the towers and enjoy a moment in the sun. 

Yup. There was a sun here this time, shining its glorious rays all over me. The sky still swirled in a heavy mass of color, but it seemed more subdued. Almost like a blue filter covered all, blanketing the colors underneath. I bet I was just desperate to feel warm again after all that shivering I'd been doing in the real world.

Oh yeah. I had stuff I needed to do here.

I sat up and took a look around. The creeping river was still there but patches of green grasses were sprouting along its banks. I smiled and waltzed over to the water. I wasn't feeling particularly pressed for time. Id make my way over to the sanctuary soon enough.

I stepped into the cool rushing water and let the current tickle my toes. I followed up stream like I had done before. But now I could get a good look at the red canyon surrounding me. I wonder what stories the rock would tell me. I casually ran a hand over the smooth but textured surface. Little bumps scrolled across my fingertips.

I finally came upon the drawbridge. The rickety wood fencing that topped the bridge was barely visible with all the vines covering it. I tried to look down the road to either side, but each curved behind the rocks sharply. Anything I might have learned was totally obscured.

I shrugged my shoulders. There would be time for that later.

 I made my way through the tunnel. The blackness quickly swallowed me, but I felt no fear. There was no need to fear. I saw the forest in the distance and sped up to reach the entrance.

Popping out I saw our sanctuary.

 Or at least it would be ours, mine and Brooklyn's, if she would hurry up and go to sleep. 

She was such a party animal. Not really, but she looked like she was enjoying herself getting to know Varric. I prayed she and Solas didn't start bickering the moment I left the room though. They weren't going to make this easy.

I walked into the clearing and on the center rock sat Desire. “You were able to enter the Fade quicker this time elgar'falon.”

I smiled and sat on the grass next to her. “It will only get easier from here I imagine. This place is just so amazing. I can't wait to explore all of it!”

Desire chuckled, “Yes, I can see how much you desire that.”

I gave her a wry look and we both chuckled. She continued, “You wish to show Brooklyn all its wonders. She has an inquisitive mind like yours. Although, it is much different then yours as well.”

I smiled, “Yes, we are quite close. I couldn't imagine what life would have been like without her..”

“You both would enjoy spending countless millennia here. But for different reasons.”

“No two people are ever the same Desire. It is what makes us unique. Well those with physical bodies anyway.”

“You also wish to explore the Fade with the wolf. Though you are afraid.”

I halted my musing and sat up. I mind drew a blank as I felt the fear inching on it. “I... I do not know how he will act if he found out.”

“It is strange that you are so new to this world, but already know so much. His secrets only the oldest and most powerful spirits know.” She paused and touched my hair, “He will look for you tonight.”

I blanched and stared at her. “He can't find us here though, right? This is our sanctuary.”

She laughed, “No elger'falon. He will not find you here. Though you may be more at risk journeying into the Fade to seek your friend. You should be quick. I sense her falling asleep.”

I quickly nodded and got up to get her, but I paused. 

Oh yeah, I dont quite know how to do that.

I heard Desire laugh again. “Come da'len, I will show you how to find her.” She got up and stood on the ground next to me. “Sit on the rock. Now close your eyes. I want you to picture your friend. Not her physical form, but her spirit, her life, draw what makes her unique to you. See the tether and follow it.”

I sighed and tried to clear my head. I felt the blankness quickly. A void of nothingness. A stray thought entered my mind, like a floating string of color. I touched it, Brooklyn's  laugh rang through the hollowness. I felt my lips curl into a smile.

Another color zoomed by and I stretched my hand to catch it. Splashes of color exploded. Though they were only color,  I sensed emotions, thoughts. Thoughts of mischief, of playfullness. Thoughts of wisdom and intelligence.

I touched another color and a memory flashed before my eyes: the day we first met. A memory long buried but still held such importance. I could clearly picture her sitting with her back turned to me. I felt my anxiety and was proud of my courage to speak up and say something.

Before the memory continued a bright light exploded painfully. The light began forming something. A string- no - a rope! This was the tether Desire spoke of. Brooklyn must finally be in the Fade.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the sanctuary. Desire stood next to me, a wide smile on her face.

“That was amazing Desire! I felt her! I CAN feel her! She's so close.”

She smiled again, “Yes Elgar'Falon. You found her quickly as well. You must be bound together tighter than I imagined. Now go, the wolf is not here yet. Though I sense he will be quickly. You must go and return before he arrives.”

I nodded and ran out of the sanctuary. I felt the tether tugging me in the right direction. Through the black tunnel and at the bridge. But not the way back towards the part of the desert I had entered. This was along the road. Down I ran along the dusty road. Twisting and turning along the rock pillars, I found the path opened to a little oasis. It was tucked protectively by the canyon walls. Palm trees grew along the edges and the dirt road soon turned into crinkling hot sand beneath my feet.

I looked and at the edge of the water was a floating orb. It surface was sheer and reflective. But I felt the tether warming the closer I got to it.

The surface of the orb shimmered and I had the overwhelming urge to touch it. I did and it flickered with light.

I felt Brooklyn's presence.

I staggered backwards. That was a strange sensation. I blinked, I didn't have time to wonder about it if I wanted to beat the wolf back to the sanctuary . I had to grab Brooklyn. So I stuck my hand back on the orb and pressed forward.

This time the light completely enveloped me. When I could see again I was surrounded by dense jungle which, strangely enough, seemed to have been built by Willy Wonka.  Brooklyn was dreaming of a candy jungle? I laughed. I had done it! I had entered Brooklyn's dream bubble! Before I got too carried away, I realized my hand was holding onto to a very, very sleepy, angry, and confused Qunari.

“Banana monkey!" Talc shouted groggily. She rushed forward and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. “Give back the ice cream sundaes!” she demanded, Her eyes still closed.

“Woah! Brooklyn! Take a chill pill its me! Melina!” I shouted back. She was still running through her dream. 

She leaned forward, her face inches from mine. The sandman's haze still hung over her. “Prove it.” Her voice a slurred whisper.

 “Um...” I thought for a second, “Uh.... I know an awesome person who totally deserves to get post it notes all over her office?”

She pryed open a tired eyelid.  "Mel?" Recognition flooded her face as she finally came to. The jungle lost it's form as she came to. The Fade became a swirling abyss of color once more.   
"What happened!? Where are we?" She gripped me as the jungle faded away.

I laughed, “Remember when I said I was gonna meet you tonight. Well THIS is what I meant! This is the Fade! Well kind of, we are still in your dream.”

She blinked again. “The Fade?” Her eyes went wide. She scooped me up and clung to me protectively like a child's teddy bear. "You mean the place with the demons that try to steal your soul?!"

She turned quickly checking every direction for a surprise attack. Swinging me around like a rag-doll as she did so. "What if they get you!? You're the Herald! Aren't they all trying to kill you?!"

I gasped and tried to break her vice grip around my shoulders. "Yes...but not here. This is a special place. Well... I mean. I gotta get us to a special place."

"Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way." She commanded, holding me out at arms length to look me in the eyes.

I paused. “Uh...”

She narrowed her eyes, “You dont know how to get there do you?”  
I blinked a few times, “NO! Well, yes I dont. But I have an idea.”

She huffed and let me drop without warning. I hit the ground with a thud.

“Look just hold on to my arm for a a second would ya. ” I laughed.

I felt her grab my arm, and I closed my eyes. I felt the tether still circling the orb the contained Brooklyn's dream bubble. If I could reach and grab hold of the tether, I should be able to pull us out of her dream.

I smiled.

“This better work, Banana Monkey.” She smirked

“You are gonna regret the snarkiness here in just a minute.”

I entered into my blank space. I thought of the sanctuary. Colors of peace, of tranquility appeared. Strings of anticipation and hard work danced around. All of these colors blended together to form...

“Got it!” I proclaimed!

She jumped but didn't remove her hand.

“Hold on tight!” I yelled as I yanked the tether hard. With a whoosh we fell onto the dry sand. Brooklyn decided to gracefully fall on top of me. Pinning me to the ground.

“You there Mel?” she asked jokingly as I struggled to get out from under her.

“yynnnn... geee oofff mmmme” With my face in the sand, it wasn't exactly easy to talk.

Brooklyn stood up and dusted herself off. “ Well that's one waaay..” She trailed off as she finally noticed the world around her.

I got up slower and couldn't help the big grin on my face. “I told ya I had something amazing planned. Now come on, we gotta get moving.”

She only nodded and walked in stunned silence. We got to the river and I stepped in with no hesitation. Brooklyn looked less than enthused. We'd been creek walking before in the rivers around the college campus. I remember how she had no end of objections when I first convinced her to join me. Mostly about how unsanitary the foamy, brown water had looked.

I grumbled, “I promise you Brooklyn, I wouldn't make you walk in the icky water unless there was a good enough reason”

"The last time you made me wade through a river, I found worms on my skin and a snake bumped into my legs." She tried to suppress the memory, but I clearly saw a shiver race up her body.

“And what an adventure that was.” I laughed as I reached over and grabbed her arm. The light at the end of the tunnel and we were through!

“Welcome to our sanctuary!” I said with a dramatic flair. I proudly strode forward and urged Brooklyn to join me.

“Our sanctuary?” She stammered.

“Yep! This place is special just for us. So we can continue training when we are sleeping! Or, if we need some chill time from all the craziness outside. Or whatever. This is our place!”

“Very niiiice” She said and strode forward, taking it all in.

"Does this mean it comes with a way home? Since we're in the fade and all?"

I shook my head.

"Unfortunately no. We're not actually in here. Its complicated. Our bodies are asleep in our beds still. I guess if that makes sense."

She gave a disappointed sigh and sat by the rock. “What did you mean by training?” She asked.

“Ah thats where I come in! Welcome back elger'falon. You did better then i thought you would.” A familiar voice lilted into the air causing Brooklyn to jump to her feet.

I smiled at Desire, “Was that ever in doubt. You taught me well.” Turning to Brooklyn, “This is Desire. She is a spirit.”

“A spirit. Like those things we were fighting earlier?” She asked. I noted her stance and saw she was battle ready.

I flinched, “Not quite, that is the result of being corrupted. This is a pure Desire spirit. She has agreed to help us here in the Fade. To watch and guide us.”

“I guess you would know better than me." She crossed her arms and nodded at Desire, "Hello to you too, elger-whatever.”

“Elger'falon. It means spirit friend.” I quip. “Although I dont know why she's calling me that.”

“Because that is what you are of course. We both know I won't call you Herald of Andraste.” Desire snickered.

“Isn't that what she is though?” Brooklyn questioned. I looked at Desire who only nodded in encouragement.

“No I'm not. I should fill you in on a bit more. I dont like anyone else thinking I'm a herald let alone you.”

“I don't even think you're "Ayla", if it makes you feel any better” Brooklyn muttered with a roll of her eyes.

All three of us sat and I began to explain, “So here's how I got the Mark. Somehow we really did exit a rift and wound up at the conclave. Before that I dont know. There's an evil mage call Corypheus. He stole an ancient elven magic orb thingy and used the orb to open the breach. He sacrificed the Devine to complete the ritual. Some how I touched it and the orb transferred its power into my hand. Then a spirit who takes on the form of the Devine rescues us and opens a portal to the Fade she then drops us at the foot of the Inquisition and everything thinks the spirit is Andraste.” I ran out of breath. “Thats the footnotes version anyway”

“ So somehow we existed in the game before it started or we just don't remember how it started because we really are missing memories...but basically you're to blame for all of it. I knew you knew what had happened back in the mountains. ” Brooklyn scoffed.

I sighed, “I did. I don't actually remember anything before we popped out of the fade. Strange. I'm sure it will come back to us in time. But I am pretty sure it's not my fault for coming here”

"Still more questions than answers, then" Brooklyn shook her head in defeat.

"I suppose it's ironic your Vallaslin is marked for Dirtheman." Desire snickered

"Val-what? Dirth-who, now?" Brooklyn squinted her eyes in confusion.

Desire pointed to my face. "This tattoo has meaning." She said.

Tattoo!? I had totally forgotten my character had tattoos. Not like I'd run across any mirrors lately.

"I totally forgot about all that! I guess it makes sense." I said rubbing my face, attempting to feel the lines I couldn't see.

"Who am I marked for, did you say?"

“Dirtheman. Quite appropriate dont you think?”

“Dirthaman! Seriously?!” I sighed, “Well at least its not Falon'Din or worse, Fen'Harel.” I said with a slight snicker. 

“AHEM!!” Brooklyn cleared her throat with purpose while waving her hand at me to get my attention. An annoyed look on her face, "Care to explain any of that to the rest of the class?"

“Right, elves have their own separate pantheon of gods. Theres quite a few of them and its not important. The Dalish believe that by marking their faces with vallaslin they honor the gods. They make these tattoos by infusing blood and magic into the ink. Its the most permanent form of tattoo.”

Desire continued, “However, this is a grievous mistake. For the markings are not a way to honor the gods, but a way to prove who's slave you were. It was a different time then.”

Brooklyn snickered, “This game just keeps getting better and better. Hope your slavemaster doesn't make you do chores, you always sucked at those."

I glared at her, “Hey this wasn't my choice! Especially not Dirtheman. Well... I guess it does make sense. Dirtheman is the god of secrets and hidden knowledge. He's always scheming and plotting and pulling the strings behind the scenes.”

“Sounds about right.” Brooklyn muttered. It didn't look like she cared one bit. 

I glared at her again, “Well now that SOMEONE has a bit of fun at my expense.” I sniffed in mock disdain, “there was another reason we came here.”

“Ah this is where I come into the picture. But hold first I must call the others.” Desire piped up.

“Others?” Brooklyn and I said in unison.

She stood up and began to sing. Her voice echoing across the Fade. I couldn't help but feel all the emotions wrapped up in her song. I found myself closing my eyes to fully enjoy the sound. I felt her anger, her rage. She sang tender notes pausing a little at each new note. She sang long sweeping runs that seemed to dance and play. She sang deep and grounded notes. Soon her voice began to climax and I began hearing more and more sounds, instruments I had never heard before. I felt the energy quicken and I immediately wanted to grab my daggers and charge to victory!

I opened my eyes to see five more balls of light floating in front of us. I jolted and scrambled back.

Desire smirked and stood up, “Welcome my brothers and sisters. You have chosen to accept the call. You are here to train Elger'falon and Vallathelan'.”

I paused a moment. My elven needed work.

Vallathelan?The Writer? I guess If I'm Elger'Falon... then Brooklyn must be Vallathelan?

“Come friends, we must talk first before we begin.” Desire raised a hand and ushered the spirits away from us.

Brooklyn leaned over to me, “Do you recognize any of these spirits?”

In stunned silence, all I could do was shake my head. I tried to listen to what they were saying. But that was the weird part, they just stared at each other. Not one said a word.

(Talcs POV)

“Is she gonna say anything or just stare at the lights?” I asked, the initial awe beginning to fade.

“I dont know what they are doing. I think some spirits have some kinda mind reading thing. I bet they could have an hours worth of conversation in just a few minutes.” Melina whispered.

Desire clapped her hands suddenly, “Excellent! It is decided! Melina, Brooklyn. Come here please.”

My eyes went wide "Wait! How do you know our names?" How could they know our names. That couldn't have been part of the game.

"There are many things we know. Your aura's tell us much about you." Desire laughed

"If you read our auras, then you know where we came from." I stepped forward, suddenly desperate.

"Another world." She said floating further away from me, "some place far from here. You feel like people, but not quite people."

"Then How do we get back?! You must know!" I reached up to snatch the floating hem of her garments. She vanished and my fingers closed around empty space,

If they knew where we came from, Maybe they could send us home.

"but you already know." Her voice echoed. I dropped to my knees and let my fist carry my frustration into the ground.

I shot a glare at Melina from over my shoulder. "No. We don't." I growled. Melina shook her head in confusion. Useless. 

"Well, therein lies the adventure." Desire sang as she reappeared before the other spirits.  
I pressed my lips together. The spirits were going to be as helpful as a two-year old folding laundry.

“Your teachers wish to present themselves” She gave a flourish of a bow and stepped away from us.

( Aylas POV)

Suddenly a flame erupted at Brooklyn's feet. She jumped back as a black mass boiled out of the ground and rose up. The black mass formed a head, a body, then arms and legs. Blocky geometric tendrils exploded out of its eyes and ran all the way down the length of its limbs. Living flames swallowed the whole body. It was like a molten lava beast. It reached a hand forward and grabbed Brooklyns chin, forcing her to look into its fiery eyes.

“I am Rage young Writer. I see within you strong power. A power you have yet to master. Rage will be your guide, and I will be your Master. I will teach you all you need to know. Rage can be cool and burn with sweet revenge.” The red tendrils faded to a light blue, the flame on his head turned into a cold, almost lifeless flame. “But Rage can also burn hotter then a thousand suns! When mastered none will stand before you!” His flames the exploded reaching high into the sky but just as quickly it curled back down and danced the top of his head once again.

He stepped away from Brooklyn content to watch the rest of the proceedings.

Suddenly a thick, black smokescreen of surrounded us. Brooklyn and I began coughing, tears spilling out of our eyes. Stinging and burning, It was hard to look up. A voice sang cheerfully behind me. It sounded close almost as if it were whispering in my ear, “I am Cunning.” It said. “You seek to trick, to deceive, to know your enemies strengths and weaknesses.” With each word he began to poke me in several spots along my arms and back. “You will need understanding.” He poked my head, “You will need strength,” He poked my back, “You will need agility” He kicked my feet from under me. “And most of all... ” The smoke began to clear. I could now clearly see what crouched before me. “You will need me.”

He wore a big smile, long sharp teeth just visible under his curled lips. He helped me up and I could see all of him. He was a tall and lanky spirit, but he resembled an elf. His clothing was gray and seemed to wisp around with tendrils of smoke. He smiled again. His teeth were unnerving. A red bandana was tied to his forehead, it was a stark contrast to his gray body. A loose ruffled mop of gray hair sat like a birds nest tucked in among the folds of the bandana. “I shall be your Master, and none will stand before your blades.” So quickly I barely saw movement, he brought daggers to his face and smiled. He bowed his head slightly and stood to the right of me.

We were now flanked on either side by Cunning and Rage.

A ball of light then danced in front of Brooklyn. She reached up to touch it and the light exploded. A woman sat cross-legged before of her. She floated several feet above the air. She wore a long flowing white kimono with blue lotus flowers embroidered along the sides and it billowed in an invisible wind. She covered her face with an elegantly craved fan. She uncrossed her legs gracefully and lowered herself to the ground.  As she skated over the ground towards Brooklyn, trails of light marked out her path. She peeked around the corner of the fan. A porcelain face with golden eyes spoke. They were eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. "I am Foresight." She said gently.

Brooklyn was flabbergasted but could not tear her eyes away from Foresights captivating gaze.

“The pen is indeed mightier than the sword. But by how much will be determined by the value of what is written. Desire has shown me the form of your longings, but you lack the understanding to gain the powers you wish. I am not wild like Rage, or malicious like Cunning.  I can speak only truth, but I have moved armies, leveled mountains, built great cities, and tamed seas. With Foresight, you will disguise your rage and guide your cunning to strike at the very heart of your enemies. You will pour your being into a single, efficient word. One word that will become law."

She snapped her fan shut as she gestured with it at a nearby rock. It seemed like a perfectly harmless gesture until an unseen force shattered the rock to pieces. " I will show you how to grow, to develop, and to endure." She vanished and reappeared next to Rage. " I will be your Master and with Foresight, you will master the world."

The earth began rumbling at our feet. Sprays of red and blue sparks exploding between the cracks. Brooklyn and I had to stand back but the spirits did not move. The ground burst open with more sparks and a figure stepped forward. This was also an elf but earth clung to every nook of him. No, not clung. He was dirt! As he moved little pebbles and flakes of dirt fell off him. He then waited for a moment, eyes lingering on mine when the ground shook again. Jewels began raising from the ground all around us, little pockets of earth erupting with streaks of color. The air was now saturated with color. The jewels raced to where the spirit now stood. They froze around him and began to morph. The jewels oozed and shifted until they began to form a shape. Beautiful yellow and green armor plating formed. With a flick of his wrist they latched onto him solidifying his appearance before me.

My mouth was agape. In complete shock at what I witnessed. “I am Fortitude. Like the earth before you, you will have to endure. Like the dirt, you will need to be loose and workable, able to go anywhere needed. Like the mighty stones of the ground, you will need strength and resilience. Like these precious jewels you will need to shine upon yourself and others. You will bring many a vision of worthiness and hope.”

He walked closer and stroked my hair, “Your magic is wild, untamed. If left unchecked, it will run rampant upon those around you. It will hurt, devour, it will seek revenge and seek to destroy. You have done well so far but you must mirror the earth. Earth is not chaos, it is stability! it is life! It is peace! And it is strength! I shall bring this to you. I will be your Master.”

Fortitude stood next to Cunning. I looked to Desire. A question still on my lips when another burst of light exploded into view. The light was blocked by a large shadow. I heard hooves on the ground. Armor clinking. I looked up to see a mighty warrior straddling a huge horse. Fire burned in its eyes and sparks of lighting danced from its hooves. It reared in the air causing a gust of wind to blow us off our feet. It crashed down causing the whole earth to tremble.

I was so stunned by the horse that I failed to see its rider. A warrior covered in armor plating. Though it looked almost like a second skin, so tightly it it wrap around the body. With ease she lept off the animal and grabbed a mighty halberd from its side. With a wave of her hand, the horse disappeared in a flurry of red dust. The warrior removed her helmet exposing a strong jawed elven woman. She kept her helmet stuck under her arm and walked forward.

Brooklyn and I barely had time to get on our feet when the woman spoke, “I am War. Terrible times are coming and you have seen this Melina, known as Ayla. You will be the leader when none else may stand fast. Cunning and Fortitude will be there to guide you. You Brooklyn, known as Talc, you do not believe what your eyes tell you. I hope you will grow to see and accept. Your time is coming as well. It will come in a way you least expect. I am here to prepare you both for the trials ahead. You must use the wisdom and knowledge I have to prepare for your challenges ahead.”

Taking a step back, she gestured to Cunning, Fortitude, Foresight, and Rage. “These are your teachers, your guides. Use them to your fullest advantage. I will help guide you and them. Though I will only appear when I am needed, know I will be watching with great interest. You both have the power to shape this world. To change it. To rock the very foundations of what was and what is. What is to come though, that will be the ultimate journey. Tread carefully young ones. I will see you soon.”

Without allowing us to speak, she also disappeared into a spray of red dust.

And for the first time in quite awhile, there was complete silence. The colors slowly evaporated. The spirits stood behind us but did not speak. Desire came forward and watched us intently. I was stunned by all I just saw. I turned to look at Brooklyn to see her staring right back at me.

“Was this part of the game also Melina?”

I shook my head, eyes still wide in shock. I put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. “I told you this place was awesome.”

Desire stepped forward and knelt between us. She put a hand on each of ours. “You are both overwhelmed I'm sure, nothing like this has ever happened in many thousands of years. You are the luckiest beings I know.” She smiled with genuine enthusiasm. She continued, “The night is half over, there is still much work to be done.”

“Um, how does this work exactly?” I asked Desire. She smiled knowingly, “They are your Masters, not I. Ask them.”

I looked at Brooklyn and she looked at me. I shrugged at her and she returned the gesture. I looked back towards Cunning and Fortitude, “How do the Masters wish to proceed?” I continued looking at Rage and Foresight.

Cunning smiled, “You are to come with me young one, I have much to teach you.” With that a pillar of smoke enveloped us. I felt Cunning grab ahold of me and lift me with ease. I was yanked to somewhere I couldn't tell. I finally could open my eyes and found myself in the woods, I could see the hallow of the amphitheater. Brooklyn was still standing there. Cunning grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He brought his face closer his eyes penetrating deep into mine. “Your training begins now.” He flashed his daggers and began my training.

 

(TALCS POV)

Melina vanished from the clearing in an instant. I turned everywhere looking for her, but she was completely gone without a trace.

Foresight drifted down to the ground and stood inches away from me. As I turned to face her, she leaned forward and placed her index finger on my forehead.

The world suddenly became a vacuum. I tried to catch my breath as countless images flashed through my mind. It was like watching a thousand movies on fast forward in the space of a second. Too fast to register anything but the ghost of a feeling. Carnage and peace all mixed together.

Foresight removed her finger and smiled knowingly as I huffed and wheezed for breath, hands on my knees to steady myself. “So much is waiting before you. So many futures, so many ties. Melina will need you more then either of you realize. Beware, lest the journey end in travesty.”

She took a step back and waved her hand in the air. Metal began lifting from the earth and rushed to form a long sword. It was broader then typical swords and much longer. It easily could fit across my shoulder.

“I've seen this weapon in your future. It will be truly yours. None have ever witnessed its power. We will guide you in its creation and use. Use it wisely Vallathelan.” She placed the weapon softly into my hands.

Before I could respond, the ground boiled with sudden intense heat. Rage erupted from the ground, spewing fire and lave like a volcano. He forced Foresight aside and thrust his face close to mine. I felt as though my skin would burst into flame.

“Your rage boils just beneath the surface. O how it calls to me!” He howled with pleasure. He formed a mighty broadsword in his hands from molten lave and fire.

I jumped back and raise my sword, ready for a fight. "Let me teach you to set it free!” He cried, a psychotic grin on his face. He swung his sword high into the air and brought it down in a killing stroke. My training had just begun.


	17. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla wakes up and is nursed by Taran  
> Talc extends an olive branch to Solas

(A/N: Hello everyone! and Happy New Year! I'm so sorry for the delayed update. But I was actually moving all the way across the world! SOO I was a tad busy. But I've almost settled into my new apartment and updates should become regular again. As before, I'll update on the weekends. Thank you again for your views and messages! Please let me know your thoughts, ideas, maybe your predictions? I want to hear them all and I always read them :) Anywhooo! ON to the chapter!)

Training was long. Like really long. Between Cunning kicking my shins with daggers and Fortitude driving into my head the importance of mental control, I was exhausted by the end of our session. Talc didn't look any better, I didn't get the chance to see her at all but I could hear Rage shouting in the distance.

Fortitude finally stopped and said that we would be waking in soon. Oh goody, a small rest before back to training in the morning. I made my way back to the amphitheater. Talc was there. I managed a weak smile before I felt myself drift back into reality.

My eyes were slow to open. I blinked a few times and tried to move. My body wouldn't respond. I blinked a few more times. I took a deep breath and felt pain race down my back. I groaned. All that work last night apparently carried over from the Fade. I had to chuckle and instantly regretted it. Yesterday, I spent an hour, maybe two, training with Varric. But that was nothing compared to what Cunning and Fortitude had in store for me.

I stayed in my bed for a few more minutes. I heard a knock on my door and Taran came in.

"Good morning Ayla." She said with a big grin.

"Help... I have fallen and I can't get up."

Taran ran over and immediately started fussing over me. "You have to take care of yourself Mistress Ayla!"

I swatted her away, "Taran, I wont allow you to call me Herald, what in your right mind makes you think I'll let you call me Mistress?"

She still fussed over me. I sighed "Taran. I'm fine. I promise. I'm just very very sore. I have a feeling its gonna be a constant state for a bit."

She chuckled, "Oh is that all? Master Adan carries potions that will help with that. I believe he calls them stamina potions. I'll hurry to go get some for you."

Before I could protest she bolted out of my cabin. I tried sitting up but flopped right back down. My muscles spasmed and I melted into the bed sheets.

A few minutes later Taran arrived with a few vials of a green liquid. She carefully lifted my back up to rest on the wall behind my bed. I only winced a bit, not wanting to show a lot of pain.

She carefully opened the vial and brought it to my lips. The green liquid rushed into my mouth and I nearly gagged. It was probably the single worst thing I've ever put in my mouth. I mix of wet grass, barbecue sauce, and a dash of soda.

But the effect was instant. I felt a wave of energy pass through me. From the top of my head all the way to my toes, I felt the knots built up slowly burst little pops of pain before the eased into sweet relief.

I let out a strong sigh and tried to lift my arm. Although still painful, at least I could move. That would have to do, for now.

"Thanks Taran, that actually helped a lot. Do you have another? I have a feeling Talc will be in a similar situation."

Taran's smile fell. I noticed and I instantly regretted the question. "What Talc did was wrong. You should know that she was just very confused and hurt. I hurt her. Alot. She's my friend I want to see you two getting along."

She shook her head, "it's...it's not that..." Her head dropped and looked fearful, "mistress will-"

"Don't call me that." I said cutting her off. I took the opportunity to stand. I was a bit shaky but I needed to settle this. "I think she'd appreciate a potion. I think you should give it to her.."

Taran held her tongue but was visibly fretting. "I have failed the mistress." She whimmpered I sighed,

"I wont make you do anything Taran. But I really feel like you should be the one to reach out to Talc."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I... I dont think that will be necessary my lady." Her eyes drifted back down to the floor.

I frowned a bit, but relented. "Fair enough. I'll give it to Talc. But will you still come with me?" She shifted again but nodded anyway. I smiled, "Well. Lets go then."

I got dressed slowly. Then made my way to Talc's cabin. Taran trailing closely behind me. We arrived at her cabin and I saw her trembling. "Best let me go in first. I'll call you when its safe. She can be a beast if woken up to early."

I slowly creaked open the door and tiptoed inside. I closed it softly and waltzed up to Talc's bed. "I know you aren't asleep. I felt you leave the Fade before I did."

"I...I can't move Melina." Brooklyn finally admitted as she lay motionless on the bed.

I laughed, "Neither could I when I woke up. Those spirits really know how to keep us working." I walked over to her bed and sat on the small spot available. She groaned in pain as the bed sunk a little lower.

"I couldn't feel a single thing in the Fade. We just kept practicing and practicing. No running out of breath, no pain, nothing. Then we wake up and it all comes crashing back to reality."

"Sucks doesn't it. I hadn't forseen that. In the game, you dont exactly head to the Fade all that often. But I guess it makes sense, if we keep the skills we learn in the Fade, we gotta keep the aches and pains as well."

"How are we supposed to go and train with Cullen and Varric then?" She whispered painfully.

"Very very carefully? I have a feeling we will learn a lot more from the Masters than from Cullen and Varric. But I think its wise to keep up appearances."

"We are supposed to rest when? Exactly?" she asked. She'd raised an eyebrow at me but still lay stiff as a board.

"i never said this was gonna be easy Brooklyn." I smiled.

"How are you even here? Fortitude teach you an awesome spell of healing or did they just take it easier on you than me?"

I frowned. Yeah healing might be a pretty good spell to learn, eventually anyway. "No we didn't even get into actually USING magic. Just a bunch of theory. Although its interesting to learn, Fortitude assured me we would have MORE time tonight. Which is true, I expect the Masters to want us to head straight to training. We kinda took our time getting back to the sanctuary last night. As for how I'm standing around so soon...Taran actually helped me."

Talc humphed, "Did she now? How so?"

"She ran to Healer Adan's place and got us a stamina potion each."

"She better have gotten me one... that ungrateful..." She muttered.

"Yup, I didn't even ask her to get you one as well. She got it all on her own." I smiled approving.

"Did you give her a gold start for tying her own shoes, too?" Talc mocked my pride in the little elf.

"You should also apologize for biting her head off the other day. She's terrified of you ya know."

She tried to push herself up, "It's all been taken care of." She groaned through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes yes, you big scary Qunari. Cower in fear before me!"

Talc chuckled.

"She's right outside with your potion. Just be nice to her alright?." I grinned mischievously.

Talc waved me on.

I smiled, "Or I could just ask Solas to come in and use his magic to heal you."

"Please, like you would go after Solas for anything. That would take days. Send in the clowns."

Victory! I grinned. "You can come in now Taran." I had to raise my voice so she could hear me outside

The door opened softly and Taran stepped in. Her little body trembling from head to foot as she crossed the room to stand before Talc.

"She's not going to bite you." I started.

Before either of us could say anything she threw herself on the ground. "Master Talc! Please I beg your forgiveness! I should have come here first!"

"What?" I was taken aback.

"Tch!" Talc silenced her and held out her hand. "Give me the potion, Taran." Taran only stammered and rushed over to put the potion in her hand. "A th-th thousand apologizes, Master Talc!" With that she burst out the door with a resounding slam.

I narrowed my eyes, "That was... odd."

"Well she's an odd one to begin with. Help me before I get bedsores." Talc said, making failed attempts to lift the vial to her lips.

I grinned evily, "I dont know. I have you at my mercy now. Think of all the tortures I could inflict."

Brooklyn hissed, "you wouldn't!"

I grinned again, "Oh but I would. Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous today."

"How very magnanimous, you Christmas imp" Talc muttered shaking the potion bottle helplessly at me.

I laughed and helped her up like Taran did for me. "I'm gonna warn you, this tastes absolutely horrible.

She only nodded and began drinking the potion. She gagged as well. That brought me more amusement then it really should have, but I thought it was funny.

"Strange feeling isn't it. I think I'll have Adan show me how to make these, then we can have one every morning. At least until our bodies get used to the hard work."

Talc sat up, "You are gonna be the death of me."

I smiled, "Maybe a little. Let's go get some food. Who knew nug stew could actually taste pretty good."

"Who knew you could eat more than tacos." Brooklyn snarked.

"Shut up you."

We both laughed and made our way out of our cabin. When we got there Varric was already in the tavern.

"There you two are! I was beginning to think were sleeping in. You guys are walking a bit funny. You sore?" Varric laughed.

We got to the bench and Talc sat down across from Varric.

"Nothing a day sitting around wouldn't cure. Think Cullen will let me off today?"

Varric laughed and slammed his mug down, "I'm sure he wont. You wont get off easy either Ayla. I noticed your little disjointed walk. I didn't even work you that hard yesterday."

I gave a slight smile, "Its been awhile. I'll go get us some soup. Keep sitting Talc."

I quickly walked away trying not to wince as pain waltzed up my legs with each jostle. I got our soups and sat down.

"Eat up Talc." I plopped the bowls on the table and immediately dug in.

Teach me to relax an inch. I felt a body sit down next to mine and there was Solas. I felt Talc tense up next to me. But it was too late, she was on the opposite side.

"About time you sat down Solas. I saw you lingering over by the doorway." Varric chuckled.

Of course, he planned it. I wouldn't see him when we entered. He saw how Talc and I sat down and then deliberately sat down next to me and out of Talcs physical range.

"I was doing no such thing Master Tethras. I was discussing matters with the elven servant Taran."

I went rigid but Solas continued. "I saw her bolting to Master Adan's cottage and carrying bottles of what looked like stamina potions. She just informed me that our Herald here... " He gave a pointed look in my direction. I stared at my soup. "required a stamina potion to even remove herself from her bed."

I heard Talc curse under her breath. Yeah, that probably wasn't going to with any favors for Taran.

"I was only sore, I'm sure I would have recovered quickly." I muttered. Still not looking at him.

"You have to be careful and not push yourself Herald. Much is riding on your shoulders." He said smuggly. "If it happens again send Taran to seek me out. I have skills in healing. You would recover more swiftly if I were to assist."

I blinked. Of course he would have healing magic, I always wondered. Finally turning to look at him, I said, "Thank you for the offer Solas."

Without my asking I felt a wave of magic wash over me. I saw Talc drop her spoon. All the lingering soreness disappeared.

That did it. He was in full blown smug face mode. He grinned sheepishly when I glared at him.

"I figured a demonstration was in order." His eyes penetrated mine almost like a dare. Or a plea?

I frowned and narrowed my eyes before I went back to fiddling with my soup.

"Thank you. I feel much better." I heard him snort and I looked up at him.

I realized I shouldn't have looked at him. He was studying my face intensely. Trying to figure out some clue some piece to his questions.

Trying to make light of his staring, "What? Do I have nug on my face?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you always were a messy eater, M." Talc's voice broke my gaze and I took a moment to elbow her in the side. She flinched, but her big body probably didn't feel much now that she wasn't as sore.

"No its nothing. I only wish to show you my sincerity in helping." Solas said smoothly.

Uh huh. Sure. I saw your face and that wasn't a please let me help you face. I should try and not be alone so he can jump me with his questions. Desire said he was looking for me in the Fade last night. I bet he was trying to figure out why he couldnt find me.

"I'm curious Chuckles. These past few months I've never seen you in here once. Suddenly the Herald arrives and you are in here three days in a row? I find this rather dubious."

"I simply have discovered Flissa's delectable nug stew. I was busy with my studies and would often miss breakfast." Solas was quick to respond.

"What were you studying?" I asked without thinking. I heard Talc hiss and she elbowed me.

"I was studying the Breach and the mark on your hand. I kept it from killing you."

"Yes I remember you saying so. Have you since learned anything more about the Breach?"

"Only that it will need more power to fully close. As much power as was used to open it."

"How do you plan to replicate that kind of power without a human sacrifice? It sounds like all you have are far-fetched theories." Talc jumped on him

"My studies have been adequately thorough. I assure you, it is the most effective course of action."

"But not the safest." Talc retorted. "What you're suggesting is that we add more power to an already unstable power source. She can barely control the power on her own. Fun fact: it almost killed her, twice, and your solution is, 'hey, lets give the thing killing you more power?!'"

Solas lowered his head, "It has risks." He conceded, "but Im sure the Herald is prepared."

"I am." I said quickly, wanting to change the conversation.

Talc bulldozed ahead, "Lets just cut out the middle man and throw her off a cliff already." Talc fumed, "You have a family, Ayla." She sneered at my name.

"Mother, father, brother. You could never see them again. Are you prepared for that?" She pressed.

I elbowed Talc in the ribs, hard. She didn't need to be dropping information about my life. Didn't she get how dangerous that was?!

Solas raised an eyebrow in my direction. Oh Great. More unwanted attention. Another day, another riddle and mystery about the great and only me.

She gasped slightly from my hit but there was no stopping her. She just guarded herself where I had struck her. "The real question is why cant we just work with the Templars if they can accomplish the same trick with less risk. Both theories are based on the same conjectures and speculations. "

"The mages would not seem so daunting if the Herald spent more time honing her powers." Solas said coldly, casting an accusing eye at me.

"Talc and I are doing everything in our power to get ready, Solas." I was getting annoyed with his tone.

"Are you Herald?" He glared back. "You have magic that you are avoiding completely. That is more important then these 'locking picking' skills you were so excited to learn. Would it not be better to use this time making yourself useful as you so pointed out to me earlier?" Solas snarked.

"Like I said, I'm doing everything within my power." I glowered.

Solas seemed unconvinced.

"And since you seem to think that I'm wasting energy frivolously." I took the moment to stand up and tower over Solas. He easily met my glare with one equally strong, "I must point out that continuing this discussion is pointless. I have better activities to throw my energies into."

Shifting to look at Varric. "Lets go Varric, I seemed to have lost the remaining of my appetite." It was my turn to storm off out of the tavern. I didn't bother waiting for Varric, I just went straight to the training ground.

(TALC POV)

As Melina stormed out of the tavern. I hoped she'd at least think about the risk involved in playing the hero.

"She is just like the Dalish." Solas hissed bitterly, "How could I possibly suspect she would be different. She is reckless and immature. If she is not careful she can and will hurt someone. I hope I'm there to pick up the pieces. But if she wont bring herself to ask me for help, fine. So be it." He stormed out of the tavern as well.

"I'm sure that will turn into a beautiful friendship." Varric mused after a moment of awkward silence.

"You know what they say: familiarity breeds...uhm." he struggled to remember the saying.

"Contempt." I finished lazily.

He snapped his fingers at me in agreement. "Then it's great they're not on speakin' terms, ain't it!" He chuckled.

I smirked, but knew Melina was wrong to keep Solas away. I had seen nothing but concern and a desperate need to help her from him since the moment I met him. I had seen nothing of the evil intentions that Melina accused him of before.

I leaned forward, lacing my fingers together to support the weight of my chin. Things were indeed changing with two of us here. It had to be. This couldn't be the same Solas, the same monster and villain she had known before.

The game had most definitely evolved. That or she was completely wrong and hadn't played the game the whole way through. I had no way of knowing, but if I was going to bet Solas was trustworthy, I was going to have to bet my life on it.

"Well I better go catch up with Ayla. Cullen will be looking for you shortly as well."

"Later Shortcake" I waved him off.

I left the tavern not long after and took off down the path my map had indicated. I jogged down the mud filled roads until the sounds of the rabble, and any hint of Cullen, were far behind me. I came to a crossroads.

A quick look at the map and I turned to the left. I could still see the tops of cabins and the training grounds in the distance, but this road led me deeper into the forest.

When I reached to point indicated on the map, I was thoroughly befuddled. "There's nothing here." I muttered. The pixel icon of Solas wavered in circles over the area, but there was nothing to be seen. I began walking away when I heard muttering coming from somewhere in the bushes on the edge of the road.

I pushed the branches aside to reveal a view of a small creek bed and saw Solas pacing back and forth, muttering angrily to himself. I stifled my chuckle. As funny as it was to see stoic Solas losing his cool, I wasn't here just to spy.

"If you're having an argument, I certainly hope you're winning it."

I said as I emerged from my hiding place. He whirled around to face me, clearly startled. "Leave! I haven't the time nor the patience, Qunari!" He hissed.

I clasps my hands behind my back with a shrugged. "I thought someone so eager to help others would appreciate help in return." I gave him a nod and turned to leave. "I guess you're right. All elves really are the same."

"Don't lump me together with that-that woman!" He spat, "what help could the Heralds Shadow possibly offer?" He mocked bitterly.

I guess it was my turn to offer the olive branch, "We have been at odds before and I apologize for that, but understand before she was the Herald, she was my friend." I said turning back. "I know you only wish to help, but since the explosion, she sees enemies in every shadow. There are so many that stand against her."

A flicker of understanding seemed to soften him for a moment before he shook his head and bristled again,"I could be more forgiving if it were not so apparently obvious that I am the only one she finds so offensive."

"You're the only one that seems dangerous."

He shot me a look that screamed his incredulity "Cassandra has a sharp tongue, but she obviously needs Ayla for the Inquisition to thrive. I think we can both agree that Varric is only a danger to loose women and flagons of ale."

Despite his anger, a knowing grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You are as mysterious to Ayla as she is to you. A powerful apostate elf Mage that doesn't fear the Templars or seem to concern himself with vicissitudes of the chantry's favor. A lone wanderer that happened to be in the right place at the right time. Of course she would be suspicious of you more than any of the others." I continued.

"I have tried to make myself known to her time and again." He cursed in frustration, "if she does not learn to trust me, we are all lost!"

"I agree." I stopped his doomsaying.

He gave me a look of surprise.

"We were not comrades before, but if you'll accept me now, I will see to it that Ayla softens her view of you."

I placed my hand over my heart and gave a slight bow, mimicking the one Solas had given me not so long ago.

"How long could that take? She must learn magic!"

"She knows magic." I said, it wasn't a lie. I'm sure Cunning or Fortitude were teaching her. He snapped his head up again. I was chock full of surprises today. "She's not as advanced as you, but she understands quite a bit. If you have anything that could help short of personal tutoring, I'd see to it that she accepted it."

He sighed, defeated. "You are not so brainless as I first believed." He muttered ,"who's to say you're not the one the Herald should fear?"

"Comrades?" I asked, ignoring the insult.

He closed his eyes and nodded,"comrades."

(Ayla POV)

Training went smoothly but quietly. Varric didn't question me about the tavern, and I really didn't feel like talking.

Varric worked me through more agility courses. Showed me how to keep my balance in awkward situations. It was all stuff Cunning was showing me. But now I had to do it in the real world.

Varric finally called it quits after a few hours. And I went off to see Adan. I was still angry and I didn't meet up with Talc. Adan had me prepping and chopping herbs and had me help stoke fires. Thankfully he wasn't as sour when I asked relevant questions.

He told me I was done for the day as well. Said I was working to hard. He grabbed a few books from his library and handed it to me. He told me to read up and that he would quiz me tomorrow.

I grabbed the handful of books and carried them in my arms. I thought Id at least go check up on Talc since I hadn't seen her.

I passed by Solas's cabin when the door opened. He stepped out and glared at me. He leaned on the railing outside his door but didn't say anything I paused and shifted the books around, darned things were heavy. I glared at him but kept walking without saying a word.

I got to my cabin and plopped on the bed. I began reading about the properties of various plants. I dont know how long I was reading before I heard a knock on my door.

Figuring it was Talc I shouted, "Come in Talc. I'm just reading." The door swung open and Talcs massive form squeezed through the doorway.

"Could they have made these doors any smaller!" She complained. Her arms were full of books and food!

"That smells great!" I said jumping up to meet her.

"Yes. I come bearing goodies." She smirked. My stomach growled in anticipation as I reached for the food.

"Na uh." She chided holding the plate just out of reach. "These first." She shoved the stack of books into my arms.

I looked at the covers of the books and found the titles. They were all books on magic. All kinds of magic, even some I had not heard of before. "Wow, where did you get these?" I asked as I began flipping through the pages.

Before she could answer, an envelope fell from the book. I tentatively opened it. A single sheet of paper rested inside. "I hope these will help further your studies. They can offer a good basis for studying magic. Please take time to read them. I will be available if you have questions." It was simply signed, "Solas."

I gave her a murderous glare. She held up her free hand. "I know, I know. How dare I, but he is really just trying to help. He asked me to give them to you. What harm could there be in just reading the books? Every little bit of training will help you do your Herald-thing. You should cut him a little slack."

I thought about immediately returning the books. If he was going to be a jerk to me like he was in the tavern, this little gesture certainly wouldn't cover it. However, it would be interesting to see how these theories differ from what Fortitude was teaching me. I pondered a moment longer.

Ah hec, I couldn't resist. I had to read it. There were just so many questions I had. It would be worth studying a bit. "Fine, I accept. But don't get too close to him! He's dangerous."

"Mel. I think a lot of things about this game have changed. It may not be the same game you played before." Talc began.

"You don't understand! You've never played it before." I sniffed.

"I could if you would just-" The look I gave her cut her short, She sighed, "right. Too dangerous to let me know. Fine. Enjoy the books." She rolled her eyes as she held the food out to me.

I smiled and took the plate of food, "Thanks Talc, care to join me?"

She waved me off, "Nah, I'll just see you tonight. I have other plans."

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight." I smiled. I ate my food, read some more, and eagerly welcomed sleep and my first full night of training.


	18. Training with the Masters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters have a plan to prepare our favorite duo!

I wasn't in the Fade long when I felt Talc's presence. I quickly collected her and we arrived at the sanctuary. When we arrived the Masters appeared. Cunning and Fortitude stood to the right, Rage and Foresight to the left. A flash of light temporarily blinded us and War stepped forward.

"There are things we need to discuss Elgar'Falon and Vallathelan." Her shining armor barely made a sound as she sat down on the grass. She gestured for us to join her. The rest of the Masters stood and watched.

"Elgar'Falon, you know of what is to come. There are stirrings already being felt in the deepest parts of the Fade. Great trials are ahead for both of you. As you are now, these tribulations would cut through you like a pincer. We cannot allow this."

"Care to expand on the 'Trials and Tribulations', War?" Talc asked.

"A great evil found the power source. He seeks a way to enter into the Fade and finish what he started. Elgar'Falon stood in his way and now he is angered." War sighed.

"You speak of the Magister, Corypheus." I said.

"So you do know the guy responsible for all this." Talc griped, "Why not just go straight to him and get this over with?"

"He is a powerful adversary, you must be prepared to meet his machinations. You would succumb to his might as you are now. You must head quickly to the Hinterlands to speak with the Chantry there." War said.

"The Seeker will not allow us to leave unless we can defend ourselves." I agreed with her as well

If we step one foot outside of Haven, with or without the rest of the group, it wouldn't be pretty. I shuddered.

"And we agree." Cunning's voice surprised me and I looked up at him. "As War said, there is much i have to pass on to you and there is little time to waste."

""But we are already doing everything we can here! In the Fade we have boundless energies and vast pools of knowledge to draw from! In the waking world our exhaustion and limited resources hinder us What more could we possibly do?"

"You have not thought of everything Elgar'Falon." Foresight spoke up.

"Your magical knowledge is greater than Vallathelan's but it is merely a thimble compared to the oceans of knowledge we posses. Did you assume we had not thought of something already?" Fortitude's gravely voice boomed.

"We Masters have a plan." War continued. "But tell me Elgar'Falon, what are your thoughts. How would you solve the riddle?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and thought about the conundrum. "We have much to learn.

Many trials and errors are necessary to draw experience. It would seem neither wise nor prudent to think we could cram our brains or force our bodies to function quicker. Nothing you would do or say could possibly stick! There just isn't enough time!"

War nodded but didn't speak.

"Time works differently here doesn't it?" Talc suggested. "Though I only slept a few hours, it still felt like we spent the whole night here."

"Yeah... I noticed that as well Talc. Although I don't think that is something that can be controlled.

Sometimes one can spend one hour asleep and spend several hours in the Fade. Or spend several hours asleep and only half an hour in the Fade." I responded.

"Is it something that cannot be controlled Elgar'Falon?" Foresight studied me.

"Well yes it can't be controlled. One can easily be removed from the Fade by simply being woken up. There are just too many factors. I don't see how this helps."

War frowned, "You must learn to think outside your narrow views. You know the answer, you just don't wish to acknowledge it. You are in the Fade, perception shapes reality."

I thought again. I already knew the answer? Somehow I did.

Study the problem. Figure out the root issue. We have a mission to accomplish but we are unskilled. We lack the time to acquire necessary experience to become skilled. This just doesn't make any sense!

So what are the possible solutions? Do nothing? Everyone dies. Thats out of the question. Do we cram as much as possible into our minds and bodies? That would be a sight! There goes an elf and a Qunari with giant watermelons of information being squished into our heads. But ya know what happens when you squeeze watermelons. It squishes, gets sticky, and goes everywhere on everything!

I cringed at the thought. I didn't want my brain to be a squished watermelon.

"Any time now." I heard Rage mutter impatiently.

There must be another way.

I wondered if a watermelon would be destroyed if ya squished it slowly.

No... that would take time. And that's the issue! I think it would be easier to just create more time! It seems just as impossible a thing to do! Create more time.

I laughed bitterly. War watched me intently.

I caught her eye and held it a moment. Then a thought came to me, 'whenever all possibilities are eliminated no matter how strange, that is the answer.' Or something like that anyway. The only loose variable here was time. So... if I eliminate everything else, that just leaves...

I caught War's eyes and she gave the most imperceptible nod. I looked up into her eyes and it clicked.

My eyes got wide and I became excited, "Time. That's the answer."

War smiled and I saw a look of pride coming from Fortitude.

"Yeah." Talc agreed, "We already established we have none."

"We are in the Fade, time here is irrelevant. Sleep an hour in our world spend a day in the Fade. All of our skills transfer to us when we wake up, everything we learned. The missing puzzle piece is time! But how? Neither of us can possible control the Fade to that extent."

"You are almost correct Elgar'Falon" Foresight spoke. "Time here and in the real world are very much connected, but by magics only a very select few understand. You can't just simply use willpower to force time to stand still in the Fade. At least not with only one will attached."

"I'm confused." I said.

"We are bending the rules in your favor Elgar'Falon. It will not be easy, and it will take a lot of energy to achieve." War whispered.

"What we plan to do, is insure that when you fall asleep at night, when you enter into the Fade. We distort time so that your one night is equal to a whole week in the Fade." Fortitude said.

Both mine and Talc's eyes got wide and we looked at each other.

"How can this be done?" I asked.

"Time magic is a very old and very dangerous magic. We would not be considering this but with circumstances as they are, we see little choice. You must be ready to face the outside world. We are your only hope of preparing you adequately." Fortitude responded.

"We will only cast it around the sanctuary. We can only maintain it for a week of the wakened world's time. Any more and we risk great detriment to ourselves." Foresight continued.

"That will give us seven weeks here. Surely that will be enough time." I said with a hint of worry.

"It will be because you will have no need for energy, no need for food, and of course no need for sleep." Rage finally entered the conversation with something helpful to say.

"You will be training for 23 hours per day for those seven days. We will allow you one hour for rest and discussion with each other. Otherwise, you will be with your Masters the entire time." Cunning grinned. His toothy grin was still unnerving.

"This is more training than you would receive over a few months in the wakened world. Your bodies will be very weak when you awaken. You will need stamina potions as well as healing magic to recover. The danger to you both does not pass simply because you have left the Fade." War spoke.

"You must agree to this before we can act, we have wasted enough time as it is." Rage sounded angry. Big surprise there.

I looked at Talc, "I dont see we have much choice, Talc."

Talc shrugged her indifference. It wasn't like she could disagree anyway. I was a little put off by how flippant she was being with all this. Our Master's were awesome but it seemed to go right over her unimpressed head.

"We agree to your plan Masters." I finished turning to the spirits.

War stood up, "Then join us in the center of the amphitheater."

We both stood up and walked to the center backs turned to each other we faced our Masters. Each Master took a corner and soon formed a large circle around us.

"What do you need us to do?" Talc asked.

"We need your willpower. Your energy. Focus on the task at hand. Focus on altering time."

We both nodded and I closed my eyes. I felt the energy around us building. I emptied my mind and welcomed the black void. This had to work. I must focus and believe that it would. We were trying to alter time. Time meant clocks. I focused on clocks and my mind exploded with various clocks all around. Coo-coo clocks, grandfather clocks, electric clocks, watches all were floating around in my minds eye.

One beautifully ornate grandfather clock stood before me. I lifted my gaze and focused on the ticking hands.

Slow down, I thought. Slow further down, there is no rush.

I felt my shoulder relax and my vision blurred. I could see nothing but that grandfather clock. As I watched, the swinging pendulum began slowing down. I continued to focus on it.

That's it. Go even slower.

The pendulum came to a visible stop. I sighed in relief and the imaged fractured.

No! This shouldn't be happening! Why was it fracturing!?

I opened my eyes to see a giant tornado of energy around us. My hair was being whipped around in torrents! The small thin lines smacking against my cheek.

"Focus Elgar'Falon! Use your mark!" I could barely hear Fortitude's voice.

I took a breath and steeled my confidence. This was going to work. I shot my arm up into the sky and I felt Talc do the same behind me. I began screaming! Whatever energy I had was going to go into this spell. The tornado of energy launched up into the air. Green sparks lept out of the mark as more energy was forced into the spell.

With a loaded phump! The tornado imploded. A single condense ball of energy was formed between our hands.

"Now! Compete the spell!" Foresight yelled.

Together we threw the ball into the air. It flew into the sky and exploded into dust. The dust began drifting down, but it didn't fall straight. It began curving. I watched as the dust formed a thin barrier around us. A large dome spanned around us and sealed us in. When the barrier touched the ground the earth crackled and jolted. The amphitheater was silent after all the energy disappeared.

"Well done." War said.

I looked over at her and found her kneeling on the ground. All the Masters were on the ground and panting.

War stood up, "Now your training truly begins. There is little time to waste, but we Masters need rest. We will call you when we are ready."

I nodded in understanding and walked with Talc to the back of the amphitheater. My eyelids were heavy. I leaned up against the stone wall and watched Talc for a moment.

She seemed as memorized as I was. I didn't feel like talking so I closed my eyes and rest my head on the stone wall.

"Keep your blade ready! Elgar'Falon!" Cunning hissed at me. I felt his blade slice against my cheek. He shifted his weight and kicked me in the gut, sending me sprawling backward. He lept on top of me. His daggers crossed and at my throat.

"You are dead once again. Clear you mind and focus. Your enemies will not be as forgiving as I am."

I pushed myself up only to have Cunning kick me back down. "Do it properly! Swiftly! Anytime you are down is a moment your enemy can strike and kill."

This time I launched myself off the ground and landed on my feet, daggers at the ready position. Cunning walked over and repositioned my body, "Watch your weight, You are too far forward. Too eager to attack. Keep your balance centered or more towards your back leg. Wider stance. You are not stable enough."

He gave me one final push to test my balance. "Good, now again!" He readied his daggers and we spared again.

I came forward, my left dagger slicing above his head. I quickly followed up with a kick. Cunning easily dodged and sliced his blade upwards. I grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to bring him forward. He spun around and whipped his blade out in a wide arc. Sensing his movement, I brought my daggers forward, easily blocking it.

"Good. Much better. You are improving. Remember to watch the body as a whole! They eyes lie muscles do not! They will telegraph where I intend to strike."

I only nodded my head. I had learned quickly that Cunning didn't like me interrupting him. I was there for one purpose only: to learn how to use my daggers. This mean shut up and work. Only relevant questions. Any other thought or comment was pointless. The first couple of times I asked him irrelevant questions he ignored me. But then he got annoyed and would strike out at me. This only served as extra lessons though.

"Now let us practice with the smokescreen. Stealth is more important than attack strength. I've shown you how to make the powder now demonstrate."

As he spoke, the necessary ingredients either grew or came up from the earth. He watched me harvest my ingredients, only speaking when he had a small comment to make. I mixed my ingredients and prepared them. I pressed it into a little ball ready for detonation. Believing it ready, I presented my concoction to Cunning. He briefly inspected it before returning it. He jabbed his chin out. I took that as a command to use it.

I threw the ball down on the ground and immediately grabbed for my daggers as smoke filled the space between us. I launched an attack on Cunning. He easily blocked it but he smiled.

"Very good Elgar'Falon. You are learning. Now let us continue!"

Lessons with Fortitude were different then with Cunning. He was much more interested in my mind. A strong mind created questions, connected aspects, drew conclusions and then tested them. Magic needed a curious mind. Fortitude seemed pleased with me so far. He immediately told me that no question was too small or unimportant. If I had a question that seemed miniscule or out of place, he always asked me where the question came from. Almost as if he were studying my logic, testing me.

"Magic in the Fade will be different then magic in the waking world. Here, you are surrounded. You can connect instantly."

"There I will have the Veil to contend with. I will not be able to control as much magic as I do here."

"Precisely! Though even this limitation can be overcome. You must study the Veil. Test it. Learn to draw from the Fade. I'm afraid I'll have to give you waking-world-work."

I laughed, "Is that a play on words for homework?"

He only smiled and winked at me. "Now lets get to the fun work. You've already shown a degree of mastery of your magic. Your dream-walking abilities are unusual for one so new to her magic.

I thought a moment, "My world doesn't have magic, but I was always an active dreamer. I guess when I found out I was in Thedas, I just assumed I'd be Somniari. I'm beyond excited that it came true."

Fortitude smiled. "You have much to learn. But enough mental training, lets begin your magic lesson. Begin your meditation, when your mind empties I want you to reach for me."

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind quickly and sought his presence. I heard him speak, "Good you did that quickly. Now open your eyes and do it again."

I opened my eyes and my mind was harder to clear. The colors around me were distracting, Fortitude wasn't standing still, he kept moving all along the amphitheater.

"You must purge your mind of distraction. You must learn to see without seeing, to connect to the Fade instinctual. You must become one with the Fade."

Though I kept my eyes open, I started to focus less on actually seeing. I felt the emptiness in my mind. My eyes tracked Fortitude and I reached out with my magic. This excited Fortitude and he began actively evading my magic. I soon realized that I couldn't catch him with only one tendril of magic. I sent several in his direction. It was hard to split my focus and control all of them at once.

Fortitude danced around easily, dodging every tendril. His wide grin annoyed me. But I persevered. I had him surrounded by my magic. He had no where to go. That wide grin evaporated quickly. Like a waterfall crashing down, I smashed my magic into Fortitude completely submerging him. He dispelled my magic with a snap of his finger.

He grinned. "Very good Elgar'Falon. Now, let us continue."

(Talc's POV)

A shower of sparks and embers rained down like toxic water on the land around us as blue fire and steel collided each time I parried Rage's attacks.

Rage's arms had become like tentacles of lava, striking at every opening in my guard with near-surgical precision.

Wherever I turned, he was there. Behind me, beside me, suddenly in front of me. I was sprinting across the plains, the world a blur save his ghastly smile as he raced me. I had to get close, but his attacks were so fast, so powerful.

I felt the ground give way beneath me. I threw myself into a roll, just barely managing to clear the area before his tentacles ripped out of the earth.

Rage wasn't pulling any punches. He wasn't playing any games.

"If you won't use the techniques I taught you. I guess I'll just have to kill you!" He yelled. He closed the distance between us in a flash. His arms now sizzling blades making a beeline for my exposed neck.

Our blades clashed again, locked in a deadly embrace. His unbearable heat drowning my face in sweat.

"You won't get anywhere by running away!" He smiled murderously as he tried to push through my guard. My arms trembled under the effort to keep him at bay.

"Running away?" I chuckled coldly, matching his freakish smile with one of my own, "you ever heard of a tactical retreat?" I vanished. He stumbled forward into the empty space where I had been seconds before.

"Oh ho ho! Exce-" Before the words could form on his lips, I was a tornado blade of death behind him.

The edge of my blade caught him under the ribs. Had he not hardened his body, it would've sliced clean though. He only saved himself from being sawed in half. The power of the impact sent him flying back over the plains, tumbling like a rag doll. I was on him before he even came to a rest.

I unraveled the chain whip from the hilt of my sword. Like a frog takes the fly, I had his legs wrapped and pulled his flailing form back to me. It had taken me an eternity to master that skill.

In one fell swoop I brought my sword down with all the vengeful power I could muster. The BOOM was deafening. Louder still was the impact following it as Rage crashed like a meteor into the ground.

It may have well been water with the way the earth rippled and exploded into the air as it swallowed him. Then all was silence. I stared down into the crater.

Nothing.

A few moments later, lava boiled up to the surface behind me. I swung my sword up to rest it on my shoulder. This fight was over.

"I am impressed!" Rage shouted as he took solid form again. "I was beginning to think all was lost." He humphed.

I cleared my throat sheepishly, remembering all the yelling he had done each time I had tangled myself in the chain whip. His flames had cooled to red.

"I'm glad you've manage to learned the Burnout techniques. But remember, you are not invincible when you use it, you've only increased your speed to the point where your movements are no longer perceivable. You can still be harmed. It's also a double-edged sword. It has no effect on you while here in the fade, but in the waking-world, using it for extended periods of time will have detrimental effects on your body. Anymore than 10 minutes would likely wither you up and kill you. Likewise, The ability to boost your strength you may use freely in small amounts with less dire consequences, but remember there will always be consequences. The strength you displayed here would have equally destructive effects on your body outside the fade as well."

"I suppose it's just like rage to have consequences." I huffed disappointingly

"Enough talk." Rage grinned, his arms growing and twisting to form blades once more. His flames roared to life, instantly covering him in a violent blue haze. "Time for lesson 3!"

I was eager to escape Rage by the time Foresight came for me. She patted the ground beside her, only her eyes visible from over her ornate fan.

I gratefully sat. "You have a very rare and unique magic, Vallathelan." Foresight's voice was as silky smooth as her kimono. "Even the ancient ones of this world do not fully comprehend what it is you possess."

I supposed she meant my coding cheat. No surprise she knew since all the spirits could read minds. I don't think I would've counted it as magic, but I could see how the game would think so.

Foresight smiled knowingly. "You do not understand now, but in time you will. You have much to learn. I will show you." Foresight lifted her arm and stretched her hand towards me to rest her fingertips on my forehead.

I flinched. Rage had spent the better half of these unending weeks beating me into a pulp. Even gentle touches put me on the defense.

Foresight dropped her hand slightly. "Rage is a very... 'intense' master." She said haltingly.

I supposed she was struggling for the most politically correct way to call Rage a giant, twisted sadist without actually saying it.

"But his intentions are pure. You will face the greatest of dangers on your journey and they will not be as merciful to you as Rage. If you succeed with him, you need never fear another." She raise her hand again and I exhaled slowly. She laid her fingertips on my forehead.

I flinched, but managed not to run away. A moment later a wave of peace flowed through me. I heard Foresight's voice in my head.

Study the world around you, Vallathelan. Understand its properties, understand its magics, understand the connections.

My scroll instantly came to mind.

Your magic does not come from this scroll. Foresight laughed, It breathes life because of you, not it. You imbue your words with power and the world jumps to heed your command.

"It'd be great if it didn't take so long to do and if I could use them more publicly without all the setup." I said, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Foresight's amusement flooded my mind, It takes so long because you do not fully believe in your own powers. You believe there are limitations to your ability based on your misconstrued perception of reality. You believe it is logical for fantastical, illogical things to be constrained by common rules and structures. In believing, so it becomes.

"I'm creating my own prison." I murmured

Precisely. Foresight agreed. She released me from her mental grasp.

"I will now teach you to escape this prison."

I settled in and gave her my full attention. "What are the most important elements of your craft?" She asked fanning herself gently.

I pondered for a moment. I needed to write the codes as they didn't seem to respond to voice commands. I needed to know the name of what I was calling. I also needed to know how to call it from the query, syntax-wise. It was all pretty complicated.

Foresight broke into my thoughts again, "Perhaps on a more fundamental level." She suggested.

I guess I was on the wrong path. I scratched my head. What could be more fundamental?

"The power of imagination and a good quill." I joked. I hadn't a clue.

"Precisely." She agreed.

Despite my surprise, I gave myself a congratulatory nod.

"More correctly, you require a medium to summon the elements of your mind's eye."

I thought back to my late night chat with Melina on the frozen banks. "You mean like how Melina uses fire and all that?"

"Very different." Foresight disagreed, "Melina has the power to manipulate the world using the power of the Fade. In the simplest of terms: She is creating fire from nothing. Not so with you. Your ability is one of alteration and summoning."

She waved a hand over the earth and a sunflower gracefully rose from the ground. "You recall this?" She asked knowingly .

"Of course." I remembered I still had a sunflower tucked away in my inventory.

"You did not create this sunflower. You summoned it from another time, another place. It has always existed. The medium of your scroll allows your summoning to be stored in stasis. The mediums you use to summon will have varying effects on what comes forward. It's strength, duration, and utility will be affected in turn. Additionally, your own ability and willpower will determine the overall limitations of your summons and the extent to which you are able to alter their existing properties."

"You're saying, I'm not limited to just this scroll. I could write with anything...on anything?"

Foresight nodded. "I will teach you the different properties of different mediums. You will learn to write with everything from air to your own blood."

"My own blood?" I grimaced. I suppose that made sense in its own disgusting way. Elven tattoos were mixed with blood. The breach had been opened with blood. I was beginning to sense a theme here.

"Blood will be your most effective tool." She stated matter-of-fact."with it, you could summon the most powerful of creatures or whatever else your heart desired."

I took a moment to let that all sink in. This ability was the perfect thing to get me and Melina back home. I had to get us up to the breach somehow. If I could summon anything, I'd want it to fly so it could carry us out of here.

"So I could summon a dragon...you know, if I felt the need?" I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. With a name like Dragon Age there had to be dragons somewhere in this game.

"In theory," Foresight gave a slight nod, " however, Summoning could prove fatal if you attempt to summon objects or creatures beyond your abilities."

"There's always a catch." I muttered. That was a definite 'no go' on the dragon front for the time being. I wondered if any of Melina's talents came with a sudden-death clause.

"These are the limits of your power. The constraints that must be fulfilled for your magic to work. Do not be so dejected. There is an order to all things. You will become a great success. Now observe."

She pointed at the sunflower and twisted her fingers. The sunflower drooped over and began to wilt. With another movement, the sunflower grew healthy again. She made a fist and the sunflower stopped blowing in the breeze and stood stiff. I couldn't resist touching it. To my surprise, the sunflower had the hardness of stone. Even the petals couldn't be bent.

I cut myself carelessly on one of its now razor sharp leaves. "How did..." My words were left dangling in the wind by my amazement.

"How I did it is irrelevant. How are you going to do it? That's the next question." She laughed.

"Now summon your own flower. You must create a rune or symbol to represent the thing you wish to summon. Think carefully, once it has been summoned by your design, only that rune can summon the same in future." She smoothed a place in the dirt in front of me. "create your rune and use the strength of your will to summon it forth."

I had a sunflower growing out of the ground in less than 60 seconds. "We'll done, Vallathelan." She snapped the fan closed. "But this was the easiest part. Prepare yourself."


	19. Talc..  has done WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc wakes up from the Fade and begins work on her new weapon. Ayla discovers something that shocks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya everyone! So glad you've come back to read yet another week. As today is my birthday I decided to give you all a gift and have posted early! I do so hope you enjoy this chapter :) remember to leave thoughts, comments, theories, or whatever. Cya next week!

(Talc's POV)

I woke in a panic, my last memories of Rage cutting my arm off for the third time during sword training. Everything in the Fade was an illusion, but I still wiggled my fingers to make sure they were all still present and accounted for. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pipsqueak !" I bellowed out. The effort bringing a fresh wave of soreness over me. I tried not to move around on the bed too much.

Taran came scurrying into my cabin. Nearly fumbling the potion onto the floor.

I snapped my fingers at her and held out my hand for the awful concoction. She handed it over.

I sighed. I held my breath and tried to swallow it in one go.

As before the revolting liquid tumbled down my throat.

I gagged violently. Thanks to the potion my bile tasted like trash and sweaty feet. I clamped my hands over my mouth and tried to fight the urge to vomit. How could Melina drink this stuff!? I definitely didn't have the stomach for it.

Taran frantically searched her apron and pulled out another vial.

"This one will make it better!" Taran fumbled with the vial as she tried to hand it to me. I uncorked the bottle and tossed it back! To my surprise the potion had a fruity flavor to it. The disgusting aftertaste from the previous potion disappeared!

"Huh" I said, pleasantly surprised.

"Do-Do you like it, Master?" Taran asked nervously.

"It's really good. Did you do this?"

She nodded " Just for you. It's a blend of fruits I received from the servants in the orchards. I asked Healer Adan to make it for you this morning."

The look on her face told me the Adan experience had not been a pleasant one. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"Well done." I said giving the bottle back to her. Her face blushed with pride as I rolled out of bed. My back cracked as I stretched. She was still standing there when I was done, absent-mindedly enjoying my brief approval.

I snapped my fingers at her again to draw her out of her own little world. "Hey! Breakfast doesn't make itself, Pipsqueak!" She snapped to attention.

"Yes, Master! R-right away! I'm sorry ! Forgive me! I'm such a worthless servant!" She began bowing profusely.

I stood and gave her a quick rap on the head, "Stop groveling! Stand up straight! Have some pride!" I demanded.

She whipped her head up to stand ramrod-straight and nodded, but her lips still quivered trying to hold back her usual routine of self-abuse.

"Hop to it." I rocked my head towards the door.

She bowed once more before scurrying away.

I reached for my scroll and then stopped myself. I had learned a great deal from Foresight on how to use runes and hand gestures to summon the things I needed. It was almost like Ninjitsu from Naruto. I really enjoyed it.

I flexed my fingers.

I should be able to summon up a materials list without the scroll, right? I should even be able to open all the menus that I need. I might even be able to see a player skill tree. I need to know what my experience level is if I'm going to avoid killing myself by summoning something too big for me to handle.

I thought of a simple hand gesture that I could use to summon the Character screen.

Nothing too simple but not too weird either. I don't want people thinking I'm crazy, flailing my arms like a psycho.

Once I decided on a specific sign. I focused my mind and gave it a try.

With a muted "bloop," the familiar menu popped open. It was slightly transparent and floated in the air about a foot away from my face.

I was much more reserved about my success this time around. I swiped my hand left and the menu scrolled over from the character menu to the map. I swiped again. The items list was displayed. I tried to swipe once more, but there was nothing else.

I frowned. I need to see my experience levels. The Skill Tree. It has to exist. This is a game. There's always one in every game.

I squared my shoulders. "I will not create my own prison. There are no limits." I muttered.

I swiped my hand to the side again. The Experience menu appeared. I saw the information about my avatar on the side of the screen.

CLASS SPECIALIZATION: WARRIOR

I remembered choosing that when I had first created Talc.

Under the heading was a tab labeled "ABILITIES." I opened it and the 3 Skill Trees appeared. They were labeled "CHAMPION," "REAVER," and "TEMPLAR."

Descriptions appeared when I hovered my fingers over the titles. Champions were the defenders. They specialized in High Defense and party boosts.

Reavers sounded like Berserkers. The more damage they took, the more they dished out. It sort of sounded like what Rage had been hammering into me during training. To take the pain and the anger and turn it into power.

Templars were specialized to fight Mages and Demons. It sounded like something I would definitely be needing in future.

I checked each of the skill trees. Apparently training as hard as I was had filled out most of the nodes already.

"Block and Slash, Mighty Blow, Shield-Breaker, Whirlwind, War Cry." I read them aloud as I looked over the Champion's skill set. I had already mastered most of this tree as well as the others.

The only one that was still struggling was the Reaver skill set.

I remembered Melina had told me about Reavers before we had started playing the game. It was the whole reason I wanted to play in the first place.

Reavers were practically water benders like in Avatar: The last Airbender. Except instead of bending water. They bend blood and use devastatingly powerful magic spells fueled by blood. They were the most powerful warrior mages, gaining power by devouring their enemies. They were practically vampires.

It all sounded super cool when Melina had been describing them. I had definitely started the game with every intention to become one. Now that I was here instead of a digital avatar with no taste buds, I was a little less thrilled to head down that path. To become a Reaver, you had to drink dragon blood. I could barely handle Adan's nasty potions. There was nothing in me that wanted to up the ante.

That may be the reason the Reaver path was the emptiest of the the three.

The side of the screen flashed. My current experience level appeared. Level 10.

I frowned. How had all that abusive training only gotten me to level 10? I was so powerful and that was only me at level 10? I shudder to think what higher level enemies would be like. How strong did people get in this game?

I scrolled back to my item list. Two numbers now appeared beside them. I smiled. One set of numbers was the experience requirements. The other was Mana points. I scrolled over to my character menu. My mana bar was now displayed. It was full, but capped right around 30 points. I'm sure the more I trained the more it would grow. As long as I didn't overstep the limits, I could summon anything I wanted. For now it seemed only small things could be summoned. Live animals were definitely off the table for a while as they required an experience level of 20. I'd have to start practicing whenever I got the chance. Speaking of which.

I scrolled over to the Item screen and scrolled through the materials index.

During my training with Foresight, she'd given me a fantastic blade.

She'd taught me to enchant the weapon with my glyphs to imbue them with new fantastic properties. The sword had been perfectly balanced, it was a massive sword, but I'd been strong enough to lift it. It fit in my hand like it was made for me.

Her training was filling up my Templar skill set so the sword had come in handy against Rage, too. At first, he'd taught me unarmed combat. Those were the many times I died, or would have if I'd sustained the same injuries outside the Fade, and discovered his especially sadistic humor.

He'd literally "unarmed" me. More than once my limbs ended up on scattered around that hellish training ground. Since the Fade was a dream world, he could glue them back on, but it didn't make it any less horrifying each time it happened.

Once I'd excelled enough to keep my arms and legs, he'd allowed me to train with Foresight's sword. He couldn't butcher me anymore after that. Unfortunately, Melina said we couldn't physically bring anything back from the Fade so that meant I would have to make it myself if I wanted to take it on our grand adventure to save the world.

I began flipping through the materials. I wanted something durable, unique. If I was trapped in this world, might as well make an impression. This sword would be my calling card. Iron... No... Ebony?no, though the dark blade would be intimidating in the hands of a fearsome Qunari.

I scrolled through more materials. The last one looked promising. Stormheart. That was an interesting looking metal. A deep, almost black, blue with white streaks coursing through it. Beautiful, but was it deadly?

I expanded the info block and studied about the metal. It gave me useless info about where It could be found and how much it cost to buy. I could make my own metals. I kept scrolling down until I saw a subtopic. "Fade touched Stormheart".

I clicked on it and it expanded showing stats. Apparently, This metal helped channel berserk abilities. My specialty. The only part of the Reaver skill set I had managed to unlock with Rage's "help."

Rage was monstrous, but not without reason. He'd taught me a technique I dubbed Burnout.

True to his word, he'd shown me to master my rage and channel it to mask all pain, exhaustion, injury; to push my body beyond all limitation for a massive surge in strength and speed. But that kind of power came at great cost.

It could only be used here and there. If I used it continuously for more than 10 minutes, it would kill me, draining me of all vitality. A double-edged weapon.

Maybe using this metal could increase the time limit or at least make better use of it. If I did decided to go down the Reaver path, I definitely be going in with a head start. I studied the other materials I would need to complete my weapon.

A while later I had designed my shiny new baby on a spare bit of parchment.

I focused my mind on the metal I wanted and assigned to it a glyph. I drew the glyph in the air. It shimmered faintly for a moment then scattered, revealing a bar of the metal in its place. I caught it before it fell.

I checked the Mana gauge. Summoning the metal had cost me about 5 points. I couldn't help but wonder what Melina's Mana consumption was like since our abilities were so different. Her being a Mage and all. I wondered how it was replenished. I'd figure it out eventually.

"I'm heading to the forge, Taran. Bring the food when it's ready."

"Yes, Master!" Came her squeak from the kitchen.

"I'm not that hungry yet, so be sure to eat first yourself." I added. She beamed at me again.

As I exited, I tussled Taran's hair almost affectionately. Almost.

She beamed again. Such an easily placated creature. I made my way to the forge.

"What up, Robin!" I called out to the behemoth man stoking the furnaces flames.

Robin grunted and turned to me. His eyes went wide. "Andrasta's underpants! Where did you get that from!"

"Oh this?" I said as I tossed the metal into the air. "I told you I know a guy." I smirked.

"Aye, but that's Stormheart! And by that glimmer I'd swear it was Fade-touched!" Robin looked taken aback. "What did you bring it here for?"

"I have a personal project I want made. Here, I've already designed it." I spread out my papers on the table in front of Robin.

"That's mighty intricate. What kind of design is this?" He asked flipping through the papers.

"Its a Qunari design from back home. I lost my blade on the way here and I need a new one."

"This is going to take a lot of work, Talc. When do you need it by?" He asked.

"End of the week and no later." I quickly respond.

Robin flinched, "Aye, this is going to be a lot of work. Will you be able to get me more materials?"

I grinned, "Ill talk to my guy, but I think that could be arranged."

"Good, now help me understand these plans."

I pulled up a stool and began explaining my needs for the weapon. It helped that I had already handled the blade in the Fade thanks to Foresight. Explaining what I wanted came naturally.

A few hours passed deep in discussion when Robin stretched nice and tall. "Well Talc, me and the boys will be off to the Tavern for lunch. Want to join us?"

"No thanks, Robin. Taran is coming to bring me food. Since you've been such an excellent teacher, I think there are a few things I can start on to make this blade get done faster." I said.

"Don't burn down the forge. Don't want all your hard spent money going down the drain." Robin laughed.

"No promises!" I smirked and turned to get the scrap metal in back. "Enjoy your lunch" I called out as the entire crew filed out of the forge.

I wanted to have a hand in making my own blade. I grabbed the nearest hammer and tongs and shoved the metal into the forge till it burned white hot. A few minutes later it was ready. I began working the metal into a flat shape pushing the metal to elongate it. A few more session in the forge and I had a decent sized blade with only a few dents where I struck the metal a bit too hard, But it was progress.

I went to the grind stone and began to sharpen the edges of the metal. I barely noticed a faint knocking on the door. There it was again, a more firm knock. I turned around to see who was intruding. I grinned.

"Mel! There you are. The prodigal child returns. I didn't see you this morning. Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Yeah I got distracted. Taran wasn't there with my potion this morning and I was worried for her. Been looking everywhere. I heard she has a cruel Master. The jerk has probably done something cruel to

her. It boils my blood to think something happened to her!"

I laughed to myself, "I'm sure she's fine. I doubt her master is that bad." I assured her.

"I see you are working away in here, I hope I haven't interrupted anything?" She asked.

I waved her inside. "Nah. I was going over the plans with Robin for a new weapon. Foresight and Rage have me training with it in the Fade. I can't wait to show you the finished product!"

Melina smiled at my enthusiasm as I pulled out the plans for her to see.

"In the Fade, I enchanted it with a venom attribute and a fire resistance charm. It was epic in my battle training with Rage and Foresight."

"I could see you working with it. I have to admit, its pretty darn impressive. Do you think you and the Forge Master will give it due justice?"

"You can bet on it. Between my materials and Robins know-how, prepare for greatness!" I grinned.

A shrill voice suddenly interrupted our exchange.

"Mistress Ayla!" Taran ran up to us. Excited to see the Herald, as always.

"Traitor." I muttered under my breath.

Melina held up her hands, "We're all equals, Taran. You have no mistress here."

I rolled my eyes. Melina in "hero mode" was incredibly aggravating. Watching her turn into a self-righteous egomaniac made me want to smack her upside the head.

"Speak for yourself, Ayla." I mocked, "She'll address her Master with the proper respect." I said casting a warning glance on Taran.

A look of surprised confusion flooded Melina's face. I allowed myself a smug grin.

"And You should address your master first, you ingrate." I growled. Taran snapped out of her hero-worship mode and fumbled with a basket in her hands.

"Forgive me, Master!" She bowed low, almost dropping the contents of the basket all over the ground. She caught it before it fell. "Master! I br-brought your food!" She said holding it out to me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Melina had snapped out of her confusion.

Her outburst startled Taran and the basket ended up on the floor. The contents spilled out, ruined. Taran gasped, but Melina was in her face before she could start her usual whimpering and begging for forgiveness.

"Why are you calling Talc, 'Master'?!"

She whirled rounded on me before Taran could respond. "Why is she calling you Master?!" She snapped.

I shrugged with a patronizing grin.

"Why... why wouldn't I? She is my Master." Taran said.

"I dont understand! Talc what is this about?" Melina fumed with a stern glare towards me. Her hands were fists on her hips.

As if she could make herself even remotely threatening. I chuckled.

"Exactly what it sounds like." I retorted, bending down and lifting the basket lid off the floor. "I bought Taran off the Marquis who lives in the Chateau outside of Haven."

"You... did... WHAT?!" She sounded like she was gonna blow a vein.

I bemoaned my ruined meal. A nug meat sandwich. It looked delicious. Even covered in soot.

"Yeah," I sighed standing. "I went up to that Chateau looking for the Marquis and I saw her there. You said the Pipsqueak was starved so I bought her."

"You... you... you bought Taran!" Melina stammered. I ignored her stuttering. I could tell it was gonna be a long conversation when she found her tongue again. I walked over to Taran and shoved the now empty basket into her hands. I gave her a rap on the head to snap her back to attention.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get me another sandwich or something. I'm still starving here!" It was beyond me how someone so spacey could survive so long in this world. I guessed it helped to just be spawned without a childhood. She snapped to it, looking relived to be excused from the unpleasant atmosphere.

"You must be joking. You didn't Buy anyone." Melina started once Taran had disappeared.

"Well it didn't seem right to just Rent her for the day." I grinned.

"Are you INSANE?!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Hermonie." I jeered. "Are you going to go around giving socks to all the house elves now?"

Melina looked flabbergasted. "You know how horrible slavery is back home and you just decide to buy a slave here? Are you crazy!"

"So you want her to go back to being starved and beaten by the Marquis? Because that's what I'm hearing. That's not very hero-ly of you." I sniffed

"OF BLOODY COURSE THAT ISN'T WHAT I WANT, TALC! Elves were once a mighty nation, full of power and respect! I want that for the elves again!" She pointed at the empty space where Taran had been standing, "Don't you think she deserves to follow her own hopes and dreams!?"

"Sure, Melina. She'll become the CEO of medieval Starbucks." I waved my hand dismissively. "Have you looked around lately? These people don't even have indoor plumbing. If she's real, she'll be lucky to live to 20 and still have all her teeth. In fact, that's probably her goal." I shrugged.

Melina sneered at me, "How can someone I care about just up and buy a PERSON! How many more are you gonna buy, hm?! What? do you need a whole army of serving minions!"

"If they're on sale! Besides, it's not like she's a real person. She's just a mass of pixels like Wreck-it-Ralph. Don't randomly assign morality to a video game." I huffed.

"I can't believe you right now! Just a mass of pixels?! We both know how video games work! And we both know that this place is too real to just be pixels. Can you imagine the sim and render time for this shirt I'm wearing alone!"

I leaned forward, bending down to her level, "Maybe you really are still blind. How many horns do you see on my head? I wasn't born this way. You are Not an Elf. Your name is Not Ayla. Our travel buddies are a dwarf, an Amazon, and a wizard. Does any of that seem Real to you? What happens to the elves is not our problem."

She clenched her fists.

"It isn't fake!" She snapped, "These are real people living, breathing, and dying! These people have hopes and dreams! Personalities! They can think independently and act out on feelings and emotions! Not billions... not trillions... of lines of code! This world is just too complex for it to be code!"

I rolled my eyes, frustrated and angry, as I turned my attention back to the forge. There was no point to talking anymore if she still wanted to live in this fantasy. Especially if she couldn't decide what kind of fantasy it was.

"You and I are the only real things here. This is a video game. You've said so yourself. The only reason anyone cares about you is because they are forced to care by the game. Stop fooling yourself that anything you do here matters." My anger mounting, I shot her a look over my shoulder, "I care about you. Your life is the only one that matters to me and not because of some haywire coding. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can stop wasting our time and help me figure out a way to get us home!"

Melina narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you saying that I'm not looking for a way to get us home. Are you saying that I want to keep us here forever. Are you saying I would not do everything in my power to get us out of here?!"

"Someone so desperate to get home wouldn't be stopping to enjoy the sights! How are those lock-picking skills coming? Planning to rob any banks when we get back?! You have the power to control the rifts so open us a way home, Hero." I sneered

"The game doesn't work like that!" she snapped. "I don't have that kind of power yet! The bad guy used a human sacrifice, remember!?"

"Well at least now I know what to do with an army of slaves!"

Ayla's eyes went wide in horror of what I had just said. She hung her head and shook it, "Who are you and where is Brooklyn? Brooklyn would never say these things."

"But Talc would." I muttered, "Brooklyn isn't getting anyone home and apparently neither is Melina or Ayla for that matter. The rules have changed and if we're going to survive this nightmare, you better toughen up with it."

"Taran!" Ayla interrupted. She didn't want to be defeated by my cold logic.

Taran had just arrived and was standing nervously in the doorway, inching her way out trying to avoid our argument.

She jumped as Melina strode up to her. "Are you ok? Has Talc hurt you?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

Taran looked incredulous. "Of course not Lady Herald! Master bought me from the Marquise! She saved me!"

I stuck out my tongue and gloated over Melina's defeat. She glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

Taran's stance became more defiant. "Master chose me. She didn't have to but she did. I'm weak and worthless but she chose me anyway! I will do everything she asks for and more! She promised I'd never go hungry ever again and I haven't! Do you know how many slaves are promised that? None I know!"

Ayla took a step back from Taran. "You are not free though, Taran. No one deserves enslavement. Is there nothing you'd rather be doing? Do you have no family to find? No lovers? Surely you want more out of life than slavery!"

"My home and my family are now with Master Talc. This is what I want!" She stated firmly. Ayla blinked and stood back, "Why are you so loyal to her so quickly?"

Taran's stance softened. "Master Talc cares for me. She wont let anyone look down on me. I may be a slave, but I'm a slave to a Master who cares more for me then anyone else has. I will never forget that."

Taran's loyalty brought a bit of feeling up into my throat. It was kinda moving. I swallowed it down.

"Not today, Brooklyn." I hissed in my mind. "Talc doesn't roll like that."

I strode over to Taran and gave her head an approving pat.

"Happy now, Herald?" I asked smugly.

The anger melted off Melina's shoulders. She just looked sad and defeated. Hoping to break the tension and the silence, I fumbled around in my pack and produced a gold sovereign. "You make me proud, Pipsqueak. Buy yourself whatever you want." I flicked the coin in Taran's direction.

She grabbed it with a smile. "Take those order papers and go door to door, find me some new customers for the forge or else we're both be out on the street."

She hugged the papers to her chest and nodded. She ran off with a smile on her face, Melina intently watching her bound away. I realized too late she'd left with my food. I was sandwichless once more. I hung my head with a harsh sigh. That brat would be the death of me.

It was suddenly just me and Ayla.

She broke the silence, "I'm still not ok with this. Like really not ok with this. I can't believe my friend could stoop to this level. But it seems theres nothing I can do about it."

"Even if you could, Taran made it obvious what she wants. That means staying with me." I said, ignoring her accusing tone. I turned back to my plans.

Ayla slumped down onto a stool and rubbed her forehead. She then straighten and looked at me.

"What were you doing going to the Marquise's Chateau?"

"I needed to buy the forge." I stated matter-of-fact.

Ayla blinked. "You bought... the forge?"

I smacked my hands together, "Yup, lock, stock and barrel."

I heard Ayla snort out air in a small laugh. But then she narrowed here eyes again. "Wait, how did you get money to buy both a forge and a slave?"

I smiled mischievously. Waving my hands in the air I said only one word. "Magic!"

She rolled her eyes.


	20. It's time to leave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla has had enough waiting. But will the council allow her to leave?

Today was the day. All of Haven was just beginning to shake off the last bits of slumber to start the day. The mornings quietness mocked me as I paced furiously outside the Chantry doors. Talc was leaning against the aged stone walls trying to savor the last precious moments of sleep she had left. I had dragged her out of bed this morning the moment we'd left the Fade.

I was nervous, not in the I'm-gonna-fail-big-time kinda way. I was nervous and excited. Today was the day I would convince Cassandra to get us out of this town.

“She'll probably say we aren't ready.” I thought to myself, “I've never been able to beat Cunning, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. What are the odds of meeting anything that has spent thousands of years developing their craft? Surely, I wont face anything that dangerous....Famous last words, I guess.”

“Melina, have a seat before you dig yourself into a hole.” Talc muttered as she cracked an eye open.

I looked down at the dirt and noticed the nice trench I was beginning to wear in the ground. I gave her a sheepish smile.

The doors to the Chantry finally creaked open slowly. Out stepped one of Lilliana's spy's. As the hooded figure began to leave, they turned back and bowed. Lilliana was in the doorway and whispered something to them and the mysterious figure took off. Lilliana saw me snap to attention.

“Ah, good morning Lady Herald. The Council has gathered and are eagerly waiting to hear what you have to say. I'll admit, I'm a bit curious about your sudden summons.”

“All in good time.” I strode into the chantry.

Talc just yawned as she followed me in. She didn't show it, but I knew she was as eager to leave “Hickville,” as she so lovingly put it, as I was.

The whole team was there when I entered the makeshift war room. Cassandra was primed and ready to go. Ever the professional. Varric as nodding off on the far end of the table. Cullen looked exhausted and disheveled but somehow it only added to his handsomeness. Josephinelooked as queenly as ever for a diplomat.

“What is the meaning of this?” Solas asked curtly from his spot at the table, looking a bit annoyed at having to cut his Fade journey short.

And a good morning to you too, baldy. I'm definitely still mad at you, too.

I squared my shoulders. “We have wasted enough time training. We must head to the Hinterlands. Tomorrow. People are out there getting hurt and dying while we sit comfortably here in Haven.”

“Absolutely not Herald. You are in no state to protect yourself.” Cassandra was quick to speak.

Varric tried to suppress a laugh, “Kid, a week's worth of training isn't going to be enough to keep you protected. We have some time left yet. Take it easy. I haven't even taught you any form of weapons training yet.”

“Nor has she sought anyone out for her magic training.” He gave me a significant glare. “You would be an unmitigated danger to all those around you Herald. I cannot support this plan of yours”

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I narrowed my eyes. Oh this wasn't going to be easy.

“Ah so its all my fault then? I'm the wild card here.”

“Talc has been receiving weapons training from Cullen. Unlike you, she seems to be taking this seriously.” Solas sneered at me.

That made me flinch. I furrowed my brows. I didn't know what to say. He wasn't wrong, from his perspective anyway. I had been wasting time. He had no idea what we were doing in the Fade. 

“She can handle herself just fine. She won't get herself killed and ruin your little Inquisition.” Talc interjected.

“Ah yes, how quickly you jump to defend the Herald's honor. Will you always be at her side to protect her? Can you stop every arrow loosed or every dagger thrust from the shadows?” He leaned back and looked down his nose at me.

“She's a small enough target. Some are bound to miss.” Talc chuckled

I smirked a bit, “I'm as confident in my abilities in magic as I am with my daggers. I have been taught well.”

Solas balked, “You have wasted your time studying potion making and lock picking skills. And even those pale in comparison to your true potential!”

Varric seemed taken aback, “Hey watch it Chuckles, those were my lessons she was wasting her time with!”

“I have read the books you gave me, a few times actually.” I said with a smirk.

This gave Solas pause. I smiled. He must not have been expecting me to actually read the books he sent me. Probably thought I was too stubborn. Well, I almost was so maybe he has good instincts

Solas softened. He actually touched my shoulder, forcing me to look at him “That is not nearly enough Herald. Intellectual knowledge and practical knowledge are not nearly the same.” He sighed, “We understand how you feel. It is an admiral trait to put others needs before your own. However, self-sacrifice will get us nowhere. You are the only one who can seal the Breach, therefore you are the greatest liability. Herald, I must insist that you acquire training. If you stubbornly refuse to train with me, then find one of the other mages. You are a danger to all those around you. One stray thought. One uncontrolled emotion and you WILL hurt someone.”

I glared at him angrily. How could he still be going on and on about that? He sounded like a broken record player! “Look! You made your position very clear and I've also told you I don't need your help. So leave me alone!” I snapped, tearing myself away from him.

He turned away from me and pinched his nose in frustration.

There was a gasp in the room.

I lept up from my chair. “ Do you think the Breach will stop spouting demons simply because we have all this time? You think the mages and Templars are just waiting around for the other side to give up?! People are dying! I have to stop this.” I smacked my hands down on the table and glared at each of them in turn.

“This is not a game!” Cassandra snapped, “People ARE counting on you, Herald. People ARE dying and you must be ready to fight for them. You cannot save others if you cannot protect yourself. I don't know what petty squabbles you and Solas have had, but you need to put it aside if anyone is going to be save.” She looked furious. “I forbid you from leaving Haven.”

“What!!!?” I cried.

“I'm afraid you leave me little choice, Herald. Call it bravery all you want, but your foolishness will be the death of us all. The inquisition needs you. Did you forget that only YOU can permanently seal the Breach?”

How had it turned out this way! My chest rose and fell with each wave of anger and disappointment.

“What is there that we can do to prove we are ready?” I asked quietly.

Solas scoffed, “What makes you believe you could “prove” anything to us? ”

“I am a woman of my word, ha'ren. I've given it and I have no intention of breaking it. I've worked hard to control the powers I was granted!” I growled.

“Ah yes, you both have proven to be the very model of control.” He replied emptily.

Ouch that stung. Only because it was sort of true.

“Am I to be judged so quickly then. No chance to prove you wrong? You will all just assume I'm some helpless elf too stubborn to seek help? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm far from helpless.” I had to find a way to bring the conversation to my side.

“And plenty stubborn.” Varric muttered

“There has been little evidence to prove your readiness for the dangers ahead. ” Cassandra sounded oddly calm. Maybe she was just trying to break some of the tension.

“If it's proof you need why not just have a battle royale to figure it out?” Talc chimed in with a disgruntled sigh, “If you're all so worried about her elfiness in a fight, set up a fight. If she gets her butt handed to her, then you can all stand around saying 'I told you so'. But if she wins, let the pointy-eared midget have her way and lets all be done with it.” Talc rolled her eyes as if the answer was so obvious.

Cullen shuffled nervously. “Such a thing would be dangerous for both you, Herald, and Lady Talc.”

"Stop calling me Lady Talc!" Talc snapped, "which part of me looks anything like a lady?!" She was thoroughly exasperated with everyone in the room.

“I also am against it.” Josephine finally broke her peace. “However, as the Herald seems to be quite determined, I believe it is the only way to bring the squabble to an end. Sometimes the best way for a child to learn, is for them to fall.” She gave me a pointed stare. “And it is best that when the child falls, they fall among friends to help them back up.” She looked around the room as if daring anyone to disagree.

“Then does everyone find this acceptable? Talc and I proving our skills by dueling?”

Talc, Varric and Josephine nodded immediately. Solas and Cullen reluctantly agreed. Liliana and Cassandra hadn’t agreed yet.

“Who then would you duel?” Liliana asked.

My hand raised back to my lips. “It would make most sense that people already quite skilled in sword, daggers, and magic be the opponent. Someone with enough talent and control as to not seriously injury either of us.” Pause for effect, “Why not you Cassandra? Will you put this fearsome Qunari's skills to the test? You can decide if she is worthy or not.”

I looked over at Talc. I saw the evil glint of anticipation. I knew she had something against Cassandra. I caught Cassandra's eye and the feeling looked mutual for a moment.

“Me Herald?” She paused.

“You are a skilled swordswoman. You have experience in training others. Do you not think you are the likely candidate?”

Cassandra hummed in agreement. “Very well Herald. I will agree to this test and I will hold you to your word.”

Talc grinned “Don't hold back.”

“I don't intend to.” Cassandra said flatly

I looked at Liliana, “I'm afraid I don't know anyone skilled in daggers. Would you be able to suggest someone?”

Liliana thought for a moment, “Yes one of my agents Ritz. She is one of the best with daggers I have seen in quite some time.”

I nodded, “Do you have a suggestion for a mage as well?”

Solas snorted in disbelief, “It is I bringing allegations against you and you believe another mage more suited?”

I turned to eye him, “You seemed so threatened by my inexperience, I figured you would not want to put yourself in harms way.”

“I assure you da'len. I will be quite safe. I will be the one to test if your, so called, abilities will not be a danger to us or anyone else.”

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. “Very well, I find this all acceptable.”

“Finally.” Talc muttered.

“We are ready whenever you all are.” I came so very close to saying ya'll, but I just manage to bite back my tongue.

“It will take me a moment to send for Ritz. But both Solas and Cassandra are here. Do either of you need time to prepare?” Liliana asked.

Solas was quick to answer, “No.”

“Then it is decided. We will see in you 10 minutes.” she bowed her head to end the conversation.

“May the odds be ever in your favor.” Talc whispered to me gravely before having to stifle a chuckle.

Talc and I walked out together and made for the training grounds.

While there I heard a loud shuffling and quick chattering. I turned to see a group of people making their way to the training grounds. Varric was huddling very close behind. Though he seemed to be in constant communication with those ahead.

My eyebrow raised in confusion. He finally made his way up to us.

“The whole town is talking about your little duels here. We've set up a betting pool!” Varric chuckled.

“You are casting bets on us?” I couldn't help but laugh.

“Of course! Either Cassandra, Ritz, Solas, or you two are gonna get their tails handed back to them. This is huuge!” He laughed.

I just rolled my eyes, “Put down 20 sovereign on Talc. And 50 on me against Ritz.”

Talc elbowed me, “Geez. Thanks for the confidence.”

I laughed and shook my head at her. “Im poor okay and I gotta motivate myself.”

Varrics eyebrows shot up, “You wanna join in? Last I checked you didn't have any money Ayla.”

I smiled, “True, but after I win these bets I'll have plenty.”

The corner of Varric's mouth twisted into a smile. “If you can't pay up, I'm gonna have to think of some other form of payment. Something truly embarrassing.”

“Make her sing to Solas” Talc piped up.

I swung around to her, “Hey! Who told you to start helping him?!”

“Make her dance on a chair while doing it. She's good at that.” Talc laughed.

I remembered one birthday celebration where Brooklyn had taken me out and made me dance on my chair while waiters sang happy birthday to me. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. But it was a good memory of what seemed a lifetime ago.

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway. A few minutes later both Cassandra and Solas entered the training area. We soon had a large crowd of people surrounding us. It seem like word of the duels spread quickly and everyone wanted to see this action.

Cassandra approached, “Are you ready then Herald?”

I looked over to Talc with a mischievously grin. She returned it. Turning back to Cassandra, “Yes I do believe we are ready Cassandra.”

“Then let us begin.” She grunted.


	21. Talc vrs. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Talc and Cassandra to step into the ring... But who will leave victorious?

Talc stood up.

"Go easy on her Talc. Dont take her by surprise too much." I laughed. I sat down on a rock and brought my knee up to rest my arm comfortably.

"No promises." Talc muttered.

I smiled again and sat to watch the show. I saw Solas stand next to me. His staff strapped to his back. I was studying it when I felt Varric flop down next to me.

"You picked a good seat Trouble. Time to enjoy the show."

"Indeed Master Tethras." I laughed. "Indeed."

My confident mischievous smile returned and I settled down and awaited the anticipated fight.

Talc strutted into the training field. Confidence oozing off her. This was going to be a good fight indeed. A hush waved over the crowd. Cassandra joined and turned to face her.

"Last chance to back out of the bet, Trouble." Varric whispered to me.

"Not a chance."

(Talc POV)

The noise was deafening as TinTin stepped into the ring. She was well liked by the crowd. I'd seen the bets changing hands.

Cassandra Pentagast, famous bloodline of dragon hunters, royalty even if 87 people would have to die for her to take the throne, commander, battle-hardened warrior. Crowd favorite to win. Melina had talked about TinTin during our training sessions in the fade. Melina really liked her too.

TinTin waved to the crowd and then set her eyes on me, daring me to come forward. I pushed my hands out and cracked my fingers, "challenge accepted" I muttered.

I was about to step into the arena when a small hand tugged at my belt. It was Taran

"Master!" She was shouting above the noise, but her voice was still too small and frail for me to hear. She was pulling a small wagon behind her. A large create was perched precariously on it.

"Pipsqueak! come to watch your master get her butt kicked?" I joked. She shook her head and gripped my hand in her two tiny ones, the most determined look in her eyes. I bent down to hear her words.

"Don't lose Master!" She cried. It was probably the most forceful she's ever been in her whole life. A massive smile forced its way to my face before I could stop it. I gave a happy sigh and tussled the hair on her head,

"Well, I can't very well shame my favorite servant now can I?"

Her little chest puffed with pride and she shook her head. She motioned to the crate.

"It's for you! From Robin!" I clapped my hand together. My shiny baby had arrived just in time! I tore the lid off the crate.

There, laid in hay and wrapped in soot covered cloth, was The most beautiful sword. Massive and absolutely gorgeous. It looked exactly like it had in the Fade.

It was a deep blue, almost black, blade that was nearly as long as I was tall and twice as wide. Like an oversized hunting knife, its tip curved sharply into a deadly point. The hilt was intricately carved with characters I didn't recognize. I hadn't designed that. I guess I'd have to ask Robin what they said if I got the chance. Unknown to anyone but me was a hollow space that ran up the spine of the knife. It housed a flexible coil of steel. My chain whip. There was a portion of the hilt that could be removed and it served as the grip for the whip. Two weapons in one.

I admired this sword. Robin had really shown the mastery of his craft. He was definitely wasted in a Hicksville like this. I started to pick it up and stopped. Melina might not like a Fade-touched blade attracting too much attention. I shredded the cloth it had come in and carefully wrapped it before taking it out.

I pressed my finger to its razor sharp edge. A small trickle of blood flowed out. With all eyes on Cassandra, I had a moment to enchant the cloth. I'd need it to stand up against some pretty serious slicing and dicing.

Foresight taught me to enchant items with my glyphs. To change and advance their properties. It was a lot easier than summoning a whole new item. The effect was always the same with enchanting. With summoning things from my database, the more complex the codes were to create an item, the more complex the corresponding glyph had to be.

I drew the bloody glyph quickly on the cloth that would harden it to a near stone-like construction. This would dull my cuts, but it's not like I needed to kill Cassandra.

"Then again..." I toyed with the idea but ultimately rejected it. I had once played Morrow Wind: The Elder Scrolls. I had played a solid month into the game and then accidentally killed one of the main story characters. The story stagnated and I never played the game again. Best to avoid that if I wanted to get home.

The glyph shimmered faintly and seeped into the cloth, hardening it as expected. I stood and gave the bandaged blade a swing. Perfect balance. Robin had included a shoulder harness for it so I could strap it to my back. The only way to carry such a sword.

After equipping it, I rummaged around in the box for two more items I had asked Robin for. I pulled out two leather bracers. These were the weapons I was most excited about. I strapped them on. To the naked eye, they just looked like fancy arm warmers, but Robin had fitted them with hidden blades. I had considered making them like the Assassins Creed blades, but opted for a slightly different variation.

Each bracer held a twin blade that could extend over the back of my hands like mutant X23's bone claws. The space constraint of mechanical claws made it the most efficient and comfortable arrangement. Each blade ran the length of my upper arm and stopped just short of my wrist so I could still bend my hand backwards. The bracers had steel plates that lay over the back of my hand to protect me from flaying my own skin during a fight.

I stood and started into the ring, giving Taran a salute as I walked away. She threw a weak punch, her strongest I'm sure, and nodded fiercely, trying to will me to victory. I tossed my hair. There's no way I was gonna lose to the rusty tin can.

As I entered the ring, the cheers stopped. I could hear the scattered whispers and final exchange of bets dying down in the crowd. I was sure the only bet in my favor was the one I had placed on myself. Cassandra had her sword and shield out, ready to fight. I left mine sheathed on my back. Rage had taught me hand to hand combat against armed opponents, I wanted to give it a try against TinTin.

Foresight had an entirely different approach to fighting. She had quietly whispered that 80-90% of fights could be won before the first punch was thrown. It was a battle of the mind. Make your opponent lose the will to fight, or compromise their ability to focus on the fight, and the battle was yours. To get them off balance from the beginning was key, the method didn't matter.

I was sure I could mind break Cassandra easily. She flew off the handle more than I did. She was a fiercely proud woman and not without reason. I'd attack her pride before I attacked her body. Pushing her buttons would be like shooting gimpy fish in a very small barrel with a shotgun.

She banged her sword on her shield. "Well, Qunari!? Draw your weapon! Don't fool yourself for a moment thinking I won't give you a thrashing just because you're the Herald's wet nurse!" She barked.

I said nothing. I slowly undid the harness straps and took it off, sword and all. I gave Cassandra a bored stare and made a great show of throwing the whole lot carelessly to the ground. The weighted harness hit the ground with a loud thud and a small poof of dirt.

A new surge of chaos rippled through the peanut gallery. I could hear more money tinkling as it exchanged hands.

"I think I came over dressed." I smirked.

I could see Tintin's eyes bulge from all the way across the arena.

"Take this seriously! There are lives at stake!" She bellowed.

Enraged, She rushed at me with her sword dragging behind for a swift kill. My eyes narrowed as I prepared myself. I refused to move.

It went against my aikido training, but this was the only way to pull off Burnout without making it obvious to everyone. Rage had warned me that using it continuously for more than ten minutes would totally destroy me. I'm sure a few seconds here and there would be just fine.

Cassandra was on me in a flash, her sword already on a path to slice my torso in half, but I had to wait till. The. Veery. Laaaast. SECOND! Cassandra's blade was a hair's width away from cutting me down to my original size.

I channeled my energy into every fiber of my being as Rage had taught me. The world suddenly sloooowed down. I was moving so much faster than everything else that Cassandra's blade seem to be moving through molasses.

It was brief, milliseconds even. To the outside eye it would have been completely unnoticeable, but I had all the time I needed to step out of the way. I released my technique and Cassandra flew by, completely off balance and my elbow in her face.

She stumbled before regaining her footing. "First blood goes to Lady Talc!" The announcer cried.

Cassandra turned, wiping the blood from her nose away, leaving a red smear mark across her face. A cacophony of sound erupted from the crowd. Cheering, boos, and more money.

"Is that the best the great Pentagast family can do?" I chided loudly, "How the mighty have fallen, TinTin."

"A lucky shot. I'll put an end to your tongue-wagging." Cassandra snarled as she lunged at me.

It was useless though. I was Spider-man and she was Flash the Sloth from Zootopia. The more wildly she swung her blade, the harder I was to hit. There was no lack of skill on her part. I was just too fast even though I had barely moved my place. I deflected her blows, her anger mounting with every shot she failed to land and with every kick that sent her stumbling backwards.

To add insult to injury, she was losing to an unarmed opponent.

I took advantage of every opening I created, landing kicks to her torso, Palm strikes to her chest. Her armor was heavy though and protected her from most of my attacks.

I had to break through that armor. I couldn't keep turning My technique on and off forever either. It was starting to take its toll. I was getting tired. She finally managed to trip me up. I stumbled to the ground and caught her knee with my face. She'd returned my Nosebleed with interest.

I managed to roll out of the way as her next thrust impaled the ground where I had been seconds before. I could see her gloating. She'd finally forced me to move.

The victory spurred her on. I was still on the ground when she came down like lightning from above.

She was nowhere near as intimidating as Rage, but I'd used up a good bit of stamina fooling around with my special technique. It would be an even fight from here on out.

I threw up my hands to block her strike. She would've gladly cut off my arms if not for the hidden blades that kept her steel at bay.

"Yield!" she yelled at me as she put her full weight behind her sword.

"I might if you had the upper hand." I grunted. I released the tiny switch on the bracers that allowed the blades to spring into action. They flew forward with a high-pitch "Shink!" It startled TinTin just enough for me to push her back with one arm as I brought the other around to slice at her legs.

The blades ripped through her leather greaves, but heavy armor kept it from being a debilitating blow. The blood and look on her face still told me it had hurt plenty.

"ARGH!" She yelled.

As she hobbled away, trying to bear the pain, I stood and admired the razor-sharp edges of my twin blades that were now sticky with her blood. It was time to end this. I'd have to get close.

I dipped my finger in blood on the blade and went for a sucker-punch as she tried to walk off the pain in her leg. I managed to smear a mark on her back. She swung her sword wide and forced me back, the blade cut across my naval. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to convince her to renew her efforts.

She tried to ram me with her shield, but I sidestepped. As she stumbled by, I smeared another mark on her back. She kicked backwards. But I leapt back and returned her kick with a strike to the side of her head. I missed as she ducked, but added another mark to the small, forming image on her back.

The completed glyph glimmered faintly before seeping into her armor and disappearing. She spun around, her sword leading the way. I guided it downwards into the ground, grateful it torn into the ground instead of me. Her spin came to a jarring halt as a third of the blade was forced into the dirt. Before she could pull the sword out I gave it a vicious stomp.

The sword snapped in half. Metal splinters went flying all around. She growled in frustration and brought her shield up to break my face. I pulled my arm back and prayed my brittle-glyph had worked as I landed a bone-shattering blow to her breastplate.

The armor crumbled, sparing my hand, and I made contact with the soft body inside. She went flying back amidst a rush of "oohs" and "ahs" from the crowd. I was on her sprawled form in a flash. I put my full weight on her bruised torso. She glared up at me. My twin blades came to rest with their razor edges over her neck. "Do you yield?"

"I yield." She spat.

"Good," I said digging into my pocket. I pulled out a few crumpled order forms from the forge. " looks like you'll be needing a new sword and extra armour." I chuckled.

I let the papers scatter over her body. "Guess you'll have to come to MY forge for some new ones." I laughed standing up.

I turned to the crowd, "Ten percent off your first purchase! Tell your friends!" I shouted raising my arms to their cheers. She let loose a frustrating growl and tore up the papers as I walked away victorious.


	22. Ayla's Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla confronts both Ritz and the great egg himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, So sorry for the wait everyone! This was my first time writing a magic duel and its such an important moment in the story that I really wanted to get it right! So I hope you'll forgive me for the delay and I hope you like the improved version :) I'd really appreciate the feedback on these fights just to see whats working or whats not. Thanks so much in advance! And now on to the Show!)

(Ayla's POV)

"Seems I owe you some coin then, Trouble." Varric laughed.

 

Talc approached and I stood to greet her. "Looks like you had some fun."

 

Talc smirked and gave me a silent nod. She winced a little and brought a hand to her torso.Her cut was bleeding. I guess she hadn't noticed it much during the fight with all the adrenaline.

 

My brows furrowed in concern. The cut didn't look too bad. Tweaking my eyebrow, I silently asked if she was all right. She poked her cut and winced slightly but nodded anyway.

 

-Convinced that she would be okay, I smiled, "You're gonna pay for that later ya know?"

 

Talc sighed, "Don't remind me."

 

I had no doubt that the Masters were watching us. We had been training so hard for this very moment. Well, not really this specific moment, but it was the beginning of everything. I was sure they were going to catch our mistakes and make us work hard to correct them.

 

I rose my hand to anticipate a fist bump.

 

Talc grinned, "Your turn, I guess. Don't embarrass me." She met my fist and we both exploded our hands backwards.

 

"Oh gee, I'll do my best!" I said as I stretched my arms up quickly, loosening my muscles.

 

"Does anyone see Liliana?" I asked.

 

"She'll be here. She said she was going to get Ritz." Varric said behind me.

 

"Hmm well, alright. I guess I'll wait out in the middle of the field then."

 

Solas eyed me curiously. He seemed mildly impressed with Talc's performance. Perhaps mine could be just as interesting.

 

I strode out into the field and eyed my surroundings. If I were Liliana, I wouldn't make this just a straight duel. No, this was a test. A test I needed to pass.

 

Guessing this was the beginning of my duel, I began the salute Cunning had taught me. Raising my daggers in front of me, I crossed them. I then crouched and pounded them into the ground.

 

I heard the whispers of confusion around me. Still no sign of Liliana or Ritz. This would require a different approach. I felt myself pull against the veil as I grabbed hold of my magic. I imagined casting a magical web of thread that I could spread out in a searching pattern, an aura, I guess you could call it.

 

I would need to find something that seemed out of the ordinary. It could be anything. This would be my target. As I began to search the crowd, feelings of excitement and anticipation permeated the air. I could not sense anything malicious in the crowd gathered.

 

With the crowd eliminated, I began to search the surrounding foliage. I lifted my eyes straight ahead to see a large patch of forest. I sent my aura to sweep through the trees. I felt nothing but a sense of calm and serenity. I changed focus to the trees directly behind me.

 

There she was. My target, Ritz.

 

I felt her tension and her anticipation for the coming battle. I couldn't help but smirk. Ritz seemed frozen amongst the trees. Either trying to remain hidden or to allow herself a moment to study her opponent, I'm not sure.

 

I stayed crouch on the ground. If I allowed her to make the first move, I could remain on the defensive. Tire her out.

 

I probably stayed a moment too long because the excitement in the crowd seemed to diminish. They began to sound more confused and agitated.

 

I knew then that I would have to bring the fight to her. If one had to go on the offensive, one should do so with the element of surprise!

 

I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a few smoke pellets Cunning showed me how to make.I needed to act quickly. Flicking my gaze upward, I threw the pellets to the ground. Springing out of my crouched position, I threw them even further away. Quick as I could, I ran through the thick smog and scurried up the nearest tree.

 

I could actually see Ritz from my position a few trees over. It would be difficult work to make my way over to her without her noticing. But I have been working on perfecting my delicate footwork. I was practiced in the art of the silent and deadly.

 

As the smoke began to clear I heard the crowd gasped. I watched the shock and confusion on her face as Ritz realized that I was no longer there. She shifted further into the tree hoping to use leaves as a cover.

 

That would be her undoing. She shifted close enough to a branch that could easily hold my weight. As quickly and quietly as I could, I traversed the intertwining branches till I was directly behind her.

 

Before she could sense me, I made my move. I threw myself down on top of her knocking her out of the tree. She twisted midair and blocked the daggers that I thrust towards her throat.

 

She landed on her back with dull thump. Though she was in obvious pain, she had enough strength to push my blade away. She rolled her hips and managed to get her feet into my stomach. Using her leverage she flipped me over. At the last second I managed to put my hand on the ground and used her momentum to spring myself onto my feet.

 

I was greeted with flashing daggers as Ritz began her assault. I forced myself to not block every strike with my blades. Instead, I chose to dodge. I danced around her blades effectively for a few strikes. I must've misread her attack because she struck out with her blade and nicked my cheek.

 

I threw myself back allowing more distance between us. Tentatively, I inspected my wound. Nothing too deep. I glared at a smug Ritz, her daggers thirsting for the next strike. Clever move indeed, I hadn't even seen them coming.

 

I smiled and unsheathed my own blades.

 

Ritz lunged at me and I began parrying her attacks. Her blades danced in wide arcs and circles. Ritz made a strong thrust forward and I sidestepped. Her thrust threw her off balance. I grabbed her wrists and added more momentum. She stumbled for several steps.

 

This brought us closer to the center of the field.

 

"First blood goes to Ritz!" I heard Varric shout.

 

There were some chuckles and laughter going throughout the crowd. By the sound of it, the odds were not in my favor... It seems I would have to prove them wrong.

 

I lunged at Ritz. Now was the time to begin my offensive dance. Blades twisted and flew through the air. Cut high, cut low. Dance left, dance right. Nothing was more thrilling than the dance of the blades. This wasn't a training session, I needed to end this swiftly.

 

I noticed Ritz had a tendency to put too much weight forward for each of her thrusts. This could be a moment of weakness to catch her off guard. I began pacing backwards with each thrust. As I predicted she began reaching just a bit further. Weight distributed just a bit more forward. One more... Step...

 

With one more powerful thrust from Ritz, I dodged away and grabbed her arm and locked it under my arm pit. I fell backwards into a tight roll. Ritz flipped over me. I continue my roll and landed on top of her. In her surprise her arms went wide and her daggers clashed to the ground.

 

My daggers were already at her throat. My knee pressed firmly into her chest. We glared into each others eyes. A look of determination flitted across her face. I pressed my daggers into her soft flesh. A threat.

Ritz said the words I needed to hear, "I yield"

 

I nodded and helped her up.

 

I bowed slightly to Ritz. "It has been an honor. Ma sarranas ar panathe. Nae silaima ma ghi'la" Thank you for the battle, I will not forget your lessons. I said in my head as well.

 

She returned my slight bow and I walked back to Talc.

 

The crowd was silent. Probably stunned.

 

Talc stood up with a wide grin, "It seems I wont be the only one in trouble." She brought her hand up and flicked the slice on my cheek.

 

I waved her off, "Yeah yeah. Like I could forget."

 

Varric looked at me stunned, "Wow kid, that was. Amazing! How... How could you possibly win that fight?"

 

"A good question indeed Master Tethras." Solas asked behind me.

 

I only smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I have my ways. So how much money did I win Varric?"

 

He scoffed, "A lot, although I think Talc beat ya on the rewards."

 

I glanced over at Talc, "You bet money on me?"

 

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes with a huff, " You're the Herald. It's not like you can lose this early in the game."

 

"Of course not." I said with a slight twinkle in my eye.

 

"You still have one final test to pass da'len." Solas stepped forward next to me.

 

"Ah yes Solas, whenever you are ready."

 

"I'm ready now, but should you not go and get your staff?" He asked.

 

I didn't bother answering. Instead, I walked out onto the training field. This time though I walked much further away from the spectators. The last thing I needed is for someone to get hurt. I could hear Solas' soft padding feet behind me. When I felt we were a safe enough distance away I stopped and turned to him.

 

His eyes were fierce. He nodded and stepped away from me. He slowly brought the staff from his back with elegant grace. Swinging in the air a few times before it thunked to the ground, his unblinking eyes watched me like a hawk. He seemed to know every move I could make or even planned to make. I could see the years of wisdom behind those black pupils.

 

This was a fight I had a strong chance of losing, but it was one that I would be giving my all. I would not make the mistake of underestimating him.

 

I gave a swift nod and reached to the Fade. I felt magic coiling in my hand. I gave a small bow and repeated the mantra. "Ma sarranas ar panathe. Nae silaima ma ghi'la"

 

He inclined his head, "Ma nuvenin."

 

I took a deep breath and before I could exhale, Solas sent a fire blast at me. It had become almost second nature to throw up a barrier. It took me little time to cast. I

could feel the sizzle of the flame as it wrapped around the protective barrier.

 

"You can cast without the need of a staff, da'len?"

 

I nodded curtly and prepared a fireball of my own. I threw my hands out wide and sent two fireballs, each attacking Solas from the side. He managed to erect his own barrier in time. I followed up my fireballs with an ice blast. This he easily dodged and retaliated with an ice blast of his own. It became almost a ping-pong match as we each sent multiple projectiles hurdling towards each other.

 

I noticed that he began to match my pattern. I would send two blasts and he would send two. I sent only one, he shot only one. If he was going to copy my moves, I had a chance to beat him. Once a pattern is established one can break it, defeating ones enemy.

 

As I hurled my fire blasts, I sent magic into the very earth. Hoping to catch him off guard, I lifted the earth below Solas' feet. I managed to launch him into the air.

 

"Gotcha!" I smirked.

 

The excitement was short-lived. Somehow, he managed to maintain balance and easily jumped off. He landed on the ground with seemingly little effort. He slammed his own staff onto the ground and sent magic hurtling through earth.

 

Annoyed, I dodged his attack and sent another spiral of earth in his direction.

 

He threw up a fire barrier to shield himself. "I would expect someone with your bravado to be more skilled than this. Is this the full extent of your abilities?" Solas asked.

 

His harsh glare made me bristle. I launched another earth attack in retaliation! It shattered Solas' defense but he rolled away. "After seeing you cast without a staff, I was hoping for more but truly it seems you are as I believe, an obstinate girl wasting her time on lockpicks and cheap parlor tricks!"

 

I curled my lips in disgust and anger! I'd make him eat all those words.

 

Our magic tango was beginning to bore me. Time to change things up. I definitely couldn't match Solas for magical strength or experience. But I wasn't just a Mage, I was a Rogue too.

 

Let's see you try this on then!" I thrust my hands back and grab my daggers. My knuckles turning white from my strong grip on the the hilt. I snapped the sharp deadly objects towards Solas and prepared myself.

 

I reached for the fade and felt the tendrils coming down once again. This time, however, instead of nestling it into my hand I projected it into my daggers. These would act as my conduit instead of the staff. They weren't as powerful but it would complement my skills as rogue.

 

These were techniques that Fortitude and Cunning had taught me at the same time. Working with one master was difficult enough. Working with two was nearly impossible. I saw the wisdom in their lessons now as I faced an opponent that was easily stronger than myself. Sharpening my own blades with magic should easily cut through all of Solas's defenses.

 

I lunged forward and began wildly slicing, trying to find a weak spot in Solas's defense. But unlike Ritz, Solas seemed impenetrable. Calling upon the fade again I hacked away at him but this time I sent a fire blast through the tip of my blade leaving a long flaming trail of fire in its wake.

 

Solas dodged straight into the fiery trail. He jumped back away from the flame and winced in pain. I smiled smugly.

 

Didn't expect that didja?

 

He took a moment to examine his wounds. The moment Solas' focus turned away from me, I launched my next strike using my daggers to send another fire blast.

 

Solas skillfully fired off a few rounds of lightning as he dodged my arcing fire blasts. His lightening blasted the ground all around me, turning the earth into explosive glass sculptures.

 

I closed my eyes and used the Fade to feel the path of his attacks. I didn't want to lose my courage by seeing the power of his magic. This would only work if I didn't lose my concentration.

 

He threw up a wall of fire and sent it hurtling in my direction. I was dead set on my path. I couldn't let a small fire stop me! I formed a ball of ice in my hand and pushed it ahead of myself. I plunged head-first into the flaming inferno with the ice acting as a shield, getting within striking distance of Solas.

 

"You wasted your agility on such a foolhardy plan!" He scoffed guiding my daggers away from him with a forceful strike from his staff. I smiled. In that instant, he knew my purpose, but it was too late.

 

I drew in a massive amount of energy and leashed it all at once. My magic exploded outward in a powerful blast. I was nearly knocked over. I had never used so much magic outside the fade before. It was beginning to take its toll. I looked up fully expecting to see Solas's face covered in burns or wounds of some kind. No such luck.

 

As the smoke cleared, there he stood amid the rubble, not a mark on him.

 

"Did you think you could achieve victory so easily, da'len?" A smug smile on his lips.

 

How could such a blast not even touch him?! That just wasn't possible! He was standing right there! He was practically holding my hand! No one could be that fast. It was impossible! And yet there he stood not the least bit disheveled.

 

I bit the corner of my mouth to stop it from gaping open.

 

"I grow tired of this." He muttered. He raised a hand to his face and placed two fingertips on his forehead. A pulse of magic cut the distance between us in an instant and cut through my brain like a knife.

 

The pain was so immense I wished I could've died. I didn't think a Mind Blast could be so incapacitating. I clenched my eyes trying to see through the pain. It hurt just to think. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze away. My vision swam and I stumbled backwards. It was like a migraine having a migraine times ten. 

 

He raised his staff high and pointed it towards the sky. I felt large volumes of magic hurtling towards the cloudless sky. Suddenly the energy exploded in an array of flaming balls. They came crashing down to the earth.

 

My eyes went wide with fear. I panicked like never before. I tried to throw up a barrier to protect myself but found it phasing in and out. I couldn't concentrate. I was so disoriented with pain and panic.

 

I had to run. There was no other way.

 

I stumbled trying to gain momentum to begin running. I hissed in pain as one of the fireballs smacked into my shoulder. Talk about motivation. Spurred on by pain, I sprinted across the training field. I focused what little energy I had into an ice wall around my hands I tried to smack the fireballs descending upon me. The balls scorched my skin wherever it touched me. I ran blindly and flailed wildly at the air as best as I could.

 

I lost track the crowd. I lost track of everything. All I could see around me was a fiery assault. A storm of streaking balls of fire. I began hyperventilating. There was nothing more I could do.

 

He's going to kill me! My mind screamed. Adrenaline surged through my body and I pumped my legs faster.

 

Solas wasn't finished. The earth cracked underneath my feet as he sent his magic downward. The earth ripped apart. It rose and fell like waves crashing on a sea shore. I was a rag doll at the mercy of it's monstrous power. I was lifted and slammed into the ground with each wave.

 

I looked up, spitting out dirt. I could see that dumb Stupid's smug look on his dumb face as he glared at me from across the field. His look of profound superiority. It was a look that screamed "I told you so!"

 

I exhaled sharply, How dare he mock me! I'm not finished yet. You'll see, Solas!

 

I molded my magic into the air. Fueled by my rage and wounded pride, it swelled like never before. I would show him. With as much energy as I possibly could muster, I began sending lightning bolts hurtling in every direction possible. I even tried hurtling them in directions he wouldn't be just on the off chance that he would jump in front of its path. But he was very skilled. Still not a scratch.

 

More magic! I need more magic! I dug even deeper. I would tear the Fade open and suck it's magic dry if it meant beating Solas here today! Magic poured into me. The lightening strikes grew larger and wilder.

 

"Dodge This!" I screamed. I would blow his stupid smug smile away. Through the flying debris and bolts of lightning, I could see Solas was shouting something at me.

 

I don't care what you're saying unless you're admitting defeat! I thought

 

I blinked and the next thing I knew Solas was standing a few feet away from me, "You're mine!"

 

I snarled and prepared a thunderbolt. At the exact same time Solas raised his staff and flung open his arms toward me. I screamed as I realized my hands were frozen, bound to my body. I could no longer move. The earth had risen to swallow me. I attempted to struggle but I just didn't have the energy. I was completely incapacitated.

 

The instant Solas' hand moved, the earth jumped to obey his command. It covered me like a second skin. Hardening as its slid over me, molding to my form. My magic vanished from the field. This fight was over.

 

The profound silence told the story of my complete and utter defeat.

 

As the dust settled I could see trees split in half. Small fires dotted the area. Long stretches of the ground charred black and smoldering. My eyes went wide with shock. I had done this?!

Solas dusted off his clothes and walked up beside me. I glared at him.

 

"The win is mine." He stated quietly and calmly. He looked barely winded as if he'd went for a short jog rather than a mage's duel.

 

I let out a breath of air, almost wheezing as it passed through my gritted teeth. I rolled my head toward Solas, "I yield."

 

It was the most painful sentence I ever had to utter.

 

Finally, I brought myself to look into Solas's eyes. What I saw shocked me. They weren't filled with smugness as I had expected. What they were filled with though, I couldn't quite decide. He held my eyes for a moment before nodding and releasing me from his magic.

 

I immediately collapsed on the ground. The battle left many scars on my body. With the adrenaline ebbing away, I began to feel the pain in my arms and legs. I realized I had almost committed a cardinal sin and used way too much energy from the fade.

 

My quiet moment of regret and agony was broken by wild cheering from the crowd.

 

"Solas wins the match!" The announcer cried over the roar of the people.

 

I tried to stand up again and nearly tripped. Solas slipped an arm around my shoulders to keep me upright. I had little choice but to allow him to escort me off the field. I can't let this be a total embarrassment. I just need a small victory. I hope I have the energy for this...

 

I reached through the fade one more time and summoned healing magic. It washed over my own body, slowly mending the seared blackened wounds on my arms and legs. It did little for my weakened state, but at least the wounds would be closed.

 

Because Solas was still holding me the magic slid over to him as well healing whatever injuries he sustained. Minor though they were.

 

"It was unnecessary to heal me as well, da'len." Solas whisper down to towards me.

With an amused huff I mimicked Solas's early response, "I figured a further demonstration was in order."

 

I couldn't say anything for sure but I could almost swear I saw his lip twitch into a slight smile. It must be the exhaustion speaking because there's no way that could happened.

 

I felt a bit of energy returning to my body after the healing spell and was able to walk, albeit very slowly, the remainder of the training field.

 

I saw our little group in the swelling of the crowd. Talc wore a stone mask. Her lips pressed into a fine line. That wasn't a good look. There was a lot going on behind that look. Had I just ruined everything? Had I done enough to prove myself? I felt my cheeks burn with shame as I hobbled along beside Solas.

 

"Wow! You look like crap , Trouble." Varric gaped as we walked up. Liliana and Ritz made a path for me get passed the crowd pressing in on us. Talc walked over and I switched hobbling partners, leaning on her arm to keep myself steady.

 

"Herald!" I heard someone shout. I flinched slightly and turned to see a fuming Cassandra bulldozing her way through the crowd.

 

"Oh. I know that tone. Someone's in trouble." Varric shielded the side of his face with one hand and looked away from the voice.

 

Talc stood in front of me protectively. I peered around her as Cassandra stormed up to us.

 

Oh geez...This is the last thing I need right now.

 

"Herald. I want an explanation and I want one now." Cassandra growled.

 

"If you want to know where babies come from, Varric is your best bet." Talc offered.

 

"Shut up, you!" She snapped. She jabbed a finger in my face. "Explain what just happened! Where did you learn to do all that!" She fumed.

 

"I-uh...The thing is..." I began.

 

"Stop dancing around the issue, Herald! What other secrets are you hiding." Cassandra sneered at me.

 

Talc shook out her arms like a magician, "Do you like bunnies, TinTin? Pretty sure I got one up my sleeve."

 

Cassandra snarled at her.

 

"No one saw you training! How could you possible learn so much without a teacher!" Cassandra hissed.

 

"In her defense, she never said she didn't know any magic." Talc jumped to my aid, "you all just assumed it and she didn't bother to correct you."

 

"I guess that goes for Rogue skills as well." Varric sighed. "I wished you had said something. I would've preferred to teach you Wicked Grace anyway. We could've spent the days making good coin at the tavern."

 

"Sorry...I did pick up a few new tricks from you though." I apologized sheepishly. Varric patted my head.

 

"Does that mean you give me a pass on the Rogue test?" I asked hesitantly.

 

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Cassandra snapped, "It's not Varric's decision!"

 

"Details. Details" Varric laughed, "Her fight with Ritz went well. If it were me I'd pass her."

 

Liliana and Ritz nodded at each other, "I also give her leave to enter the hinterlands as far as her Rogue abilities are concerned. She is quite capable with her daggers." Liliana said.

 

I felt a butterfly of hope flutter around my chest. Could we still leave here. In spite of myself?

 

Talc perk up, "Oh! Me! Me! How did I do, TinTin? Say something nice." she smirked evilly

 

Cassandra gritted her teeth and pressed a hand to her head like she was trying to hold back a headache. She looked at Talc begrudgingly, "Talc has proven that she will not be a liability out on the field. She is ready."

 

"Dawwwww." Talc gushed, "Thanks mom, I'll make you proud."

 

"If you were mine, I'd have drowned you in a river ages ago." Cassandra huffed.

 

"Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, don't she?" Varric sighed dreamily. Cassandra cursed him.

 

"Don't get cocky. Solas still has to make his judgment." She huffed

 

I swallowed hard. Solas still had to give his opinion. He'd either be the last nail in the coffin or the cherry on top of my hope sundae.

 

Solas looked pensive, quite the different face he was wearing only a few moments ago.

 

"Solas?" Cassandra asked. All eyes were on him.

 

He closed his eyes, "The Herald's magic is raw and unrefined. As we saw today, you lack awareness. You allowed yourself to become overwhelmed by a single opponent. Had I not ended the match, you could have placed the crowd in danger."

 

He paused and I flinched. "However, that is speculation. No one was harmed because you had full control over your power even as you were being overwhelmed." He nodded to Cassandra, "She is not the danger I thought she would be. She lost, yes, but winning was not the purpose of this experiment. I also give her leave to enter the Hinterlands."

 

He patted me on the shoulder then gripped it fiercely, "But you must continue your studies! There will be mages that will not hesitate to take advantage of your many openings. You were lucky you were fighting me and not them." Solas said confidently.

 

A flood of relief washed over me.

 

"I will." I managed to stammer out while trying to hold in the joy I felt.

 

Cassandra let out an exasperated growl. " Fine! Then we set out for the Hinterlands first thing in the morning. I don't care how bruised you feel!" with that, she turned on her heel and vanished into the dispersing crowd.

 

"Well that's that. Better rest up, Trouble. Morning will be here quicker than you know it." Varric waved as he walked off. We all took our leave.

 

Just as we were out of sight of the crowds, I lost whatever energy I had.

 

"Melina!" Talc yelped as she caught me before I hit the ground. She picked me up and carried me piggy-back.

 

"This is such a bad idea, Melina." She hissed, "I thought you were going to die out there today! He wasn't even fighting you seriously!"

 

"Practice makes perfect." I mumbled into the back of her neck.

 

"Thats what all our training in the Fade was for! What was Fortitude teaching you!?" She fumed as she picked her way down the winding muddy roads.

 

"You don't know how powerful Solas is." I yawned.

 

"So you've said." She growled. "You need him to train you. You wont survive being the Herald with just the Masters. You need practice in the Waking World. You need Solas."

 

For once, I didn't argue. The difference in our magic was so great. Solas was a legend Talc would never be able to understand. Maybe I did need him...

 

I needed a lot of things, but for right now I needed to recover and my bed was the perfect way to do it.

 

All the hard work we endured finally paid off. I felt myself mentally sag in relief. It was time for the main journey to begin. That mental peace of a successful day allowed me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	23. The Journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla awakens to begin her journey to the Hinterlands

(Ayla:s POV)

When I woke up the next morning, everything was still in a haze. I peeled my eyelids open, hoping the fog in my mind would clear once I saw sunlight. Sunlight poured in through the window with specks of dust dancing in its rays. It was weird to wake up from sleeping realizing I had not dreamed that night. I must of been more exhausted than I thought if I hadn't had the energy to enter the Fade. I guess it might have been the best. Fortitude would have my hide for my performance during the duel with Solas.

With a sigh, I sank deeper into the warm bedding. I wished today were any other day than it was. I wanted nothing more than to drift off to my dreamworld and not have to face the journey that was about to begin. If I failed lives would be lost, fates changed, and the world ruined. No pressure right? It would be pretty foolish if I wasn't even a little bit worried.

Just as I found the will to get out of bed, the cabin door opened and in walked a familiar looking elf. Taran walked in with her usual morning potion. Hopefully, there would be no need for the nasty concoction. I reached for the fade and was relieved when I didn't feel immediately drained. I used a bit of energy to heal my tired and sore muscles.

I stood and startled the little elf.

“Oh! You can stand this morning!” She said with a jump as she fumbled with the vial in her hands. “Do you still need your potion?” She held the vile bottle of yuck out to me.

“No, no. It'll be alright Taran. I'll be fine.” I smiled waving it off.

I called tendril of magic and healed the remaining soreness from my muscles. With a slight woosh my aches were gone. I grinned at Taran's stunned expression.

“Would you like to join me for breakfast? We are heading to the Hinterlands today. I won't have the pleasure of your company for quite some time I afraid.” I gestured to the small table.

“No Thank you, I'm having breakfast with the Master.” She beamed. She began to bow before she stopped herself with a smile. She gave me a small nod instead. She turned to leave then suddenly whipped around.

“Oh yes! The mage Solas told me to make sure you packed extra rations for the trip. Somethings light and hearty for meals on the road.”

That caught me by surprise.

“Did he now.” My eyes narrowed in suspicion, “What else did he say to you?”

She quickly became her old nervous self, “Th-that is all my Lady...I felt it was harmless for him to say so.”  
“What do you know of him, Taran?” I asked.

She seemed nervous at my question, “Not much, my Lady. My Master tells me he is good and you're too harsh on him.”

She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth and her eyes went wide with fear. She had just told me off. Figures Talc would start rubbing off on the poor little thing.

I smile, “It's all right, Taran. I'm not angry at you.” I grabbed my traveling pack and, in full view of Taran, I made sure to add extra rations of dried fruit and ram jerky before she made her hasty exit. Light and hearty meals indeed.

After I ate, I decided it was time to drag Talc out of bed. To my surprise, Talc was already outside waiting for me, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, “About time. I was about to go in there and turn your mattress upside down.” she said gruffly, but I heard the playfulness in it.

“And good morning to you, Suuunshine.” I teased.

“Midget.” She jeered back.

“Uh huh,” I said with a laugh. I noticed she had a little trouble standing upright, “Do you need a pick me up from yesterday?”

She instantly dropped her tough guy act and wilted like a flower, “Oh gosh yes, it hurt just walking over here.” she whined childishly, cupping her hands over her injured stomach.

I laughed and quickly let loose my healing spell. She visibly stood taller and stretched.

“Thanks M, that feels much better. At least that work out wasn't as bad as the ones in the Fade.”

“It was nice being able to wake up and move on my own.” I grinned and flex my shoulders for good measure. “Come on lets head down to the main gate.”

Talc and I made it to the gate to find Cassandra, Varric and Solas were already waiting for us. Solas sat on a rock, his eyes trained on the forest ahead of us. He heard our our approach and turned to gave a small nod. Varric was engrossed in fiddling with his famed crossbow, Bianca. He looked up briefly and tried to warn me with his eyes. Whatever the warning was it came too late.

Cassandra was on a warpath.

“You're late!” She snapped as we walked up, “For someone so eager to leave, you could at least try to be on time!”

I flinched. She was right. I shouldn't be holding them up since I was so adamant about leaving in the first place.  
“I'll lead the way. The sooner we get to the Hinterlands the sooner we can deal with the Chantry.” Cassandra huffed. She turned briskly on her heel and started out the gate.

“We're walking?” Talc asked.

“Unless you can fly.” Cassandra sneered.

Talc looked at Solas. He shook his head.

“Then what on earth is your magic good for?!”

 

Varric laughed. “We have no horses either, Sunshine. No money for it since our impromptu rise to power is not officially sanctioned yet.”

“So lame....” Talc muttered.

“We'll have to get horses. Our scouts there have told us of a horsemaster. The faster we get there, the faster we can acquire mounts!” Cassandra was already leaving us in the dust. “We may have had horses if SOMEONE had had an ounce of sense and waited to venture to the Hinterlands as I had ordered... but I guess we'll just have to make due.” she shot over her shoulder.

I cringed. This was going to be a very long trip.

It was eerily quiet as we made our way down the snow covered path. There were no cars or trash like back home. Nothing to destroy the pristine serenity of the landscape all around us, but the quiet peace mocked the storm inside me. I knew this path led all of us to danger. I was terrified and excited. The enormity of the journey ahead and all the adventures to be had dangled in front of me like a cupcake on a string. Ah, but Cassandra's anger loomed over me like a giant shadow.

It wasn't like I wanted to fool any of them. It wasn't even like a betrayal or anything. Isn't it good that I wasn't incompetent? I thought Cassandra of all people would be happy. It should have made her job easier with one less thing to worry about. If this is how she reacted to all unexpected turns, how would she react to my adventures in the Fade? Or, even worse, the fact that this place, this world, wasn't even my home at all?

I watched her angrily forge the path ahead. Her hand rested calmly on her sword almost as a response to my suspicions. I looked away quickly not wanting to venture further down those unhappy mental trails. I tried to look on the brighter side of things.

This is probably going to be the greatest adventure of my life. What were the odds of this happening to anyone. Let alone someone like me and Brooklyn? If I weren't living it, I'd think it was completely insane, but here I am training as a rouge and a mage! I mean come on! Magic! I can totally do magic! This is a dream come true!

It was so odd walking in step behind Varric and Cassandra. They were part of my main team when I played the game. Them and... Solas. It was weird to know so much about them, to remember my own emotions as their personalities unfolded before my eyes. 

I had become so involved in the game and building relationships with them that past, lonely me had began to imagine that they were real friends. I had daydreamed what it would be like to have an inner circle like them. Fun Varric. Pensive Solas. Brave Cassandra. What would it be like to be surrounded by people that I could trust with my life? All I'd had were my daydreams.

I glanced to my side. Varric was talking to Talc and they were snickering like school kids. Solas walked quietly behind me. Cassandra bulldozed ahead. A smile stole across my face. Indeed,they were here all right. Flesh and blood.

The smile faded slowly. Yet, these people had no idea who I was. I thought back to what Talc had said.

 

This world didn't need Melina and Brooklyn, it needed Ayla and Talc.

I was a mystery to the people around me. Heck, I was a mystery to myself. I was two people in one. Ayla's history was still a mystery even to me. No one cared about Melina in the real world. She was always being sidelined. Maybe, I was sidelining her now.

I'd already been acting differently than Melina. Ayla acted like who I had always wanted to be: Confident, knowledgeable, self-reliant, skilled! Sure, there were aspects of Melina as well, but I didn't think Melina would survive well here. They would get to know Ayla. Maybe Melina would just fade away. I was a completely new person.

I sighed. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe I should just forget everything I ever was before.

“You seem deep in thought Herald.”

I jumped and turned to face Solas.

Had he been walking next to me this whole time?

“Ah yes, I was just thinking.”

He chuckled, “Yes, I could see that.” It sounded like a genuine chuckle but I couldn't really tell.

“What were you thinking about, if I may ask?” He seemed curious.

I eyed him suspiciously, “Just the journey ahead. There is a lot that needs to be done to assure the Breach will close.”

He raised an eyebrow.

Not buying it, huh?

I sighed, “Everything has been quite overwhelming. I haven't really had the chance to stop and think.”

“This easy walk must be a relief to you, then.” He nodded to the ever growing expanse ahead of us, “Nothing for one to do but think.”

“Indeed it is. There's something calming about the forests. So many hidden dangers, so many wild adventures, so many glorious secrets. Yet if one just takes a moment to study the wind rustling through the trees, if one listens to the sounds of all the living things surrounding them, it truly feels like home.” I blinked a few times, “I'm sorry my mind wandered again.”

“It's no trouble. Sometimes when the mind wanders, it comes upon more interesting thoughts.” He grinned, “Perhaps it is why you were so creative. You fought well yesterday. You surprised me.”

I flinched. This was the line of questioning I was hoping to avoid. “Yes, well. I still have much to learn, obviously.”

“Where did you learn such techniques?” He asked softly. 

I panicked. “I-I've been training, of course. I found many interesting tomes in the Chantry. I just practiced and here I am.”

He fell silent. He may not have been speaking but I could see it in his eyes that his mind ran through a hundred questions.

I sighed, “Thank you...for the books you sent. They were very informative.”

Solas's eye's widened a bit in surprise. He smiled gently, “It was my pleasure. I have many more if you like.”

I smiled in spite of myself. Solas didn't leave my side but he seemed content to walk in silence.

After a while, Varric and Talc came up beside me. “I don't know if this will do, Trouble. Cassandra is probably going to be fuming this entire trip. Can't cha do something about it?”

“Why me?” I shot a look at Talc, “Talc is the one that beat her fair and square in the arena. If she's mad at anything, shouldn't that be it?”

Talc clasped her hands behind her head and stuck her tongue out at me, “Nah-uh. Don't drag me into it. Her beating never would've happened if someone hadn't been so adamant about going into the Hinterlands. Trust me, it's not me she's mad at.”

Solas hummed in agreement, “People are seldom so simple.”

I groaned, “I don't know what you want me to do about it. I didn't think getting to the Hinterlands would bend her so much out of shape. You think she'd be happy I wasn't completely useless.”

“I think we're all happy about it.” Varric slapped me proudly on the back, “less work for all of us. Cassandra's just a bit...tricky to deal with.”

“Part of her charm?” Talc asked him.

“The only part worth picking at.” he laughed quietly.

“But you better get on her good side again before she up and leaves us all out here in the wilderness.”

I dared to look up. He was right of course. Cassandra was going to become a speck on the horizon if she kept up her furious pace. 

I punched myself mentally. 

The only way I could survive this journey is if I could establish relationships with those around me. I had a good rapport with Varric. Though I avoided Solas as much as I could, he didn't seem to angered by me. 

That just left... Cassandra. I gulped. I was not off to a good start. I needed her guidance and experience to keep up my role as Herald. And part of me, somewhere deep inside, craved her friendship, too. This wasn't a video game where only four choices solved all your relationship issues. They were real. I guess real relationships take real work.

I took a moment to build up my courage. Melina would've coward away from such a confrontation.  
But Ayla was brave. Ayla would be recognized. Ayla would be Cassandra's friend....eventually.

Walking faster, I quickly caught up with her.

She noticed my approach and quickly shot a glare at me. I didn't flinch. I was kind of expecting that sort of reaction. She kept walking but didn't say anything.

I kept in step with her. I didn't really know what to say. What more could I say that hadn't already be said? She sped up and I sped up.

“What do you want now?” She snapped.

I shrugged, but didn't say anything.

“If you've come to ask forgiveness, don't waste your breath.” she huffed.

“I guess that means you've forgiven me.” I smirked

“Do you even know what you've done?!” She wheeled around to face me. I almost slammed into her. “Do you even fully understand all the ramifications now that Divine Justinia has died? Do you understand any of the pressure put on those picking up the pieces!”

I opened my mouth to respond, but Cassandra cut me off.

“Everyone is looking for answers in the face of this chaos and it is my sworn duty to present to them truth and justice! To bring them order and stability! To right the wrongs that have been committed. Do you think anyone could do this?”

I shook my head, “of course not. I know better than anyone you are the most suited for the task.”

She placed a threatening hand on the hilt of her sword, “And why do you think that is, Herald?”

I swallowed, “You're authority and position...people trust you.”

“My reputation precedes me.” she leaned over me, “Do you think people trust you? I have placed everything I am, everything I have worked for, on a very, very thin line to prove you are salvation to a very, very desperate people. You remember Chancellor Roderick. Do you think his views of you are unique?”

I shook my head.

“At least you're not as dense as you look. His views are a sample of the majority. The majority that I publicly opposed to bring you into the limelight. I have risked much for you.” She turned her back to me.

“Your success will reflect on me as well as your failures,” She clenched her fist, “I cannot be left out of your secrets. Every piece of information you withhold makes it impossible for me to plan or to decided how to proceed. I did what I thought was best with the information I had from you and I ended up looking like a fool trying to hold back the Herald.”

“I'm sorry.” I whispered. Cassandra had lost face at the arena. I knew how hard her life had been. It must've been quite a blow to her pride and reputation to be beaten by Talc. I felt horrible, but I had so many secrets I just couldn't share.

She twisted around, “This must not happen again. No more hidden abilities. No more secrets. Promise me. I have placed all my trust in you, Herald. It should not be so surprising that I ask the same in return.”

“You have my word.” I hated the words as they bubbled out of my mouth. I was lying. I hated lying. I had no choice.

She nodded, “Good then. Tell the others to pick up the pace. They're lagging behind.”

I turned to look over my shoulder. Varric, Talc, and Solas were maintaining a safe distance behind us. I stifled a laughed and waved them forward. They breathed a collective sigh of relief and hurried to catch up.

 

As the sun was just about to set, we stopped and set up camp.

As we settled in for the night, I grabbed a book and planted myself against a tree. The flickering light of the fire was just enough light to be able to read by. I started reading as Varric, Talc, and Cassandra were talking amongst themselves. Though I was paying attention to my reading, I still kept one ear open to what they were talking about. I laughed a few times at Varric's stories. So over the top. 

Soon I felt Solas sit down next to me. “What book are you reading Herald?”

“It's actually one of the books you lent me.” I said a bit sheepishly. 

“Are you finding it difficult to interpret?”

“I”ll admit, some of the theoretical concepts are a bit much to wrap my head around. But its fascinating enough that I enjoy the challenge. Some of the practical application is a bit more difficult to understand. Not until I can practice it myself anyway.” 

Solas didn't respond. Instead he got up and walked to his own pack. He came back with another book softly bound in leather. 

“May I suggest this one then? It may help explain the practical better.” He held out the book to me.

I looked up into his gray eyes not quite sure how to respond. “Of course, ma sarranas!” I took the book carefully. His other book resting in my lap. 

I immediately began flipping through the pages, lightly skimming to see what ideas were presented. A few immediately caught my attention, but I was a stickler for starting a book from the beginning. I flipped open to the first page and began reading. The conversation around the campfire slowly died as my focus became more intense. Solas was right, this did make the theories more understandable.

I heard shuffling beside me and looked up to see Solas sitting next to me. He was leaning on the same tree but turned away from me. A large book resting in his own hands. I couldn't tell what it was about though. I turned my attention back to the book infront of me. That was more fascinating then anything else. 

The fire began dying. I had gotten comfortable resting against the tree. Without meaning to, I slowly drifted off to the Fade


	24. The ABC's of Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc and Solas take a moment to understand each other

(Talc's POV)

I watched Melina fight to stay awake as she finished reading one of the magic books Solas gave her. After she had finished and handed it back to him, I watched him return to his pack and grab a new book. He gave it to Melina. Her eyes lit up as she flipped through the pages. He settled next to her but not too close so as not to crowd her. 

I smiled. Melina's walls were beginning to crack. Maybe all my Solas-talk with her was finally doing some good. With any luck they'd be friends by the end of this trip. It might not take a miracle after all. 

“I've not quite seen a fighting style like yours, Talc.” Cassandra's voice pulled my focus. She was standing over me, looking off into the dark forest. “It has been quite some time since I have been beaten. I thought I would have quickly defeated an unarmed opponent.” 

She gave me an approving look out of the corner of her eye, “For a hulking behemoth, you're surprisingly light on your feet.” 

I guess I earned some respect in the arena.

“Well, you're pretty strong for an old lady.” I smirked. 

The insult earned me a light punch on the shoulder. Her face was hard but I swear the corner of her lip twitched into a smile for the briefest moment. 

“We must have a rematch sometime. I can't let my honor be tainted as someone who was beaten by some no-account Qunari.” 

“I'm game whenever you are. I enjoyed fighting an expert like you.”

She crossed her arms with a proud nod. “I enjoyed that as well.” 

Varric leaned over to break into the conversation, “So really. How did you guys do it? No one gets that good that fast with such little training. Is this amnesia a made up story?”

Whatever good mood Cassandra was in fractured in an instant.  
“Talc is not you, Varric. Only you would spin a story for every situation.”

“Well, if it keeps me from getting dead! Besides, you love my stories.”

Cassandra scoffed, “No one has time for your inane stories. In case you have forgotten, there is a Breach hanging overhead as we speak!” she point up to the sky like she would stab her finger through it. 

“Yes, Yes. Seeker. We all can see the spinning web of green cloud hanging above us. But its been a long hike, can you relax even a little bit?” Varric teased.

“No, I cannot, Varric. Much is riding on our shoulders and we must remain vigilant” Cassandra launched into the excruciating details on how to keep the camp safe and Varric squabbled over every detail. 

Is there anything these two don't fight about?

"Just kiss and make up you two." I muttered

Varric threw his arms wide and puckered his lips at her. I instantly knew the joke was not going to end well.

Revulsion, loathing, rage. You name it, it was there on Cassandra's face as she planted a her boot on Varrics head and nearly kicked him into the fire.

She stormed off, cursing him all the way.

"Woah. What a kiss!" Varric laughed as he stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"That's one heck of a punchline." I snickered at my own lameness. "There's a footprint on your face, Romeo."

"Tis naught but the marks of love!" He declared, taking a dramatically heroic pose.  
"A love that even all the demons of the fade cannot temper!" He made a grand gesture to the sky.  
He snapped out of his theatrics. "That was actually pretty good. I should write that down!" He frantically searched his pockets for his writing materials.

I had followed his gaze to the sky. The Breach was still swirling silently above us. Quiet, but deadly. I still needed to get up there. With all the training, I still was no closer to a solution. My only idea was to find something that could fly. I hadn't seen any airports on the way, so I could only think of dragons. There had to be some somewhere in the stupid game. It was called 'Dragon'Age after all. I glanced over at Varric. He was furiously writing, making faces for each of his characters as he wrote their lines. I waited till it seemed the muse of inspiration left him and his writing slowed.

"Have you ever written any stories about dragons?" I asked finally.

He nodded absentmindedly, "sure sure." He hummed.

When he fell silent again, tapping his reed on his knee as he read over the lines he had just written, I pressed him for more, "so...did you have to do research for the dragons?"

More nodding and silence.

"Did you go see real dragons?!" I grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. It snapped him out of whatever writers trance he was in.

"Woah! Those shakes are harder on the little people than you think Sunshine!"

"The dragons, man! Tell me about the dragons." I demanded.

He squared his shoulders,"Ah, figures a Qunari would be interested in dragons. I'm surprised you don't already know about them."

I gave him a pleading look.

Sensing a captive audience, he dropped his voice and leaned towards me. "They're majestically fearsome creatures. Legs like trees. Teeth like swords. Piercing eyes like gleaming beacons in the night. Their skin is like metal." He made motions with his hands to emphasize his words as he spoke. 

"Darkness and death live hand in hand in their shadow. Hell fire pours out of their mouths like a never ending geyser. When they take flight their wings blot out the sun."

"You've seen them!?" I questioned him eagerly, inching closer to him.

"You bet! I even fought one once! You have to write what you know. I wouldn't be much of an author if I made everything up." he posed proudly.

"Take me to see them!" I practically threw myself at him. 

He nearly fell off the log, "See them!? You really are off your head!" He sputtered, his bravado suddenly spent.

"No one goes looking for dragons! Ha! You hide under a rock and pray they don't find you!" He barked.

"I thought you were an Adventurer." I hissed at him. 

“I've seen my fair share of weird stuff!” He beat his chest with his fist. “But that's suicide!” 

I leaned over him menacingly, my eyes as wide and psychotic as I could make them and the fire casting a ghastly shadow across my alien features. 

“No, Varric. Suicide is not telling me everything you know.” 

He fell over the log with a yelp. He landed on his back and gave a nervous chuckle. “Never a dull moment with you is there?” 

I gave him a coy smile. 

He put his arms behind his head stared up at the night sky through the canopy of trees.   
"There's nothing but rumors nowadays. Its been said there might possibly be one out here in the Hinterlands. Maybe around caverns or ruins or some such place typical of dragon lore. " He chuckled. “If yer dead set on finding one, you'd have better luck just watching the sky. Any lights too high to be torches and too low to be stars might just be your dragon. You'll see their fiery breath for miles away...mind you no ones seen anything for years and years. Nigh extinct. I think the rumors just keep the history of them alive.” 

“That's it?” I sputtered. 

He shrugged apologetically.

Why the heck would you name a game Dragon Age and NOT put hundreds of dragons in it!? I mentally screamed at the developers, “Dragon Age means frickin' Age of Dragons! Where are all the dragons!?” 

I looked to the sky, my focus on something other than the green death. There had to be some kind of mission. There must be a dragon somewhere. 

I nodded to myself, willing it to be true. The rumors are probably the start of a mission to hunt it down. Maybe there aren't hundreds. Maybe there's just the one, but all I need is one!

I hoped that's what it was. I had no idea how large the hinterlands were, but with my scroll I could probably narrow down the area as we traveled. I'd watch the sky. I'd search every cave. I'd find my dragon! 

I turned my attention back to Melina and Solas.

With a great deal of surprise, I saw Solas moving in front of the campfire with Melina cradled in his arms. He walked over to the tent she and I would be sharing. After throwing the flap open, he gently placed Melina on the furs and placed a few more on her to keep her warm.

I couldn't help feeling a little frustrated. Since we'd woken up in this ridiculous place, Melina had painted Solas as a villain. Someone to be feared and avoided at all costs.

As her best friend, I'd made it my duty to keep the distance between them as much as I could. I didn't mind, it wasn't a new development in our relationship.

The same things happened on back on earth. Melina was an overly nice person. Every so often, she'd pick up an unsavory character and I'd have to stand in as the wall she wasn't able to be herself.

Things were different now. Since becoming the hero, she was brimming with social confidence and telling people off left and right. Solas especially. She really seemed to have it in for him. 

I shook my head.

What I'd observed these last few weeks didn't jive with what she was telling me. Solas was nothing but good. I didn't regret my decision to befriend him on that snowy bank. 

He already helped Melina out numerous times in spite of her poisonous attitude towards him. Varric, TinTin, and everyone seemed to hold great respect for him. He was apparently incredibly knowledgeable and eager to assist in training Melina. Would a villain train his enemies?

Watching them now, as Solas gently closed the tent flaps to avoid waking Melina, he looked like nothing less than a perfect gentleman. If I'd been anyone else, the sight of him carrying her like a princess would have made me swoon. 

I nodded to myself. I was going to put an end to Melina's one-sided hatred for him. Whether I needed him to get home or not, I couldn't let her unfair and childish behavior stand. 

Stepping back out of the tent, Solas looked in our direction. “It seems the Herald was more tired than I suspected. She should rest the night, I will take first watch. I've taken the liberty of placing wards around the camp. We can't be too careful in these woods.”

“Thank you Solas, I will take second watch.” Cassandra spoke. She had returned silently without us noticing. 

"And I'll take third. Gotta get in my morning exercises.” Varric said from behind the log.

“We should head to bed then. It will be a long day tomorrow.” Cassandra said as she walked over to her personal tent. Since the tents only held 2 people comfortably, we had one smaller one for Cassandra. Varric and Solas would be bunking together which left me and Melina with another tent. I would have preferred a tent to myself. I hated camping enough as it was without having to share a tent with a fighting sleepwalker, but it's not like I suddenly expected the game to get any better.

“Good night, Chuckles. Sunshine.” Varric stood up and shook the dirt off himself before trudging off to his tent. “Sorry if I keep you up, I've been told I snore louder than a Great Bear.” He laughed before ducking into his tent.

“You are not heading to sleep, Talc?” Solas sat down by the campfire opposite of where I sat.  
I shrugged,"nice night for star-gazing."

He nodded and followed my gaze upward. Save the crackling of the fire, we sat in silence.

I pondered for a bit. Was this my opportune moment? Should I make it known to Solas that Mel and I were from another world? That I needed his help to get back home?   
I looked over at him. His hands rested lightly on his staff. His eyes reflected the stars but it was obvious he was looking beyond them. 

I shifted in my seat. 

No, I should wait till I'd found a dragon or until the game had progressed a little more. I guessed characters were still in the “backstory” phase of the game and nothing would be very helpful at this time anyway. Besides, from what Melina told me about the game before we started playing was that information was very much relationship-based. If characters in your party liked you, they shared more information. If they didn't like you, they'd tell you to go jump off a cliff. 

I glanced at Solas again. He'd stopped spitting 'Qunari” at me and didn't sneer nearly as much as before. I think it was safe to say we were passed the cliff-jumping phase of our relationship. 

“I am glad I took your advice. For the books, that is.” Solas said quietly.

I smiled, “Im glad I could help. It looks like she is warming up to you. You spoke to her and she didn't run screaming into the night.” 

He gave a breathy chuckle. “No small feat indeed. During the journey here, I was also able to engage in a few words. It was a most enjoyable conversation.” He smiled softly to himself. 

“Stick with me, kid. I'll take you places. Rule sixty-four of relationships: end meetings on a good note and leave them wanting more.” 

“You have a rule book for relationships?” Solas twisted his face into a slightly concerned disgust.   
“Im writing one for you, Chuckles.” I smirked, “Friendship ABCs For The Lonely Mage.” 

He huffed, “I see why you and Varric get along so swimmingly. I am not lonely. You're all just infuriating.” 

I grinned. “Especially Ayla?” 

“Especially Ayla.” He agreed with a frown. “The woman is impossible! She is forever fighting everything. Even from what she has told me of her time in her clan, she strives against convention. She thrives on conflict and has the audacity to speak of peace! I've never met someone so-so-,” he struggled for words to describe her, “So Tempestuous!” 

I barked a laugh, “Solas, you have no idea.”

I thought about the beginning of my friendship with Melina. It was the strangest relationship I'd ever had. Melina claims she had seen me at a college welcome party. That I was “scary-looking.” Like I would punch anyone in the face just for giggles. 

She wasn't wrong. At that time in my life, I had punched my fair share of faces. I still have tiny scars on my lower lip and chin from a fight where my face was clawed open in the heat of the moment. For some unexplainable reason, maybe to just test her courage, she decided she wanted to talk to me. I don't really remember any of that. 

I just remember that she was there in my life one day and it seemed like she'd been there forever. I cant remember meeting her at all, but I guess I didn't punch her in the face. 

I do, however, remember the infancy of the friendship. For months, due to Melina's social awkwardness, unfiltered comments, and thoughtless behavior, I wasn't sure if she was trying to pick a fight or be my friend. 

The uncertainty was maddening. In one breath, she would build me up and then push me from the same height. I had hated the little imp for a year, but there was always some voice in my head that told me to stick around. 

Mostly, it wasn't like I could get rid of her since we shared all the same classes. Even the people around us couldn't tell if we were friends or enemies. At some point, I'm still not sure where or when, we suddenly became best-friends. We suddenly understood each other. Melina wasn't like other people. Her head wasn't full of fluff, snobbery, or entitlement like most people our age. She was too kind to be popular, not vain or silly enough to fit in with the other girls, and, to her parents dismay, too rough and tumble to act like a proper southern princess. 

Needless to say, she'd had very, very few friends which explained the behavior I found so confusing. We were two sides of the same coin. But where her insecurities and disinterest made her kind and shy, the same made me violent, angry, and disgusted with others. 

Maybe she'd seen herself in me. Maybe under the thick layer of my angst and condescension, she saw someone else in need of a friend....Or maybe she was just crazy. I dunno, I helped her booby trap a professor's office, prank his car, and join a mob of students in kidnapping and tossing the same teacher into a thorny bush of Holly. And that's just what she did to people she called friends. Plus, she likes camping. ...Wacko...

“She has a very..um.” I struggled for words just like Solas had, “Unique brand of friendship.” 

“Friendship indeed.” he muttered darkly.

He gazed up at the stars again. “I will say this of the Herald. Her nature is wild like her magic, but her desire to save others is most admirable. Her contentious nature, infuriating though it may be, it is what makes her strong. It is what drives her forward.” His gaze softened. 

He cast a glance over his shoulder at the tent where he had placed Melina. “Ayla must learn to trust her allies or the Inquisition is doomed and the rift will swallow the world.” He turned pleading eyes on me. 

I nodded. “She'll come 'round. You can count on me.” I felt like I'd broken through some kind of wall with Solas. We were definitely on the right track. He'd technically just handed me a personal side mission. I hoped it wouldn't be long before I could ask him for help. I wondered if I could check relationship status in my player menu. I'd have to do my best to keep his approval rating up. 

“Well the night draws on. You should get some rest. Good night Talc and thank you.” 

I bowed my head and stood from the ground. “ Anytime. Goodnight, Solas.”


	25. Aftermath of the Crossroads...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrive to the chaos at the crossroads. and Solas gets the chance to show off his healing skills ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, These next few chapters are probably my second favorite part that I've written so far. I hope you enjoy!)

"What were you thinking, Herald!?" Cassandra shrieked at me. "Do you not realize what you've done!? What it almost cost us?!"

Cassandra was yelling violently at me. I couldn't look her in the eye. I suddenly found my big toe to be the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"What would have happened if Talc had not come to your rescue? You would be dead!"

Cassandra paced back and forth in front of me. I was dead inside. I let all my emotions go. I couldn't confront what I had done. This couldn't possibly be real, could it?

"Back off, TinTin!" Talc snarled, planting herself between me and Cassandra, "I think she understands without you rubbing her face in it!"

"You both said you were ready! Went through this whole charade to prove it. Do you still think you are ready, Herald!" Cassandra shouted

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the hot tears I felt threatening to form. I quickly blinked them away and shot her a quick look, too ashamed to hold her gaze for long.

"It won't happen again."

"See that it does not. When we are out here we rely on you. If this happens again, the results may not be the same. Any of us could have been hurt or killed." Cassandra growled.

"I think she gets the point, Seeker. The kid is obviously upset over what happened. Yelling at her will won't change anything." Varric stood beside Talc. His voice grated her raw nerves even more.

"The Chantry Mother is further up assisting the refugees injured in the struggle. We must make haste and assist where we can." Solas quickly interjected before Cassandra could unleash her wrath.

"Solas is right. There's no point in us staying here and wasting time beating this like a dead horse." Talc agreed, trying to maneuver me passed Cassandra.

I stepped over corpses and severed limbs that scattered the field we were in. It was difficult navigating through the mess of bodies. So many lives gone simply because I couldn't stop them. What more could I have done?

I managed to find my voice, "Solas will you aid the healers? With this many wounded they will need all the help they can get. Varric, the people will need food and warmth. Can you go and hunt game? I saw plenty of ram tracks as we journeyed here. It shouldn't be too difficult. Cassandra, can you take me to Giselle?"

Solas merely nodded and walked briskly to find the healers. Varric approached me, "Easy there kid. No one would fault you for needing a moment."

I shook my head, "No, the last thing I need is to get trapped in my head. Right now, my thoughts are as dangerous as any sword. If I can keep moving, I can avoid them."

Varric groaned and put a hand on my shoulder, "There are some things you will never forget. Your first is one of them. Even though it happened so fast, you kept your wits about you. That's no small feat. Just pick yourself up and keep walking. You'll get through it. It gets easier with time."

I smiled a bit, "Thank you Varric. Make sure to bring back as many kills as Bianca can find."

Varric laughed, spun on his heels, and patted his crossbow lovingly, "Dont worry. Bianca and I will be bring back enough to last these folks awhile."

"Happy hunting, Shortcake," Talc's voice boomed behind me. She put her hand on my back and I leaned into it a moment. There would be time for comfort later. People needed my help. I turned around and gave her my biggest grin I could. She saw right through my act but didn't say anything.

"Our scouts say that Mother Giselle is this way." Cassandra announced.

We entered further into the small village. It was utterly dismantled. Thatched roofs pulled off, stone walls and fences torn apart. The blood soaked dirt clung to my feet as I walked through. Kinda wish I had those shoes now.

I saw Solas leaning over a wounded soldier. His hand on the man's chest as he yanked an arrow out of the wounded leg. I saw the magic quickly escape Solas' hands and seep into the wound closing it swiftly. I heard him speak small words of comfort. He raised his hand over the mans eyes, "Sleep". And the man slumped into a peaceful sleep. Solas wasted no time hurrying on to the next injured.

We kept walking when I heard a voice say, "There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still." I turned to see a woman kneeling at the side of a wounded man. He was shaking and trying desperately to move away.

"Don't... Let them touch me, Mother. Their magic is...!" He gasped.

Before he could continue the woman cut him off, "Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil then your blade."

"But..."

"Hush dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering." She said with a smooth whisper.

With this he finally leaned back and the mage in question approached and began his work.

"Mother Giselle?" I asked

"I am." The woman said turning to me, "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

"Well, that is what they call me, unfortunately. I was told you asked for me?" I said quizzically.

She nodded and stood,"Please follow me herald."

I nodded to Cassandra, "Cassandra, can you find a way to make yourself useful?" I wanted to be alone for this. Besides, Cassandra wasn't in this cut scene in the game anyway.

"I will help organize the uninjured. They will need guidance amongst the chaos." Cassandra turned and immediately began shouting at the men idling about.

The two of us walked a few steps before Mother Giselle spoke up, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement of both you and Talc, Herald. I'm familiar with those behind it."

"Both of us?" I asked. I turned to look at Talc, but she wasn't there. She'd disappeared somewhere before even meeting Mother Giselle. I hadn't even notice her slip away.

"Yes, you are claimed to be the chosen prophet of Andraste. Talc is considered the Guardian to the Herald. Also chosen by Andraste. It is no small honor, but I wont lie to you. Some of those speaking out against you are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us."

"Many lives have been affected. It will be difficult to foresee the far reaching effects" I muttered.

"Fear makes us desperate. But hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

"Won't our actions prove we are no threat to your Chantry?" I asked.

"To the Chantry, both actions and words are necessary. They will believe every manor of tales conceived unless provided with evidence. Your presence will be necessary. Let me put it this way. You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt."

"The power of the Chantry comes from a unanimous will. If we break their unity, it may buy us the time we need to prove neither of us are a threat." I said.

"I honestly dont know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us. But I will cling to hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other." Mother Giselle sounded deeply convinced of this.

"That is a lot of power to thrust on two people." I interrupted.

"Even if it was, there is little choice. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us."

I pondered what this could mean.

"I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering." She paused and shrugged her shoulder, "Its not much, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you for both your help and your advice Mother Giselle. I will take it to heart." I thanked. Mother Giselle turned and walked back to to the refugees.

I sighed, "I want to go curl up in a big blanket back home and forget that we are even here." I muttered to myself. This was all too much.

I looked around, expecting to see Talc nearby. She was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had wandered back to the battlefield. I definitely didn't want to go back there again, but It was lonely without her. I really needed a shoulder to lean on, or one of her snarky comments to make me laugh.

"No, I need to remember why I wanted to come here in the first place. This is not a moment for me, but a moment to help others. I can rest tonight. I should go find Solas and put my magic to good use. I may not know much but Fortitude's been pushing me to practicing healing magic anyway." I determined aloud. Risking a moment near Solas seemed a safer option then leaving myself alone to my thoughts.

I made my way back to where I saw Solas last. He was kneeling over a patient, carefully studying him. His hands were brimming with magic as they passed over the woman's still frame.

"Anything I can do to help, Solas?" I asked tentatively.

"I do not mean to offend you, Herald. This is no time for games. How skilled are you at healing magic?" He looked sternly at me as he spoke.

"I just want to help, but I only know the basics of healing magic. Enough to relax muscles and regain some energy."

Solas began working again as I spoke. Before he could respond though, the woman began to seize violently. Solas cursed, "Hold her down!"

I rushed over and grabbed for her flailing arms. Using my own body weight to keep her pinned wasn't easy. Solas turned to the front of the patient and placed his hands on either side of the womans head. I watched intently as he sent tendrils of magic into her skull. He remained purely focused on his task. The thrashing began to weaken. He kept pouring magic into the invisible wound. She stilled.

"Is she?"

"No, but there is too much pressure residing in her skull. Help me turn her to the side." He instructed.

I carefully pushed her on her side. "You are not squeamish?" He asked.

"No I'm not. What do you need me to do."

"I sensed blood pooling under the skull. I must open the wound to release it. She has passed out and we must move quickly before the damage is irreparable. I need you to hold her steady while I work."

I nodded and maneuvered to sit next to him. I grabbed the woman's shoulders and steadied them. He nodded approvingly and called magic into a thin blade. I watched with complete fascination. Studying how the magic churned and folded, melting into a solid blade. He pressed the blade into the woman skull. Thankfully, she didn't move.

"Brace her, I must apply more pressure to get through the bone."

I repositioned and took a firmer grip on her head. With a slight wince he pushed the blade through her skull and pulled back. A steady stream of blood leaked out of the small incision. Solas dismissed the blade and began pouring magic into her head once again. He closed his eyes with concentration. Slowly the stream thinned and became only a trickle of blood.

"I have closed off all the internal wounds. All that remains is the incision." He scooted me out of the way and with a swift gesture the wound was closed. "It will be up to her now. I've done all that I can. Now, what is it you required of me Herald? Forgive me if I was a bit distracted."

"I didn't know magic could do anything like that! How did you form that mini scalpel? Was that spirit magic or something different? How did you know she had a brain hemorrhage? There was no obvious sign of blunt force trauma. Did a witness describe the events leading to the injury?" I was to excited about what I just witnessed to realize I hadn't actually answered his question. Feeling a bit sheepish I quickly shut my mouth to allow him the chance to reply.

He smirked, "Did you come here to pester me with questions da'len?"

Slightly embarrassed I said, "Ah right. Sorry.. I'll just go over there somewhere." I gestured towards an empty field. "You seem to have things in order here. I probably would just get in the way."

"I said nothing of the kind. I seem to recall you boasting about your learning ability. A situation like this forces the opportunity to demonstrate does it not? I'm curious to see this quick study in action."

I smiled. Challenge accepted. "Lead the way then."

I followed Solas on to the next patient. I carefully studied his movements. He offered explanations on how he moved his magic through the body.

On a patient that wasn't in critical condition he guided me on the process. He watched me carefully as I washed my own magic into the patient. I felt all the tissues, blood vessels, and bone. I carefully knitted tissues together under his watchful gaze. He oversaw how I set the bone. Surprisingly enough, he seemed satisfied with my work.

For once, I actually felt myself letting down my guard around him. Dangerous territory I know. I didn't mean for it to happen. But the more he shared, the more I felt myself wanting to know more. We worked together diligently helping many innocent victims well into the night. I dont remember if I even said anything snarky to him. Huh, imagine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, Whats this? Is our Herald letting down her guard for a moment? Our Ayla is ever the curious one. Pretty intense next few chapters coming up, hold on to your seats! Its gonna be a bumpy ride! cya next week ^^)


	26. Talc goes looting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc searches the wreckage and finds something she wishes she hadn't

(Talc POV)

The battle had been intense. When we'd broken camp earlier this morning, I never imagined we'd be battling Templars and mages.

I'd killed plenty on both sides. I didn't think killing anyone would be so easy. I guess knowing it was a game made it simpler, uncomplicated. It also made it easier to kill killers.

The mages had come into the tiny farming village and set the innocent inhabitants on fire. I'd never witnessed anything so savage. So gruesomely cruel. The mages needed to die. I hate to say it, but I took comfort from every swing of my blade that cut them in two.

The Templars had rushed the scene. In the frenzy, unable to tell friend from foe, they had attacked us too. Their deaths were regrettable, but unavoidable.

The others had rushed off to meet Mother Giselle. Ayla had been desperate to leave the sight of the battle. I didn't blame her. The smell of charred flesh, blood, and whatever had been loosed from terrified bowels, was a bit overwhelming.

I stayed behind though. Bodies meant loot. It was a video game after all. We just battled mages. That could mean valuable loot. Maybe powerful items that could open a rift and get us home. A girl could dream.

I set about my task. I decided to start with the mages first. The ones killed by Varric had been persevered the best. Their faces, frozen in shock as arrows had pierced their monstrous hearts, were far more pleasant a sight than the charred bodies of the farmers, whose flame-eaten faces gaped open with jaws that no longer attached to any anatomical point.

I'd found several amulets, a good deal of coin, and a few odds and ends that could be used for the forge. I slipped all of it into my inventory. It all magically disappeared from my hand as I stored it. I was quickly becoming very wealthy.

I finished picking the body of the 8th Mage clean. As I moved on to the next, a hand shot out to stop me. I drew back in a panic. But the hand clutched like a vice grip. "Please.....help." The Mage gasped. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please." he gasped, clutching one of the arrows protruding from his stomach. He had so many. Judging by what I could remember from my medical talks with my mom and brother, both doctors, the one he was clutching had most likely pierced his spleen. 

He was breathing fast and looking pretty pale already from the internal hemorrhage. He was clearly suffering. "I don't...don't want-" he gurgled through the blood coming out of his mouth

"You don't want to die?" I finished for him. He nodded. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft of the arrow he was clutching.

"Do you think the farmers wanted to die? Do you think the mothers wanted their children set on fire? Do you think anyone enjoyed their screams as they all burned alive?"

He gripped my arm harder, his eyes wide in desperation. "The rebellion....we are...oppressed." He managed painfully.

"Yeah. So I heard." I shook off his arm, "if your battle was with Templars, you should've just picked the fight with them. Killing everyone just shows you for the entitled criminals you are." I gripped him by the hair with my free hand

"We-AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" I didn't understand what he was saying over his screaming.

I'd tore the arrow out of his body, ripping out a chunk of flesh and muscle as I did so. I'm sure the pain was unimaginable. Akin to being burned alive, I hoped.

What excuses could justify the murder of children, their mothers and fathers? The elderly for Pete's sake? I was disgusted that he would even dare to think of one.

Blood gushed from the sizable wound I had just created as he began to convulse. Yep, definitely a splenic laceration.

"You're probably going into shock." I told him as his eyes rolled up in his head. "Don't worry though, it won't last very long." I let his head drop to the ground, “because you'll be dead.”

When he finally lay silent. I noticed a paper hanging out of his robes that I had missed before. It was a letter:

"Mages unite against our oppressors. Overthrow the Templars. Any that do  
Not stand with us are against us, wether they be Templar or  
civilian. Gather at Redcliffe . Let the rebellion begin!”

Propaganda. I crumpled the paper and threw it away.

These were the people Melina wanted to side with? Rebel mages? They were a bunch of entitled whiners. Cullen had been right. These ignorant psychopaths had to be put down. They were rampaging with their powers. What right did they have to rage and riot like this?

What happened in the village wasn't a rebellion. It was a massacre of innocents that had nothing to do with any of their problems. The Templar's brutality was justified. You don't fight evil with pretty words and logic. You fight it with a gun-or a sword in this case. Good men trained in violence was the surest defense against this kind of madness.

There was no way Melina could still be considering siding with the mages. It was obvious the Templars were not only the safest way, but also the most moral choice. You don't side with criminals because they say the cops are abusive. You side with the cops and tell the criminals to stop being criminals or face the consequences! These criminals weren't going to do her any favors. Her safety would be the least of their concerns. I had to make her see reason. Whatever it took.

I continued looting. I salvaged whatever I could from the burning farmhouses and the now permanently-vacated residences.

I'd found a diary. It had belonged to a refugee fleeing the Templar-Mage war. Yeah. It was definitely a war. Apparently this wasn't an isolated event and the mage rebellion had already displaced a great amount of people.

It all lined up with what Cullen had told me so long ago. The explosion of the conclave only help to worsen whatever the idiotic rivalry had been between these two groups.

Scribbled inside was an account of the mage's movements. Whoever the ghost writer was, they had witnessed countless atrocities at the hand of the mages. By their account, they were the sole survivor of a Mage attack on a caravan of refugees that had been fleeing into the hinterlands for safety. What I had witnessed here seemed to be child's play by comparison. I stored the diary in my inventory. I'd use it to make Melina see reason if need be.

I entered one of the farthest houses at the edge of the village.

Looks like this might have been one of the first houses hit. I thought as I surveyed the damage. It wasn't actively burning anymore. The blacked remains seemed cold and lifeless. I ducked through the collapsed door. Faint shafts of light cut through the lingering smoke that filled the rooms like thick fog. Charred bodies lay twisted on the floor around a table. A family sitting down to eat.

They never had a chance it happened so fast. I closed my eyes wishing it would be enough to blot out the sight from my memory. I heard a sniffling sound. It was coming from the next room. I tiptoed over smokey lumber and crossed into what may have been a storage room at one point. 

There wasn't much in it. A few boxes that had managed to avoid being burned and a basket or two. These people might've been the poorest of the villagers. The sniffling was coming from behind the boxes. I leaned over the boxes to see the source of the sound.

WHAP!

A stick to the face was my reward. I jumped back. It had startled me more than it hurt. The little boy that held it wasn't very strong. He was very small and covered in ashes. His tears had cut trails down his soot-covered cheeks. His curly black hair hung in a mess all around his head. Pieces of it had been singed. His little trousers were in tatters.

Was that his family just beyond the door? Was he the only one to survive? He must've seen them die and heard their final screams.

My heart broke.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

He aimed for my arms instead.

“Go Away!!” He shrieked. His eyes were going to pop out of his head they were so wide with fear. “Go Away! Go AWAY!”

I held up my hands to show him I wasn't going to hurt him, but the gesture terrified him more.

I am a horned giant...I'd scare me too.

I quickly brought my hands down as he launched himself out of the corner and tried to run to the other box across the room. He hobbled more than he ran. Down his leg was a terrible burn. He collapsed not even a foot away from me into a sobbing ball of misery, the pain in his leg too much for his tiny frame.

I loomed over him and he covered his face with trembling hands, waiting for his inevitable end.

I sat down next to him. What was he? Like, Four? Five? I bit my lip to keep it steady. He was so broken. I wasn't great with kids. Melina was all about kids. Maybe if she were here, this would be easier.

“Your leg looks pretty bad, little guy.”

He flinched.

“I have some elf friends that will make it all better. Would you like to go see them?”

He cracked an eye open. Looked me up and down and then fiercely shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut again.

I tapped my knee.

What to do? What to do?

I opened one of the pouches I had on my belt. There wasn't much in it but some pieces of dried ram meat that Varric had given me the day before. I took some out and waved it under his little nose. His eyes snapped open. They were so green. He was so adorable. I put a piece in my mouth and held the others out to him.

“Can I have some!?” He sat up, forgetting the terror he'd felt only moments before. He gripped his leg, wincing in pain, as tears started to flow from his eyes again.

I placed a piece of ram meat in his hand. “Here, you eat this and I'll try to fix that till we see my friends. Okay?”

He nodded, still teary-eye, and started nibbling on the meat.

I didn't have much in the way of bandages. I didn't want to summon anything in front of him. Mages had just burned his family alive. I tore both sleeves off the tunic I was wearing. It was more fabric than I needed, but I didn't want to look uneven. I tore them into strips and set about wrapping his leg. This would have to do till I saw Solas. I'm sure he could take care of a burn like this. I chuckled. It would be so cute to see Solas with kids.

“So what's your name, Squirt?” I asked him as I finished.

“Not Squirt.” He pouted, “My name's Riley. What's your name? Do you have any more food? Why do you have horns on your head?”

I coughed a laugh, “Heh. My name's Talc. I think it's easier to say I was just born with the horns.” I held out more meat strips to him. “Take as much as you like.”

Riley grinned and grabbed everything that was in my hand and started shoveling them into his mouth.

“Shank oo.” He said as he chewed.

“You're very welcome, Chipmunk-Cheeks. I don't think it would be good for you to walk. So I'm going to carry you to my friends, okay?”

“Eh eff ones?” He asked through another mouthful of meat.

“Yeah. The elf ones.” I smiled.

I picked him up carefully, trying to avoid bumping his injured leg as much as possible. He was small enough that I could cradle him with one arm. He reached up and grabbed my horns.

“I like your horns. Maybe I'll have them too when I'm big like you.”

“Maybe.”

I turned back to the door.

A flash of light flew past my face. The wall beside my head instantly froze and shattered like glass as a wounded Mage stumbled into the room. Riley screamed.

The mage had long blonde hair and pale olive skin. His sleeveless leather overcoat was sliced open in various places. Each opening was smeared with blood. The gray tunic he wore was drenched in sweat and blood. His hand clutched at a gaping wound in his stomach. I wondered if his intestines might fall out it was so deep. He must've narrowly escaped a death blow from a Templar blade.

"Finally!" He gasped as his gray-blue eyes fell on us. He leaned heavily on his staff. It looked like it had taken all he had to get into the house over the caved in lumber.

Riley threw his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I was soaked with his tears.

With a flick of my wrists the hidden blades slid forward.

“The boy will do. He'll heal me. He's mine. Give him to me.” He smiled. It was a sickening smile filled with blood. He stumbled a step closer.

Riley's grip on me tightened. “I don't want to go with him!” he cried.

I turned my body to shield him. "You're not."

“It wasn't a request.” Goldilocks hissed. The mage pointed his hand to us. I readied myself for the attack. I didn't know what I would do with Riley in my arms, but I'd protect him no matter what.

The mage closed his fist.

Nothing happened.

I lunged forward to plunge my knives into his ugly face.

Then I felt it.

Riley's small body began to convulse. He began shrieking. His rigid body was pulled out of my arms by an unseen force.

“Riley!” I reached for him as he was lifted into the air. Goldilocks pointed at me with a single finger. “I have other plans for you.” He wheezed, “Sit tight.”

My body became heavy. It was almost like a chain rooted me to the floor mid step. I couldn't move my legs.

What kind of magic is this? He doesn't have a staff.

A red mist began to seep out of Riley as he screamed. I looked up in horror

Is that blood!!? He's draining the blood from his body!

With everything in me, I forcefully dragged my finger over the ashy floor and drew out a dispel rune. I flung it at Riley. It hit him square in the chest. Nothing happened. I frantically flung several repel and protective runes. Still nothing. I tried breaking free from whatever enchantment was holding me in place. Still nothing. I screamed in frustration.

“Let him go! He's just a baby!” My screams and cries merged with Riley's. Just a symphony of suffering. Goldilock's smile grew wider.

Still the mist grew thicker as Riley's convulsions became weaker. A red stream began flowing into the mage.

Goldilocks laughed as Riley's blood seeped into his skin, “So you're a mage, too? Ha. You powers wont stop anything.” I could see the deep wound in his stomach beginning to heal. “Your kind, that relies so much on the Fade and favors to spirits, you'll always be weak because you deny true power.”

He clenched his fist tighter still. Riley's body was forced into horrible, physically impossible contortions. His head rolled back. His black mop of curly hair parted to reveal dead eyes.

This is a nightmare. This can't be real. This is hell.

A complete wail of despair burst out of me as I heard the snapping of his tiny bones. More blood seeped out of him.

“Aaaaah” the mage moaned with pleasure as the wound finally closed like it had never been. With a wave of his hand, Riley's crumpled, misshapen body was flung across the room. Just tossed aside like garbage.

My whole body shook with anger. Rage engulfed my soul. I couldn't bring out any of my power. I tried. It was like I was cut off from everything. What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly so helpless?

“Blood magic. That's the only magic that offers true power. True freedom. Your Fade magic. Your Fade-ladened abilities are nothing before it.” Goldilock's stood over me. He was perfectly whole. Even his hair looked amazing.

“They forbid such magic in the Circles. I saw you on the battlefield with the Herald. You needn't slave under her oppressive regime. Join the rebellion. Cast off the spirits and the Fade. Tear it open if you will. Have no master.” He placed a hand on the top of my head.

“Oooh,” His voice shuddered gleefully, “Yes. Someone like you might be useful.”

“You killed Riley.” I whispered, rage and fear made my voice tremble.

Who was this guy? I was nothing compared to him. I was weak. I was helpless. He could kill me just as easily as a five- year old. He'd cut me off from all my abilities with a single motion. He was like Foresight... only much more sinister.

“Was that his name?” Goldilock's stroked my hair absentmindedly, “Such is the price of power.” I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you disgusting pig! “Why cant I move?” I hissed

“The power of blood.” He smirked. He twirled a strand of my snow-white hair around his fingertips as he bent down. We were face to face.

“You'll move when I say you can move.” To emphasize the point he put his tongue to my cheek and slowly licked the side of my face.

“AARGH!” I growled in disgust, “Freak!” I tried to lunge at him. But I was still firmly rooted to the ground.

He chuckled, “You could break free. Maybe. Care to see how high your resistance is?”

He put his fingers, still wrapped in my hair, to his lips. He smiled a more ghastly and menacing smile than I think even Rage could muster.

My arms started to shake. I tried to keep them steady. I felt my back straining to lift me upright against my will. It was like someone had put a rusty hook inside my spine and was reeling me in like a fat fish. As I knelt, my arms began to bend. I was a prisoner in my own body. I wasn't moving them. My hands twitched and my last hidden blade revealed itself. My arms bent toward my face. The blades inched dangerously closer. I struggled to control my body.

I will not die like this! I will not let this bastard get away with what he's done!

My arms shook with the strain. My spine felt like it would snap. The daggers pressed lightly against my skin. I fought to hold them back. I felt my neck pressing forward into the steel. I tried to pull back. It was like trying to lift a giant flour sack with your neck. I yelp as the blades cut deeper into my face.

“This isn't going very well.” Goldilocks hummed happily.

I had to find my powers. They were still mine. They were still in me. Rage would never accept this from me. He'd taught me better.

I dug down deep. I mustered all the rage I had. Every ounce of it. I would break free.

With a howl, I flung my arms wide. I felt like I was ripping muscles and tendons away from my bones.  
It hurt, but I had more than enough rage to power through it.

I caught Goldie across the face as he lept back in surprise. The strike nearly cut his face in half. The weight that had held my body down vanished and I collapsed to the floor. I was spent.

Goldie laughed even as the blood poured out of his face. With a wave of his hand, he was whole again.

I cursed him.

“Look how you resisted!” He clapped his hands with delight. “You didn't explode.” 

“The Hell?!” I spat.

“When you get tired of the Herald, the rebellion will welcome you with open arms. I can't wait to see you again.” He smiled. I didn't know which was more horrifying. That he could kill a child without batting an eye or the warm way he smiled like I was his best-friend in the whole world.

With that he stood and walked out of the house. I stayed on the floor for an hour.

What the hell...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart broke writing this!! Poor Riley!!


	27. Ayla's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla awakens in the Fade... and things aren't as they should be

(Ayla's POV)

I returned to our camp after many long hours helping those affected by such a pointless battle. Everyone looked exhausted. Varric had already skinned one of the rams he caught and had prepared a simple stew. No one spoke much while we ate. Not that there was nothing else to do but sit around. My mind began to wander. Dangerous I know. The soup was edible, if a bit bland. But that suited the mood just fine.

Talc was sitting next to me. I didn't even notice her coming back. But I was so tired I was just happy to have a comforting wall I could lean on. She seemed to sense I was in a foul mood. Well foul wasn't really in the right word. I was empty. Helping people help me ease the pain and hurt in my heart. But I knew it would never erase what I had done.

“I'll take first watch. I dont feel like sleeping much right now.” I said while I poked a stick in the fire.

Solas looked up from the book he was reading a look of concern etched across his fast.

“You sure about that kid? No one would fault you tucking in early tonight.” Varric spoke up.

I felt Talc shrug her shoulder and I looked up at her. I could tell she wanted me to take Varric up on his offer. But I couldn't.

“I wasn't the only one who worked hard today. Go ahead and rest, you all deserve it.”

“I'll take up second shift to make sure you get some rest, M.” I felt Talc's voice rumbling through her body.

“I will take up third watch then.” Solas spoke up his eyes drifted back to his book.

Cassandra furrowed her brow as she stood up. “Herald, you should know. I agree with Varric.”

“Be still my fluttering heart, you agree with me Seeker?” Varric straightened with a wide grin.

I couldn't help a small laugh through my nose. My lips slightly curling into a smile.

“Yes! Varric!” Cassandra said with a snap. “But that is NOT the point.” Turning to me she continued. “Herald, I may have been a bit harsh with you. I must remember this is all new to you and you strove to help those who fell.”

The smile the tempted to raise was blown away by her words. I frowned and looked back down at the ground. “You were right Cassandra. I put you all in danger. It wont happen again.”

“I think it wise to leave the Herald to her thoughts Seeker and Master Tethras. Rest need not only come from sleep. On Nyde Herald.” Solas said with a quick nod.

“Thank you everyone. On Nyde.”

Solas, Varric and Cassandra slipped off into their tents. Talc stayed by my side. “You should rest too Talc.” I said softly.

“And leave you out here alone? I think I can handle the loss of a few hours of sleep. We've handled worse.” She said with a smirk.

“Yeah yeah, I remember. All those all-nighters with school projects.” I shivered lost on the memory train. “Still, go sleep. I want to be alone. But I took first watch that way I can sleep through till morning.”

“Alright then, M. Make sure you wake me for my watch. I'll be pissed if you let me sleep through the night.” Talc laughed and ruffled my head.

“No chance of that. Now sleep. Go.” I smiled and threw her hand of my head.

I was left alone with a crackling fire, the insects and beasts of the night singing their songs. It had an instant calming effect. I chose to focus on those sounds as the minutes ticked by. Hours passed and it was time to wake up Talc for her watch. I was a little surprised when she got up so quickly.

“Weren't you sleeping?” I asked. She shrugged.

“It was a rough day for all of us. How you holding up, Melina?” She said quietly.

“I could use some sleep and a hug.” It was rare for Brooklyn to give me full hugs, but she sensed I needed it. I got wrapped up in her big arms and felt a bit of comfort.

“Sleep well” She whispered against my head.

“Te amo, Hermanita.” I gave her a quick squeeze before wriggling free and plopping on my fur. I quickly got comfortable and sought peace in the Fade.

~~~~~~~~~~

Something was very wrong went I entered into the Fade. I wasn't in our sanctuary. Nor was I in the desert. I looked around thoroughly confused. I was in a forest. Trees stretched for as far as I could see. I tried to take a step forward and found myself locked in position. I tried moving my arms they seemed to work just fine. I was able to lift my foot in place, but the moment I tried to take a step, my feet were locked to the ground.

The forest whooshed passed me, I felt wind tearing across my face. I lost my balance and fell backwards. It hurt because my feet still didn't move from the spot. I startled when I heard voices behind me. “The message said that Scout Harding would meet us in this cove.”

Ok. Now I was even more confused. I stood back up and turned around. Whatever magic held me in place allowed me to turn and see what was behind me. I nearly crawled out of my skin! There was the entire crew, Solas, Varric, Cassandra, Talc, and... me! But I was me and I was here! How could that be me as well!

They walked towards me, I tried to run but they simply walked right through me. Fade-Me stopped right in front of me. We stood nose-to-nose. I blinked and tried to touch Fade-Me. The magic spread and constricted my entire body.

“Lady Herald!” A small voice called out. My body turned of its own accord.

“Scout Harding!” Fade-Me laughed. I remember I was excited to finally meet her. This character that was almost cool enough to join the inner circle.

“Pleasure to meet you, Your Worship!”She said shyly.

I tried to look away. I tried to shout for help, but I couldn't move!

“Think nothing of it Harding. Report.” Fade-Me said.

“Theres been a lot of fighting between the Mages and the Templars. Both groups have a strong foothold here though we've yet to discover where. Theres also a number of rifts in the area. Commander Cullen mentioned we needed to acquire horses for the Inquisition. I grew up around here and Master Dennet has some of the best horses around.”

“Thanks Harding!” Fade-Me turned to the rest of the group. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

I saw Talc roll her eyes. Wait.. I dont remember her rolling her eyes. Did I just miss it? I tried to move again, tried to get away. I knew what was coming. No! Please! Let me go! I dont want to see this!

Whatever held me squeezed me tighter and I was whooshed again. I forced my eyes closed. No! NO! Don't look! My eyes began to burn, softly as if giving me time to consider what I was doing. Then without reserve my eyes felt like they were on fire! I felt little fingers grab ahold of my eyelids and forced them open.

“Nooo!” I screamed. “Dont make me live through this again!”

I stood on the hill I had occupied earlier that day. I stood on the cusp of a great battle. Mages and templars killing each other left and right. Long swords hacked and slashed anything in their way. Daggers danced and kissed the throats of the unsuspecting victims. Spells flew in every direction hitting friend and foe alike.

I saw the townspeople screaming as their houses were set on fire. Fear and the smell of blood drove the animals into a panic. I saw horses escape the stable and trample anything in their path. I saw a woman scream as her child didn't get out of the way fast enough. Why would they do this!? Those people were innocent!

A unit of mages stormed into the town and began capturing every villager they could. When it became obvious the templars cared little for the villagers safety, the mage leader cast them into a ring. With a flash, fire was cast and completely immolated the innocent civilians. Their chard bodies crumpled into dust. Six lives snuffed out in an instant.

The magic holding me turned me around to see Fade-Me and the team approach. I saw the look of shock that I had tried so desperately to hide. Fade-Me's shoulders shook so subtly, that if I had not experienced it myself, I would have never known.

Cassandra drew her sword, “We have to help! Templars please cease this!”

“I dont think that will work, Seeker.” Varric said flatly.

“Herald! We must move! Quickly!” Solas urged.

Fade-Me didn't hesitate. Without acknowledging my companions, Fade-Me ran down the hill to the battle below. Fade-Me waved her hands trying to get any sort of attention. But no one was listening. I couldn't hear Fade-Me's screams but I remembered them... vividly.

I heard the twang of Bianca as Varric felled templar and mage alike. I saw Cassandra charge into the fray her sword expertly dancing through the air. I felt Talc shake the ground as she charge forward impaling a mage in the gut before ripping it out and slicing a templar. Solas was pleading with the mages to see reason. This would never help their cause.

A templar stopped and took notice of Fade-Me. She visibly stiffened and poured renewed energy into the attempt to verbally stop him. The templar stalked closer. I could see the grip on his sword tightening. I heard the angry snarl.

Move! Move! Please for all that is merciful! Move!

The templar reached Fade-Me and with a quick thrust grabbed my neck.

I felt the pressure on my own neck. I tried to reel backwards. Squirm away. Do anything to be free! I heard the chuckle in my ear. My eyes blew open with fear. I saw the templar bring his blade back to strike. I tried to shut my eyes but the burning sensation returned.

“Ayla!!” I heard Talc scream! Talc rushed over and cleaved the man nearly in two. She grabbed ahold of me to keep me from falling over. She placed her sword down and fumbled for the daggers on my back. “Remember what Cunning taught you, Melina. You knew you were going to have to face this eventually!”

Fade-Me nodded though her eyes had gone glassy, seeing without seeing. She grabbed her dagger from Talc's hand and reached behind to grab the other one. “You got this Ayla.” We both stood up and Talc raced off to stop a mage throwing lightning.

I saw a distortion ripple from behind Fade-Me. A dagger snaked across her throat but Fade-Me ducked and rolled forward spinning in such a way to face her attacker. I saw the panic on her face. I saw as she automatically maneuvered into position. I saw her dance and sway. Dodging attacks.

I saw the flicker of recognition when she realized she had a moment to strike the killing blow. I saw her falter and cringe unable to make the choice. Tears weld up in my eyes, I knew what was coming. The assassin tripped over a shield dropped by a templar. I shivered and tried to scream.

Suddenly I shifted again, I was no longer observing but I was Fade-Me. I had blocked his dagger arm and quickly brought my other dagger up before slamming it into his forehead. The look of shock and fear seared into my memory forever. His face mere inches from mine. I saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head before he started to collapse.

I felt myself yank the blade out of his skull. A splatter of blood flecked onto my face. But the man stopped. Completely frozen. I froze as well, this wasn't how it happened. With a shock his eyes snapped straight and stared into my panicked ones. Blood oozed down from the wound and it didn't seem to stop flowing.

“You. Killed. Me.” His deep ragged voice slammed into my body. He slapped the blades out of my hand. I froze and tried to back away. Nothing stopped me.

“No. Please. I'm so sorry!” I barely muster.

“You worthless murderer! Did you do everything you could to save me?! No you didn't! You saw your one chance to end it and you took it!” He grabbed my hair and forced me to stop.

“No! I tried to get away. I tried to get you to see reason!” I pleaded

“Did you? Is that what you saw? Did you see someone pleading for mercy for did you see someone granting someone else none!”

I kept walking backwards. The man kept pace with me. My back hit a solid wall, I turned to see a templar with an arrow in his eye glaring at me. "A worthless mage, couldn't stop a single little assassin without shattering. Worthless.”

Another person spoke up, the child. “You let those horses run me over. How could you. Did I deserve to die?”

Another popped up on my other side, “You killed her! She was innocent. No older then 5! Yet you cut her down as sure as you killed him.”

“No no nooo! This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be here! You weren't supposed to die!”

“Not supposed to be here. Thats right Melina. They aren't real, but I'm real aren't I?” Talc came from behind me. The others parted for her to walk closer. She was bloodied from wounds. “Whatever will the Masters say? Or better yet all your loyal fans. There goes the famed Herald of Andraste tainted with the blood of innocents. She let her best friend die.”

Solas and Cassandra appeared together carrying more corpses. Varric walked in with a limp an arrow to the knee and shoulder blade. 

I was now surrounded by those who died. Red blood coated every inch of me. I tried to rub it off but it wouldn't scrap off! No matter how hard I scrubbed.

“Murder! Liar! Child Killer!”

The dead crowded closer till they formed a tight circle around me. A wave of people blocking me in completely. The man I killed shoved me backwards. I felt arms catch me, they clung to me. Words and pleas fell from there lips. I felt daggers and swords cut across my skin adding more blood to the mix.

They through me around in this circle each of them telling the story of how they died. My body was hardly recognizable. The circle pressed tighter and tighter. I couldn't move but they pressed closer together still! Scared pleading eyes stared at me from every direction!

I forced myself to crumple into a ball. “Go away! Please! I never meant for this to happen!”

The mass of people fell on top of me and the world disappear into the black void. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. I heard screams behind me. Pain racked my body. I saw a room full of lights snuffed out. I no longer could see the nose in front of my face.

I curled into a ball and cried. The pressure of everything I had done began to crush down upon me. The lives! The people! Everything!

A thunderous wolf howl shattered the silent void. The pressure didn't ease up though. If anything it got worse.

“No! She's mine! You can't have her!” The man I killed shouted.

A growl rumbled from the floor, I could feel it. A second howl pierced the sky and the man shrieked in pain. He fled and with him the the pain crushing me to the floor. I attempted to stand up and found I couldn't.

To my shock a thin ray of light burst from a wall that wasn't visible a second ago. A third great howl split the crack further. Like shattered glass the wall tumbled down. A few pieces fell and I looked up at the wall. Though my body trembled I stood up. A few more pieces crumbled and a figure stepped into the hole that was made.

Familiar dark grey eyes shown like stars. I started in surprise. I need to. Wake up!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolted up out of my furs and immediately threw them off of me. I needed to get out of there. Talc wasn't sleeping next to me, so I assumed it was her watch. I didn't see her by the campfire. It didn't matter. I needed to get away! I ran out of the camp. I ran towards the river. Coming to the water I splashed the cold fluid onto my face hoping to chase the nightmare away.

Note to self. Nightmares in the fade are seriously no joke. I have never had a dream like that. Could it have been a spirit of Fear? Regret? Worry? All of them? Yeah it must have been all of them. It had to strong of a hold on me. That unnerved me more. There was still a lot I needed to learn about the Fade.

I heard the crinkling of leaves and I was immediately on high alert. “Melina?”

I sighed in relief. It was only Brooklyn. “Over here Brooklyn.”

She found her way over to me. “What's going on?! What happened!? You raced outta camp like a bat outta hell!”

I plopped on the ground and gestured for Talc to join me. She sat down far more gracefully then I had.

“I just had the single worst nightmare I've ever had. I saw today all over again. The battle! I was so entrenched in the battle. But it was like I was watching myself do the things I had already done. Until I became me again right as I....” I trailed off unable to continue.

“You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready.” Talc stroked my hair gently

“Yes... Yes I do.” I took a deep breath and continued, “All the corpses came back to life and began taunting me. Told me everything was my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen!” I was pleading for her to believe me.

Talc didn't say anything she just grabbed me from the ground and hugged me tight to her. “It's no one's fault so stop taking all the credit. It's all just playing itself out the way it was programmed to and it's just a little different fighting in person than with a controller. You did a lot of good today. I even overheard Solas telling TinTin what a good healer you are. How many lives you saved. You did great.”

“Lives dont balance. Every life lost is a failure.”

“Depends on the life.” I heard her mutter to herself.

She patted my head, “Just like every life saved is a victory,” she added loudly for my benefit.

We sat quietly for a moment before she broke the silence, “Listen Melina. Maybe... Maybe playing the game isn't what's best right now. I have an idea for how to get home. There are Dragons in the hinterlands. We could catch one and ride it back to the rift. I could get you away from all of this. Back home to where we both belong where no one is dying and we have our families.”

“It wont change what I've done...” I said quietly.

She sighed, “No, I guess not.”

I paused and continued, “Solas saved me.”

Brooklyn paused, “How?”

“I dont quite know. All I know is that at some point the world went black I couldn't see. Then there were rays of light, my cage began to shatter and I saw his eyes staring at me.”

“And?” She asked when I didn't continue.

“I forced myself to wake up.” I mumbled.

“He didn't say anything to you? You didn't speak to him?” She asked curiously.

“No... I couldn't speak to him there. After all that. Who knows how much he saw, if anything at all.”

Brooklyn sighed, “Today-”

I cut her off, “I know I know, they aren't real. Nothing of what happened is real. None of those people who died were real!”

“I was going to say,” Talc made a point to stressed her words, “Today, you're the only one who isn't seeing you as the Hero.” She put a hand on my shoulder , “You helped a lot of the wounded. Most of them would have died if you hadn't gone around healing them. They looked at you like a beacon of hope in a hopeless situation.” The sweet words lingered for a moment before she quickly shrugged them off, “ And yes. What you said is also right and as soon as you come to terms with that , the easier it will be to forgive yourself. Everyone who died and lived today was programmed to do that so in the end, none of your actions actually mattered.”

Well that was a beautiful moment ruined.

“Funny enough, that didn't really help.” I grumbled

“I dont think there's anything I can say that will help, Melina.”

I sighed. She spoke the truth. “Very well. You are right. Suck it up cupcake.”

We both laughed amused at our own internal joke.

“Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?” She asked.

“I dont know. But I really should try.”

“My watch is almost over. Go back to the tent and if you fall asleep before I come back. That'll be good.” Talc gave me a side hug.

“Ma nuvenin.”

“Say what?” Talc asked.

“It's Elven for, As you wish.”

“Darn straight I wish. I'm right here if you need me. Sleep. Now that's an order” Talc grinned. I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, that was a hard chapter to write. I really wanted to show Ayla's perfect image of playing the game shattering. Life is real and its hard, and a game liked dragon age has real death and real murder. in a kill or be killed world, sacrifices must be made. 
> 
> What did you guys think of the reverse story telling here? I thought it was a pretty fun way to jump to the end of the mini-arc and then reveal it in a way that showed more of Ayla's character.
> 
> our favorite wolf came to her rescue though! How do you think shes gonna handle Solas in the morning?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and as always, please let me know your thoughts or comments. Even just letting me know you have enjoyed what i've written really does help. Till next week!)


	28. Ayla Re-enters the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirits enlighten Ayla on what occured.

(A/N, Hiya everyone! I hope you all have a wonder Easter weekend. May you find many easter eggs and indulge in plenty of chocolate!)

 

(Ayla's POV)

I was lying on my furs. Sleep was difficult to find after what I just saw. I heard Talc patrolling outside. She stopped to take a peak inside. I quickly closed my eyes hoping she didn't see me awake. She didn't say anything but the flap to our tent closed and I heard her walk away.

 

I was still processing what I saw in my dreams. Why hadn't I know it was a dream? I'm always aware when I dream. Those faces of the dead cried to me, blamed me. How many more would die because I couldn't stop something from happening. Whoo boy. And wouldn't there be plenty of opportunity for that to happen.

 

Just like Talc said, well more like she reminded me. I had to suck it up cupcake. I was in this world now and I had to live by its rules. Here it was kill or be killed. I threw myself into training for the sheer joy of training. Learning new skills and reawakening old ones. Like an idiot I hadn't even thought about what that ment. Not really. I was so engulfed in the excitement that I neglected to see the inevitable outcome.

 

Theres another lesson there I'm sure. Even Talc saw it. Be the Hero you always wanted to be she said. That girl knows me better then I know myself sometimes. That or she just sees the things I refuse to. Was I too engulfed in playing the game. Did I just see this as the epic adventure I always wanted? I surely hoped not... well I did, but there were higher stakes then go have an adventure.

 

That dream shattered that naive illusion. This place was real. Horrible things were going to happen. And I was going to do horrible things. Id eventually order the deaths of the people around me. As soon as the Inquisition got big enough, we'd be a force across Thedas.

 

Then there was Solas. Another thing I wasn't sure how to handle. He came to my rescue when I couldn't free myself from my nightmare. His howl sending the demons scurrying with their hands to cover their butts. And then he was there, standing before me. All that light behind him blurred out his face. All I saw were those eyes.

 

Solas always said that the Fade brought out emotions easier. Something I had never been good at in real life. Only those who knew me could tell how I was feeling. I always had a very high wall built around me and never let anyone see more then what I wanted them to. Brooklyn was the only one to scale those walls, though I think it was more of a mutual tearing down of walls. Walls we both quickly erected when other less favored people were around.

 

Enter the Fade.... a place that by its simple existence shattered walls. Forced people to confront emotions or let them swirl around in plain sight. I guess thats why I ran from Solas. I mean I was completely emotionally drained after what I saw. I really didn't want to deal with Solas entering my dream.

 

How much did he see? I really hope he wouldn't say anything in the morning cuz I really didn't need...

 

I paused and shifted up. I heard Talc walk over to the tents. “Solas, its time for your shift.”

 

I heard rustling, “Ah thank you Talc. Pleasant dreams to you.” He whispered trying not to wake Varric.

 

“Good night Solas.”

 

He hmmed his reply and Talc made her way back to the tent.

 

I quickly shifted and got myself comfortable again as Talc entered the tent.

 

“Are you still awake Ayla?” She asked.

 

“Unfortunately, I got trapped in my head again.” I laughed softly.

 

“Well, I'm here now. Lets try and get some sleep before morning. Who knows what horrible things you have planned for us tomorrow.” She snorted.

 

“You'll see.” I stuck my tongue out at her.

 

She flopped on her furs and closed her eyes. I watched her a moment as her breathing slowed down. Well if she can sleep, I better too.

 

I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. This time it didn't elude me. Much to my great joy and dread.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Elgar'Falon!”

 

I woke up immediately in the sanctuary. Odd... I never woke up here. I thought because of the barrier, we couldn't just appea.... My thought was cut off as a rather heavy body pummeled me from behind and I fell forward on the grass.

 

“What the?” I sputtered trying to get the dirt out of my mouth.

 

Suddenly the ball of pressure resting on the back distributed and I realized I was getting a hug. A spirit hug.

 

“I”m sooo sorry Elgar'Falon. So sooo very sorry.” The spirit tightened her hold on me.

 

“ugh... Desire... let... go... can't! Breathe!!” Each word I said was accented by the tightening grip around my ribs.

 

“No no I wont! I almost lost you to him!” She sounded more panicked then before.

 

“You're about to lose... hmm... me to you!” I said with gritted teeth.

 

“Desire... let go of Elgar'Falon.” I heard hooves clopping against the rocks behind us. I tilted my head up to see War further into the cove. She dismounted and sent the warhorse away.

 

“No no noooo! It's all my fault!” Desire screeched.

 

I heard a familiar laugh behind me. “If this circus doesn't beat those nightmares you've been having, then I dont know what will.” Of course Brooklyn had to walk in at this very moment.

 

I turned my head to see her standing next to Rage, completely enjoying herself. “Well it wasn't.... too bad until you got here.” I wheezed.

 

Rage stomped over and grabbed Desire around the back of the neck. He lifted her straight off the ground. Problem was I was also still attached. And now Desire had room to snake her legs around me as well.

 

“As much as I love being high up in the air like this. Desire. Please let me go.” I was trying to sound patient. The spirit was obviously upset.

 

Talc walked over with a smirk, I glared at her, “Are you gonna sit there and laugh at me or are you gonna help me?”

 

“Laugh.” She grinned.

 

By this time both Fortitude, Cunning and Foresight and entered the sanctuary. Rage still had me raised in the air, Lion King style. Ugh just kill me now. This was soooo not how a hearld, or elgar'falon or whatever was to be.

 

Talc must've read my mind. I could hear her singing "Circle of Life" somewhere over Desires whimpering.

 

“Do hurry Rage, we have much to discuss.” Cunning grinned mischievously.

 

“no no noooo! I wont let go. I can't let go!” Desire squirmed and grabbed ahold of me tighter. I sighed.

 

“Please Desire?”

 

“NO!” She clipped.

 

Rage groaned and used his other hand to wedge inbetween Desire and me. He pushed me while pulling Desire away. With a screech she let go and I promptly collapsed on the ground.

 

Talc chuckled and helped me up. I rounded on Rage and glared at him, “You didnt stop and think to grab me before I fell to the ground?”

 

Rage only waved me off but kept a firm grip on Desire who was squirming and reaching for me. She genuinely looked distraught.

 

All five masters were circling us now. “Whats the dealio, Desire? What's got you all worked up?” I asked.

 

Rage plopped her on the ground and sat beside her. The other Masters also sat. Taking the hint Talc and I sat down.

 

“Its all my fault! I wasn't fast enough!” She wailed.

 

“Fast enough for what?” I asked patiently.

 

“Fast enough to stop the nightmare.” She pouted.

 

I flinched. “What do you mean?”

 

War spoke up, “We have been protecting your dreams Elgar'Falon. You always awaken in the desert outside the sanctuary do you not?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Every night it is the duty of one of the Masters to guide you here and keep demons from attacking. You both are very very bright. Without protection, you would both be in great danger from the harmful spirits of this world.”

 

“I'm not surprised by this. I'm sure I light everything up with this Mark.” I said curtly.

 

“The Mark is not what we speak of.” Foresight said.

 

“You carry with you a light that none in this world have seen. This makes you special, unique. Many would seek to either own or possess either of you.” Cunning seemed agitated by this.

 

“Desire asked to help shield you as well. She has become quite attached to you both.” Fortitude spoke up. “It was her turn tonight.”

 

Desire stopped squirming and hung her head in shame.

 

“It was only a nightmare. No harm done.” I said reassuringly. There was harm done, but I was starting to get over it. I kinda had to.

 

“Not A nightmare. THE Nightmare.” War spat out the name with a hiss.

 

I flipped around to turn to her. “THE Nightmare? But how?!”

 

“Okay...I'm sensing there's something special about THE Nightmare.” Talc put special emphasis on the 'THE' part. Obviously unimpressed.

 

“THE Nightmare, is an incredibly powerful demon. Like crazy powerful, crazy big, and one ugly baddy.” I said.

 

“Indeed. He learned of your existence and trapped you within a bubble in the Fade.” Cunning frowned.

 

“A bubble?” Talc asked. I was also confused.

 

“Very powerful spirits can create a bubble within the Fade. Something that is part of the Fade but is separated. Within this bubble, the creator has total control, he can trap or repel anything within that bubble. “ Fortitude began pacing. He seemed concerned but intrigued.

 

“and this Nightmare did this to Melina?” Talc asked.

 

“Not at first. He found her as she awoke in the Fade and quickly shifted it to show her the vision off todays events.” Foresight answered.

 

“It wasn't until Elgar'Falon succumbed to The Nightmare, that she became trapped in his bubble.” War spoke up.

 

“I dont remember succumbing to anything. It was all part of the same dream.” I said.

 

“You did succumb. As the corpses of the dead surrounded you, you found yourself in an empty world did you not? Surrounded by darkness.” Cunning twitched as he spoke.

 

“Yes. But I dont remember how I got there.” I said.

 

“We do...”

 

The words seemed final. Like it was a test or something. I thought back to my memories of the dream. I played the events in my head and froze.

 

I looked up at War, “I did succumb to it. I see it now.”

 

“How do you succumb to a nightmare? What did you do? Wet the bed?” Talc asked.

 

I turned to look at her. “I accepted it.” I let my head drop in the realization.

 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow

 

“Think about it Talc. The whole time they were screaming at me that it was my fault. I hadn't done enough to save them.”

 

Realization dawned on her, “That was the point you realized it was true. You deserved what they were doing to you!”

 

I nodded, “The moment I realized I deserved it, I was willing to let them do whatever they wanted to me. I was ready to pay the ultimate price.”

 

“and the moment you realized this, we lost you to the bubble.” Desire finally spoke up.

 

“We realized what was happening and began to attack the bubble. We weakened it when we felt Solas approaching.” War spoke up. “It is not yet time to reveal our hand in matters, so we fled a safe distance to observe.”

 

“Solas broke through the bubble but he didn't step in and you didn't come out. I was so worried he didn't make it in time!” Desire tried to grab for me but Rage quickly grabbed her and plopped her back down.

 

“I woke up as soon as I realized it was Solas. I didn't want to see him after...” I whispered.

 

“He dissolved the bubble and left the area. We've been waiting for you to return to the Fade sense. Something like this cannot happen again.” Cunning said. He glared at us, “You two are the salvation for all of Thedas. Something like this happening was carelessness at its finest.”

 

“You need total and complete emotional control in the Fade. This is what will drive spirits to you. We will not always be there to protect you.” Fortitude said much more calmly then Cunning.

 

“I'm sorry to put you all through this. Rage let go of Desire please.” I turned to Desire.

 

As soon as she was released she scrambled into my arms and hugged me again. “I dont blame you Desire. I forgive you.”

 

The change in her was immediate. It seems I had given her what she desired most. Forgiveness. She was content to stay in an embrace for a few moments longer before she withdrew and sat in the spirit circle.

 

“What happens now?” I asked quietly.

 

“What do you think should happen?” Foresight asked.

 

“I'm going to need to learn to control my emotions in the Fade.” I sighed.

 

“You both will. Emotions are strong and powerful, thats what makes them dangerous in the Fade. Emotions are mortals strengths and weaknesses.” Fortitude said.

 

Talc nodded, her brows knit together pensively.

 

“The issue with The Nightmare isn't over. He knows who and what you are. We will speak more on this later. You aren't ready yet.” War stood up and returned to the stones. “I will leave you to your trainers, I will be watching Elgar'Falon, Vallathelan. Fight well.”

 

“Let us begin then” Fortitude said. “With... pleasure...” Rage said with too much excitement.


	29. The Spirits have a word with Talc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rage and Foresight have lessons to teach Talc. May she learn.

(TALC POV) 

I sighed heavily. Maybe Mel was safe, but Rage was the real threat to me at the moment. I wasn't looking forward to anything he was planning when he had that grin plastered on his face. Melina was whisked away by Fortitude. Rage extended his hand to me. 

"Shall we?" His voice quivered with anticipation. His flames even seem to flicker with his excitement. 

I dismissed his hand with a glance. "I think Foresight has already proven herself the best choice where emotional control is concerned." I said,folding my arms. 

Foresight nodded as she floated forward, "this seems reasonable to me. I will oversee -" 

"Reasons have nothing to do with it!" Rage snickered. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close. "I have something to show you that's to die for." He emphasized 'Die' with ghoulish glee. Before Foresight could protest, Rage vanished us from the Clearing. 

I don't know how much time had passed by the time I came around. As I sat up, I wished whoever was making those awful groaning sounds would stop. I soon realized that it was me and that I didn't mind the groaning so much. Everything hurt. I looked around. 

This part of the Fade didn't look like the sanctuary Melina had created for us. Gone were the fields and stone buildings. No flowers or rivers. Everything was bathed in a foreboding and eerie twilight. A dense, cold, shifting haze surrounded me. 

Strange shapes seemed to morph in and out of existence just on the edge of my vision. I had no idea what they were and I was in no hurry to find out. Rage was nowhere to be seen. I cursed him and I drew my sword as I stood. 

What a royal pain. He can't just dump me out in the middle of nowhere for kicks. If he thought he was safe because I wasn't able to control the Fade like Melina, boy did he have another thing coming. I took a few steps forward, 

"Rage!" I yelled. I waited. No answer. Nothing disturbed the unearthly silence all around me save my voice echoing through the mysterious fog. 

"RAGE!" no answer. I swung my sword, hoping the mist would clear a little with the gust.

Nothing. The whispy clouds didn't register any sign of disturbance. It was as as though I'd never swung the sword at all. It was unnatural. This wasn't normal fog. 

My grip tightened around my sword. Rage had to be out there somewhere, giggling like an idiot. I nodded to myself.

"He's just being an idiot" I whispered. More shadows scurried through the mist. My heart jumped at every movement. They definitely didn't belong to anything human. I took a step back.

A new thought whispered in my mind. What if something had gone wrong when he transported us? Rage wasn't the only high level spirit in the Fade. Was this The Nightmare or had I fallen into a realm of nightmares? 

A shiver ran up my spine before I could stop it. Was the fog becoming thicker? The light was failing fast. I needed to get out of here. I needed to run. Had to run. But where? I couldn't see anything. It was hard enough seeing ten feet in front of me. Now I could hear the noises the shadows made. Dragging. Scraping. Scurrying. Clicking. They must be getting closer. The sounds conjured images of horrifyingly deformed monstrosities from the deepest and darkest places of my imagination. Every sound became infinitely more terrifying. 

A feeling as oppressive as the fog coiled around my chest. There was something evil in the darkness. I took a deep breath to steady myself, but it's shakiness betrayed my fear. I had to find Rage.

I opened my mouth to scream his name, but terror took the sound before I made it. I could feel the presence of those 'Things' now. They were all around me. My knees gave out. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fell to the ground, frozen as the silent horrors crept closer still. Their breath on my neck. 

"rage..." It came out a whimper. It was too late. I was out of time. 

"You called?" 

An impossibly smooth voice flooded my whole being with relief. I opened my eyes. I was back in the sanctuary. There were the trees, the rivers, and the flowers. Most importantly, the sun. It shone brightly in full force, warming me to my core. I turned my head to the speaker. 

A tall man dressed in an impeccably suave suit towered over me. He had strong, handsome Mediterranean features. Caramel skin. A neatly trimmed goatee. I'd almost say he was human if his irises weren't the dark red color of blood and his wavy hair made of blue fire. I stood and brushed myself off. 

"Rage?" I asked quizzically. This couldn't be him. Where was the lava-demon that had brutally trained me for months on end? What happened to the body of fire and stone? 

"Surprised?" The man asked, "Dont be. The Fade changes the appearance of the Spirits to cater to your perceptions. It's how we trick you to possess your body and cross the Veil." He finished snobbishly with a toss of his fiery hair. "When you and Elgar'Falon are together, her ability to control the Fade is stronger, so I take on her desired appearance. You perpetuate it because you have nothing else as reference. It seems this experience has granted you a bit of clarity to create your own desires. Like the desire to be saved by the likes of this." 

He made a sweeping gesture down the length of his body to indicate his new form. "I rather like it." He twisted either way to admire himself more.

I felt heat rising into my cheeks. It was partly shame and embarrassment that I had shown so much weakness. The rest was a reaction to his new form. I nodded in spite of myself. I really liked it too. I shook my head clear of any strange thoughts. 

"Admire yourself later." I snapped, " What was all that!? What the hell happened? Where was I?!"

He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, "Your newest training." He stated matter-of-fact. 

"Everyone thinks Rage is always brutal, violent....entirely unmanageable, but only a fool would think that's it's true power. Why fear a fool that announces his plans? Telling friend from foe is simple when rage reveals the motives of their hearts." 

"Right. That's why we need to suppress our emotions." I tried to skip to the punchline of the conversation.

Rage gripped my shoulders, "you must never suppress rage. You must let it fill you. You must mold into into a new power." 

Before I could speak, a wave of terror crashed over me like a 200 foot tsunami. It was the same fear I'd felt in that nightmarish realm. I collapse to my knees, shaking. It was too much for me.

Rage knelt down and lifted my chin to meet his blood-red eyes. "This terror that you will be snuffed out of existence, this feeling of complete and utter helplessness," he leaned closer and whispered gently into my ear ,"the unbearable anxiety that a fate worse than death is mere seconds away.... This horror is my hidden rage." He gave a dashingly mischievous smirk and stood as I quivered at his feet.

"Rage is a flame than can smolder, but the embers stay hot. Foresight taught you that the battle is won in the mind, by strategy and words, before coming to blows. I will teach you to oppress the very soul of your enemies with this silent rage. To fill them with an unnameable fear so intense, it could stop their very hearts. Come to me, and I will show you how to trap them in the miasma of your anger." He extended his hand to me. It took everything I had to overcome the weight of my fear and place a shaky hand into his. 

****

“You seem troubled.” Foresight floated down beside me as I rested from what felt like an eternity of training with Rage. I was sprawled out on the grassy field staring at the sky. 

I sighed. Rage's training had added more abilities to my arsenal of hidden powers, but I still felt lost. I still felt so weak. Rage's Miasma felt different from Goldie's hold on me. I'd been completely at his mercy. 

I'd scrubbed clean the places he'd licked me. I still felt so dirty. I'd heard of blood magic since I had arrived in the game. I figured it was pretty much self-explanatory, but now I knew I had no idea what it was truly capable of. What was I dealing with? How many others like Goldilocks were there? How was I going to fight someone like that? I didn't even know what kind of magic he was using. At first, after training with Rage, I thought it might be some form of Miasma but Goldie was more sinister. Whatever he'd used on me had been far darker. I'd been distracted most of Rage's training with thoughts about him...and Riley. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to forget that had happened. 

Everyone who died and lived today was programmed to do that so in the end, none of your actions actually mattered. I repeated the same words I had said to Melina last night. Had I been trying to console her or myself? 

No one here is real. They just look it. Goldilocks was probably part of a mission. I need to figure out more about blood magic. It's definitely a key to surviving this hellish nightmare we're trapped in. 

“Foresight...What is blood magic?” I asked without bothering to sit up.  
“Magic that uses blood.” She curtly replied. 

I slapped a hand to the ground. “Seriously?! You know that's not what I meant.” 

She sighed. “You want to know of the Malficarum that killed the child. Very well.” 

She floated over to settle on the ground next to my head. She placed two fingers to my forehead. 

“This will not be pleasant.” she warned. My world went black. 

When I could see again. I was standing in a dark world. Blackness stretched out to infinity, but it didn't feel oppressive. 

Blood magic is entirely forbidden by we spirits.> Foresight's voice echoed in my head. 

Many Spirits are forced across the veil by it and twisted into demons. I warn you now. Do not seek it's power

“I doubt you have anything to worry about.” I said into the darkness. 

The worlds sky bust into fire. 

Blood Magic is a sinister practice that does not touch the Fade to cast spells. It relies entirely on the blood of victims, willing or otherwise

Dark silhouettes of mages sucking blood out of people filled the sky. I shuddered. I couldn't stop seeing Riley's little body crushed like a tin can in every silhouette. 

With the power inherent in blood, mages are able to cast the most powerful of spells. They can summon demons, control the minds of others...and far worse...tear open the veil to flood the world with demons

The history of the magic played out in the black cut outs on the sky. The world was consumed with fear of these magic users. 

“So they were blood mages who caused the rift in the sky.” 

Yes.

“Then it stands to reason that we have to find them in order to stop them.”

There is a danger in that you cant even begin to fathom. Blood magic is undeniably violent and self-destructive. Fade Mages require the favor of spirits, lyrium, and the power of the Fade to cast their spells. Blood Mages acknowledge no such limitations. Their power is as endless as the sea of people in Thedas to bleed for their evil inventions.

I watched as a single mage bled out a whole gathering of people. 

The more painful and violent the death. The more powerful their spells become. 

I felt sick watching the sky as the shadow puppets were tortured to death. 

“How do you stop something like that?! I was completely powerless against Goldie. Everything you taught me was useless against him!”   
The Templars fight against that darkness. They have the ability to purge magic and mana, rendering all mages defenseless.

“Then teach me those skills.” 

I cannot teach you that which negates my very nature.

“Then I'll get Cullen-” 

Those skills take years to master. You would have to learn without the aid of time bending in the Fade. You do not have years. You barely have months.

“ARRGH!”


	30. A Friendship Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla gets confronted by Solas. I bet she wishes she didn't leave the Fade that morning.

(Ayla's POV)

"Herald? Lady Talc?" Cassandra's soft voice cut through the air sending the remnants of my dream scurrying away.

I took a deep breath and stretched high into the air. I let it out with a dramatic sigh. "Yes Cassie?" I said without thinking.

I heard her grunt, "Do not call me Cassie. Breakfast is ready and we have torn down the rest of camp"

I yawned again and smacked Talc to wake up. "Thanks Cassandra, we'll be out in a moment."

"Wake up Talc." I shook her lightly.

She groaned and flopped over obviously not wanting to get up. I sighed again, "If you dont get up now, I'm going to eat all your breakfast as well. No food until dinner time? How does that sound?"

"Like you're made of poopie and I hate you." She muttered groggily into her pillow.

I laughed and exited the tent. I flipped the flap open and greeted the sun. Varric was stoking the fire. A big black pot sat next to the campfire. Solas was no where to be seen. Good. Talking with him was the last thing I wanted to do this morning.

I grabbed my waterskin to find it nearly empty.

We can't have that now can we?

"Hey Varric, I'm gonna head over to the river to fill my waterskin. Need a refill?"

"Perfect timing!" He held his skin up and shook it, "Almost on empty." He tossed it to me. "Thanks Trouble."

I lifted the flap up to the tent to ask Talc, "You?"

She sat up, her hair a mess, and shrugged,"Yeah, I could use a refill. Join you in a sec." She yawned

I nodded and walked over to the river. The river wasn't too far away. It was close enough to hear any shouts and screams, but gave just enough privacy to avoid any prying eyes. Perfect way to ease into the day.

I carefully placed the waterskin in the stream. The water was cool to the touch and I couldn't resist taking off my footwraps and placing my feet in. I sighed a bit from relief. Walking without shoes was more painful than I thought. But gotta toughed up the feet somehow.

"Good Morning." Solas called out behind me.

I jumped a bit and stubbed my toe on one of the bigger rocks.

"Do you enjoy doing that to people?" I muttered.

"Doing what precisely?" He asked with a smirk.

"Scaring the life out me. I only got so many lives to spare."

"Consider it training." He said crouching down beside me. He had his own waterskin in his hands. "We are never entirely safe in the Hinterlands. You must always be vigilant."

I shot him an icy glare. I didn't want to be lectured right now. I had enough on my plate.

Did he really come down here for no other reason then annoying me? Well congratulations, he is annoying me... Now go away!

I hoped my icy attitude would ward him off. No such luck. He didn't seem put off in the least.

I shuffled a few inches away from him. If he noticed he didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling this morning, Herald?" He asked softly.

Like not talking to you about anything.

I didn't say anything but fumbled with the cap of the waterskin. Hopefully, he'd go away if I ignored him.

Solas sighed but didn't move. I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

Ooookay. So he was in fact going to keep sitting here until either I moved or said something. Darn it why did I have to refill Varric's skin as well. His was more empty than mine!

Feeling a bit self-conscious, I glanced over. "What?"

"I asked how you were feeling this morning. I know things were... difficult for you yesterday." The concern in his voice seemed genuine.

I pursed my lips. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff. The last few days had been so hectic, I'd almost forgotten the enemy beside me. But that dream made me remember why I was being so cautious around him in the first place. He can't know that I entered the Fade. That I had come from another place.

He's trying to trip me up...But he just asked how I was, no harm in answering that question though. Right?

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I'm ready to face the day." I replied curtly.

Solas returned his attention to his task. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward, "Did you not sleep well last night? You seem very different this morning. I feel as if I have offended you."

I cringed a moment.

Very subtle, Solas. Ok. How to answer? How to answer? Tell the truth, lie... no... half lie? Uhh...

"I could have slept a bit better." I said nonchalantly.

Smooth Mel... real Smooth.

"Any particular reason you did not sleep well?" he asked.

Ok. Now he was just fishing for answers.

"There are hundreds of reasons. Feel free to pick one. Why are you so nosy all the time? It's none of your business" I sniffed.

He stood, slightly taken aback, "Apparently I have offended you, Herald. It's no wonder to me now why you had no friends in your clan. Did you shun them as well for being concerned in your well-being?" He humphed

Good. He was upset. I could work with that.

"I did when they pried into things that didn't concern them!" I stood and pointed a finger in his face.

"It concerns me because we are comrades! According to Talc, that should have meaning!" He spat back as we glared angrily at each other.

"Well, speak of the devil..."

We turned to see Talc walking up to us with her waterskin in hand.

Finally! What took her so long? Was she counting how many twists it took to close her waterskin?!

"What's going on?" She asked looking back and forth between us.

"Nothing. Solas was just leaving!"

"You're impossible! I don't even know why I bother." Solas growled and turned on his heel to stomp away.

Talc rolled her eyes and grabbed Solas by the arm as he brushed passed her, stopping him dead in his tracks.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she read the whole situation in my face.

Please don't say anything, Talc! He can't know ANYTHING!

She shook her head, dismissing me completely.

"She had a nightmare last night, Solas. That's what's got her wound so tight."

Solas anger left him and a look of surprise replaced it. "A nightmare?"

Talc released her hold on his arm.

He turned back to me. "Ayla, that is no small thing. If you've read my books, you would know that nightmares are dangerous things in the Fade. "

I mentally strangled Talc.

I'm SO not thrilled with you right now.

"It's nothing I can't handle." I said after a quick glare at Talc.

"What happened?" he pressed.

I snorted.

Like I'd trust you with something so personal. Dream on wolf boy.

Then again, out of everyone, besides Talc, he would understand the most... No. I need to stick to my guns. He gets nothing out of me.

"I said I can handle it and that's final!" I stormed off back towards camp.

I didn't make it two steps before I felt someone grab a hold of my arm. They twirled me around and locked me in a bear hug. Talc's silver arms constrained me so I could no longer move.

"You're not leaving." She said, "I love you and you are not alright. I never should have left you alone on the battlefield that day. I thought you were strong enough, but I was wrong and now your life is in danger because of what you had to do. I'll never forgive myself if I just let you walk away to die."

I began squirming as much as possible hoping to loose the coils trapping me in a situation I had no desire to confront.

"Talc, Please. If she doesn't-" Solas began.

"No! She needs this whether she admits it or not! Now get to talking or else we will stand here all day looking like a bunch of idiots!"

Raw anger and hurt surged through me. I felt more bound then I did in the Fade. In spite of all her roughness, Talc was just concerned. I knew that, but this still felt like I was being eaten alive by a monster spirit...This was now my monster... my friend... Angry tears welled up.

She squeezed me tighter, trying to encourage me to accept the "help" I needed.

I took a shaky breath, "I dreamed about the battle against the mages and the templars yesterday. It was an emotional time and my brain was still processing it when I went to sleep."

"Forgive me, but I must know exactly happened. Though you may not believe me, the details do matter." Solas pressed gently

"Please Lyn, don't... don't make me do this." I whispered. The anger now leaving and pure panic setting it, I had little choice but to beg.

Talc answered by squeezing my shoulders again. Her face solemn and filled with worry.

Slowly, Solas approached and placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried to rear backwards but couldn't move.

"Please, Ayla." He pleaded, "Let me help you. You could've died if the nightmare had been a serious one."

His hazel eyes were filled with worry.

NO! NO! He can't know! He mus'n't know! Don't do this to me!

I tried to break free once again. But Talc held firm.

I dropped my head in defeat. With a small whisper, I told him the one thing I had told to the one I trusted most...

"I dreamt about the man I murdered last night. I felt my dagger break his skull and sink into his brain. I saw the life leave his eyes. Then all the dead crowded and nearly killed me. If only I had stopped it, none of them would have died."

"You have never killed before have you." He said the words softly.

Realizing I had given up the fight, Talc loosed her hold. Unfortunately, she loosened it too much and I nearly collapsed on the ground.

Solas stooped to catch my fall. My fear made it harder to move. Harder to refuse his help to stand.

He's going to figure me out, he's going to know that I know. He's going to kill me and then Talc. Talc, you fool, why did you bait me like this?

"No, I haven't." I whispered. I pulled away from him but Talc had a firm hand on my back.

" You feel as though you could have done something more? How would you have stopped the fight without bloodshed?" He asked.

"I dont..." I paused, my eyes flicked side to side as I thought how best to answer. "I dont know how I would have done it. Not when the fight had already begun. But if only we had left Haven quicker, maybe... maybe I could have talked some peace into them."

"A sentimental and naive thought, Herald." He smiled sadly.

"Say what now?" My anger returning slowly at his condescending words. Was he trying to help me or just kick me while I was down?!

"You cannot be there to solve everyone's problems before they arise. People will fight and people will die. That is the world we live in. If you had not killed that templar he would have killed you."

I sighed, "Yes I know. That doesn't make the loss any easier."

"If I had the secrets to make it so, I would share them." He squeezed my shoulder sympathetically. "Should you have a nightmare again, please do not hesitate to find me."

Before I could say anything, he turned to Talc.

"Talc, If I'm asleep, please wake me and I will help."

She gave a nod.

I leaned backwards the anger leaving my shoulders.

Now what was this? He specifically asked me to wake him up? But he lives and breathes the Fade! He just told me to interrupt him... just to help me?

"I.. uh... Thank you... Solas." I muttered.

Talc took her hand off of me. I took that as a cue to run as far away as I could. I dodged around her and fled the riverbank. As overwhelmed as I was I'm surprised I didn't immediately fall flat on my face.

I capped the water skin and splashed water on my face to finish waking up. When I turned around Ayla had run off. Solas stood on the bank, gazing down the path she had taken.

"That went well." I said walking up to him.

He sighed. "I have long traveled the world. I have entered countless battles. I know all secrets of the Fade. Knowledge is freedom. Why must she fear it so?"

"She'll come to you eventually. She actually talked that time." I slapped his back.

"Though not willingly." He huffed.

"You also seemed troubled last night. Did you have a nightmare as well?"

"I'm not much of a dreamer." I shrugged.

"Non-mages like yourself would never understand the art. Though you seem more interested than most." He stroke his chin.

"That didn't sound like a compliment." I muttered.

He laughed, "Forgive me. It is good that you are not in danger of the Fade."

I humphed. "Well, It's not all bananas and ice cream, yet."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What and what?"

"We have other problems." I crossed my arms. Solas was a Fade expert. He may know something about Blood Magic. Foresight had been less than helpful other than to tell me I was doomed.

He gave me his full attention.

"I met a blood mage in the village the other day."

Solas cocked his head to the side.

"It's not surprising. Many mages practice the art once they break away from the circles. In fact, many of those that claim to hate it the most are among it's most avid practitioners. It's not unheard of that a poor village mage or two may practice the art in secret."

"That's all well and dandy, but it wasn't a poor village mage. He was part of the rebellion. He almost killed me as I was …. searching houses. He also sucked the blood right out of a little boy to heal himself. I've never seen magic so evil."

Solas shook his head. "Blood magic is neither good nor evil. That is an ignorant lie perpetuated by those that do not understand it." He sighed and put his hands on his hips, "People are evil. If I were to attack you with a knife or a rock, are the tools I used evil or am I?"

"Sure Chuckles, but the point isn't a question of ethics. He almost killed me. He turned me into his puppet and murdered a child. I was completely powerless to stop him. If we're in a war against mages, we're bound to meet more like him. Evil, pure and undefiled. What are we going to do?"

"How did you manage to escape?" Solas asked, "Very few break the hold of that level of blood magic and walk away alive let alone unscathed."

"Sheer power of will." I shrugged, "and believe me it was not unscathed."

"You seem to have a very high resistance to magic. Perhaps it is a blessing of your fall through the Fade. However, only a Templar or another Blood mage could stand against someone so powerful."

He became lost in his thoughts.

What he said didn't help my anxiety. As though it weren't bad enough that we had to fight Fade monsters, Melina had gone and dragged us into the middle of a civil war. People like Goldie were all around us. On top of that, now The Nightmare was trying to kill her too.

I was so helpless with so much. I didn't even know what was part of the game and what wasn't.

I'm so ignorant about everything in this world that I don't even know what it is I don't know! How am I supposed to protect anyone? How can I get us back home if I can't even keep us alive?

I looked up at the sky, the rift seemed to be stabilized for now. It seemed like forever ago that we'd fallen through it.

Was anyone looking for us? Had they noticed we were missing in class? Was the rent late? Maybe someone or something would eventually come and pull us back through to reality.

"I feel there is an artifact that could help, however; I do not know where it is." Solas spoke up. His eyes were closed as he searched his thoughts, "Perhaps a trip to the Fade would reveal more answers. I hate to leave you with nothing, but I fear I must for now. Should I find anything. I will tell you."

I sighed. "I guess that's the way it goes."

We parted ways and I walked back to the camp.

Ayla jumped out at me as I turned the corner.

"I cant believe you, Talc!" she snapped as she landed in front of me.

I looked up at the tree she had been hiding in. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

"Don't change the subject!" She jabbed a finger in my face. I raised my chin to stop her from actually hitting me with it, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

"You could've been killed last night, M." I tried to move my head to shake her finger out of my face, but she kept it point at my head like a gun. "He's a Fade Expert. You cant honestly think you can take on The Nightmare alone, do you? Who better to talk to than Solas."

"I don't have to talk to anyone about what happens in my head, Talc! Why did I even bother telling you!? I trusted you!" She snapped

"Trust me?" I barked a laugh, "You haven't trusted me since the beginning of this Hell! "

"Because I thought Solas would find out! And look what happened!" she hissed angrily

I swung my head to the other side, her finger followed me. "You can't be serious. You practically fell asleep on him a few nights ago. You were even letting him teach you magic from those dusty old books. You can't seriously say you still don't trust him."

"That didn't happen!" Her face went red.

"Yes. It did. He even carried you princess-style to bed. It was so sweet, my ovaries nearly exploded."

Ayla slapped her hands to her cheeks, "Because I'm an idiot who gets wrapped up her in own imagination and sense for knowledge and adventure! I know I can't keep doing that!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"I can't protect you in the Fade, Melina. The Nightmare will come again and I can't do anything about it. I want to get us both out of here alive, but if you fight me tooth and nail...it's like you're trying to die. Solas is the only way."

She glared daggers at me, "Solas isn't the only thing in the Fade! The spirits just had a lapse in judgment! It won't happen again! They I can trust... You on the other hand! I can't believe you would betray me like that!"

"Me?! I can't believe You! I dont see the spirits out here risking their necks for you! It's me! And you won't even tell me whats going on and you go on about friendship?! I have a right to know as your friend! What am I supposed to do if you won't tell me why he's dangerous? You can't go around making enemies of people for no reason, M." I snapped

"You go on and on about how Solas is dangerous in the game. 'In the game, he's so powerful, Brooklyn.' 'In the game, he can't be trusted,Brooklyn.'" I mocked her in a harsh whisper.

"But then you harp on about this world being real. That this isn't a game and everyone has 'feelings' and 'free-will.' I think you're more confused than I am. Either we're in a game and there's no reason for you to keep the ending from me; no more reason for you to keep secrets because no one can act outside their programmed actions, or this hell is real. Which means you can't possibly know the future and Solas has the right to chose whether or not he becomes our enemy. So which is it?" I demanded.

The little elf shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Well?!" I snapped impatiently

Melina stammered not sure of what to say .

"I thought so." I humphed, "I think you want him to be our nemesis. I think you're trying to turn him into a villain to satisfy your need to be the hero so you can keep hold of your fifteen minutes of fame. He has been nothing but perfect with you and your poisonous attitude. Well, I'm done playing into your delusions of grandeur. I won't let you jeopardize what could be our only ticket home. So get on board or get out of the way." I growled, emphasizing the point by jabbing her in the chest with my finger.

"Fine!" she shot back, "If I can't trust you with my inner-most thoughts then I can't possibly trust you in the Fade anymore. I wont guide you to MY sanctuary! Have you're best-friend, Solas, do it! If He can ever find it!"

She flung her arm at the ground. There was a flash of light and billow of smoke that blinded me.

I coughed and tried to wave the thick smoke away. It burned my eyes.

When I could see again, Melina was gone.

"Did she just Rogue me?" I sputtered in disbelief.

There was no way we were going to survive this journey if Melina kept trying to push wedges between the most essential people because of her misplaced sense of destiny. I rolled my eyes shaking my head in disbelief.

It's like she was purposely forgetting that she and I had other lives with friends and family waiting for us back home. I was furious with her.

"It's like she's trying to die." I muttered.

She nearly died on that battlefield. Her nightmare proved her heart was too soft for killing, for doing what needed to be done. I was ready. I was willing. I think I've always been.

My family owned guns back home because we know the world is an evil place. I practiced with them because I knew there could come a day when I would be forced to take a life to protect a life. No one should own a gun unless they are willing to make that choice.

Rage had built on that mentality in the Fade. He'd trained me mercilessly, conjuring faceless human puppets for me to attack and to kill. It had been horrifying at first. Feeling the blade cut into the flesh puppets.

I doubt Cunning or Fortitude had trained Mel with the savagery Rage had used on me. To make it worse, Melina believed all this was real. I had no such illusion. I didn't feel guilt carving those pixel soldiers into chop suey. Maybe that made her a better person than me, but it would end up getting her killed.

I ran a hand through my hair. At least tried to till they hit my horns. That was the real problem wasn't it? I could protect Melina. I could make it so that she never had to kill again. But I couldn't protect her in the Fade, where she was alone. I couldn't consciously enter the Fade unless she pulled me in with her. Now she had outright refused to pull me in anymore.

The more bodies this adventure piled up, the more unhinged I'm sure Mel would become. I needed my own pass into the Fade to protect her. I sighed. It was like going to battle with the medieval Freddy Kruger. I had to get Solas to teach me. He said so himself he was always willing to teach. The Fade was his playground. There was no one better. If Melina refused to accept his help in the face of death, then I had no choice. I'd beg him if I had to, but come hell or high water, I was going to master the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, oh my poor characters... they never really are on the same page... is this the beginning of a disintegrating friendship?)


	31. Master Dennet's Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrive at Master Dennet's. Ayla and Talc have to deal with a strained friendship

It had been a while since we'd broken camp. I said little to Talc all morning. I'm unsure if the others realized the ackwardness between us. I hoped not. Talc and I may have stood in the same camp but it felt like we were thousands of miles apart. 

We fought over everything since we arrived in this place. This fight felt different. More permanent. Like we just confirmed to each other that neither of us were going to back down. I knew I couldn't be wrong in my choices thus far. Id kept us from getting killed thus far. In return, Talc saved my life when I nearly lost it. We leaned on each other when we needed it most!

Why did she need to tip the balance by forcing me to spill my guts to Solas! That dream was way too personal to share with others. Especially ones I couldn't trust. Well shouldn't trust anyway. Talc had been the only person I could ever trust my inner most thoughts. 

With the stunt she pulled, however, I felt violated. She had robbed me of any choice I had in that moment. I get that she thought I needed Solas' help. But to force in upon me in such a manner?! What gave her the right?!!

I felt my anger surging and I knew it wouldn't do any good. I took a deep breath to try and release any pent up energy. Talc took the lead, keeping a vigilant eye on the surroundings. She seemed like she was predicting an ambush around every bush and tree. At least her vigilance gave me a few moments to myself. 

There was a part of me that wished I could run up and tackle her into a bear hug. But I had to resist that pull. I had to remain professional now. I would be the silent observer making sure nothing would harm her. But I would also keep myself safe from any prying eyes. It... was a difficult tight rope to walk. One with death on either side. What had I gotten myself into.... 

After the disaster yesterday, the plan was to arrive at Master Dennet's farm to acquire much needed horses for the Inquisition. This would increase our mobility and cut travel times nearly in half! Oh how I wished I could access the Fast Travel options from the game!

A videogame could break every rule and make it believable. Warping time to jump from one town to another was easy. Trudging around on foot only gave me blistered feet, sore heels, and ten gallons of sweat. With the horses though, at least all that pain and suffering would lead to greater distance traveled. 

“Master Dennet's farm is just over the ridge.” Cassandra called out. 

We reached the top of the ridge and got a full view of the farm below. It was nestled between the the mountains. A flowing waterfall crashed down the cliff closest to the garden. Tidy rows of vegetables lined one edge, while horses and druffalo peacefully grazed on the lush green grass. In the middle stood a large barn that could easily store all the animals and feed. Tucked away in the far corner stood another building. It must be Dennet's house.

“Its beautiful.” I said out loud. “Hopefully Master Dennet will be in a generous mood.” 

Descending the hill, I spotted the horses immediately and I couldn't help but smile. They were some of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen. Probably even more beautiful than the horses back home. 

One in particular, caught my attention. He was taller and more muscular than the others. He was also in a corral all by himself. He was a deep black with a strip of blond from his muzzle to his tail. His feet were blond socks with another blond band above it. Odd coloring, but this was a different world so why not. 

We walked to Dennet's house, my eye still on the lone stallion. He truly was a spectacular creature. I knocked on Dennet's door and he opened up. “What can I do ya for?”

“Are you Master Dennet? I'm Ayla representing the Divine's Inquisition.” I asked.

“Yeah that's me. I've received word that your Inquisition is looking for mounts. I expected you sooner.”

“The journey was slow with no horses. Would you be able to help us with that?” I asked. 

“Not at the moment. I can't just send a hundred of the finest horses in Feralden down the road like you'd send a letter. Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap. You'll have mounts once I know they wont end up as a cold winter's breakfast.” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way. The Inquisition needs as many mounts as possible. Losing even one would be a true loss. I haven't seen horses more impressive then yours.”

“Ah you got an eye for horses do you. A bit odd for an elf. You deserve something better then some knock-kneed plow nag others might give ya. I'll set you all up with mounts of your own. If you'll follow me please.”

We followed Dennet out towards the barn. There were proud mares and stallions inside. There were even a few gangly foals still getting used to their wobbly legs. 

“I pick only the best stallions as war horses. We give intense training to make them fully prepared for what they'll face out in the field.” 

My melancholy from my fight with Talc evaporated and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

“When do you start breaking in your foals? How long generally speaking is your training? How do you break in your yearlings?” 

Dennet laughed, “So many questions you have. Give me a moment to fetch your mounts then you can ask away.” 

I was hoping that the black horse would be chosen. I had to have him. Dennet return a moment later with five huge animals. None of which were my stallion. My excitement waned a bit. 

“If you'll follow me outside I can set you up with equipment. You can choose your mounts outside.” Dennet said. The horses following behind him. He tied them up on a railing and returned back to the barn. 

“Did that one just glare at me?” Talc whispered in a panicked voice. 

“Do they not have any ponies more my size?” Varric grumbled.

“Shall we get you a stool, Master Tethras?” Solas joked.

“Why, Chuckles, was that a joke I heard?” Varric teased.

“Let us just choose and be done here.” Cassandra grumbled. 

I approached one of the horses and began rubbing him down. Solas began watching me curiously yet again. I sighed. I wonder if he was curious about my actions or wondering whether I had another dream that night. Choosing to ignore his wandering eyes, I picked up the horses hooves and examined them carefully. 

Dennet came back with saddles. I picked up another hoof, “Hey Dennet can you bring out a hoofpick on your way back. This one has a stone by the frog.”

“Stone by the Frog... that sounds like a horrible tavern song.” Varric teased. 

“What? Its section of the hoof?” I said confused.

“I have not heard of this before.” Cassandra said confusedly. 

“Nor I.” Dennet laughed. “Must be a strange Dalish word.”

“No, it is not.” Solas commented. 

I got a look from Talc. She knew my family owned horses and I knew all about them. If I was trying to hide my past, I wasn't doing a good job. I only shrugged. Dennet came back with the hoofpick and I immediately took out the stone. 

“These horseshoes are different. Why do you use such thick nails?” I asked.

“What unusual questions you ask Ayla.” Dennet laughed.

I groaned a bit. It was probably wise to just be quiet. Antiquated horse techniques in a fantasy world would probably be vastly different then anything I'd learned in our world. When we walked out of the barn we passed the stallion's corral.

“Hey Dennet, what about this guy.” I quickly pointed to an already agitated stallion. Taking notice of me, he immediately flattened his ears and charged at me. He probably didn't like the fact that I was so close to his turf. 

“Oh him? He's quite the temperamental horse. Probably not wise for little elf like you to ride.”

I leaned on the fence and watched him a bit. He had circled around the fence keeping a wary eye on me. The muscled beast was trying to intimidate me with his big, bold attitude.

I leaned back towards Dennet, “If I can ride him, can I keep him?”

“I was hoping to keep him as a stud. He's got unusual markings.” 

Eyeing him again I said, “I wouldn't say thats the only unusual thing about him. What do you say Dennet? Give me a chance?”

“He knows what he's doing Trouble. Perhaps you should listen to him.” Varric tried to dissuade me

“If you think it's too dangerous, I'll back out.” Not that I thought I was in any trouble. 

He pondered it for a moment, “Very well Herald, If I think you'll bring yourself or him any danger. I'll rescind the offer. If you can ride him though, he's yours.” 

I smiled. Victory... “Deal!” 

“Herald, Dont be foolish.” Cassandra called out. 

“I got this. Master Dennet, do you have a round pen?” Dennet looked confused. 

“A lunge line?” I asked again, he still looked confused. I was starting to get a bit confused my self.

“And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?” Dennet just stared at me wide eyed in confusion.

I sighed, “Ok how 'bout a bridle with a long lead?” 

Ah there it was. Dennet nodded his understanding and immediately took off to find my items. At last he finally understood what it was I wanted. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation, but I'd dealt with worse. 

Dennet gave me the bridle and a good amount of rope for a lead. Such an odd looking bridle it was though. The stallion saw me approaching and flattened his ears to charge at me. Quite the stud indeed. 

I watched him circle a few more ties before I finally entered the corral. He immediately started displaying his dominance. Ears back bucking and rearing. 

Yes yes, you are a big scary horse. But, you'll be my big scary horse.

I strode forward confidently. The stallion kept his eyes squared on me. He charged forward with his teeth looking to bite. I took a big step forward and swung the rope around me. It collided with his rump as he passed. He kicked out and it only narrowly missed me. 

“This is foolish, stop this Herald.” Cassandra called out. She turned to Talc ," Do something!" 

Talc just shrugged.

I scoffed and dodged another swing attack from the stallion. All right big guy lets see how you handle the lasso. I quickly tied a lasso and began swinging it. The stallion seem unsure of the swinging rope but he charged predictably. I threw the lasso and it sailed neatly around his neck. I threw my weight back, practically sitting as the stallion dragged me a few feet.

Oddly enough he seemed to calm down a bit and began chewing his lips. Good he was thinking. I picked up the other end of the rope and walked towards the stallion. He held his ground. When I got close enough I flicked the rope and it struck his butt. He immediately took off to the right. He began circling me keeping one eye on me at all times. Every time he slowed down I flicked the rope and he picked up speed. 

I yanked hard and released pressure when he faced me. Good, I thought. He began chewing his lips again. Lets have you run the other way. So I gave him the cue and use the rope to encourage him to run. We did this a few more times. This boy was smart. Real smart. Dennet was missing out if he just wanted to breed him for his pattern. 

He quickly learned my commands for spinning right, left, and face me. I took a chance and approached him. He seemed calm enough. I rubbed his forehead down he eyed me curiously but leaned into my scratch none the less. I used the rope to push him away and gave a little hop. This surprised him but he calmed back down. I hopped again closer to his back but he still stayed calm. Interesting, he must have been ridden a bit. 

I began rubbing his back down. I had to lean on my tip toes just to reach his back. Why did I have to get shorter as an elf! So annoying. I grabbed a smaller piece of rope and the bridle. He didn't seem bother by the bridle at all. I lead him around a few paces. He followed me well enough. I tied the rope to the other side of his bridle turning the rope into make shift reins. 

Time for the ultimate test. I stood by his barrel and hopped. Not a move. I put my hand on his back and hopped higher. Still not a move. I jumped up and put my chest on his back. He flicked his ear but nothing else. I shifted my position so that I lay flat across his back. He shifted his foot into a rest position. I grinned and finally shifted and sat properly on his back.

I grinned back up at the others who had gathered to watch my display. I wasn't done though. With a light kick I urged him forward. He seemed willing enough to move. Easy on the walk. I encouraged a trot and immediately fell in love. This horse had one of the smoothest trots I've ever felt. I encouraged him into an easy lope. Now time to go all out. 

“You ready there boy?” I asked as I gently patted his neck. He seemed to understand what I meant because I felt his body tense. “Show me what you got!” I yelled and gave a swift kick. The stallion took a moment to rear high into the air. I felt his whole body shift as bolted off. I turned him towards the fence and with a great leap he sailed over it easily. We flew through the trees and around bushes. He had surprisingly controlled edges as he dashed through the farm. 

No sooner had he took off, it felt like our spirits melted. He understood what I wanted with a slight bit of pressure. And boy did he love to run. Show me your power! I angled him towards the road that went up the cliffs. I needed to test this horses bravery. We loped to the road and I pushed him into a hard gallop! My eyes focused on one thing. The waterfall.

“She's gonna jump the waterfall!!” I heard someone scream. I didn't care I felt it, and the stallion felt it. This was something we were going to do together. He raced closer to the waterfall. At the last possible second I threw my magic into the horses legs adding extra power as the stallion launched himself into the air! I threw my hands up into a war woop. For a moment we were flying together, united in purpose, spirit, and adventure!

He crashed down to the ground and I landed on his back hard. That just might bruise later. He finished galloping down the trail and I angled the stallion back towards the team. I slowed him down to a lope. Before we met the team, I flung myself down from the stallion, the added moment causing me to hop a few steps.

“He's amazing Dennet! Truely amazing!” I laughed the biggest grin on my face. I strode forward confidently into the group and laughed at all the slack jaws. 

“Is he? Is he following you Herald?” Cassandra barely spoke out to stunned to speak loudly.

“Why wouldn't he Cassie? Do your horses not follow you?” I laughed. I turned around and gave him a good scratch.

“Why I do believe that's the biggest grin I've ever seen on your face Trouble. I didn't even know you could smile like that.” Varric laughed. 

“Impressive and reckless. I am beginning to see a pattern. Tell me, how did you know how to handle the creature?” Solas asked regaining some composure. 

“I told you, I didn't get to study potion making or weapons defense because I was learning many other things. These techniques were just one of the skills I posses.” I couldn't help but smirk knowingly. 

I turned smiling to Talc and began to raise my fist for a victory fist-bump.   
She met my eyes briefly before I remembered what I had promised myself. I quickly turned away before she could say anything. 

“You will have to show me some of these techniques Herald.” Dennet stumped by my performance. “and as promised. He's yours, though I'm rather upset I didn't see his potential before.”

“Thank you for him Dennet. He's your hard work as well. You've trained many wonderful horses. Shall we negotiate a trade in knowledge? That is if you join the Inquisition.”

I gave him a knowing smile. 

“Take care of the wolf problem we have here and help us build extra watch towers to spot bandits, and my horses and I are at your service.” 

“Thank you Master Dennet. Now if you'll excuse me. I think I need to go rub him down.” 

“Whatcha gonna call him?” Varric asked.

“Hmmm, he looks like royalty to me. I'll call him Caesar.” 

“Seeaaa-zaaar” Varric attempted to say. “Keaser” 

I laughed, “No, Caesar.”

“What a stranger word da'len. Where does it originate from?” Solas asked. His curious eyes spoke of a thousand questions pondered but never voiced. 

I fumbled for a second thinking, “Ah, its a word the humans near my clan used. It always sounded like a word used for royalty. I never found out its true meaning.”

“Alright! You heard Master Dennet, lets go on a wolf hunt.” I was still on an adrenaline rush so I wasn't gonna let Solas' prying ruin my mood. 

We took off and easily defeated the demon that had possessed the wolves. Scouting out positions for the watch towers took no time at all now that we had mounts.

Talc was less then thrilled about riding. But she seemed to understand that it was faster then walking. 

I called it a day after we found the last spot. 

“Tomorrow lets head back to the Crossroads and see if anyone else needs any help.” 

We made camp and I finally felt myself relax a bit. I guided Ceaser over to the nearest tree and loosely tied him to it. As I removed his tack, he groaned and flexed away his sore muscles. I took my time working over Caesar's body, checking for nicks and gashes, parasites, or anything else. He nuzzled my hand happy for some much needed attention. I gave him a good scratch by the ear. 

The others had already unsaddled their own horses and had gathered around the camp fire. Varric was nursing the black pot again. What else I saw made my melancholy return rapidly. I watched Talc interacting with the others. She laughed. Genuine laughs! I could see the others responding in kind. She looked so happy. Hard to believe since she didn't believe any of them were real. 

The adrenaline from today's adventures drained fully from my system. I felt a stab of guilt straight into my heart. I thought back on Brooklyn's words to me by that river. My knees began to buckle as I collapsed against the tree. No one noticed, they were too busy listening to Varric's story. 

This place was real. It had to be. These characters, these people, they could be anything they wanted to be. That meant... they didn't have to be friends with me. They didn't have to like me. They didn't even have to stay. And I couldn't give them the chance to know me. They'd find out I was really a human and would accuse me of being an abomination. I had to build my wall big, thick, and strong.

Why can't Brooklyn trust me. I'm really looking out for her best interest! She couldn't possibly understand why I have to do the things I do. Another stab of guilt racked my body and I slumped backward against the tree hard. The pieces of bark dug into my flesh. I didn't care. It was one thing to lie to people I didn't really know, it was another to put Brooklyn through this. 

She was wrong though, I wanted to save everyone. That includes Solas. He really wasn't my enemy. Not yet anyway. I understood more then he thought I would. I watched him smirking and commenting freely in the group. Brooklyn even reached over and patted him on the shoulder. He glared a moment and straightened himself out before joining in again. 

Then there was me. Sitting on the hard ground and leaning up against a tree. My only companion being a horse who was clearly more interested in food then me. I folded my arms tightly against my body, cold seeping in. I watched the group longingly. If only they would ask me to join them, but they didn't. I really didn't matter, I was the Herald to the main group, and a betrayer to Talc. There was no Ayla, there was no Melina. There was just one girl trying to do her best and failing miserably. 

I leaned my head forward and watched ants march along the path. A single tear rolled down my check and quickly sunk into the parched earth. Thats all there can and all that will ever be.


	32. Talc furthers her schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc and Solas have a late night chat

(Talc's POV)

"And It was quite the mess of eggs that day." 

Varric roared with laughter as I regaled the small group huddled around the campfire with the story of how we had celebrated Melina's last birthday with an egg fight that had involved a bunch of our friends. 

Cassandra looked horrified as I had to make up the part about how we acquired the eggs. No Walmarts in this world. I took a few artistic liberties and added an epic tale about raiding chicken coops and battling monstrous hens.

No doubt she was considering the number of laws we had broken and the food we had wasted. Solas smirked every now and then, hiding his face behind his intertwined fingers as he sat leaning in towards the fire. 

“Ha! I like your style, Sunshine!” Varric roared slapping my back hard as he let out a full-bodied laugh.

“Don't encourage that criminal, Varric.” Cassandra huffed, “For once, Id like to hear a story where someone did not deserve to be carted off to jail.” she growled, though a smile tugged playfully on her lips.

“Ha! Have I got a story for you then!” Varric grinned wide at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I sat down as Varric launched into a story that sounded very much like, "so a priest, an elf, and I walked into this bar..." 

I looked up wondering where Melina had run off to. No doubt she was with her horse. 

That's good, I thought. She needs something to calm her down so she'll stop seeing enemies everywhere. Hopefully, the horse will work some magic and she'll stop seeing an enemy in me and everyone else in the party. 

I also prayed it would put her in better mood and stop The Nightmare from ever happening again. There was a knot in my stomach that was growing just thinking about it. 

Halfway through Varric story, she materialized out of the darkness from where the horses had been tethered. I sighed. It looked like it would take more than a horse to fix this mess. Her shoulders were slumped just a bit. She walked up to the campfire stiffly. The crackling fire illuminated her face and her lips were pressed into a thin, hard line. The light in her eyes seemed to have gone out.

“Did we already decide guard shifts for tonight?” She asked flatly. I looked over at her. I dared to hope she was ready to put her anger at me behind her. 

She avoided my eyes and turned to Cassandra. 

I suddenly wanted to punch her in the face.

She had ignored me all day. She really was going to keep this insanity up. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from scowling. Just looking at her burned me up. 

“Guard shifts have already been chosen. You can rest tonight, Herald.” Cassandra assured her.

“Thanks. Goodnight everyone.” Ayla clipped and quickly turned around towards the tent. 

I wasn't looking forward to sharing a tent with her. I'd rather sleep on the dirt. In fact. I'd definitely do that. I couldn't believe how willing she was to put us in so much danger. Part of me was enraged. The other half was secretly afraid of waking up next to a corpse...

“Well. Im going to bed.” Varric groaned. 

“Yes, do that. Be sure not to slack off when you're shift comes for guard duty.” Cassandra warned him, “I found you sleeping on the job last night. We're lucky we weren't all slaughtered in our sleep.” 

Varric looked stunned, “Sleeping!? How dare you. Don't you know a dwarven stealth trance when you see one? I was clearly lulling our enemies into a false sense of security, luring them close to finish them off.” 

“Well, the snoring made it particularly convincing.” She sneered, “So convincing I had half a mind to run you through.” She made a motion like stabbing him with a knife. 

“You would've been thwarted by my amazingly fast reflexes.” Varric jumped up and began punching the air wildly.

I almost choked on my own laughter. He looked so awkward. 

Cassandra scowled and slapped a hand to her sword, “For your sake, I hope so. The next time I find you lulling anything, I'll test your reflexes with the point of my blade clean through your neck.” 

She left the threat lingering in the air then turned and marched away to do her rounds. 

“It seems your rapport with the seeker is improving.” Solas smiled. 

“Yep,” I agreed, “She only threatened to kill you this time. No beatings.” 

Varric clapped his hands together, “Perfect. I'm thinking a wedding right around Ferventis.” he laughed

He yawned and stretched, “Okay you crazy kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“What a strange way to tell us to be irresponsible. I guess I'll go juggle knives. Solas, you set everything on fire.” I smirked. 

Solas chuckled as Varric pretended to be insulted. 

“I too shall retire for the night. I saw some rather interesting ruins further back. I'm eager to see what dreams lie dormant there. Perhaps, I'll find a clue for your artifact.” Solas said as Varric walked off to his tent. He stood up and brushed the soot off his pants. 

“Wait, Solas.” I said, putting out a hand to stop him. If Melina wouldn't take any precaution in the Fade...If she wouldn't bring me with her anymore, then my hands were tied. Solas would have to get me in. She couldn't just toss me out. I couldn't sit around waiting for her to die and I could let myself get killed for lack of training. She could harp about broken trust all day long, but she was just being stupid, selfish, and reckless with both our lives. 

Solas looked at my hand and gave me a quizzical look as he sat back down.

“What seems to be troubling you?”

What wasn't troubling me? That'd be a shorter list. 

I was suddenly tongue-tied. What to ask first?

He noticed my hesitation. 

“Has this anything to do with the fight you had with Ayla earlier today?” He asked carefully

“Ah, heard that did you?” My heart raced a bit. That was the most Solas-hate-filled conversation ever. 

He shrugged, “I heard garbled shouting and then that perfectly healthy tree fell over with a loud snap. It was a safe assumption.” 

My heart relaxed. I didn't want to soothe Melina's confused feelings over with him. Thank goodness he hadn't heard the words of the argument. 

“Forgive me for saying so but, for being best-friends, you two seem to fight a great deal.” 

“Well, you've met her. You think that's my doing?” I huffed.

He chuckled, “Just more of her Unique brand of friendship? Perhaps she's in more need of your ABC guide than I. She seems to have an indomitable will I've rarely seen. Either way, I suppose I feel strangely comforted that it's not just me anymore.” 

“I don't know what to do.” I whispered quietly. The mood became sobering.

“Everything is out to get her. The nightmares, the rebellion, the fade, the rift and whoever caused it.” I looked at him, “I need your help to keep her safe if she wont think of herself at all. I need your help getting into the Fade. Then I could at least watch her while she was in there.” 

Maybe I could even find Rage and Foresight on my own.

Solas pressed his lips into a tight line with a pained look on his face. 

“I'm sorry Talc. That may not be as easy a request as you believe. You've said that you are not much of a dreamer. To access the Fade, that is a requirement. I could guide you there, however; it would pose great danger to you. Your lack of focus would act as a beacon for demons and spirits. If you fell to a spirit's temptation, both it and you would become corrupted. You could become possessed and loose yourself. I do not wish to risk either of you.” 

“Possession?” I asked.

He nodded, “As I wandered the Fade, I discovered the very nature of the spirits themselves. I have seen many weak willed mages twist a spirit beyond its nature. A spirit can latch onto any weakness or flaw a mage possesses and expound that emotion ten fold. Should you demonstrate a weakened will, a mind uncertain, or a wavering heart, the potential for corruption increases. The ancient elves spoke of talented mages called Somneari, dream-walkers with the ability to enter and reshape the Fade. They trained with single minded focus to effortlessly walk the Fade. As it stands, you are not Somneari. I'm sure you can see my concerns.” 

“I look weak and uncertain to you?” I asked, slightly insulted. 

He gave apologetic laugh, “When it comes to the Herald, yes.” 

I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand, “It feels like I've been hearing how hopelessly inadequate I am from everyone lately.” 

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“If the nightmares are your concern, leave those to me,” Solas reassured me, “I have felt Ayla in the Fade numerous times before. I will be more diligent in future. I will watch over her where you cannot.” 

The knot in my stomach loosened a bit. Solas was definitely becoming my favorite character. 

“Go to bed you two.” A harsh voice ordered us. We turned to see Cassandra towering over us. 

“Solas, you're shift is next. Don't think I'll let it slide if I find you practicing any Dwarven Stealth trances.” she glowered at him 

“Fear not Seeker, I will not weaver in my duty.” 

He stood and bowed his head to us both. Our eyes lingered on each other a moment longer as I nodded back and then he was gone. 

“You too.” Cassandra ordered. 

I sighed as I was about to make up some random excuse as to why I was going to sleep in the dirt. Then a thought struck me. 

Cassandra is a Seeker...Is that like a Templar? 

I remembered back to the training fields with Cullen that I had seen her hacking away at straw dummies and training with the rest of the templars. She'd seemed right at home with them.

Solas had said a Templar could take down a blood mage.

“Cassandra.” I said suddenly. 

She turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. 

“You're like a Templar, right?” 

“I am not like a Templar.” she huffed indignantly, “I am a Seeker of Truth. It is an order created to monitor and control both templar and mage alike. We report directly to the Divine herself.”

“So you're not a Templar at all?” I asked dejectedly, “You're just management?” 

I guess I insulted her a bit because she scowled at me.

“I completed the most rigorous training known to Templars. Seekers of Truth are of the highest order of Templars.”

“Oh.” I nodded in approval. Now we were getting somewhere. 

“I assume you are not just asking to annoy me.” She muttered

“I heard Templars can defeat blood mages. Is that true?” 

Cassandra sighed, “We can yes. It is the duty of templars to watch over mages as they study within the Circles. When mages flee it is the templar's duty to retrieve them. The Seekers of Truth have the task of retrieving only the most elusive of escaped mages. Many times, but not all, these mages are blood mages.” 

“The Chantry has no tolerance for those who practice the art. Andraste herself forbade the practice. It is because of blood mages the world is as it is today.”

“What did they do?” I asked. I was a bit nervous. How much power did people like Goldilocks really have? 

“Many many years ago, in the land of Tevinter. There were many mages who used incredible spells to tear open the veil. This act killed nearly all of the slaves the Tevinter owned. With that much blood and sacrifice, they attempted to enter the Maker's presence in the Golden City.” 

“When they arrived before the Maker, he was furious and cursed them. The city itself was poisoned by their presence and all light left it. It became the Black City. They returned to our world cursed.” 

I looked up at the tear in the sky. That macabre shadow puppet display Foresight had shown me made sense now. I had seen the mages killing off thousands to physically enter the Fade. 

I hoped I would've found a dragon by now. I'd walked all over the Hinterlands. We'd been out here for days. Nothing. Now Melina had kicked me out of the Fade. Solas had told me I had no other way to even search it without her. Was blood magic my only way in? It was obviously possible. If the blood mages had opened a tear large enough to march in an army by killing thousands, surely I could open a tiny tear for two people to slip in without nearly so much blood shed.

I shuddered. I couldn't kill innocent people. Even in video games I could never do that. I tried playing Grand Theft Auto once. The very first mission was to rob a bank. 10 seconds in, one of the bank robbers was captured by an old security guard that looked like someone's grandfather. The objective was to save my partner in crime by killing the security guard. I shot my partner in the leg and let the guard kill me. Served us right for being criminals. I wasn't going to shoot a guard for doing his lawful job. Even after I restarted the mission with every intention of shooting the guard, I shot my partner in the head twice thinking: 

You made your bed, you crook, now lie in it! 

I gave up playing the game after that.

I rested my chin on my hand with a sigh. 

But I really need to get into the Fade physically to go home. 

It's not like there was some rule saying I could only use innocent people for the spell. I could wipe out the rebellion with the Herald and still open the Veil without hurting the innocent. It's not like I had any qualms killing villains. There'd be plenty more people that need killing as the game progressed....

I shook my head. 

What was I even thinking?! I didn't want to be a blood mage! I wanted to beat them! Besides, it's not like I had a teacher and Foresight had already made it pretty clear that was a line I shouldn't cross. I didn't want to cross that line either. I didn't want to become a person that could do those kind of things with a smile on their face like that psycho, Goldilocks. 

I smacked my cheeks to snap my thoughts out of whatever crazy trip they were going on. 

“How do you defeat the blood mages. Could you teach me?” I asked. 

Cassandra gave me a strange look as I smacked myself. 

“Templars have magic blocking skills. One such ability is the power of Smite. The holy justice of the maker. It severs their connection to the Fade and renders them quite weak. It's not something to be taught in a matter of moments. It takes years.”

“Yeah, so I've heard.” I mumbled, “Guess I'll stick to dragons.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Goodnight.” I waved Cassandra away as I lay back down against the log we'd been sitting on earlier. The fire was dying, but still gave off plenty of heat. 

 

I'd stick to dragon hunting. There was still a chance I would find one. Even if it was a harder route, I wanted to preserve my soul. Melina might not even want to go home with me if I went the other route. I was already a little afraid she might not anyway....in that case, maybe the end would justify the means??

I shook my head and rolled over. I tried to turn off my brain, but worries and fears swirled around in my head like a tornado and the knot in my stomach gnawed away at my soul. 

Sleep wasn't something I was going to get much of tonight.


	33. Pop Goes the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to the crossroads to see a new rift has opened

(Talc's POV)

 

I woke up the next morning without going into the Fade. True to her word, Melina hadn't pulled me in. I had expected as much. Part of me was dreading that the Nightmare had gotten her last night. I hadn't been able to sleep much and I spent most of the night walking back and forth between her tent and the campfire to check on her.

What was once anger had been broken down by exhaustion to straight up stress. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her voice coming from the other side of my log. The spirits and Solas had kept her alive last night.

 

“Let's pack it in quickly. We need to head back to Haven to regroup with Cullen and the others.” Cassandra commanded as I exited the tent. Melina was talking to Varric as I strode up. I needed her to come around. I knew she wouldn't end this unless I tried first. She was beyond stubborn.

 

"Good morning, travel buddies!" I sang far more cheerily and upbeat than I felt. Varric still looked zombified and waved limply. Melina briefly met my eyes and gave a slight nod. Not the reaction I wanted, but the one I expected. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with her this morning.

 

I sighed and walked over to my horse to begin brushing him down like I'd seen Mel do hers the day before. I liked looking at horses but not much of anything else. I used to be very small and they had always been very large, powerful, willful animals.

Sherlock Holmes said it best, "horses are dangerous on both ends and crafty in the middle." As big as I was now, they still looked imposing.

 

"Let's pit stop at the crossroads. Everyone ready?” Cassandra barked.

 

I looked around to see the tents had already been taken down and camp was packed up. I swung myself into the saddle and we began our journey to the Crossroads.

 

The journey was uneventful. Melina remained quiet while Varric told stories about dragons. For my benefit no doubt. He would wink at me every so often.

 

As soon as we reached the crest of the hill overlooking the Crossroads, a shout rang out. “It's the Herald! Quick get to the Herald! She will know what to do!”

 

Ayla stiffened. The anxiety on her face was easy to read.

“A tear opened! Not far from the crossroads! Demons have already attack several caravans with supplies!” The villagers cried as they ran up to the group.

 

“Where?!” Cassandra shouted.

 

“Just out of town at the bend in the river!” He managed to say through heavy breaths.

 

“Lets ride!” Varric shouted and our horses galloped out of town leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

 

We reached the river quickly and I could feel the Fade leaking into the air. Demons hissed and skulked around the tear in the Veil. It was a larger tear than the ones we had seen before.

I leaned forward in my saddle. Maybe we didn't have to close this one? Could we just walk through it? Or would that be too dangerous?

These demons were much larger and looked more powerful to boot... Looks like we'd have to fight. Gratefully, no people. No reason for Melina to be distracted with PTSD.

I hoped.

Melina already seemed to have gained more confidence once she saw it was only demons.

Small comfort that.

 

Without a moments hesitation, Ayla urged her horse forward. I grabbed her reigns to stop her.

"Woah there, Fearless Leader." I could sense she was eager, but it was different than before. It was a nervous desperation. I could see it all over her face. Did she really think she could redeem the last battle by killing more demons now?

"Those are some pretty big guys down there. I get your new, 'I can do it alone. Guts, glory, and suicide' BS, but let's get a plan first. You aren't the only one fighting." I snapped angrily.

This was exactly what I've been talking about, Melina! My mind screamed.

She pressed her lips together in a tight line.

 

“We have to distract them while the Herald closes the tear!" I shouted over my shoulder.

 

Not wanting to be outdone, Melina snapped to attention. "Varric! Keep me covered from the river bank! Keep moving and raining down arrows. Solas! Try and great a barrier to keep them away from the Veil! If you get the chance, freeze them in place! Cassandra! Run in kicking and slicing till they can't be sliced anymore!"

 

She turned to me begrudgingly, "Talc, I'll need you to keep them away from me as I close the veil."

 

I rolled my eyes, “Obviously.”

 

Three of us charged down the hill as Varric and Solas lay down cover fire. I closed the distance between the nearest demon in a flash and sliced him neatly in two, lengthwise. I thought this battle would be easier with horses. However, the moment a demon materialized out of thin air, the horses promptly reared up, threw us to the ground, and ran away. The three of us landed with a solid crash. Not wasting a moment, we were on our feet again. Swords attacking any opening.

 

I noticed Melina had avoided drawing her daggers and was hurling fireballs. I guess magic allowed her some distance to depersonalize her attacks. I hoped she never used those daggers again.

 

As I dispatched two demons blocking the way, Cassandra and Mel battled a large spider-looking demon. Mel set it on fire. It scurried to get away and ran straight into Cassandra's blades. Behind them, a despair demon was setting its icy glare on the pair.

 

It raised its hands to finish them.

 

"That's far enough!" I yelled. I unraveled my chain whip. In moments, I pulled the demon down. It screeched as I hacked off its head. I placed myself between Melina and other potshot attackers.

 

The ground boiled under me as a demon tore another hole in the fabric of space beneath my feet. I rolled back as the spindly giant reached out to grab me. It looked like an emaciated demon grasshopper. It charged me. Melina was right behind me.

I couldn't roll out of the way and risk putting her in danger. I used my Burnout technique to give myself enough time to cut a rune into the earth. When time sped up again the demon found itself racing into a 3 foot spike that had grown out of the earth like a weed to meet him. His inside exploded out his back as the thorny stake ripped through him like butter. I finished the job by hacking him in half. His upper body went flying, leaving his limp waist sprawled on the ground.

The demon's body had flown over Melina. Black demon blood splattered across her back. She jumped and turned to me.

"Talc! I need you to watch my back while I close the rift!" She sounded annoyed.

 

I held my tongue.

What did she think I was doing back here?

"Maybe you should just close the stupid rift already!" I hurled back.

 

She wasted a moment to sneer at me. Then she raised her hand toward the rift. Threads of magic jumped from the rift in response to her mark and wrapped around her arm. Cassandra and I put our backs to her to protect her from any attacks. Solas and Varric had moved in as the number of demons dwindled. I could hear the air crackling with magical energy as Mel began to close the rift. I could hear her groan under the strain.

Then it all went wrong.

Melina gave a blood-curdling scream as a massive pulse of energy erupted from the tear. We were all thrown back. Cassandra was blown away, Melina collided with me as we flew through the air and landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Melina was still connected to the Fade.

"Somethings wrong!" She screamed as the magical threads grew thicker.

I took hold of her to pull her away. I might as well have been struck by lightening. I was thrown back, paralyzed and lay convulsing on the ground for what felt like an eternity. I could smell my flesh burning. My hands had been charred the moment I laid hands on her. I couldn't stop my painful cries.

 

"Somethings coming!!" She shrieked.

 

"Close it!" Varric yelled.

 

"I'm trying!" Panic flooded her voice "I can't stop it!! It's getting closer!"

 

Solas ran up, jumping over my twitching body. He was smart enough not to touch her. He immediately began pouring his magic into her as I struggled to gain my feet again.

 

"Quickly now!" He yelled.

Melina gathered herself for one last heroic attempt to close the rift. The tear was beginning to grow and crack. Reality was bending around around us and the ground shook. She screamed and thrust her hand out to pull the threads of the veil shut. A shock wave of energy threw dirt and rubble into the air as it closed. We were knocked to the ground again as Melina fell unconscious.

We were getting a heavier beating from the rift than any demon.

 

I crawled over to her and checked her breathing. Still alive. I didn't dare touch her again. I couldn't even if I had wanted to at this point. The flesh on my hands had began to bubble and crack, sloughing off from the burns she'd given me. The pain took my breath away.

After a while, the rest managed to stand. We were all still disoriented in the dust cloud that followed, our ears ringing from the concussive waves. As the dust settled and our senses cleared, we found the source of the rifts disturbance.

 

"What in the world?" Varric breathed.

 

"What's going on here!?" Cassandra whispered, completely stunned.

 

"How is this possible?" Solas muttered somewhat troubled.

 

Whatever they found pulled my interest away from Melina.

There, crumpled on the ground in a tangled mess of blonde hair was a person I knew very well. A girl from earth. A girl from my school no less. My friend, Theresa.

I almost didn't believe my eyes. The group closed in on her. Their mouths agape. She held up her hands and scooted away from them.

"Who are you?! Stay away!" Theresa looked around tearfully. "Where.. where am I." She asked, scanning the battle torn landscape.

How had she ended up here? Had she been dragged into this nightmare by the game like we had? What was causing this? Things were getting more complicated by the minute.

 

As her blue eyes fell on me, a demon from her nightmares no doubt, she let out a scream and fainted away.

Yeah. Things were definitely becoming more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, Its a short chapter i know! but its a game changer! Who is this new character? How will things change? How will Melina react? How will Brooklyn? And how can someone else from the real world enter Thedas? So many unanswered questions. 
> 
> That being said, unfortunately, I'll be traveling around on holiday next Friday. So i will NOT be posting till the Friday after. Apologies in advance and thank you ALL soooooo much for reading thus far :D
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this crazy journey! See ya'll soon!)


	34. Theresa?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla awakens to find an angry human and qunari at each others throats... again

(Ayla's POV)

I slowly blinked my eyes as the black haze slowly filtered away. I attempted to sit up but my arms gave out and I collapsed back on the cot. I breath came in pants and gulps as a pain jolted down my spine. I let out a slow breath and let my body melt into the cot. I really needed to stop waking up like this. It seems like every other day I get knocked out somehow. I couldn't help but dryly chuckle at my own thoughts.

I thought back to the previous... well, I really dont know how long ago it was. I guess some few hours at least. Anyway, I thought back to what happened. I brought my marked hand in front of my face and slowly wiggled my fingers. The green light crackled underneath my skin. The river of power that surged from me earlier, seemed to calm into a gentle creek now.

I remember looking up at the rift and I saw different strings of magic. Hidden amongst the confused jumble of green threads were flakes of blue power. Popping and bursting, they intertwined with the knot and made it even more confusing. My mark reacted to the new presence in a way I didn't think was possible. What were those blue flakes? More and more this story was changing into something I didn't quite recognize.

I let my arm flop loosely against the cot.

I laid on the cot a few more minutes before I heard the flap swoosh open.

“Hey there Trouble.” A deep gravlely voice said.

“Hey Varric” I whispered. “Is everyone ok?”

“You get swallowed up by more Fade nonsense and all you can think about is everyone else. Why am I not surprised.” He gave a dry chuckle. “Everyone's worried about you. Especially Sunshine. Though she's been busy keeping Cassandra at bay.”

“Are they at each others throats again?” I murmured.

Varric shook his head and lightly stroked his jaw. “You could say that. They can work things out I wager. Its more the girl that I worry about.”

My eyebrows shot up at that. “Girl?” I asked curiously.

Varric sighed. “I think thats something you need to see for yourself. Do you need help sitting up?” Varric came closer to the cot and grabbed my arm.

I nodded quickly and used my other arm to pry myself off the cot. Although shaky, my arm managed to hold and I flipped my legs off the edge of the cot. Putting my arm on Varric shoulder I hauled myself off the cot.

As if on cue, I heard the thunderous yells from Cassandra and the deep guttural growls from Talc. I rolled my eyes. I had just woken up the last thing I wanted to do was play olive branch between those two.

I leaned carefully on Varric as he helped me out of the tent. The sight surprised me. A girl with wild blond frizzled hair knelt painfully on the ground. Her head pulled back to expose a white throat. Cassandra's long sword pressed snugly against it.

“She's not a demon!” Talc snarled.

“This... thing!” Cassandra emphasized 'thing' by bringing the sword tighter into the girls soft flesh. The girl whimpered pathetically. Cassandra growled down at the girl, “This thing, came out of the Fade. We must assume it is a demon in disguise. We can not give it the opportunity to possess any of us!”

“Oh really! And what demon would she be? The demon of sniveling? Honestly, It might do you some good to get possessed by a demon of feelings.” Talc sneered, “You're over reacting. She isn't the least bit threatening.”

Cassandra looked down at the girl who looked up and shook her head frantically. Talc took advantage of the moment to push Cassandra's blade aside and pull the girl closer to herself.

“There. See? Not A Demon!” she stated, staring Cassandra down.

“We know nothing about this creature except that it came from the Fade! I will not jeopardize this mission by letting my guard down!” Cassandra pointed her sword at the newcomer who let out a muffled shriek of terror. Talc stepped between them.

“I came from the Fade! Your precious Herald came from the Fade!”

“I still think you're the Devil!” Cassandra yelled angrily.

“Then you should recognize your master, you crabby witch!” Talc retorted.

Talc threw the human aside as Cassandra began charging her.

“Enough all ready!” I shouted. But the stubborn oafs that they are, they ignored me. I was too weak to throw an ice wall. Glancing quickly around I finally saw Solas sitting by the fire looking bored with Talc and Cassandra.

“Solas! Please do something to stop this!” I shouted at him.

He blinked as if only just realizing I was there. With a quick wave of his hand an ice wall appeared right as Talc and Cassandra were about to cross blades.

Talc growled before smashing her fist into the ice wall.

“Talc!” I shouted.

She whipped her head my direction, a snarl on her face. She took thundering footsteps in my direction.

“Tell your fantasy friends to stand down!” She glared down her nose at me.

I leaned against Varric more. Taking a deep breath I pinched the bridge of my nose, “I just woke up. I have a bit of a headache and you two clashing heads will solve nothing. So please just calm down the both of you and fill me in.”

“It seems another unknown denizen burst from the depths of the Fade. Much like yourself and Talc, Herald.” Solas' calm voice echoes behind me.

I blinked. “She came from the Fade?”

“Indeed. She also arrived under unusual circumstances. Your mark connected with this rift differently then previous encounters. I am unsure of its cause. In all my studies of the Fade, I have not witness such a phenomenon.” Solas spoke as he tore down the ice wall revealing a very angry Talc and Cassandra.

“And this girl....” I began.

“Demon!” Cassandra growled.

“Enough!” Talc snapped.

I rolled my eyes, “And so this... girl/demon thing, came out of the rift. And she is currently over there.” I pointed to the lump curled up on the ground shivering.

“Thats right Trouble. These two have been going at it ever since.” Varric shift weight underneath me.

“Alright. Let me go and see for myself.” I removed my weight from Varric and hobbled over to the lump on the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

“Look at me.” I whispered calmly. She began shaking and trembling even more. “Dont worry, I wont let them hurt you.” She faltered but didn't look up. “Please.” I whispered again.

She finally lifted her head towards me. Her long blond hair fell all over her face. I reached up and pushed the hair out of the way and froze. No, it couldn't be possible.

“Ah-” I slapped a hand over my mouth before I said any more.

It was Theresa! But how?! No it couldn't... it shouldn't be possible! I had to remind myself to breathe. My mouth wide open in shock. My own panic and dread surged.

Talc strode up behind me and dragged me a few feet away from the group.

“What is SHE doing here!?” I whispered harshly to her.

I couldn't believe it. Whatever sent us here certainly has a wicked sense of humor if they brought this... person here! The one person who got on my nerves more then anyone else I had the misfortune to know! Theresa rubbed me the wrong way. She was always whining or crying for help of some kind. Ugh! And man did she like to talk. And talk. And talk. Not one moments peace whenever she was around.

And talk about Bi-polar! She'd get all mopey as if we all conspired to purposefully exclude her from everything my friends and I planned. Lazy! Flaky! She would inflate and deflate faster then a plastic bag attached to a vacuum! I was so sick and tired by all her emotional yo-yo-ing that she did the one thing that very, VERY few people can accomplish. Severed the final straw.

Maybe getting sucked into this world was just my one moment to be able to think freely without her clinging to us like a starved man!

Oh, it took awhile and I tried to be understanding. Brooklyn was always there to help me bounce back from my mental anger.

'Be calm, be understanding, be helpful, kind and sincere,' she'd say. I did all those things! But soon her whiny weaknesses began to effect projects I tirelessly worked on to finish. Then she would get pissed off at me for actually doing the work! She would flip-flop from being this overeager empowered person to this jealous oozing monster that probably stabbed voodoo dolls of me.

This... emotional... leech... was now here in Thedas. If there were gods in this world, surely they had a twisted sense of irony. I couldn't fully hide the scowl on my face.

“Don't freak out. She must've been sucked into the game like we were.” Talc whispered back, “maybe there's more than one cursed disc. That or she wandered into the house and got sucked in by our system.”

“I have enough bloody problems to deal with and now there's one bloody more! I think I'd rather deal with the freakin Nightmare!” I hissed.

“Really? Really?! Stop losing your head when she's around. In this place, it'll end up getting us all killed. She's really not as bad as you make her out to be. She's here now so you better get used to it quick-like.” Talc growled.

I glared at Talc, “Theres no way I'm taking her anywhere. As soon as we get back to Haven, we are dumping her butt there and that will be the end of it.”

Talc elbowed me roughly, “What's the matter with you!? We're not leaving her anywhere! It's too dangerous for a noob to be out here on their own!”

“And whats the alternative? Taking her with us with who knows what lurking around the corner to kill us? I refuse to babysit someone that will likely get either of us killed! One tiny whine and our cover would be blown!”

“Please! You know she gives everyone the silent treatment when she's overwhelmed. Your precious secret is safe. And Since when have you ever babysat her?! You know I always played interference for you.” Talc's frown deepened, “I know you're not one for teamwork, obviously,” she huffed bitterly, “ but the only way we all survive this is by sticking together. She's our friend and we will keep her safe and not abandon her.”

I scoffed, “She's only YOUR friend.”

“Our friend.” Talc hit me again.

Oh, how I lament the day I first approached Theresa. I thought I saw someone who just needed a friend. What I got was a soul-sucking, emotion-draining, vampire! If only I knew the heartache and trouble she would cause me.

“Besides. The Off-Worlders have to stick together.” Talc said proudly.

“The What Now?” I gave her a disgusted look.

“There's three of us now. That makes us a group. So I decided to give us a name. T-shirts coming soon.” Talc smirked.

I slapped a hand to my face. “Whatever. You're lucky I dont feel right just dumping her here for a templar to find. We will take her back to Haven and then I refuse to touch this anymore! She's YOUR problem.”

“Just like everything else.” Talc muttered darkly, “Must be nice throwing people away so easily.”

We glared at each other, daring the other to look away.

I didn't have time for her bitterness. I was doing the right thing in pushing Talc away. She'd come to see that eventually. I just had to be strong.

I turned away first and returned to the group. “She is not a demon or spirit and she will be coming with us back to Haven. I feel that this human will not bring intentional harm to us. But I do understand that the council needs to have their say as well.”

Cassandra stormed up to Theresa and roughly pulled her up to her feet. Another whimper escaped her lips.

Talc pushed Cassandra away from her. “Rough her up anymore and You'll see just how much I was holding back in the tournament.” she snarled.

I sighed, taking a calming breath, “Everyone saddle up, we need to get back to Haven quickly.”

I turned to the girl, “Don't cause trouble.” I huffed.

Talc gave me disapproving stare. I didn't bother responding as I turned to make preparations.

“Are you sure about this, Trouble?” Varric asked tentatively.

Glancing towards him, I said. “I only know that we won't be safe until we reach Haven. I dont think the human will move against us as we travel.” I flicked my eyes up to Solas who remained oddly silent, “Anything you'd like to add to this Master Solas?”

Solas held his staff at an angle and studied the girl closely. “Nothing that needs to be said here, Herald.”

Good, I thought. “Then lets not waste anymore time.”

Everyone turned to head towards their horses.

Talc had walked her horse over to Theresa and was trying to coax her onto it. The horse pranced nervously.

“See even the horse doesn't trust the demon.” Cassandra snarked.

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother giving a response.

Talc kept having problems with the horse. She finally turned to us, “We'll catch up to you in Haven. I know the way.”

“You shouldn't be alone with the demon.” Cassandra warned.

Talc smirked. She'd dropped her voice to a deep, husky sound, “The Devil doesn't fear his own.”

she sounded demonic. It was downright freaky.

Cassandra sneered with a “humph” and whirled her horse away.

Under any other circumstances I might have offered to help, but I felt it would be more satisfying to know Theresa was miles away in the wilderness and miles away from me.

I kicked my horse and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, and i'm back from my awesome holiday!! Beautiful scenery, delicious food, and just enough history to make it interesting. Thanks everyone for your patience :) now about our poor characters. What do you think about this new character? Is Ayla over reacting? Or is Talc seeing things through rose tinted glasses? Any thoughts or predictions? I look forward to hearing your ideas!)


	35. Reece and Talc chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reece realizes shes in a videogame and she begins to plan with our Talc.

(Talc's POV)

I was soon left standing in the dust with a panicky horse and equally panicky Theresa.

Finally, I thought.

This would be easier with Melina out of the picture.

I looked down at Theresa. She seemed a little less afraid after I had defended her from TinTin's attacks, but still plenty nervous.

I didn't blame her. I'd be nervous too if I woke up to me.

In fact, Ihad woken up to me and given myself a heart attack.

"You're alright now, Reece." I smirked. Reece was the nickname I had given her when we first met.

Her head snapped up, "You know my name?! Who are you!?"

"I know your name. It's me, Reece. In this body. I'm Brooklyn." I nodded, "Did you get sucked into the game too?"

"OMG! This is the game!?" She said in a panic. "No Way. You're so lying. That's not possible. You can't be Brooklyn. You look like a monster!" She scooted away from me.

"Ask me anything."

She laughed nervously.

"What's my last name?"

"Morrison."

Her eyes went wide.

"What's the name of the street where I live?"

"Crystal Lake."

"What's my cats name?!"

"You don't have a cat. You have an old, gray, cranky rat and it's name is Cat." I gave her a smug smile as I watched her brain explode.

"But how?! This doesn't even make sense!" She started muttering to herself, her eye's darting side to side. "I went over to Brooklyn's house and there was no answer and the door was open. I got worried so I went in and saw the game. I picked up the controller because It looked messy and Brooklyn is always trying to keep a neat house and I ended up here! Did I fall through the floor?"

"Yes, Reece. You fell through the floor to a massive, endless room I built that perfectly recreates the world of Dragon Age Inquisition, a game I've never played before, on a budget I don't have because I'm a poor college student."

"You definitely sound like Brooklyn." She glowered at me.

She reached up to grab my horns and I bent down to let her. She tugged on them as hard as she could.

"Hey! Those are actually connected to my skull!" I yelped shaking her off.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She blurted out while waving her hands wildly in front of her.

"I'm in DragonAge! This. Is. SO! COOL!" She practically screamed her excitement, "I can't believe you're a Qunari, Brooklyn! I can't believe I actually met Cassandra and she threatened me!"

I frowned. Neither of those were good things in my eyes. I certainly wish I had never met Cassandra or any of the people here, but I guess it's different for a fangirl like Reece.

I had no knowledge of this game whatsoever before I got trapped here. Zero emotional attachment to anyone. Zero interest in being here.

Reece was certainly taking all this world-jumping nonsense a lot better than I had. I rolled my eyes.

"I always had her in my party. She's so Hardcore! Oh! When will I get to meet Solas and Varric? Are we going to see them again?"

"You couldn't avoid them if you tried."

She seemed ready to jump out her skin with excitement.

"What's the Herald like?" she asked hopping nervously from foot to foot.

She gasped suddenly.

"Am I the Herald!?" She looked at the back of her hands, "Does this mean I have powers! Can I do magic?!" Before I could say anything, she reached down, picked up a stick and flung it straight into the air.

"FLY!" she yelled. The stick flew up pretty high before gravity took over and brought it right back down 'SMACK' on her nose.

She yelped as it slammed her right between the eyes. She fell back on her butt.

I bit my lip too keep from laughing as I bent down to assess the damage.

"So...I take it you're a fan of the game."

"Of course. I've played all of them! I just got the special edition package for my birthday this week!" she giggled happily.

A jolt ran through my body. Of Course! Reece was an avid gamer. She just said that she played all the DA games. Which means she should know the future just as much as Melina. But if I brought it up, if I let her know I had expectations of her, she'd cave under the pressure. She always caved. Her bravado was always only skin deep. I'd just have to gently guide her into giving the information without letting on how important it was.

We were suddenly both giggling for very different reasons.

"I guess that means you had a great birthday." I smiled

She gave a sad shrug. "Not really, my parents planned a trip to Hawaii."

I gave her a cock-eyed stare, "You...don't like Hawaii?" I asked hesitantly.

"They decided to surprise me and go without me..." Her voice trailed off.

"The game was a consolation prize." I muttered.

She stayed silent and nodded.

I remember her parents. Well, kind of. I'd hung out with Reece at her house plenty of times to play video games, make arts and crafts, bake cookies, watch anime. That kind of thing. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face recalling it. She had bailed me out of a crazy situation when Melina wasn't around. I'd always appreciate how she was there for me when I needed her most.

No matter how late I stayed I rarely saw her parents. They were just never around. It almost seemed like they just didn't care about their own kid.

I sighed. I could understand her having a few emotional hangups and weird personality quirks. I probably would too. I never really understood Melina's hatred of her. She was a really nice person and super fun once you learned how to maneuver her through her roller-coaster moods.

As if on cue, Reece started sobbing.

I had to distract her.

I told her as much as I could about waking up in this world and everything that had happened until now. I got a laugh out of her when I told her about the snowball fight. I left out that Melina was the elf. No need for Reece to feel as repeatedly sidelined by our friend as I had been. I could take it, but Reece? Unlikely. I told her all about Solas and Varric. She was in much brighter spirits when she realized she had been briefly in their presence.

"Oh, and the game recognizes me as Talc so probably best to call me that when we're surrounded by people. You can call me Brooklyn when we're alone."

She nodded eagerly.

"So all that's left is to figure out how to get home." I finished.

"Get home?!" She hopped up from where she had been sitting. "No way! Lets have some fun! It's my birthday. I don't wanna go back. There's magic and adventure! Lets go do crazy stuff!"

Perfect segue. I could ask her about the future of what happens in the game. Just gotta play my cards real causal-like.

"It's not safe!" I stood to assert some authority. She cringed a little.

"I don't know where to go or anything about the game. We have to follow the Herald!" I snapped as I gave her a harsh glare. Her eyes began to water. She was always scared of the smallest bit of disapproval. Reece couldn't really handle anyone shouting or speaking above a normal tone.

Her eyes became a bit watery. She nodded quickly, "I just...I just.." She began

Okay. Just cut her off before the tears come.

I backed off. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little scared."

She looked up at me, "You're scared? You're not really someone I'd think would get scared. Even as Brooklyn."

I smirked briefly.

"Even if we're stuck here, I'd like you to have a good birthday. But it's just too dangerous when I don't know what's going to happen."

I leaned heavily against the tree we had decided to sit under and gave a loud sigh.

A short silence stretched out between us.

"I-Iplayed a bit. I didn't beat it but what have you done so far? " Reece finally offered.

"We just finished getting horses for the inquisition." I said patting the horse beside us. It whinnied softly.

She nodded, "Hmm. You're still pretty close to the beginning."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "The beginning!? It feels like I've been here forever!"

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I think a few months. I'm not sure. I've lost track of time popping in and out of the Fade. When did

you wander into the house?"

"Today is Wednesday before Thanksgiving break." she said.

I was flabbergasted, "It's still the same day then!?"

I gave a fist pump. "Time must flow way faster here than outside the game." I breathed a sigh of relief. There was still time to get back before anyone noticed we were missing. Mom wouldn't know and worry herself to death. It would be okay. It was like some twisted version of the Christmas Carol.

"Do you know what comes next?" I asked her

"hmm. Not entirely sure if the game has you doing side-missions. But the next main mission will definitely take you-er...us, I guess, to Val Royeaux it's the capital city of Orlais. I played through that part."

"Anything else? Like a large rift or something?"

I could see her struggle to remember.

She hung her head.

"It's really kinda like a fast travel...I don't remember...Maybe if I go with you?" It sounded like she was asking permission.

She trembled like a leaf, fearing my answer. She was just like Taran, terrified of everything in the world. I remembered waking up in that cell. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been scared. I joined the party immediately after and I was never alone ever again. What would it have been like if I was the only real person in this whole world? If Melina weren't here? That'd have been terrifying!

If it had been anyone other than Reece, I wouldn't think twice about leaving them in Haven by themselves. They'd be mentally strong enough to face the challenges and find us later and be comforted knowing they weren't alone. Reece was a different story.

She wasn't strong. She wasn't brave. She'd probably stay locked up in my cabin for fear or whatever other antisocial tendencies she had. She'd never leave it, never train, never eat and become weaker. She'd be a danger to herself. Leaving her behind for her safety would be the same as killing her.

Over my dead body. She was the only other real human in this whole world. Having her around would be good for Melina,too. Melina seemed to be forgetting this place wasn't our home and we didn't have to be here. With Reece here, maybe Melina would remember home and want to go back.

I wasn't going to abandon Reece anywhere. I would look after her. I'd train her if Melina was unwilling. I doubt I could get Varric or Cassandra's help since they wouldn't think it wise to arm a suspicious, potentially demon-possessed person.

I still didn't know what would happen if any of us died. Did the game reload a checkpoint? I hadn't seen one or had any indication that we'd passed one. What if, if we died in the game, our real bodies died too? I really had no idea yet if this was a dream within a dream; if we were here physically; or if our minds had been transferred via some weird, unknown science.

There were just too many unknowns to leave her behind without a second thought.

I patted her shoulder, "I promise I wont abandon you."

A look of relief replaced her trembling.

We patted the horse in silence for a bit as it nibbled on the grass.

"Oh, so what did you come over for?" I asked, suddenly realizing how odd it was that she had been sucked into this nightmare by our system.

I hadn't been expecting company when Melina and I had started playing the game. To be honest, I had forgotten it was Reece's birthday. I forget everyone's birthdays.

"Right!" She unzipped her jacket and reached into a hidden pocket. She pulled out a envelope.

"Since today was my birthday and I had nothing to do I thought it would be fun for us to make a scrapbook together." She said excitedly. She handed me the envelope.

It was bursting at the seams with pictures. I didn't hide my surprise. I almost cried.

There was a picture of me, Melina, and Reece covered in mud, helmets on our heads, and standing in front of a cave. I laughed as tears threatened to form in my eyes. Reece and I were making victory poses and Melina stood beside me looking peeved that Reece had tagged along.

I remembered that day. Melina was a certified caver. She had taken me spelunking in one of the many caves she explored one day in December. It had flooded and we were swimming in mud that looked like chocolate syrup. The cave had been warm but once we were back outside, wet and muddy, we froze!

I snorted when I saw a picture of the time they had kidnapped me for my birthday. They had chased me down the hallway, blindfolded me, and tossed me into a car. It was the event that started all our wild birthday traditions. It became a game to try and one-up the last birthday madness with something bigger and crazier.

There even was a picture of that horrible outfit I forced Melina to wear for Halloween! She would never let me forget that. I'm sure she was already planning her retaliation.

And there, in the middle of it all, was my old self. There was the real me. Tiny and lean, shorter than Melina and Reece. Short black hair because I couldn't stand it long and in my face all the time. I looked pretty comfortable with myself in cargo pants and graphic T's. The tears started spilling over. I was a good person once...I was...a person.

This Qunari body was like a parasite eating away at my memories. I barely recognized myself.

No horns. No silver skin. Just a normal girl. A normal girl that never had to kill anyone or fight any wars. I wanted to be that girl again. Desperately.

A warmth spread through me filling an emptiness in my chest I hadn't realized was there. Home had been starting to feel like a empty fantasy. As desperate as I was to get back, it almost felt like I was running after a dream. A dream that could vanish at any moment. This place was so real it was easy to forget the feeling of home.

I gripped the envelope and tried to hold on to that feeling. I needed an anchor. I couldn't let myself get lost in the chaos around me and forget who I was. Melina already seemed to be losing herself in it. In her mind, she seemed to be 100% elf. 100% mage. 100% the Herald. I would show her these pictures. Maybe she would snap out of her all-consuming need to be the god of this world.

"Be sure you hang onto those." I handed the envelope back to her as I wiped away the wetness on my cheeks. "They'll keep us on the path home."

She nodded and stuffed them back into her jacket.

The horse was finally quiet enough to ride again.

"Alright. Let's catch up to the rest of the group. Once we're in Haven, I'll see about getting you some training. You'll need a weapon. Any preference?" I asked swinging myself into the saddle. I extended my hand to help her up.

"I-I don't really want one." she said nervously. She placed her hand in mine and I effortlessly swung her thin frame into the space behind me.

"You'll be needing one." I assured her.

I snapped the reigns and we sped off after Melina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, Oh my poor poor Brooklyn. Shes really just a frightened person trapped in a world she never wanted to be in. Now that Reece's here, will Talc still need Ayla? What do you think she will do? and how will it affect Ayla and the rest of the Inquisition? Cya next week! :D )


	36. What to do with Reece?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council convenes to decide what to do with Reece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, So sorry for the slight delay! This chapter had a big change in direction pretty late on this week. but i think you'll enjoy the changes. Happy reading!"

(Ayla's POV)

Talc and Theresa managed to catch up to us on the outskirts of Haven. Talc nodded to me as she passed by. I found myself wishing they'd be gone longer. Precious hours of not being with Theresa all wasted on a horse. 

Once we entered the town, we pulled up the horses into the stables. I quickly dismounted Ceaser. Talc was helping Theresa off the horse. As tall as Theresa was, Talc still towered over her. 

The dust had barely settled when Cassandra stormed up and yelled, “Bring the demon to the cells.” As she shouted guards ran in, their metal armor clanking together. They quickly surrounded us. 

Theresa cowered behind Talc. 

The piercing “shink!” of Talc's metal claws cut through the air. 

“Try me!” She warned. 

“The only way she leaves here without chains is over my dead body.” Cassandra challenged.

“Well, if you insist.” Talc grinned wickedly. 

I sighed, why must everything come to blows the moment it starts up again? Can't we just, ya know, ease into the fight. I guess I have to break that up... again. 

“No! She stays with Talc and me. We are all tired and we can't be making such rash decisions in our current mental state. Lets go discuss this with the council.” As much as I hated the thought of being a moment longer with her, the dungeons were no place for her. Would I be a bad person if I just put her under house arrest? Yeah probably... could I get away with it? maybe? Whatever, that wasn't the issue at the moment. I gritted my teeth and ushered her towards the Chantry. 

We soon entered into the council chambers. Cullen, Liliana, and Josephine watched me with looks of concern. As soon as the door was shut, Lilianna quickly said, “Tell me what happened.”

“After we left the village, we surrounded the rift and began to seal it as we have many times before.” Cassandra started. “As the Herald's mark connected with the rift, she screamed in pain. She lost consciousness as the rift closed itself.”

“The reaction the mark had with the rift is very unusual. I do not fully understand the intricacies . But the mark seemed to have connected with this rift on a deeper level. One previously unheard of.” Solas clasped his hands behind his back and paced lightly. 

“What do you mean at a deeper level?” I asked. 

“You are already familiar with how you seal the average rift. You retie the strings together to reaffirm the bond and repatch the Veil. Imagine if the rift was an open shoe lace. The two strands loose and undulating in mismatched patterns. Your mark has the power to grab a hold of these strings and reaffirm their connection, essentially rebinding them with added strength. Somehow, your magic was able to connect to the origin of these strings thus accessing the Fade in a way no average mage could.” 

“Is that why it was painful and I passed out?” I asked. 

“Yes, your body was supercharged with magical energies. It would have been possible to redirect that power, should you have been aware of what occurred. It would be fascinating to further test the theory.” 

His eye glinted with new fervor as he tried to solve some puzzle only he knew of. I felt like a lab rat about to be gutted. 

“And this... person... standing here. Could she be the cause or the product of this unusual circumstance?” Lilliana spoke up. I was grateful for the redirect.

Lilliana turned and looked towards Theresa who was staring blankly at the floor. 

“What is your name? Where are you from? You're clothes are very unique.” She asked kindly.

I suddenly panicked. Her clothes!! I looked her up and down. She was wearing her pale blue zip-up hoodie, acid-washed skinny jeans, and her beat-up sneakers. Even her glasses were made of plastic! I didn't even think twice about it! I could kick myself for my carelessness. “Normal” people here didn't dress like earthlings! To the group she must've looked like a demon playing a strange trick. Are there fashion demons here? 

Not the point! I have to make her... not her! Quickly! Before they can take a closer look and start asking way too many questions. 

“You look absolutely ridiculous.” I snapped, trying to make myself calm down as I grabbed the closest thing I could find that resembled a blanket. It was a canvass cover that had been draped over an old coat of arms. 

I threw it over her shoulders, a cloud of dust filling the air as I ended what had been a very long undisturbed stillness. Talc and Thersea both began to hack and cough as they inhaled it without warning. Varric covered his nose and took a step back while waving the dust away from his eyes.

Talc shot me a furious look as she sputtered. Really? Her eyes said. 

“She must've fallen out of an entertainment troupe or something. Obviously.” I hoped they'd believe it. I hoped there was such a thing as entertainment troupes in this world.

Theresa turned herself away and didn't respond. Her nose curled up at the old, moldy blanket that covered her. 

Talc answered for her once they had stopped choking on the polluted air. “Her name is Theresa. She's just an ordinary girl that got sucked into this mess like the me and the Herald.”

“This will not bode well with the Chantry, knowing that someone else has fallen through the Fade.” Josephine brought her hand to her mouth in thought or to keep the dust out. It was hard to tell now.  
“They already have limited patience with the Inquisition due to the 'Herald'.”

“What do you suggest we do then Lady Josephine?” I asked. 

“The wisest course of action would be to remove her from the Inquisition. With the Chantry keeping a close eye on our dealings, we dont need undue attention. There are few who sympathize with our cause as it is and we would already have our hands full with your safety, Herald. We could send her to city of Kirkwall possibly? I have many friends in Antiva or Orlais who could take her in. She would be well looked after.” 

“I say we send her to the Templars in Orlais. They can test if she is a demon. If she passes their thorough examination, she would be deemed be safe.” Cassandra stated. “We can decide what to do with her then.”

She looked vehemently at Talc who returned her sneer with interest.

“You're not sending her off to some far away place.” Talc said, crossing her arms as if that settled the matter.

“Orlais is not so far, probably the closest.” Cullen countered. “She would be going to the city of Val Royeaux.”

“Val Royeaux.” Talc said with a look of surprise. She and Theresa exchanged a look and a hint of a smile that I didn't quite understand but I certainly was suspicious of it. 

“It's the capital city of Orlais. Both Mage and Templar alike have a strong presence there.” Cullen stated. 

“She'll need to be somewhere where she can be of use. We can't afford to take care of her. But, if she worked as a servant to a noble family somewhere she could earn a decent living.” I said.

“A servant?!” Talc sputtered in disbelief, “'Of use?' How is a maid going to be useful to anyone here?”

She turned on me angrily, “How is a servant useful to us?”

She stressed “us” as forcefully as she could and she didn't mean the Inquisition. 

I snorted in response. An emotional wreck had no business on the battlefield. I found myself stretched thin even at the best of times. Theresa... I had no confidence she would be able to handle it. The greater kindness would be to find a safe place for her to wait this war out. 

I turned and looked at Theresa, “Can you wield a sword or a bow?” 

She shook her head. 

“We'll transport her with an armed escort.“ Cassandra spoke up, “ I will be sure she reaches to the Templars there. Herald, if you will-” 

“Hold on for one cotton-picking minute!!!” Talc blurted as she slammed a hand on the table. Everyone turned to her. 

“First of all.” Talc began, “Shes not going anywhere alone with you and your goons, Stabby McFee!” She pointed a finger at Cassandra. 

She then turned her glare on Cullen and shot a poisonous look at me, “Secondly, You want to sell a perfectly innocent person into slavery to a city where even the Herald may be in danger? Now, I've dealt with Orlaisan nobility and I've been repeatedly assured they are all cut from the same pretentious, slave-beating cloth.” 

Cullen squared his shoulders, “I never said she would be a slave. Not all nobles treat their servants so poorly.”

“Slap any label on it that you like.” Talc fumed. 

Cullen pressed on, “We would find someone suitable.” 

“Oh. Would you!? Golly gee! Aren't you the best? And pray tell, my good fellow,” Talc mocked him, “how many faithful supporters of the cause can you honestly say there are if you can't even guarantee the Herald's safety? If the Herald is in danger, what makes you think her underlings will have an easier time?” 

“Lady Talc, we simply do not have the time address this more thoroughly. ” Lady Josephine countered gently. 

“Well, your schedule is about to clear up!” Talc snapped. She seemed ready to punch Lady Josephine in the throat, “Shouldn't she get a say?!” 

Talc turned to Theresa, “Well?!” 

Theresa already had tears in her eyes. 

We aren't even in a life threatening situation and she is already dissolving. Despite my anger... I did feel pity towards her. She just wasn't cut out for this world. 

“Please don't send me away. I don't want to be a slave!” She bawled, “I want to stay with Brook- with Talc!” 

Now that nearly made my heart stop. She nearly said Brooklyn's name! Had anyone heard that?! I looked around, hoping my panic didn't show. Everyone just seemed uncomfortable with her sobbing. 

“She can't use a weapon” I blurted, “She's clearly not in a fit state to deal with the stresses of this war. Please Talc you must see reason here!” I said trying to diffuse the situation.

“If you're so worried about her ability to fight, then I'll train her!” Talc blurted 

The room broke into chaos as Cassandra made it unmistakably clear that Talc was to do no such thing and Talc was...well, Talc. 

“I find it odd.” Solas' smooth voice floated in over the chaos, “That you should be so attached to this girl so suddenly, Talc.” He walked up beside her from where he and Varric had been lurking by the door. The room quieted as he approached. His quiet grace and composure a silent censure on our coarse behavior. 

“You've never met her before and yet you are so fiercely loyal. You did not like any of us so suddenly.” 

“Hmph. Speak for yourself, Chuckles.” Varric threw his nose in the air, “She liked me just fine.” 

A round of murmuring agreement rippled through the room.

“It is strange, isn't it?” Talc agreed quietly after the room had settled down. She looked at me as a wicked grin spread across her face. “You know, I think maybe it's because she looks like someone I know. From a school.” 

My heart lept into my throat. She wouldn't dare...

“It's almost like I know her from another place...another world even.” She glared at me. 

Your move. It was as clear to me as if she had said it to my face. Fall in line, or face the consequences. 

Varric snapped his fingers, “Ah! Like two souls bound by destiny! By Andraste, I thought only I could make up such stories. Who knew they could be true?” 

He turned to me, “Do you feel anything since it was you who pulled her from the Fade?” 

I clenched my fist, “I'm feeling a lot of things at the moment.” 

More murmuring went around the room. 

Talc's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth a little and dared me to stop her. I only had two choices. Keep Theresa with us and my secret stays safe... or send Theresa off and with it.... the outcome was not something I wished to imagine. There really wasn't a choice though... 

“Fine!” I finally snapped, “For now, allow Talc to keep an eye on her. I trust Talc to guard her and ensure her safety. That should be the end of this.” I encouraged the others

My angry and burning eyes bore into Talc's. I would not forget how she manipulated me just now. There will be words later for sure. She nodded as Theresa clung to her arm, sobbing with relief. 

“As you see fit, Herald.” Cassandra seemed unhappy but sincere. 

“Now that this is settled, we should retire for the evening. We had a long journey and we need our rest.” 

Talc nodded as she took a hold of Theresa's shoulder and began walking out. 

“There are other matters to discuss, Herald. But it can wait until morning. Everyone go rest and get food.” Josephine said. 

“Until tomorrow then. Good night everyone.” I looked everyone in the eye giving a quick nod before following Talc outside. 

 

Thankfully the others swiftly returned to their cabins. Probably just as exhausted as I was. I wished I could rest, But no, I have a blackmailing Qunari to throw down with. 

I let out a swift breath of air through my nose. I wasn't even sure what to do with Theresa now. Talc had forced me into a situation I wanted to avoid. And for what? Constant proof that Theresa was alive and well? 

I had a world out to kill me, a Nightmare with a twisted fascination with me, and an ancient dark magister like Corypheus to deal with. But at this moment, I feared one blond girl more then anything else. The sooner we get to Orlais the sooner I can be free from one more worry. I hope. 

Brooklyn wouldn't back out of her guardianship. Knowing her, she would want to keep her within her sights at all times. And she knew it would drive me crazy. But its like she doesn't care. Logic dictates that we keep only those who can help support the cause. All others, for their own safety, should flee!

I saw Talc and Theresa walking slowly down the cobblestone. Talc seemed attentive and made sure the wobbly girl didn't fall. She was probably still recovering from her emotional high. They slowed to a stop by Talc's cabin. 

As I caught up to them. Talc was introducing Theresa to Taran. 

“This is my friend, Taran.” Talc was saying. 

Taran's eyes seemed to water over with pure ecstasy at being called Talc's friend. 

“Yes! I am Master's friend! Hello!” She bowed vigorously 

Theresa was being stand offish and didn't respond. She put her head down and said nothing. 

Taran was too elated being Talc's friend that she didn't notice the slight. 

UGH. I always hated Theresa's random bouts of silent treatment! 

I came up to the group and nudged Talc to get her attention. 

“We need to talk.” I told her when she turned to look at me. 

The look on her face told me she had been waiting for me. 

She turned to Taran. 

“Taran, take Reece to the inn and get her something to eat. Then get her settled in my cabin.” 

Taran bowed and turned to Reece. “Come my Lady. I will take care of you.”

Theresa looked over at Talc who nodded encouragingly.

“Oh and take this gross thing off.” Talc pulled the sheet off Reece's shoulders and tossed it on the ground. 

I sputtered in protest but Taran had already whisked Reece away. 

“She needs to get new clothes!” I mustered as much authority as I could and put my hands on my hips

“There will be trouble if-” 

“If people find out who you are.” Talc mocked me with a high-pitched voice, “You're a broken record.” she sighed

“I don't know how you can stand her.” I muttered. 

“She's not as bad as you build her up to be. She's fun once you get passed the quirks.” Talc chided. 

She didn't like when I bad-mouthed Theresa. Her reasoning was always the same. If you feed the mutts, don't get upset when they get attached to you. I dont know how many times she said this to me. I scoffed. I guess I had no one to blame but myself. I had brought Theresa into our circle of friendship. 

I don't know what made me angrier. That Talc was Theresa's friend or that she spoke well of Theresa. 

“I can't believe you threatened to tell everyone our secret!” I huffed. “And Theresa's barely been here a day and she almost spilled the beans! Since you won't let her go, now we have to keep her quiet!” 

Talc rolled her eyes. “Please. No one even cared. Calm down.”

“She'll get us all killed! She almost blabbed your name and She's going to blab to everyone what my name really is! They'll know I'm human!” 

“That's a lot to pull from just a name.” Talc said, entirely unconcerned. 

A thrill of anger spread through me. 

“Be more worried!” 

Talc gave an exasperated sigh as a few servants walked around us. She waved one over. 

A young boy ran over and bowed. “yes, my lady?” 

“Hey brat, my name is Brooklyn. What's yours?” 

“Avery, Lady Brooklyn.” 

“Nice. Who am I?” 

The boy looked confused. “You are...Lady Brooklyn.”

“What am I?” 

He paused, more guarded. 

“It's not a trick question. No one is going to beat you.” 

He didn't seem so sure. 

“You are a Qunari, Lady Brooklyn.” He swallowed a ball of nervousness as he cringed. 

“That's all. Off with you. Shoo.” Talc waved him away. He left quickly looking very confused and very relieved. 

“See?” She said smugly 

My mouth hung open, “You are insane! Do you have any idea what it is that you're risking? Every single little detail is one more hint that something is not right. That we are not what we seem! And all I can see is you not caring one little bit! How can you live in this world for as long as we have and not know a single thing?”

“Right because I've had SO MUCH information to go on! Thanks for nothing!” Talc shot back ,“Where have you been the last few months!? I've been asking for help and information since The Beginning!!! You've done nothing but try to keep me in the dark. Don't act like I'M the problem here!” 

“You want to know what is I'm so afraid of?! Sure! I'm afraid of Solas and he finally stopped sniffing around! But now your stupidity has gone beyond Solas! Everything we say or do gets reported to someone! Have you considered all the powers that have a stake in these events? Everything you do makes us look suspicious!” 

“You're by far the most suspicious person in the group!” Talc cried in exasperation, “Everyone already knows you keep a million secrets because you're shifty as hell! Everyone notices your weird relationship with Solas! You already made Cassandra look like a fool once because you're a liar! You think Varric is following you because you're so virtuous? Get over yourself! It's because you reek of a scandal and nothing sells like a good scandal. They don't trust you. If not for me, no one would! You think you're being careful? HA! If I weren't soothing everything over behind your back, making excuses for your freakish behavior, there would be no Inquisition because you'd be in a dungeon, you ungrateful swine!” 

All her words stung like a thousand needles to my heart. She was a lot closer to the group than I was. She heard the things they talked about when I wasn't around. 

Was all of that really the case? Was her brash and straight-forward approach better than my wall? Was I about to make my greatest fear come true by running away from them? I had to get her to understand. Right now. 

I took a deep breath, “It's not just Solas...I'm also afraid of the Templars. You've heard about Templars. Do you even realize what it is the Templars can do?” I asked pleadingly.

She squared her jaw and gave me a look that called me an idiot. 

“No of course not because you don't care about anything in this world. They have the power to make us tranquil... Lyn...” I couldn't fully hide the fear in my voice, “Do you... can you, understand what that means?”

“Why don't you share with the class, Herald, since I'm the stupid one.” She hissed bitterly 

“In this world, tranquility means being literally cut off from the Fade. It's severing any kind of connection that you had to something greater than yourself. I may not have used magic for very long. But it's like a fuel, an energy that pulses through me and the thought of that tiny little bit of magic being stripped from me. Is just... I shudder to think of it”

A shudder went through Talc's body. The veins in her neck stood out in stark relief. Her lips pressed together in a tight line. Her eyes seemed about to bulge out of her skull. She was having a rage seizure. I'd seen her have them before, but this was the first time I was on the receiving end of one. I stumbled back as she reached towards me like she was going to strangle me, but she stopped herself short and curled her fingers into claws before she could grab me. She took several quick breathes. 

“All this...” She breathed harshly, forcing her hands to the ground with great effort, “ All this because you want to keep doing magic tricks?” she spat vehemently. 

She was disgusted with me. I could see it in her eyes. She just didn't understand yet. I had to make her.

“If that were all, I could understand why you wouldn't really care what happens.” I pressed on quickly, “But when you are made tranquil, you literally lose all concept of emotion. I would lose the very essence of who I am. All of my emotions, my dreams, my thoughts, they would no longer be mine. I would become so single-minded in any task that I'd basically become this functioning corpse. I would wander about doing anything anyone ordered me to just because I couldn't think for myself.”

The look of disgust vanished. It was replaced by a very stressed and stoney face. 

I sobered a minute, “I guess this is where you are lucky you're not a mage. I don't actually know if tranquility could work on you. But I mean, we both did come from the Fade.. kind of... so maybe it would be just the same for you as it would be for me.”

She crossed her arms. Not defiantly. She was listening with her head bowed.

“You're my best friend. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you... NOT you.... anymore. To see your dead face. To see you without the ability to smile, laugh, work, or even just get angry at me for throwing a snowball in your face. When something like your very existence is at stake, can you blame me for taking everything to heart. People and especially templars won't understand. 'I come from another world.' They will here that and automatically think demon possession. Kill it! Kill it with Fiyah!!”

When I had said my peace. We stood silently for a moment. I dreaded everything that would come out of her mouth. 

“You really are an idiot.” she finally sighed heavily. She looked up at me and gave me a small, tired, slanted grin. I returned it, daring to hope the atmosphere was getting lighter. 

“That's why you wont side with the Templars no matter how bad the Mages are. All this time I was going to force you to side with the Templars. I thought it would be best. I wanted to keep you safe. Honestly, all your plans sound like suicide. But I guess there really is no good option in this game.” She cupped an elbow in one hand and supported her face with her other hand, a strained look on her face. 

I nodded, “I really don't know what else to do. The only thing I know, is that I have to keep moving forward. I have one thought, one idea, and that is play through the game. I'm in this world now and I have to play by the rules and if I don't play by the rules someone will get hurt or worse. And now we have to Theresa to deal with. she cannot handle this world. We barely hold together ourselves. I've had my own mental breakdown and you expect the same from her? She's never been able to do that you can. I don't want to see her hurt or killed. There may be a war going on but there are places not affected by war. There are people good people who are still around who can do good things and who can help her. Keep her safe.”

Talc had settled into a very relaxed pose. The mood was still somber. We were discussing serious things, after all, but I couldn't stop the happiness that seemed to be spreading into my chest. I had been holding on to these fears for so long. I wished I had told her about the Templars ages ago. Maybe I wouldn't have had to close her off if I had just been honest with her. 

“You're my best friend, too.” Talc spoke again, “Sorry, I've been so rough on you lately. I was just doing it to grind your nerves because I was fed up with you.”

“Mission accomplished.” I replied moodily, “It was my fault, though. I should've told you more. You had no way of knowing.”

“I'll find Reece some clothes so you don't have nearly so much to whine about.” She gave me a smirk, “Tranquility sounds like a solid Game Over. I won't let it any Templars do that to you. I'll die first before I let them get their hands on you.”

And like that all was forgiven and forgotten. We were best friends again. I was beaming. I rushed to throw my arms around her and give her a bear hug. She returned it. 

She's actually listening to me! My stomach had butterflies. We can get Theresa out of harms way and figure all of this out together!

“Now that we're on the same page-” I began excitedly 

“I think we should split up.” Talc cut me off. 

“Wha?” that hit me like a ton of bricks. 

“I think you might be right. One of us needs to play the game. That's how most fantasy stories go. Beat the game and go home. But the Spirits, people we've met, Blood mages. Everything is changing with us here. Dont say it isn't true. You could trap us here forever if you close that rift. There's a chance we may never get home if we cut off our only route back.” 

My brain was spinning. Split up? But we were making up. What just happened?  
Blood mages? They're too powerful. They shouldn't be showing up. When did that happen? What had she been up to while I was busy playing the Herald? 

My mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air on dry land. She pressed on. 

“The point is we're not in a story. This is real and there are no rules for getting back. We shouldn't be putting all our eggs in one basket. We should play different strategies. I have my own ideas. I wont bore you with the details. Best if you don't know if you wanna stay safe from suspicion. And you're right. Reece needs protection. It's too hard to keep her safe with Cassandra around wanting to send her to the templars. Its hard enough explaining you away to everyone.” 

She gave me a wry smile which I returned in spite of myself. 

“You'll be surrounded by the gaming party. You'll always be protected. You don't need a Qunari bodyguard. Reece does. If you want her to survive, she needs training in weapons and magic, not busing tables and folding laundry. How is being a maid giving her the best chance?” 

“But it would mean getting her as far away as possible from danger.” I said still a bit confused. 

“You're my best friend.” Talc gripped my hand. “But she's a friend too and she needs us. The three of us are the only real humans in this entire world. You know you're not alone. She has no idea. I get that your plan has merit, so I'll stay behind here at Haven and train her. When she's ready, we'll come find you and touch bases.” 

“How can you find us when I'M not even sure where we will be?” I blurted. I didn't mean to. There was just too much shock in my brain. 

She held out her hand to me. Her palm facing the sky. She made a strange motion with her other hand and tapped her palm. It suddenly began to glow. I jumped back in shock. She closed the distance between us and threw an arm over my shoulder, blocking anyone that might watching us from behind. She held her palm out in front of my face. 

The light flashed again when colors began to appear. The fuzzy lines made no sense. Slowly the lines became more and more crisp until the image of a map appeared! Why was there a map on her hand?! I look up at her with my mouth wide open. It just wasn't possible!

“It's a map of the world.” She said. She released my shoulder with her other hand and used two fingers to zoom into the spot where we stood. 

I distinctly recognized every land mass and town that appeared as she spread her fingers over the map of Thedas to bring Haven closer in view. I recognized the shape of Havens outer walls. The closer she got, I could see little gray dots zipping thought the streets. 

Could she be using magic? No thats not possible. There was no map magic in Thedas. What was I seeing?! 

Finally her fingers came to rest on the very spot we were standing. A little pixelated icon of my head floated close to an icon that resembled hers. 

“See? I'll always find you.” she chuckled.

“Is this magic? You can do magic? Did Foresight teach you this? How come Fortitude didn't say anything about this?” I practically yelled in astonishment.

I shook my head, “No, Focus! I don't want us to split up!”

“I don't really see an alternative.” she said shaking her head gently as she closed her hand and the map disappeared, “I have to find a way home before you close the Rift. I can't do that with you and your party line in tow. Besides Reece -” 

I grabbed at her wrist in desperation.

“You've always had a way with Reece! You're like a Reece-Whisperer! I know you can keep her quiet for me so I'll concede to all your plans. But that means you have to stick with me! No splitting off! I wont stick my nose into your theories on getting home IF you can assure me neither of you will get hurt!” 

My outburst caught her by surprise. Her look of shock melted into a wide smile.

“I'll definitely put 'getting hurt' at the bottom of my to-do list.” she laughed.

“Besides, if we split up, who else am I gonna annoy day in and day out?” I laughed. “I might even forget that pretty face that haunts my nightmares!” 

“Please,” she grinned, “You wish I was in your nightmares. But just in case you do manage to forget...” She reached into her clothes and pulled out a piece of paper. 

My eyes went wide as she handed me the folded sheet. Unfolding it I gasped out loud. I instantly slammed it shut.

“Where could you have possibly gotten this? There's absolutely no way. Did you have this from the very beginning? We have to get rid of it! Now!” My panic was causing me to ramble. 

 

“It's okay, it's okay.” She soothed me. “Reece had it on her when she came through the game. For some reason, the game left her with all her things. That's probably one of my favorites.” She said with a knowing smirk. 

I glared at her knowing full well why she enjoyed it. I opened it again to really soak it in. It was a picture of Brooklyn, Theresa and I. It was on my birthday and someone took a picture at the exact moment Brooklyn smashed my face into my cake. I had cake in my hair for the rest of the day. 

Memories of another world. 

I couldn't help the little burst of laughter, “And I never suspected a thing. You little trickster. 'The cake smells weird' my foot.”

“Can't believe you fell for it.” she grinned.

After one last long look, I took the paper and passed it back to Brooklyn. It shook in the air as a hundred emotions passed through me at once, “Please... Please put it away. Dont... Don't let anyone see that. It all has to disappear.”

The smile ran away from Talc's face as she took the picture from my hand. A sadness washed over her features but she quickly shook it off. 

“No,” she held the picture out to me, “I'll stay with you on the condition that you don't forget who you are and where you came from. You're not an elf. You're not Ayla. You're not the Herald. You can't get us home if you don't remember where it is. You can't save the people important to you if you forget who they are.”

I saw the determined look in her eyes and knew I couldn't refuse her. I took the picture back and slipped it inside my shirt. 

“What about you?” I asked as I made sure the photo was secure and wouldn't flutter out at some highly inopportune moment. 

“No worries there. Reece came through with a whole book full of those pictures.” She sang. 

My head whipped up, “A WHOLE BOOK?!” 

But Talc was sprinting away at top speed while giving me her best Wario cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Second A/N, cuz why not. Anyway I'm curious what you guys think of the polarizing opinions of these two. Talc refuses to accept where she is and hopes to return to a world she calls her own. Ayla on the other hand accepts the world, but refuses to fully live the life shes forced to. Now that Ayla's revealed more of her thoughts, do you sympathize with her more? Or do you think shes seeing ghosts behind every corner? Cya next week! And what would you do with a character like Reece? Would you keep her far away from danger? Or force her to tag along to keep close eye on her? Anyway thats enough questions, cya'll next week!)


	37. There's Romance?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reece lets Talc know more about DA gameplay and Reece begins her training.

(Talc's POV)

I raced back to my cabin. I was sure if Melina's short little legs could've kept up with me, she would've made me turn over the photo book. When I looked back, she was no where to be seen.

I guess she trusts me to keep the book, I grinned.

I was glad Melina had finally clued me in on something. Could the game really kill off the Herald? I knew it the game was relationship based but could a bad relationship with everyone get Melina killed? 

Everyone but Cassandra was on good terms with me so I felt confident thinking I would be okay. But from what I could tell, Melina still had a ways to go to get them completely on her side. As upsetting as things had been till now, I didn't wanted any of her fears to come true. Now that she had given me something concrete, I could help her somehow.

I'm pretty sure she'd skirt the issue if I asked any specifics. I smiled as I reached the cabin. It's not like I needed her help anymore. I had Reece. Reece knew this game. She had played the other Dragon Age games and she had played some of this one. And a little information in the hand was worth more than all of Melina's secrets.

I swung the door open and found Reece and Taran seated around a small table. Taran was excitedly chatting away and Reece had her head on the table, not really listening. I was surprised to see Taran so chatty. I guess being treated as a partner more than a slave at the forge was giving her a massive confidence boost. She definitely was not as timid as she was when I first bought her.

She stood to greet me as I entered the room.

“Master! You're back. I prepared you food!” she said happily. She indicated the spread she laid out on the table. I took notice that she had laid out fruit, a roasted leg of..something (I still wasn't sure what these people ate. I still had no idea what Nug was) and an assortment of roasted vegetables. It looked and smelled divine. Way better than the dried rations we ate on the road.

“Thank you, Taran.” I said patting her head. I took a seat at the table as Taran bowed and quickly left the room to continue whatever other duties she decided needing doing to keep my cabin liveable.

I loaded my plate with food.

“There are no fast food places on the road.” I smirked at Reece's up turned nose.

She was having one of her moods. No doubt her very rude reception and Taran's incessant talking had pushed her to it.

I put some food on another plate and handed it to her. She poked at what I thought had to be a purple potato and chased it around her plate.

“For someone as into gaming as you are, I thought you'd be a little more excited to meet your favorite characters.” I mused as I sat back down again.

She gave me an indifferent shrug, but I saw her eyes wander to the door of the cabin.

I shrugged, “It's too bad, you know, Varric is really handy with that big sword of his.”

Reece's eyes went wide as I talked

“Despite the tin suit, Cassandra is such a goof. You'd like her. She plays a lot of pranks.”

Reece's jaw worked to make some utterable sound but nothing came out.

“That Solas is an idiot though. His mind is as empty as his bald head.”

“NO!” Reece finally jumped up, “They're not supposed to be like that! A sword?! What happened to Bianca?! Varric always has Bianca!”

I smiled as she paced furiously around the table, “Cassandra is the coolest woman in the world! She's the highest in the Templar Order. They didn't hand that to her on a plate! She fought to be the Seeker! She's not supposed to be a clown! She's my girl-crush!”

She clamped her hands to her face, “Solas. Oh Solas.” She moaned sadly, “You were so smart and wonderful what happened to you? We were so perfect together! Why is this game ruined!!?”

I raised an eyebrow, “What now?”

She looked at me suddenly like she had forgotten I was there. She blushed.

“In my game, they're my main party. They're great fighters....I'm the female Herald..” Her voice trailed off

“Uh-huh.” I urged her.

She looked away and tapped her fingertips together. “He's my man.” she turned a deeper shade of red which popped out strikingly against her pale white skin.

“Your man?” I chuckled gently. Reece always got super involved in her games. Once, I had asked her how her weekend went and she proceeded to tell me a story about some characters in a game that was so raw and full of emotion I thought the events had actually happened to her. She cried. It was that intense.

“Yeah, he's a romantic option for a female elf. You can date and all of that.”

Oh, she meant like... for real for real, he's actually her man!

“You can date people in Dragon Age?!” Consider me floored.

She nodded and the dreamy look returned to her eyes. “Solas is so great. He's the smartest and the most handsome. He's the best fighter.”

“CueBall?!” I sputtered. “So you can date Solas? He's not a villian or some kind of psychopath?”

She looked at me like I'd lost my mind, “What? No way! Why would you think that? Is he like that here!?” She ducked behind a chair and looked fearfully out the window.

“No. He's great! I just thought – the Herald said – no, nevermind. What's he like in the game?”

Solas was definitely her favorite subject of all time. For half an hour she went on and on about how great Solas was. He was the strongest mage. The smartest man. The wisest, the kindest, the bravest, etc..

I wasn't really listening. I was hatching a plan. Melina didn't belive that the group could trust her and she didn't trust the group because of it. Melina needed to get in deeper everyone and her shady behavior wasn't the charm she thought it was. 

If I could get Melina together with Solas, she'd worry a lot less about being made tranquil. If Solas wears the pants in the group, according to Reece, then there would be no problems if she could just stop treating him like a criminal. 

That being said, if Solas was to decide he didn't want to be in the main group because of Melina, it would be harder for me to get his help with the Fade. I knew Melina better then she knew herself!It would be the easiest thing to try to get them together. Why hadn't she told me about the relationship thing in Dragon Age?

A mischievous smile snaked it's way across my face.

Yaaaas. I'm going to have fun with this.

I realized I was rubbing my hands together like an old-school villain.

Yup. That's exactly why she didn't tell me.

Reece eventually noticed I wasn't listening. She crossed her arms in a huff, “Well, you don't have to like him. There's Cullen, Cassandra, and there's loads of other people.”

“Cassandra too?!” I didn't know if I should laugh or be disgusted, “What would dating her even be like?”

I switched to a manly voice, “Cassandra, my love, I would die for you.”

I switched to Cassandra's snobbish accent, “Well, huff, if that's the best you can do.”

Reece barked a laugh, “That's so her!”

I rolled my eyes, “They thought of everything for this game EXCEPT where to put the dragons. You'd think a game called Dragon Age, literally, the Age of Dragons, would have dragons somewhere.”

“You haven't seen a dragon?” she asked

“No, but I've been looking everywhere!”

Her eyes suddenly lit up. “I know where the dragons are! I fought one with my group while wandering through the Hinterlands. They don't appear on the map, you just kind of stumble onto them.”

My heart skipped a beat. “Could you find it on a map?”

“You bet I could!”

She was jittery with excitement. A real life dragon. She used to draw them all the time. I doubt she would pass up the opportunity to see one in person.

In one swift motion, I summoned the world map. It hovered in the air like a hologram. “Great. Show me.”

“That's so Awesome! I wish I could do that!” she cried passing her hand though the map. Its shape wavered every time she touched it.

“There!” she declared tapping her finger over an area I had yet to explore. It wasn't far from the road to Val Royeaux. But it was in an area that was pretty secluded.

“The dragon lives in a valley. It was a hard fight. I died a million times.” She laughed.

The smile ran away from her face.

“I died a million times.” she repeated, absolutely horrified. Her lip started to quiver.

I grabbed her hand. “We aren't going to die because we aren't going to fight it.”

I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I wasn't planning on doing any fighting with a dragon.

“We're just gonna go see it?” she asked shakily

“Just gonna go see.” I assured her.

Her face broke into a smile, “This is gonna be SO cool!!!!”

“It gets better. You wanna learn some magic?” I asked knowingly.

She turned and raised an curious eyebrow.

I picked up a knife from the table and opened my ink well. I drew a rune on the knife and it tripled in size.

Reece fell backward out of the chair. “H-h-ha-How!?”

I drew another rune in the air and a tiny gecko popped into being surrounded by a shimmer of blue dust. I caught it before it hit the table. It gripped onto my fingers for dear life. Reece's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

I drew two runes on opposite sides of the tabletop and dropped the knife into one. It was swallowed by one rune and spit out by the other.

I held out the gecko. Reece gave a tiny, delighted squeal as it crawled into her hands. I guess we both thought the gecko was adorable.

“There are limits to what I can do. I can only summon things within my power level or I'll die. My power level is on the rise as I gain experience, but I've only been able to summon small creatures. The biggest thing I've tried so far was a small dog.”

I had tried summoning things while I was on road with the others. While everyone slept, I use my time on guard duty to practice with my powers. They were useful on inanimate objects, but summoning living things was more difficult than I had originally thought. They had a time limit before they disappeared back to where ever it was they had been summoned. I had tried enchanting the ink itself as Foresight had taught me and it seemed to lengthen the time limit, but it also took a heavier toll on me. So far, the longest I could summon a creature was for 15 minutes if it was small.

“WOW! Can you show me how to do that?” She lovingly cradled the gecko.

“I'll certainly try.” I told her as I unrolled my scroll.

“We'll start the way I started.” I announced. “We'll start with something simple like a flower.” I began drawing the rune for a sunflower. “I already know the name of the sunflower and I created a rune to summon it. One unique rune for each individual item.” I finished drawing the rune. It faded into the soft leather and a second later a sunflower popped into existence. 

Reece Ooh'd and aah'd as I brought a sunflower into existence.

“So the way magic works, or at least the way my magic works, is by names.” I began. “If you know the name of something, you should be able to summon it by drawing a rune specific to its name.” I wondered if that was an oversimplification.

Reece nodded eagerly. I figured it should be easy to do. Even if the game never gave her an avatar identity or a classification, it should still recognize my style of playing. According to Solas, I wasn't a mage. My approach must be hacking the system somehow. If I could do it, so could Reece.

Reece was a very diligent student. She listened eagerly to everything I said.

At least, that's what I would have liked.

She started off eager enough, but right at the important bits she always became distracted by the gecko. Once he disappeared she became engrossed in untangling bits of her hair.

I decided explaining the 'how' of things would have to wait. I held out my quill and ink well to her after I had turned the Sunflower into a soft jelly-like structure that flopped down on the ground.

“Use the rune I showed you to make your own sunflower.”

She took the quill and sloshed it around the ink well. The ink spilled over the edges. She pulled out the quill, dripping ink over everything, and began drawing the rune.

She stated off well enough and soon finished the rune. It was sloppily done.  
The rune didn't vanish or show any sign of magical energy. We both stared at it for a moment.

“So...?” she started, “Did it not work?”

“ah...maybe if it looked less sloppy.” I dipped the quill and made sure to wipe of the excess ink. I handed it back to her.

She hunkered down and copied the rune I had made in another spot. She was way more artistic than I could ever hope to be so it didn't take her very long.

The rune didn't disappear. It lingered on the scroll...and lingered. She pouted. I pouted.

That should've disappeared.

I looked over the rune. It was an exact copy of mine.

I tapped the paper to indicate she should try again.

“Really think about the name of the flower you want. Sunflower. Dont just draw the rune. Really think about it.”

She nodded, her excitement beginning to wane, and tried again.

Still nothing.

I frowned.

Why is this not working? Is it because she has to know more about the actual code name? Was I going to have to teach her actual coding?

I looked at the runes. I reached out to touch them. There mush be some reason they weren't working, maybe the lines weren't straight enough?

The moment I touched them a jolt of energy raced through me. The Rune reacted with a bright flash and a loud POP. A sunflower had come into burst into life and exploded in the same second covering both of us in green goop.

Taran heard the sound and rushed back into the room.

“Master! What happ-”

She stopped dead in her tracks. Goop covered every piece of furniture and dripped from the ceiling.

Reece whooped

“That was amazing!” she cried shaking a glob of goo from her hands. “That was great. Did I do that? Lets do it again!”

I wiped the goo out of my eyes. I had taken the whole blast to my face. The goo covered every inch of me. I have never felt so disgusting in my life.

“Nope...I think we're going to move on to other things.”

I tried to wipe the goo off my neck and chest. It had to be at least 2 inches thick. So gross. Like I'd been sneezed on by a giant. Taran hurried to being wiping the green sludge off the walls.

“Alright.” I said after resigning myself to the reality that the goop was there to stay the time being, “I'm going to teach you basic coding. That was just a test. I expected you to fail.” I lied, “I failed at first, too.” Not a lie.

I summoned up my query list. The screen hovered angelically at my eye level. I talked Reece through some of the actual coded names for certain items followed by a few lines of simple syntax. After an hour or two, I had her try to code something simple.

“And that's going to be the best way to code a rock.” I finished. She nodded eagerly. Hopefully, this would work.

She scrunched her nose up with a determined gleam and set to writing.

A few moments later, with a few corrections on my part, she had written the code I asked of her.  
As far as I could tell it was complete and correct. Still the inked letters sat lifelessly on the face of the scroll.

Reece looked up at me expectantly. “Do I say a magic work or something to make it happen?”

I laughed in an attempt to hide my confusion, “You could certainly try.”

This code should work. Why is this not working?

“A LA-KAZAAM!” Reece shouted pointing the reed at the page like a magic wand.

At the same moment, I touched the scroll.

A bright flash and Ping announced the arrival of a gray pebble.

“I did it!” Reece jumped up and down.

“LOOK OUT!” I pulled her back as the rock zipped up suddenly into the air. It almost took my face off. It broke right through the ceiling and kept on going. Taran almost fainted.

“Master, we'll have no home!” She cried as bits of the ceiling fell to the floor.

I agreed. I looked at Reece. Maybe she couldn't do magic at all. It would make sense. She didn't even have an avatar. Why would the game even recognize her or grant her any favors? She could write codes, but she would need me to use my ability to make it work. The Runes weren't reacting if I wasn't touching them.

“Is that coming back down?” Reece asked looking up through the hole in the roof.

“Nope.”

****

After I apologized profusely to Taran who stayed pretty shocked about the whole goopy mess in the cabin and the hole in the ceiling, I dragged Reece out to a field to make her practice archery.

“Are we going to see Solas?” she hummed, “I can make stuff explode. He should find that pretty cool.”

“I don't think Solas would appreciate that as a special skill. We should probably get something more concrete under your belt so they all have a reason to keep you around.”

I stopped to summon my inventory and pulled out a quiver full of arrows and a beginners bow. It had a light weight, maybe a 30-50 lb bowstring. I was sure she could use it. I doubt it would do much damage against Fade demons, but rogue Mages and wild Templars were more my concern. It could at least throw them off long enough for her to get away should the need arise.

“Woah! You can do anything! Lets summon something crazy!” she urged me.

“That's not how it works. You'll learn to use these.” I told her.

She gave me a look that reminded me of Grumpy Cat.

“I don't want to.”

“It's sort of a requirement.” I said holding the quiver out to her. “In case you don't remember, It's a war-zone out there with the Mages and Templars. The game is programmed to kill the players. That means you too now.”

She huffed and took the bow.

She did pretty well... eventually. I was no expert on bows, but I knew the basics well enough from gym class when I was 9.

“Auugh.” she whined after a while. “This is so not cool! Why can't I just be able to do it like in the game? My arms hurt. I keep hitting myself with the bowstring.” She whipped her arm out to show me the large red area on her forearm.

“Your arm is too stiff and hyper extended.” I started to explain but she gave me a look that told me we were most definitely done for the day.

“I guess we can take a break.” I offered.

She grinned at me. “Awesome! I can't wait to go find a dragon! Best birthday ever!” she squealed tossing the bow at me. I caught it before it smacked me in the face.

She gripped my arm. “I'm glad it's just the two of us.” she smiled

“Oh?” I asked

“Whenever Melina is around I feel really ignored. She treats me like I'm some kind of third wheel. But this time. I know we'll have a great time because it's just you and me!” she laughed, “We're gonna have an adventure!!”

I laughed nervously, “Right. Just the two of us....”


	38. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla decides to do an experiment

(Ayla's POV)

 

It was nice to be able to sit and recharge in my cabin for a little while. I love being around Talc and all of the others, at least now I did since Talc and I were getting back on good terms. Today, however, all I needed was a moment to process everything that had happened.

 

After the much needed discussion with Brooklyn, my mind was running a million miles an hour. It felt like we were one step closer to understanding each other. Then she drops a bombshell like that strange map magic? And those pictures?! I wish she hadn't just run off at such moment because I needed to know what those meant. She just dashed off like a mad woman! I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. Evil she was.

 

My light-hearted mood sobered a bit. I took out the picture that Brooklyn had given to me and stared at it for a moment. Remnants of the world that I had left behind. One, at this point, I didn't want to return to. I wanted to live in the here and the now.

 

Everything I loved about this picture was already here with me. I laughed again as I remembered that day. Brooklyn was the one who had made that cake. She wasn't much of a cook so it hadn't been the tastiest cake ever.

 

After we'd smashed it into each other's faces, neither of us could stop laughing. She had to walk around the rest of that day with chunks of icing in her hair. But I think she was more embarrassed by the fact that I still ATE the cake. The memories were what was important. The rest of the photo didn't really matter. There was nothing else I really missed. Somehow looking at this photo made me feel a bit guilty that I didn't feel especially homesick.

 

It's not wrong to like a place where you fit in more. I thought as I fiddled with the edge of the picture

 

I'm just enjoying the moment, that's all. It doesn't mean I don't want to go back. I do. Don't I? I nodded, but didn't feel convinced.

 

I dropped the photo on the table not wanting to indulge those feelings any longer. It was all just so confusing. The moment that I began to feel like I could truly become the Herald: This influential leader that could literally change an entire continent, bring peace to nations, hope to the down trodden, and give long-faded memories a voice to the future, I get smacked with the reality that it wasn't who I really was. Not in reality.

 

This picture was the proof of what I was, a human. A mouse spinning in a pointless wheel going no where. Insignificant.

 

All of this was an accident. I bit my lip resentfully

 

Accidents change people. Accidents change destiny. My mind whispered back.

 

I chuckled at myself. Right, Self. Just look at all our superheroes. Something significant happens to them and they get fast tracked on the road of destiny. I know those are all fiction and made up constructs of human desire and imagination, but it mirrors so perfectly whats happened to me.

 

An accident happened. I was forced into this situation and I can either run from it or embrace it. I decided not to leave.

 

This mark on my hand. I raised my hand to my face so I could closely examine each detail. This was my call to heroism. My radioactive spider bite. My gamma radiation explosion. My genetic mutation. My chance to do more. Maybe I'm not so insignificant. This is my new reality.

 

But I knew so little and yet so much about this glowing green thing. It's one thing to play a game, to imagine one's self in it. It's another when it becomes your reality. Book knowledge verses personal experience. I have the book knowledge on this mark. I know what its capable of. But I don't KNOW it. I know ABOUT it.

 

I took my markless hand and began prodding the folds of flesh around the green light. It flashed and writhed as if agitated at being disturbed. I tried bringing my fingers closer and it sparked and struck in retaliation. I snapped my hand back at the sting and put my finger in my mouth. It did help dull the pain a bit.

 

How could a spasming green light be this temperamental? Its just content to sit on my hand, but if I dare address it it snaps at me. Figures. I glared at it for a moment. Spider-man never had to deal with much backlash from his powers. The Hulk... yeah... he definitely did. And many of the mutants did as well... But all of them took time to understand and learn what their powers could provide.

 

I wonder.

 

I brought my finger to touch the light again and I was once again zapped. The mark isn't a physical mark. Its a magical one. It obviously disapproved of physical stimuli, I wonder what it would do with a magical one.

 

I sat down on my bed cross legged. I would need to be relaxed during this testing. I rested my arm on my leg and focused on the pulsating entity. My eyes narrowed in concentration and I felt the world disappear. It was now just myself and the mark.

 

The more I focused on the mark, the more clear the threads became. What once was just a bright thread turned into beautifully ornate tendrils braided and twisted together. Lurking behind the vibrant rope were those familiar blue sparks. Flitting and dancing about as if reacting to the marks movements. Its shadow.

 

I felt like I've always been able to see these manifestations of magic. Now that I've focused on them, I can see it bright as day. I just have never really taken the time to look at it closely. But what has been seen cannot be unseen.

 

Once again I used my unmarked hand to test the marks reaction. I could see the tendrils buckle and bristle at the intrusion. The blue flecks swirled and dashed to escape. Confirmed, physical stimuli is not the path to take. That just leave magic.

 

Resting my right hand on my lap, I focused own magic into my hand. It circled and danced around my fingers. I laughed as my magic swirled up and down my arm in playful bounds. Pale golden yellow light swirled around my hair causing it to blow like the wind took a hold of it.

 

The intricate web floated around my right hand and danced in dazzling patterns. I watch as the mark crackled and snapped a bit as if it is unsure what to make of these new colors that came into the air. It's curious that the green and blue magic seem to coexist together with neither reacting adversely. I wonder if mine could as well?

 

My eyes flickered between my open palms. It was dangerous to mix magic. Fortitude taught me that much. If I wasn't careful, my experiment would blowup in my face. But on the chance that everything works, I'll be one step closer to better understanding. I felt like I had the book knowledge right before me and all I had to do was open the first page.

 

I had to know.

 

If I use only a bit of magic then it shouldn't blow up in my face. I let my magic pool in my right hand. With a calm mind, I willed my magic forward. I wasn't very close to the mark when it snapped and flared. Needles stabbed into my brain and I immediately retracted. The feeling didn't ease though, if anything the stabbing pain grew stronger and wider till my whole head was engulfed in pain. I winched and gritted my teeth in pain. But it died just as quickly as it began.

 

I took a few deep staggering breaths but I knew it was to early to give up. More cautiously, I attempted to reestablish a connection. This time, however, I approached the fickle mark slowly, taking time to weave and twist in the air.

 

This time the green magic didn't immediately flare but rather simmered as if it was biding its time. Coiling as if ready to react in any way needed. Going in bluntly would ruin any progress, so I decided to approach as if it was a wild animal. If it didn't see me as a threat it wouldn't react.

 

It was a part of me and as such I need to make it a part of me. Not just something that was alien trapped in body. My magic creep closer and closer and closer. When the mark didn't react, I allowed my magic to touch it.

 

My body snapped straight! My mouth dropped open in shock. Eyes wide with panic as the green energy surged through me. My breath came in ragged breaths. My lungs burned for lack of oxygen. Heat rose from the tips of my toes through the top of my head.

 

Green tendrils swirled around my whole body. Angry. Disjointed. Jagged. Sharp pain erupted when it touched me. Without thinking I summoned more magic and it burst into the air. The golden weaves immediately wrapped and corded themselves with the green ones.

 

I am not its enemy. We must work together! Work with me! My mouth gasped open in a soundless scream. My back arched and I threw my head back!

 

Something snapped! The pain disappeared. The hum of energy ceased its violent assult. My limbs shook mercilessly. My back immediately sagged and I could bring my head back to see what I could.

 

And the sight astonished me. No longer was the green magic twisting and contorting in violent mannerisms. Instead the green and gold magic intertwined and coiled seamlessly around me. Light waves and bubbling dancing. Calm. Serene. Whole. Powerful.

 

This magic and mine. It almost became indistinguishable where mine started and the marks ended. I lifted my hand and the magic rushed over to sit in my palm. The warmth and wild nature of these two magics. No real words could describe what I was feeling. But the feeling was one I wanted to experience as much as I could.

 

I sat there for a few minutes basking in the glow of emotions when I felt my energy waning. I would not be able to maintain the magic much longer. The gold pulled slowly back and the green must have understood as well because it to began to return to its container. Slowly the coils undid themselves. The more it detached the more the euphoric feeling left.

 

When the last connection snapped, everything drained. I no longer felt whole. I felt like there was a piece of me missing. My heavy breathing mocked my empty mind. What.... what was that. What just happened to me? I stared down at the mark who seemed to be content and stable for the moment.

 

I have to tell someone. Right now. I dont understand what the heck just happened. I had never felt like that ever before. Ever! And it was... It was beyond words. I have to tell Talc. I leapt off the bed and felt a bit staggered. All my energy drained from the experience. I splashed some water on my face trying to clear away the cloudy thoughts.

 

I need to talk to Solas about this.

 

Now that thought cleared my mind instantly. Talk to Solas? That's a stupid, stupid idea. I can't believe that thought just entered my mind.

 

What good would that do? I can figure this out on my own.I nodded to myself, but no sooner had I thought it all my determination left me.

 

Who am I kidding? I don't know the first thing about this mark. Thats been the whole point of this experiment! And look! Something really weird happened! What was I expecting? Right... I wasn't expecting anything to happen at all! But it did. And now I'm left with way more questions than when I started!

 

Brooklyn wouldn't know about the mark. If Theresa ever played the game, she wouldn't know either. That just leaves... NO! What about the spirits? They were around for a long time right? Surely they'd know.

 

Brooklyn's words came back to me. I hadn't been acting like I should towards Solas. He loved answering questions and solving mysteries.And this... is a pretty major question. Of all people, he would know the most about the mark. I didn't really have a choice.

 

Brooklyn was right, though...I couldn't keep putting walls between everyone. I wanted things to change. I wanted to be more here. In this reality... with everyone.

 

Right! I need to go talk with Solas! I stamped my foot on the ground. I could do this!

 

I stood up and marched to the door. Right when I grabbed the handle, I yanked back.

 

No this is stupid! This is going to lead to no end of problems. Think this through. Don't jump to conclusions!

 

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I hugged my arms to my sides. I took a deep breath and paced back and forth in front of the door.

 

I don't have to find out. This was all just some elaborate illusion. See... it never happened, I just pinched a nerve or something. It was nothing magical or mark-related at all.. so I don't have to pursue it any further.

 

Except I know down in my heart that it really did happen. There was no way an illusion could make all of that up. A pinched nerve? Who was I kidding? There's only one way for this to be cleared up.

 

I stared at the door with a mix of longing and dread.

 

If I don't ask, then I will never know. Knowledge is power here and I can't just pretend this didn't happen.

 

I gave a frustrated groan, I can't believe I have to do this.

 

This time, I stood up and approached the door. Feeling resigned, I grasped the cold metal handle, took a deep breath, and walked through the door. The door slammed shut behind me as though it, too, had grown tired of my exhausting emotions.

 

Every single step I took just reminded me more and more of how much I didn't want to be doing this. The firm snow crunched and seem to mock my apprehension. I turned toward the stairs that led up to Solas's cabin.

 

I heard a familiar voice drifting through the air.

 

I spun around. Talc!

 

Talc was walking away from the main square. Her back was turned to me and she was walking fast but she was pointing at something.

 

I took a step away from the stairs that led to Solas's cabin.

 

I can just catch up with her and explain what happened. Then we can just figure this out together!

 

Just as my feet took another step in her direction. Theresa came running up to Talc. Talc had been motioning to her.

 

My steps faltered. As much as I wanted Talc to know, I didn't want Theresa to know. I swallowed any hope of salvation as Talc vanished into the distance with Theresa bounding up and down beside her like a puppy.

 

I took the time to send Talc's retreating back one more pleading look before turning back to Solas' cabin.

 

Right before the entrance to the cul-de-sac, my courage left me.

 

What if he sees me?! I'm not ready for this!

 

I jumped behind one of the cabins and hid. I had to pump up my courage again.

 

This is crazy! Relax. Inhale.

 

This is perfectly sane. Hold for 10 seconds.

 

I can do this. Exhale. Maybe he's not even here and I'm freaking out for nothing.

 

I realized I had pinned myself flat against the wall of a cabin.

 

Brooklyn was right. Anyone watching would think I was super shady....and possibly a little insane...

 

I peered around the building, no sign of Solas. I let loose a shuddering breath.

 

My nerves were going to give out before I reached his door. How could 10 feet feel like the longest distance of my life?

 

What was I even thinking? I was here to see him. Specifically Him! I didn't need to be this up tight... boy, habits die hard.

 

He's probably in his cabin.

 

Alright Melina, you can do this. I took a deep breath and instantly felt queasy.

 

I really can't do this. But I have to do this! I just can't believe I'm doing this. I'm panicking. Calm down. Look as if your calm, cool, and collected and no one will be the wiser.

 

I took one strong step forward completely in command of my emotions. Ready to take on the world! Every step closer, my confidence waned. By the time I stood in front of the door, my legs felt like jelly.

 

Too late now. I stared at my hands, willing them to knock on the door by themselves. Hoping some unknown force would force me to do it. With a desperate prayer, I lifted my hand up and gave a small, brief rack on the door.

 

Nope nobody home! I swiftly turned around to run straight out of there.

 

“Give me a moment, I'll be right there.” A soft voice came from inside the cabin.

 

I flinched and scrunched up. Apparently, Solas is home.

 

I collected myself and turned around. Right I can do this.

 

The door swung upon. “Can I help yo- Oh, Herald...What are you doing here?”

 

Right, I knew it. This was a terrible idea. Of course he doesn't want me around here. Dumb, dumb mistake.

 

“You are absolutely right. I'm so sorry for interrupting you and all of your studies! I'll just leave you be. Goodbye!” I twirled around and started down the steps.

 

I didn't clear the landing before Solas stopped me, “Do not misunderstand me Herald, that is not what I meant. I just was surprised that you came here at all. Please forgive my rudeness, would you like to come inside?” How quickly he turned that around. Smooth talker.

 

I internally shrieked with terror, I was going into the room by myself with Solas and nobody else.

 

Remember why you are here. You are here to get answers.

 

I took a deep breath. “Thank you Solas. I appreciate it.” I had to will my voice not to stutter

 

I entered into his cabin and was immediately met with a giant table full of books, plants, and metals of some kind. He looked like he was researching something intensely.

 

“What are you researching?” I asked.

 

“I was researching how the Veil is affected by these different materials. I have not made the progress I was hoping for.” He sighed in frustration. Then realizing I was still there, he quickly followed up, “Please allow me to grab you a chair.”

 

He brought out a chair that had a small cushion. I don't know why but it amused me that he needed a cushion to sit on this stool. I had the exact same one and it was rather comfortable for me without the need for the extra fluff.

 

As I sat I took a moment to rebuild my self confidence. He sat opposite of me and rested his hands on his knees.

 

“I came here to ask you something about the mark.”

 

He barely managed to hide his surprise. He quickly recovered his usually stoic mask.

 

“I see.” was his bland reply.

 

I immediately jumped up and began to pace around the floor. I manage to look everywhere but him. “I was relaxing in my cabin earlier when I thought about the mark. What it is, how it came to be, and all that fun stuff and well....”I trailed off a bit really unsure how to proceed.

 

“What exactly are your questions, Herald?” He calmly inquired.

 

“I decided to do a little experiment. To see how the mark would react to different stimuli.”

 

Solas's eyes immediately raised in concern. “That mark is very powerful. You risk much by tampering with it without my supervision.”

 

My eyes snapped to him. “I know, I know. It was stupid, but I did take some precautions. I started out small. I poked and prodded it like I watched you do before. It didn't like that very much and struck out at me. But then I decided to take it a step further and well... you should see it for yourself.”

 

He leaned forward, his analytical mind at perfect attention.

 

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I hope I dont regret showing him this. I summoned my own magic in my right hand. I felt the magic from the mark react a bit as well. I drew upon the marks magic. Both tendrils pooled and coiled in my hands. I watched Solas carefully.

 

With only a little guidance, I urged both magics slowly forward. The moment they touched, I felt the deep connection again. I arched my back and took a deep breath. Wholeness. Completeness. I could feel so much more again.

 

“Impossible” I heard him whisper.

 

He beckoned to see my hands and I allowed him to. He instantly began poking and prodding. I watched as his own pale green magic joining in the mixture. The mark's magic happily accepted his.

 

His magic approached me cautiously. I was apprehensive and my magic reacted similarly. Once the connection established itself, I felt the exact same connection as earlier. But it was so much more! I felt Solas. His emotions. His shock and awe. His confusion. His own disbelief. I felt my own fear and apprehension being drawn to him as though he were taking them where I could never feel them again.

 

With the fear and doubt slowly ebbing away. I was left with calm, serenity, and joy. I felt almost like I was floating.

 

I felt something on the edge of my mind. As though something was pressing against a locked door trying to get in.

 

Let it in. I thought.

 

I imagined myself reaching toward that door in my mind.

 

Don't! He can't know! Another voice cried out in my mind

 

My hand faltered as it reached for the door handle.

 

Guard the door! Nail it shut! Let no one in! No matter what! It cried out again.

 

As my mind became clearer, I realized why the warning came. The familiar magic that was pressed strongly against my mental barrier. Solas' very being was on the other side of that door trying to find a way in. He was so close!

 

Just a small turn of the knob and he would know me. The euphoric feeling began to dissipate. A black cloud of fear and panic surged up inside me! He would see everything, Everything! He would know the truth! I came to my senses with a jolt.

 

I immediately yanked my hand away from his. I didn't bother to hide my fear.

 

He stared opened mouthed in shock, “I'm sorry, Herald. I didn't know that would happen. I'm... I'm sorry.”

 

I didn't allow him to continue. I bolted out of that cabin as quickly as I could. I knew it was a mistake to come here! A strong hand gripped my wrist before I hit the stairs.

 

I whirled around to meet Solas's eyes. The stoic mask he wore had slipped and I saw the deep concern he had for me etched on his face.

 

“Wait! Please!” He begged, “That was my fault, Hera-” He stopped himself with a despondent sigh. I tensed to pull away again but he held me firmly.

 

“Ayla. Ayla.” He breathed as if I might break. “It caught me off guard, please believe me. I didn't think it could... The mark has accepted you in a way I have seen in only the oldest dreams. Powerful magic like this cannot be left untamed. Let me show you how to control it. You need not fear it or me any longer. I can help you.”

 

I looked away from him. My eyes felt hot and watery. I couldn't bear the sight of him. I couldn't look into his pleading eyes and feel like I had the right to throw him away. I couldn't look him in the face and not feel like I was wrong. He let go of my wrist.

 

“Please. Ayla.” He held out his hand to me to lead me back inside. Back to where I would feel safe. Back to where I would reveal everything and be free of these burdens.

 

I felt my hand drifting toward his of its own volition.

 

No! The voice screamed from somewhere inside my head.

 

I spun on my heels and rushed down the stairs driven entirely by impulse. I needed to get far far away from here. If Solas's yelled anything after me, I didn't hear it.

 

I didn't understand what had happened. I couldn't describe what I had just felt and I couldn't even tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. I just want to forget about any of this happening. That connection couldn't have been real. What would have happened if I opened the door to him?

 

Would we have become like the cords of green and gold, bound so tightly together nothing could separate us? I felt a pain in my chest as if the breaking of those cords had snapped something inside me as well. The sudden pang in my heart made me realize why I was truly afraid of Solas in the beginning.

 

I was afraid of that connection. I was afraid to let anyone behind the walls I spent years building up. Solas however, could possibly be the one to tear them down. He had done so once before. The first time I had ever played Inquisition, I had chosen to romance him. How I could have grown so attached to a video game character was beyond me. But it happened, and it felt so real. I had never be drawn into a romance like I was drawn to his.

 

I had just begun my recovery when fate reared its ugly head and brought me to this world.

 

When I first saw Solas in the flesh, I knew I would have to be on guard. Not only to protect my secrets, but to protect myself from emotions that could never be acknowledged. Did I even stand a chance in avoiding the inevitable? I just couldn't go through that same heartbreak.

 

I wanted to pretend nothing happened. I wanted to pretend I'd felt nothing when those magical cords wound themselves together. But deep down I knew the truth. And it scared me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N, So i really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It defiantly was difficult for me to write and I hope i was able to show genuine emotions from Ayla. Do any of you know people who run away from their own emotions? How do you encourage them to acknowledge and accept them? That'll be the challenge for our poor Ayla. Hopefully an interfering Qunari will liven things up. Hehe, time to bring on the fun.)


	39. Adventure in the Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla contemplates the mark as she journey's to the barn

We were to journey to Val Royeaux today to meet with the Chantry mothers to discuss the 'motivations' of the Inquisition. I recall the mission from the game and I don't remember it being particularly exciting. The chantry mothers would probably just speak in circles around each other all trying to seem important. 

But, it was a vital meeting. With an 'official' stance in place, the mages and templars would at least communicate with the envoys the Inquisition had sent. After that, the rest would be up to me.

I guess I couldn't really stay holed up in my cabin for much longer. I felt so emotionally drained after that… whatever you would call that... magic encounter. I spent so much time just staring at my mark. I I didn't dare try to touch it again. No need to have a repeat situation. 

I had never heard of magic combining in the way ours had. The only real time I had heard characteristics of magic discussed had been in the random in-game conversations my party members had with each other. They had discussed the ability to identify each others magic simply because it 'felt' different. 

Now I could see how true that was. I've never tried to feel my own magic, but Solas' felt wild and free, unbridled with boundless energy. Yet it also churned and oozed authority almost like it carried the wisdom of generations. In every battle together, I could identify Solas' spells in chaos. But they had always felt separated, foreign, like it only existed in its own space.

That wasn't even close to the same sensation I felt. I never imagined his magic or any magic for that matter could feel the way it had. When our magic had bonded I felt together, accepted. Like I was sharing the same space and time as him. Neither of us were outsiders anymore. Had the Herald in the game had a similar experience with magic and the mark? If they did, it certainly was never focused on.

Maybe... being an elf had something to do with it? We were both elves. In theory, we were connected because we were the same species. We both have pointy ears, have a connection with the Fade, and have a genetic makeup similar enough to be related. I'm not so sure thats the answer though. Theres a lot of elven culture talked about and explored. I hadn't heard the clansmen say anything about feeling a oneness in the group. Surely a situation like mine would have been replicated at least once. 

So if being a mage or being an elf isn't what caused this to happen, what else could it be? What makes me different from the in game Herald? Nothing obvious. Everything seems to be following the correct sequence of events. By all accounts, I am absolutely no different then any other thousands of game Heralds created world wide. Unless... it was because I'm from the real world? 

That thought made me pause mid-step. Could the fact that i'm not really from this world spark such magic to form? Like there is something buried deep within me thats reminiscent of our world and THAT is what the magic was connecting with.

I took a moment to study my hand and foot. Nothing seemed remotely familiar with my old body. Why would a little piece of earth stay inside of me when this whole body was from the world of Thedas. The only thing I recognize from our world was my character and personality. 

Knowing my luck, its a mix of all the above. I'm a normal human living inside an elf mage's body and my lack of experience caused a freak accident to happen. Right that's what I'm going to go with for now. 

I decided to journey to the barn and tend to Ceaser before the journey ahead. As the barn came into view my excitement grew more and more. Let's put away these unhappy thoughts. Time to see my, well rested, steed! I grinned in anticipation.

As I approached the stables, I noticed the stable hands running to and fro. Coming from inside, I heard master Dennet barking out orders.

“Good morning Master Dennet. Have the horses been fed yet this morning?” I asked.

“Not yet Herald. The stable boys are bringing up the food barrels now. Shouldn't be to long. ”

“Excellent. If you don't mind, I'd like to take care of Caesar this morning. We could use the extra bonding time.” I smiled and gave a quick goodbye nod.

I entered into the tack room. I scanned the racks of other saddles and bridles. A few blankets were tossed in the corner. I walked over to the nearest cabinet and grabbed one of the wooden feed buckets.

After filling the bucket with delicious grains and pellets, I exited the tack room. I couldn't help but chuckle when all the horses held their heads outside of their stalls. Each one secretly hoping I would deposit my buckets of edible gold into their feed bucket. Caesar recognized me and gave a loud nicker.

Ignoring the desperate horses, I made my way to Caesar’s stall and poured it into his bowl. He wasted no time devouring his food. I took a moment to look him over, checking for nicks and injuries. It was easy to settle into the monotonous task. I felt my worries about the upcoming trip melt away.

I felt calm and at peace. There was no need to rush, no need to be afraid or to look over my shoulder. It was just me and Caesar.. I leaned my forehead onto his thick strong neck and breathed deep. He was such a good horse. Strong and agile, beautiful and deadly.

“Master Dennet, I have come to check on my mount for the upcoming journey. Were my specifications attended to?” An uncomfortably familiar voice echoed down the hallway. I immediately stood ram rod straight. It was way too early for this! I had no time to prepare! Why was he at the stable?!

I risked peaking out into the hallway and there he was. Solas. My heart lept into my throat. I gotta hide! There was a loft just next to Casear's stall. If I moved quickly, I could get up there and no one would be the wiser.

Master Dennet guided Solas into the tack room and I leapt at the chance. I quickly scaled the ladder and dove into a pile of hay. From my vantage point I could clearly see the length of hallway. But if someone didn't look to carefully, I would remain hidden. I held my breath to try and slow down my heartbeat. Now wasn't the time to panic.

I watched as he guided his steed down the hallway. He whispered calming words to the beast. I couldn't quite tell what he was saying but I could see the contented look on his face. He looked over the animal as I had done.

When he was finished he gave the horse a good scratch behind the ear. It leaned into his touch with a contented huff. I nearly gasped when I saw Solas smile. I don't think I've seen him do that yet. But here he was smiling away at an animal that clearly wanted more attention. I leaned forward to get a better view. He had a nicer smile than I thought possible. I guess I wouldn't really be one to see it. It's not like I gave him reasons to smile whenever we bumped into each other. 

Solas turned away from the creature to get a brush. The horse gave an impatient whinny and threw its massive head on his shoulder for more cuddles. Solas gave a soft laugh. Not a chuckle or that very reserved fake smile thing he did, but an actual laugh.

“You're a greedy one, aren't you?” he flashed another of his rare smiles as he hugged the horse's head. I internally squealed. A horse and rider relationship was one of greatest human/animal bonds. It was beautiful to see them both so happy. Solas really had a way with his horse.

I felt a smile growing on my face. I suddenly realized I was acting like a Peeping Tom and it was kinda freaky to be spying on Solas like some shady stalker.

I ducked back into the hay as another pair of feet padded down the hallway.

“Morning Solas. Fancy finding you here.” Talc greeted him with a wave. She had her arms full of lumpy sacks.

“Morning Talc. How are- what are those?” Solas had turned and was eyeing her packages with curiosity.

“A plan. I hope.” she answered as she came to stand beside him.

Hoping for some affectionate attention as well, her dappled horse had been standing jealously next to Solas. He tossed his head impatiently as she approached as if to ask, “where have you been?”

Talc didn't seem too keen on being in the stable. She wasn't a horse person. She was all too aware of how dirty everything was in the stable even if I found it quite clean by comparison. I could see it on her face. Well. I couldn't actually see her face, but I could imagine it perfectly.

Talc glared at the horse and the horse laid it's ears back against it's head. Somehow their dislike for each other seemed mutual.

“Perhaps you should brush it down. They enjoy that.” Solas offered her the brush.

She set the sack down and took the brush.

“What's the point of brushing it? Its a giant animal that will never be clean because it never bathes.” she groused.

“Well that's the point of brushing it. Because it cant bathe.” Solas chuckled.

Talcs shoulders slumped in defeat. As she reached forward to brush the horse, it turned it's head and tried to bite her.

She pulled back so fast she almost fell on top of Solas.

“Ah! This stupid horse! He kept trying to bite me the whole way here yesterday! I haven't done anything to him! He's such a jerk!” Talc cried

She jabbed a finger in it's face. “Im not going to brush you, you dirty punk. I hope the fleas eat you alive!”

The horse tossed it's head and pawed the ground angrily.

“Perhaps, your plan might work?” Solas tapped the sack with his toes.

“hmph. Just to show him what he's missing out on.” Talc pick up a sack and ripped it open.

Apples, bright and red, were bulging of out the sack.

She held one out to her horse. “You can have one if you stop being a jerk.” He swung his head away.

“Fine, your loss.” she bit into the apple and chewed it loudly, smacking her lips as obnoxiously as she could. “Mmmm. So good.”

I leaned forward again to get a better view. The horse had turned its head back. I couldn't help but laugh at how human horses could act.

To my horror I actually did laugh. I clamped a hand over my mouth. Solas couldn't hear me over his disgust for Talc's loud chewing. But Talc turned her head and caught a glimpse of me out of the corner of her eye. I crossed my hands in an “X” to try and tell her to not out me in front of Solas.

She wipe her mouth with the back of her hand as she turned away from me.

“Ayla said she would do this for me.” Talc raised her voice as she spoke. Solas looked a little confused since she was nearly yelling and he was only 3 feet away from her. I had made no such promise. What was she talking about?

“I see.” He turned around to give his horse some more attention, “I have not seen the Herald in a few days. Is she well?”

Talc let her horse eat a few apples. “She should be. You could probably ask her more when she gets here.”

“I don't think she would want to speak with me. I may have overstepped a boundary when we last spoke.” Solas muttered as Talc moved away. She was walking towards the loft. I was barely 8 feet away from them. I lost sight of her as she moved directly under my hiding place.

“She's the forgiving type. No worries.”

“When I see her next, I will have to make up for it.” He gave a determined head nod.

CRACK!

I felt the impact in my body. The boards I was laying on broke like they'd been smashed with a war hammer.

Then I was falling. It was a short drop to the stable floor followed by an avalanche of hay.

I let out a yelp of pain. I'd landed on my elbow. I sputtered out stalks of hay from my mouth.

“Oh look. Here she is.” Talc's voice was free of surprise.

Solas rushed over at my yelp.

“What were you doing in the Loft?” he asked as Talc picked some hay out of my hair.

Oh my gosh, he's so close. I went into to full panic mode.

“I was-uh-” I looked around and grabbed his first thing I saw. “I was looking for this stick...yeah.”

“A stick?” He gave me a worried look

“uh-huh, yeah. This one.” I wiggled it in front of his face. A sharp pain in my elbow made me drop the stick with another yelp.

“You may have significantly injured your elbow. I can heal-.” he raised his hands towards me, but when I flinched he leaned back, “that is...I don't want you to be in pain. If you're willing...” He stammered for words.

I began to refuse but Talc put a death grip on my shoulder.

“Of course she does. She has to take care of my horse like she promised. She can't do that with a broken elbow.”

“I didn't-” I began angrily to disagree with her. I had never promised to take care of her horse.

“It's broken.” Talc affirmed, squeezing my shoulder even tighter. I grit my teeth to not squeal in pain again.

“It's really important for her to keep her promises. You know how good she is, Solas. Such a big heart. What a great Herald.”

Solas seemed doubtful, but more concerned with the darkening bruise on my elbow than anything else at the moment.

Great. I couldn't refuse to take care of her horse now or I'd look like a flaky Herald. Well played, Talc, well played.

I held my elbow out to Solas. “Please.” I asked him quietly

“Great!” Talc slapped us both on the back, “I'll leave you guys to it!”

as Talc walked by her horse to leave, she paused. They made eye contact. She gave it an Im-watching-you motion and walked out as the horse neighed indignantly after her.

I sat on the floor craddling my elbow to my chest. I tried to stand up but the jostling caused me to wince even more. 

“Please, be careful Herald. You don't want to further injury yourself.” Solas said as he held out his hand to me. “May I please see your elbow.”

I hugged my arm even closer to me. “That... whatever you call it with the magic connection thingy isn't going to happen again. Will it?” My eyes went wide with fear. 

“I don't believe so. Now that I'm aware of the possibility, I shall be more guarded. Regardless, it shouldn't be an issue if only one us calls their magic.”He held his hand closer to my arm. I met his eyes. I searched for the hidden lie I convinced myself was there. When I didn't find what I was looking for, I slowly extended my elbow towards him.

He gentle grasped it and ran his fingers over the darkening flesh. I twitched in pain as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“I'm relieved. It's only a small break, it shouldn't be difficult to heal. I'm going to summon my magic to ease the pain and speed up the recovery.” 

I flinched my arm away from him. Panic seizing control for a minute. Solas held out his hands in peace. “I give you my word. I only wish to heal your arm.”

I took a calming breath, “Right, I know that. Sorry it was just a gut reaction.” 

He nodded his understanding. 

After another deep breath I gave him back my arm. 

“I'm going to begin now.” He said calmly. 

He summoned his magic and I instantly felt it in the air. That same wild powerful magic surged forward eager to appease the summoners command. I felt my elbow begin to heat up. It felt like tiny little hands danced and touched little bones and muscles. Slowly stitching them together. 

“You seem quite proficient at this. Master Solas.” My eyes couldnt tear away from the wonder of magic healing my elbow.

“I do enjoy the subtlety of healing magic. It's easy to summon a fireball and kill a half dozen people. But there is a simple joy in the finesse it takes to heal a bone. There is a lot more to be learned as well. It would not suit the patient if I healed a bone misaligned.”

Now that he mentioned it, I could see the finer webs of magic and how they intertwined with each other. 

“It's... very impressive.” 

In a few moments the pain ceased and I worked up the courage to bed my elbow back and forth. 

“It should be fine for now. But let us hope this journey is an uneventful one. It would do for you to rest that arm for a day or two.” 

Now's my chance to escape. I grinned. “Thank you for that. I should probably go finish packing.” I tried to turn away and make a quick get away. 

“Didn't Talc say you promised to sort her horse?” Solas asked quizzically. 

I hunched my shoulders in defeat. “Right the pain made me forget. Thank you for the reminder.” My heart raced. Just a few more moments. I can handle that. Taking soft steps I crossed down the hallway to where our steeds were tied. Solas grabbed a nearby brush and resumed softly brushing out the horse's coat.

Though Solas seemed content, I immediately felt the awkward silence. But what do I say?

“Um... “ 

I stood still a moment. He did just heal me with magic, should I bring up the incident? That's sooooo an easy subject to discuss. Hey remember that green/gold light thingy that happened earlier? Yeah lets forget that ever happened. Or maybe, just flat out say the light ment nothing. And lets both act like reasonable adults and forget it ever occurred.

“I have no wish to alarm you, but it does seem like you have something on your mind?” Solas's smooth voice rang out.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I must have wandered much closer then I thought.

“I... um... ya see.... I....” My mind went completely blank.

“He's a... um... beautiful horse.” If only I could kick myself in the rear. Really? A beautiful horse. That's the best line I could come up with?

Solas inclined his head slightly, “ I've named him Dhaveira.”

“Dhaveira?” I tried to puzzle out the name in my head. But my elvhen wasn't even close to passable.

“It means kissed by snow in elvhen.” He lifted up the horses mane to reveal a large white patch. “I found it a rather apt name.” My curiosity was peaked as I stepped closer to him.

I smiled at the great reveal. “Dhaveira. I like it.” I smiled. My smile quickly dropped and I took a few steps back. I had gotten closer then I thought.

“I um... Could we... Do you...” I took a deep breath. “what happened earlier... the magic surge thing. Was that because I am still a novice mage?” I looked anywhere but at him. If it was just a result of an action made in ignorance, then I would know better and could prepare for it. If our magics touched on the battlefield, I'd know to protect my mind against the invasion. I won't have to risk anyone truly seeing me again.

“I believe it is indeed because you are a mage. A non-mage would not have control of the Fade as you or I.” 

“Then it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm an elf? Since I know better I can stop it from happening again?”

“The Dalish do not have legend of magic combining as ours did. Could it still happen if you were a human? Unlikely, but not impossible. There are still many other questions. Since the encounter, I have searched the fade for answers.”

“Did... did you find anything?” I asked nervous to hear what he had to say. How much digging would he have to?

“For now no, but there are deeper and older places to yet search.” He said calmly.

“What happens now then?” 

“It is entirely up to you Herald. It may be that we need to search out these answers together. If you you wish...” 

He was cut off but a squeal from the door. “Oh my gosh!! IT's Solas!!!”

In came a bounding Theresa. She clapped her hands with joy and tackled him with a hug around his waist.

The horror on his face was priceless.

“Wow you're so tall in person! Your ears look different than what I remember. Can I see my reflection in your bald head?” Theresa grabbed Solas head and forced him to bend forward. “Nope. Maybe you should wax your head, then it'll be all shiny!”

She sqweeled again and allowed a horrified Solas' to regain his composer. The anger and indigence were clear as day.

My fear and apprehension was immediately replaced by anger. Had this woman no sense of dignity? Snatching and grabbing at him in such a disrespectful way. I sneered in her direction.

“Reece! Personal space still matters here!” Talc came bounding in. She caught my eye and mouthed sorry.

“But it's Solas!! Here! In the flesh!” Theresa squealed. She made a move to hug him again.

“Have we met before?” Solas asked confused, putting his hands up to block her affectionate advances “I mean, before we found you on the road?”

Theresa face was shocked, “Oh yeah! I was so shocked that time. But we have! Well, not really. But-You wouldn't know.”

“I doubt that. And I think I would remember someone as... exuberant as yourself.” Nothing she said made any sense.

“He called me exuberant!” she twirled around as Talc managed to get a hold of her. She suddenly melted into a pool admiration.

“You would use such fancy words. You are so dreamy.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him and disgust boiled up inside of me.

Talc muttered something in her ear which sounded like, “We've had this conversation. You're not the Herald anymore.” but I couldn't be sure.

“Okay, Reece. Leave the nice man alone.” she pulled Theresa away. “You still have bags to pack and you have to pick your very own horse!”

“Oh a horse! Can I get a golden one?! I always like the golden ones!” She said excitedly.

Talc grabbed her by the shoulder and mouthed another sorry as she guided Theresa out of the hallway.

Solas' took a moment to readjust himself.

“I don't think I'll ever get used to her.” I mumbled.

“If every encounter is a repeat of this then neither shall I.” Solas grumbled.

I chuckled a bit.

Sobering I caught Solas' eye. “I... I can't forget what happened in the cabin. As much as I have tried to. I know it means something. What I dont really know. But... if... if you find anything out would you share that with me? I....” I paused and took a deep breath, “I promise to hear what you have to report. And then we can go from there.” He said earlier that he would travel into deep places in the Fade to find answers. I doubt I could keep up with him. Besides, I dont want him to know of my own exploits in the Fade. I will ask the Master's to help.

 

This way, I can be involved in the search. I could possibly even guide him away from dangerous questions. I could get some answers and my secrets would be safe. Hopefully, this wont turn around to bite me in the future.

Solas nodded with a small smile. “It is all I ask for Herald.”


	40. An Arrow and a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla's patience with Reece begins to wane the result is lesson taught by our favorite elf

(Ayla's POV)

Ok that.. is... IT! There is only so much patience I have and right now and it is so SOO very close to snapping! I dont care that I was manipulated to bring her along. Being tortured by templars or even facing tranquility would be an infinitely better punishment then dealing with this nonsense! If Theresa keeps up this whining and complaining, I swear I will put the pointy end of my daggers into her behind. Maybe that will keep her mouth shut!

We'd been riding now for less than a day. Not even that long! I had even put Theresa in the back of the caravan to put as much distance between us as possible. Yet I still could hear... every... single... mumble, every single... whine, every SINGLE SQWEAL. How could she be so loud!?

I knew it would happen. Theresa would be soo excited at first. And she was! 

I love horses she said. They're so great to ride. She said. Ooh look how tall this one is. Blah blah blah. Squeaky, irritating voice! 

Brooklyn seemed amused by Theresa's antics. Varric too. Only Cassandra and Solas seem to find her as irritating as I did. Being the best guides, they happily performed their duty... in the front of caravan. So far ahead that they could actually get the moment's peace I was so desperately craving. 

I was shocked when she showed up earlier this morning with a bow slung around her shoulders. With an extra spring in her step she wasted no time showing it off to anyone would look at her for more than ten seconds. 

I tired to voice my concern to Brooklyn but I couldn't get a moment alone with her. I was tempted to keep a barrier spell on the horses at all times just in case she had an... “oopsie” and killed one of them. 

Cassandra about flipped her lid. 'How can we trust someone we hardly know with a weapon' She yelled. Talc quickly rose to her defense. Solas had interjected for the sake of peace, reminding her how she had allowed me to be armed as a prisoner. Of course he had to bring logic into the situation and remind me of my own beginnings to boot. I hated that he was right.

Not exactly the best way to start the long ride ahead. 

Of course, Theresa seemed completely incapable of reading the atmosphere. She immediately oozed happiness and joy with every step she took. Never the dull dwarf, Varric joined in her incessant giggling and laughing. It certainly didn't help matters at all. 

He was regaling her with yet another tale about one of his many adventures. 

He probably could tell stories 24 hours straight and never repeat a single one. I huffed in frustration. 

I'd give it a minute. Five tops before she said something so profoundly stupid that I’d have no choice but to tie a gag around her mouth to shut her up! 

But every single time my anger would flair and I'd whip around to give her a piece of my mind. There was Talc almost daring me to try it. She'd cock her eyebrow as if asking if I REALLY want to go there. I knew I just needed to just take a deep breath. 

Then Theresa gave the deepest sigh that turned into a moan, “Did anyone think to bring a pillow? My butt hurts!” 

Varric laughed, “Now there's a revolutionary idea. Wish I had brought one.” 

You dont have to agree with her. My brain hissed.

“Better get used to it, Theresa! Saddles only get harder the longer you ride on them!” I snapped at her. There I said it! I was trying to be so good but she just had to push it! 

To be fair, I was feeling the affects of a long ride myself. I could relate to her swore muscles and stiff back. And there was only so many times you could play 'I spy Tree addition...' But I knew it was better than walking! 

I heard a faint snicker beside me. I turned to glare at the offender. I hadn't even noticed when Talc had pulled her horse next to me. 

“You're doing the right thing. Bringing her along.” She assured me, “But you keep making that face and it'll stay that way. It'll be a waste of your good looks.” 

“Hmph!” I turned my head away from her, “I said she could come along. You better not expect me to be happy about it. Cuz that ain't happening. I'm only doing this for you, you know!” I sneered and straightened myself in the saddle. 

“Yeah, yeah. You're quite the martyr.” Talc smirked. 

 

Talc rode next to me while Teresa rode next to Varric for awhile. As we journeyed, I saw some wild goats in the distance. Oblivious to our group, they were happily munching on the rich lush grass. We did need something for dinner tonight. Fresh ram steaks would be more hearty than the hard tack we had packed for the trip. 

“Varric? Do you think you could nab one of those rams for dinner tonight? Might make for good eating.” I pointed in the direction of the herd. 

“Good idea Trouble! Give me a moment!” He said with a smile. He took a moment to swing his mighty crossbow around his back.

“I got it!!” I heard someone shout from behind me.

I glanced behind me and went wide-eyed with horror. I didn't have time to blink before Theresa drew her bow. She had an arrow horribly placed in the bow. With wide eyed panic, I shouted, “NO, Theresa not like that!”

But it was too late. She let the warped arrow fly. It went nowhere near its target but instead zipped past an unsuspecting Caesar's head. With a strong 'thunk' it buried itself in the nearest tree. Caesar jumped in panic and I had to yank on the reins hard to keep him from bolting. 

“Did I ask you for your help!” I snarled at her.

She sat with her mouth wide in shock. “But... I.. I was... I just...” She looked like a blubbing fish!

“You nearly hurt my horse with your carelessness!” I shouted at her. 

I was nearly ready to explode when Talc rode up next to her and patted her bow down. “It's okay Reece. I know you were only trying to help. We'll get more practice later, but we'll let Varric handle this for now.” 

“I was just trying to impress Varric....” Her lips quivered as if she were ready to burst into tears. 

I pulled my horse around to block her path, “You nearly kills my horse and that's all you can say?!” I snapped at Reece. I whipped my head around to face Talc, “Why did you even give her a bow! Now she's a danger 50 feet away!”

“'Nearly' being the key word. Your horse looks fine to me.” She said trying to play the situation down. “And obviously I gave it to her because she needs to protect herself.”

“Did she even practice with that thing?!”

“Except for a few flowerpots and that one guy's hat, she did well enough and she'll keep getting better.” 

“A flowerpot and a guy's hat is not my horse! If they weren't safe, what makes it safe for us!?” 

“Everyone here looks safe to me. Besides, it barely had any power. Even if you had gotten hit, it would've been just a scratch.” Talc said more confidently than I was sure she felt as she tore the arrow out of the tree trunk, a piece of tree bark coming off with it, and tossed it back to Theresa who fumbled trying to catch it and dropped it 

Varric managed to catch it before it hit the ground, “It's good your aim is so bad that no one got hurt. I'll definitely give you a few pointers later. If your going to have a bow, practice, practice, practice!”

“Right!” Theresa chirped. It was obvious she didn't feel bad for nearly wounding my four legged companion. 

How could Varric not even care?! This was not nothing! It was obviously dangerous!   
Before I could retort, Theresa pulled her horse up on Talc's far side, opposite of me. 

“I should go talk to him.” I heard Theresa whisper excitedly, casting goo-goo eyes at the back of Solas' head. They had been far enough that they hadn't noticed the disturbance. 

“I think you freaked him out a little last time..” Talc began. 

“Bah! He's gonna love me!” Theresa straightened up in her saddle as she waved Talc's concerns away with the wind. She peered around Talc and eyed me harshly, “I've romanced him before.”

“Hey! We're not done-”  
Next thing I knew I saw her horse had sprinting off to catch up with Solas. My words hung limply in the air. 

“Fine, whatever! Romance him? Ha!” I chuckled bitterly “ Like she has a chance.” I tightened my grip on the reigns. 

“She really likes him. He must be some kind of cassanova in the game. Kinda sad I never got a chance to play before all this.” She sighed leaning forward in her saddle to stared at Solas' bald head with a confused look. 

I scoffed, “Well it doesn't matter because I'm the only one that can romance him anyway. She'll probably just annoy him to death.” 

It was out before I could stop it. 

“Ooh. Aren't we getting possessive.” Talc wiggled her shoulders suggestively with a giggle. 

“Hush you! That's not what I meant!” I sputtered. “ I meant that romance is only available to the female elf herald. And I'm certainly not going to instigate anything! Besides, who in their right mind would like her like that.” 

“He doesn't seem to mind her all that much.” Talc tossed her head in their direction. 

I glanced up to see Theresa smiling brightly at Solas as he seemed to be trying to understand where the depths of her emotion came from. 

He probably thinks she's a crazy stalker. Do they have those here? 

“We need to break that up.” I urged my horse forward. 

“No need to be jealous, Female Elf Herald. He's obviously all yours.” Talc teased. 

“I'm not jealous.” I huffed as I snapped the reigns, “Her stupidity is boundless so she's bound to say something stupid!” 

I sped off with Talc close behind. I could just imagine the grin that must've been plastered on her face. 

“Hang onto your socks, Solas. I'm going to show you some strange magic!” Theresa was saying enthusiastically as she leaned back in her saddle and cracked her fingers.

“You need not over exert yourself, da'len. You should save your energy for the long ride ahead of us.” 

“Since when do you know magic?” I scoffed as I pulled up beside her. She was so absurd. She didn't even have an avatar. No way she knew magic. 

She turned away from Solas to fix me with an evil eye. “I really can do magic!” she sniffed. 

“Reece. Now's not-” Talc began

“No no no!! I really can! Watch this!” She sat up straight and tall in her saddle. She then dramatically began waving her arms about. It was almost comical. 

Abruptly stopping her interpretive dance she delicately placed her both her index fingers on her temple and began to rub them slowly. “I'm just summoning my magic now. One moment.” She said with utmost sincerity.

“Oh boy.” I heard Talc sigh.

I glanced at Solas. Was he buying this?

“Alakazam!!” Theresa shouted suddenly, thrusting her index finger dramatically at the ground. 

Nothing happened. 

I realized I had been holding my breath. For a moment there was a small part of me that wondered if she might actually know magic. The rest of me suddenly wondered why it would matter if she did or not. 

She turned to Solas and gave him a nervous laugh. He pulled his horse to a stop and turned to give her his full attention with a defeated sigh.

Varric and Cassandra had taken notice of what was happening and had taken up places on either side of Solas and Theresa. 

“What's all this then?” Cassandra sounded impatient.

“She's gonna do a magic trick.” Varric sounded excited. 

“This is a waste of time. We need to keep moving.” I tried to hurry them along. I wasn't going to play along with her drama when it was obvious she couldn't do it. 

“I saaaid,” she drew back her finger dramatically. “ ALAKAZAAM!” She gestured more forcefully than before at a nearby rock. 

That's when I felt it. Magic. 

The rock wiggled and then flopped over like it was made of Jell-o. 

“AH HA! I did it!” Theresa clapped her hands. She beamed at Solas. But Solas wasn't looking at her. I followed his gaze. He was looking over his shoulder at Talc. He must have felt it too. 

The magic had felt like a cool hand on my back.

More than that, it was familiar. There had been moments when I thought I had felt that same cool feeling in the past, but it had felt so different than other magics that I'd immediately dismissed it. This same icy touch was what I felt when Talc had shown me her map magic. 

“Yes. Valiant effort.” Solas said absentmindedly.

Theresa squealed with delight. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 

He nearly fell out of his saddle. 

“Of course. Another mage appears.” Cassandra scoffed.

Varric scrambled down from his horse to pick up the rock.

“It's like pudding!” he had it cupped in his hands and was shaking it back and forth to feel it jiggle. 

I wasn't looking. My eyes were on Talc. She realized I was looking and she passed her hand nervously through her hair. 

“Well how about that?” she laughed. 

How much magic does Talc know? I wondered. 

“You lack control over your powers, they must have manifested recently.” Solas had freed himself from Theresa's grip. He quickly urged his horse to move along and away from his hugging assailant. We all followed suit. 

“Impressive. Right?” Theresa tossed her hair back haughtily. 

Solas gave her a careful smile. 

My anger flared up again. She took credit for everything other people did for her. Had she ever worked hard a day in her life for ANYTHING ? Why did everyone cater to her?! Solas obviously knew it wasn't her magic, didn't he?

I will not stand for whatever mockery this was supposed to be! I will NOT let her get away with her uselessness here. She will not take credit for everything we work so hard for! Dead weight should be addressed! 

I gritted my teeth. 

I connected my magic to the fade and hurled a fireball at a tree ahead of us. 

Theresa screamed as the ball passed close to her face. She immediately ducked and gripped her horse around the neck. She stared at me in wide eyed panic as the tree went up in flames. 

This was the power of a true mage. This was a power that hard work could achieve. This was a power she would never possess!

I pulled my horse next to hers. “No. It's not impressive.” I flipped my hair in mockery of her, “What IS impressive is your total lack of self awareness!” I sneered at her. 

She glared angrily at me through her wild hair. 

“That was uncalled for!” Cassandra fumed as she tried to get her panicky horse back in line.

“And her self-important antics are?! Who do you think you are, Theresa? You are nothing! Not even a mediocre 'mage' and You boast like you're the greatest!” I snapped. 

“Your face is mediocre!” Theresa snapped back. 

We locked eyes, hatred and anger striking out like lightning. 

If looks could kill. 

Solas cleared his throat. 

“What do you want, Solas” I snarled “You knew it wasn't her but just like everyone else, you humored her. She's never gonna learn that way!” I shifted my glare to him. I dared a glance at Talc. She had the brains to at least look ashamed. 

“This is most unlike you, Ayla. Do you really believe destroying a tree proved anything? Did it make you feel better to see her scream in fright? Do you understand the damage your lack of self control truly cost?”

What? He was coming down on me for destroying a tree?! The adrenaline in my system slowly began to fade. 

“A moment of anger is far less damaging then relying on someone with nothing offer.” I fumed. 

Solas' cool, calm, and sincere eyes locked onto mine. “What will people say when they tell your story Herald? You may slay great giants and dragons, mighty kings and rulers of nations. But if you are not careful, they will also remember how in your rage you lashed out in retaliation against someone undeserving of your wrath.”

“Well it would just be stories.” Talc tried to change the subject. Everyone seemed to be tense. 

Well, I wasn't sorry. 

“Stories can do great damage. Often they get repeated so much that soon it's questioned if it is a story or not. Stories contain morals and are often used as a way to define what is right and what is wrong.”

Solas could sense my stubbornness. 

“You are Dalish, you know the value of stories amongst the elves.” He said, “if it is said that the Herald is able to make such decisions with little consequences implies a world devoid of justice. Does necessity make justice void?” 

I bit my lip. I understood what he was trying to get at in a round about way. 

“If I justify this, I can justify anything. People will often try to justify the actions they take in order to remove the feeling of guilt. I have to remember what my actions can mean in the grand sceme of things.” I paused a moment, “Even amongst the Dalish the morality of situations are left ambiguous in order to propagate ideology. Its why one must always judge situations and stories for themselves. But not everyone would have the wisdom to do so.” I answered softly. 

He nodded gently, “The lesson then should be to value your actions as they may evolve into choices you wouldn't have considered possible before.” He seemed saddened at these words. 

I glanced over at Theresa. Talc had moved her away to cool off. They now led the group. I felt ashamed of myself. I allowed my anger and frustration at this girl to gain control of me. In a moment of weakness, I permitted my personal feelings to guide my actions. I had made relations between us worse than before. 

I looked around at the group. Varric had fallen silent and Cassandra seemed more on edge than before. Meanwhile, Talc and Theresa were moving further out of reach...in more ways than one. Everyone had been in better spirits before I had let my own feelings ruin everything. 

I hung my head in shame. I really should apologize to her. She didn't even know who I was. How must it have looked in her eyes that a person she's never met before dislikes her so much? Her wrongs do not excuse my own wrongs. A leader should own their mistakes and not just dismiss them and think their superiority will protect them. I would never gain respect if I could not acknowledge my own failings and mistakes.

I sighed. Pride was a tough pill to swallow. I urged my horse ahead of the group to catch up to Talc. 

As my horse caught up to them, bits of the conversation drifted back to me

“UGH! I hate her. If I had been the Herald there would be no problems!” 

Talc was struggling to defend me, “It's just...I'm sure she gets better.” 

I sighed. What could Talc really say? She couldn't say I was programmed that way or say that I was really from our world. She'd promised she would let me tell Theresa in my own time. Was now that time?

But what could I say? Sorry Theresa, you annoy the crap out of me and I never got the chance to express it. So I'm using my hidden identity to my advantage and taking all my pent up frustrations on you? 

That... would not go over well. That's a lot of baggage to unload. I just won't bring it up. Out of sight out of mind. 

I slowed my horse to a slow trot beside Talc. Theresa was on her other side. When she saw me, she HUMPH and turned her head away disdainfully. Talc gave me an apologetic shrug. I guess Theresa really hated me. 

Here goes. 

“I'm... sorry. Theresa. That was wrong of me and I shouldn't have allowed my anger to control my actions. Will you forgive me?” I leaned forward in the saddle to peer around Talc. 

Theresa shook her head forcefully. 

Ah yes. There was the attitude again. I knew better then to bend and scrape to have her accept my apology. It never worked before, it wouldn’t work here. I mentally sighed, I had tried. I nodded in acknowledgment, an uneasy look on my face. 

I just had to be content with the fact that I sought recompense for my actions. The guilt wasn't on me anymore. I was going to let Talc and Theresa pull ahead to get out of this awkward situation. As I began to pull the horse around, Theresa broke her silence. 

“Who are you?” she asked suspiciously, obviously still upset. 

Talc and I jumped. Where had this come from?! I looked at Talc, but the surprise on her face told me she knew nothing of this.

I certainly wasn't going to come out like this. I wouldn't admit who I was. 

“I'm the Herald of Andraste. What more do you need to know?” I tried to play dumb

“You must be a player!” she hissed at me. “You're nothing what the Herald should be!” She leaned over Talc's horse. “Why would the Herald blow up like that? That's not part of the game. Why would you get jealous that I'm more likeable? You're the supposed Herald, the Hero. You must be human! Who are you? Where are you from? Why would an NPC be the Herald and not one of us? That's just not right!” She was talking fast and getting more heated as she spoke. 

Here words came out so garbled I no longer could understand what she was saying. 

Talc looked at me, her eyes wondering if I was going to come clean and if she should bridge the fateful moment. 

Like that would go over well. This was proof of that. 

“Human. If we were amongst my clan, your words would be met in a challenge. Your fall through the Fade must have scrambled your brains. Game? Does any of this seem like a game to you? Does living, breathing, and DIEING seem like a game to you! And if this is your definition of 'likable' then you need to learn the true meaning of that word!” 

I gave one final sneer before I wheeled my horse around to join the others in the back of the group. 

“The game is evolving. NPC's can have emotions of their own.” I heard Talc explaining to Theresa as I retreated. I could be wrong but her voice sounded heavy with regret. 

That hadn't gone the way I had wished it to. I went there to apologize and instead I caused more problems. Shame crept up on me again. 

No! This isn't my fault! I shook my head and pushed the guilt away. How can this girl even function in a normal society if that's how she reacts to people? 

What was I supposed to do? She's way too untrustworthy to know who I am. Her shouting and asking if I was a player only confirmed that. I really hope none of the group heard her ramblings. Or if they did, they took it as exactly that. Ramblings. 

I've never known a single soul able to get under my skin more then her. 

The group journeyed on in a heavy silence afterwards. At one point Varric came up beside me and placed a reassuring hand on my back. He asked if I was ok and all I could do was nod a bit. I just allowed the silence to lull my over-stimulated senses. 

The blessed emptiness did not last when a terrified whinny pierced the peaceful countryside. I turned to look just as Theresa's horse bolted up the hillside carrying it's shrieking rider along with it. 

“Of course.” I said, “I should have known that wouldn't be the end of her problems.” I mentally prepared for a chase across the land. 

“I'll get her!” Talc yelled. 

“You better! You're the one that claimed responsibility for her!” Cassandra yelled back

Talc stuck her tongue out at Cassandra as she turned her horse around. 

“You guys keep going. We'll meet up later!” Talc snapped her reigns and sped off in the direction Theresa's horse had raced away. 

I rolled my eyes. I knew it. Didn't I know it? Of course I knew it. Theresa was going to be one disaster after another. 

“You okay letting her go off by herself?” Varric asked 

“She vouched for her.” Cassandra snipped, “Let her take responsibility for the demon's actions.” 

I knew Talc was more than capable. Though I hate to admit, having them both out of my hair was a bit relieving. I pulled Ceaser off in the direction of Val Royeaux and began a slow pace down the path.


	41. Let's Go on a Dragon Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc and Reece slip away to do a little testing of their own

(Talc POV)

I raced over the hills as fast as the horse could carry me. I could only catch glimpses of Reece's horse as it streaked over the rocky terrain and around sharp corners. I was mostly following Reece's non-stop screaming and the blur of her golden hair. 

I wasn't the accomplished rider Melina was. It would've been better if she had come instead of me, but it was too late for wishes now. Reece was only a few feet a head of me, her wild horse careening down into a dried river bank.

Soon, we were neck and neck. I could almost reach the reigns of her horse. As I reached out to grab them my horse bolted and jumped over a fallen tree, nearly throwing me from the saddle. My inexperienced recovery made sure Reece's horse pulled farther ahead. I cursed and immediately kicked my steed into high gear again. 

I pried my fingers off the reigns and ripped a blue bead from my bracelet. I could faintly see what was in the bead. Hopefully, it wouldn't kill the horse. 

I flung the bead as hard as I could with an added boost from my technique. It soared like a rocket, bursting in front of the rampaging steed. The horse suddenly found its steady footing gone as a thick sheet of slick ice covered the ground. It's hooves skittered over the ice as it slid to a stop on the other side. I slowed my horse to meet it and took hold of the subdued horse's reigns.

Reece clutched to any handhold she could find. Still screaming, she didn't realize that she wasn't even moving! I held back a chuckle.

“You can open your eyes now, Reece.”

Reece opened her eyes at the sound of my voice. The scream died comically on her lips as she realized midway that she was safe. She scrambled to get off the horse.

“Never again!” she swore stamping her foot, “I'm never getting on another horse!!! No way! I'm walking from now on!”

“At least the plan worked.” I gave her a sheepish smile as I passed a hand nervously through my hair.

She humphed, “Saying, 'Hey, Reece. Now is a good time to get away' and slapping my horse's butt. Is not a plan!” 

“But now we can go on an adventure! ” I sang gleefully. 

“What kind of adventure?” she huffed  
“Dragons.” I smirked. 

****

We hadn't been walking for very long before Reece led us through the Hinterlands to some craggy cliffs.

She paused before the mouth of a large canyon.

“This is it, but it's different.” she said pulling her horse to a stop. It had taken some doing but I had eventually convinced her the horse was a necessary evil.

I looked around. The cliffs had old structures carved right into them. It looked like it had been some kind of holy site or meeting place at some forgotten time.

“What's it supposed to look like?” I asked.

“Well, the herald is supposed to make a camp here. So there should be a campsite but there's nothing here.” She pointed to the entrance of the canyon. Rocks had fallen obscuring the entrance. It probably had been covered for centuries. 

As we peered up the cliff face, it was obvious a large chunk of the cliff had collapsed. Large boulders, trees, and more mud then I cared to see in my life-time, barred me from my goal.

“That shouldn't be like that. We should just be able to walk right into the canyon.”

“ Maybe it only activates for the Herald.” I climbed down from my horse. “We'll have to figure something out.”

She nodded, “Should we turn back?” she craned her neck to look up at the steep cliff, noting the impossibility of climbing it.

“Nah, just stand back.” I swung a leg over my horse and dismounted. I walked up to the heap of stone. 

“We aren't video game characters.” I said as I pulled out my inkwell from my inventory. With a small “ping,” it appeared in my hand. Reece clapped with delight.

“We don't trip over air; Get trapped by folding chairs; or blocked by broken fences.” I began drawing lines over the rock faces.

Reece crept up behind me to see what I was doing.

I paused, “you may want to move the horses back. I don't know how big this explosion is going to be.”

“Explosion?!” Reece panicked and jumped back. She quickly pulled the reigns on the horses to drag them back behind an outcropping of rock a few meters away.

With one last stroke the rune was complete! I took cover with Reece as a deafening boom announced my success. Rocks and sticks flew high into the air and rushed past the rock where we were hiding. The horses shrieked in terror but managed not to bolt. Reece clung to me and squeezed her eyes closed.

Finally only loose dirt rained down on us. I took that as my cue to stand up and view the damage. Sure enough, the canyon mouth was open.

I pried Reece off my arm. “So how far is the dragon from here?”

Reece tapped her finger against her chin. “Not far. We just need to follow the path. The canyon opens up a little farther ahead.”

I bent down and began carving lines into the stone floor.

“What are you doing?” Reece asked, backing away in case something exploded again.

“Our exit strategy.” I said standing. The rune began to glow with a soft blue light, but it didn't disappear like the others. It flickered faintly in the wind that blew through the tough grass, but remained alive and visible. I had no idea what a dragon would be like. I had no idea what would happen. This was the best I could do to at the moment. 

“It's not doing anything.” Reece patted the rune with her foot. It flickered faintly but remained alive and visible.

“It wont yet, not until I draw the other half. Shall we?” I asked motioning to the canyon mouth.

Reece cast the rune one last curious look then hurried off to get her bow from her saddle

“We're leaving them?” she asked as I tied the horses to a nearby tree.

“I don't want them getting eaten.”

“Im having second thoughts...” Reece inched away from the gaping hole in the mountain.

“Fine.” I said without missing a beat as I swung my sword unto my shoulders, “I'll just leave you here, alone. You can go back and brave the dangers of the Hinterlands, alone. Tell the Herald I said 'hi' when you meet her....alone.”

“Hahaha.” Reece laughed nervously and quickly fell in step with me, “I guess this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, after all.”

I gave her a wink. I can't find the dragon without you, after all. Its probably not the safest of plans, but I'm running low on options. 

My mind briefly turned to Goldilocks. I shuddered and it wasn't because of the chill in the air.

I'm running low on humane options....

“Here,” I pulled my beaded bracelet off and handed it to Reece.

“OH Wow! It's pretty!” She took it eagerly, “this looks like the ones we used to make at my house!” she smiled broadly.

“You're the only one that taught me to make stuff like this, so I guess it would look the same as yours.” I laughed, “but this one is special. Those are magic beads. If you get into trouble, just pop one out and throw it at who or whatever is causing you problems.”

I didn't want Reece trying to pull another stunt like she had with Solas. Especially not in the heat of a battle. The beads would help keep her safe. She needed them more then I did and I hadn't used them in long time since my training with Foresight had taught me a whole new way to use magic. 

“That sounds easier that coding it!” she popped one out and made to throw it. I grabbed her wrist quickly.

“Woah! If you don't know what you're throwing, it could cause some problems for us. Just use it for an emergency. If you run out of beads, I'll make you some more.”

She pouted, unhappy that she was unable to experiment.

We walked for about half an hour before we finally reached the other side of the tunnel.

What lay before us was a beautiful hidden valley . Large stone columns spiraled high into the sky. Standing water pooled around the base of each column. One massive, ruined tower stood in the middle of the valley looking lonely. The valley was expansive and, despite the large columns, it remained quite barren. As if life itself couldn't bear to grow out in the open.

I gave a whistle. “This place sure is purdy.” I admired the brambles and flowering vines that clung to every surface. I took a step forward.

Reece grabbed my arm suddenly and yanked me down behind a toppled pillar. I hit the ground. She had gotten me completely off guard. I let out a yelp of shock and pain.

“Shhhh!” Reece pressed her finger to her lips. She slowly raised her head and ducked down quickly.

“What's going on?” I whispered, suddenly on alert. Were there Templars? Mages? Demons?

“Look.” She whispered back with an hint of glee.

Dragons?

I poked my head up to see over the pillar. I didn't see anything. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She nodded happily.

I heard it before I saw it. The bushes, about a stone's throw from us, began to shake. There was the sound of scales rasping across the dirt and stone of the valley floor. Hissing and grunting filled the air.  
Claws clicked and clacked lazily across pebbles. It was coming around the corner, from behind a cracked and blackened wall. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there.

My breath hitched. This was it. This is what I had been waiting for.

The noise became louder.

It was almost here. 

I readied myself, every muscle tense like a tiger about to strike. I lifted my hand to grip the hilt of my sword. Home was only seconds away....

It emerged! 

My heart fell.

“That's the dragon?” I asked dejectedly.

A 10-foot long dragon lazily made its way across our path. It had a long neck, powerful tail, and lean muscular limbs. It's silver-blue scales bounced the sunlight back to the sky.

Don't get me wrong, the size was impressive, but it was wretchedly wingless. That thing would never get me home. I needed a dragon with wings.

Large bony protrusions erupted from it's shoulders where wings should have been and never formed. At this point it was just a glorified Komodo.

“It's a drake. They're wingless male dragons.” Reece whispered as she bounced up and down on her heels, “This is so cool!” She watched it lovingly.

I frowned. I didn't come this far for an oversized Iguana.

I glanced at it's head, bony plates and spikes covered it's body from head to toe. It's sharp teeth looked like a thousand tiny needles in its scaly snout.

It began to move away. Unaware that it was being silently watched.

“Wingless males? Which ones have the wings then?” I whispered to Reece.

“Only the females.”

“And they would be....?” I asked peering around the barren landscape.

Reece laughed, “It's only one to a nest. I dunno, she should be around somewhere. I remember fighting her here. The drakes protect her nest so she shouldn't be far.”

I craned my neck to get a better look around. Nothing else around here had wings. Nothing was flying in the sky.

If the females were as small as the drakes, I'd probably need to catch three. They looked strong but I was sure I could handle it. How would I find the other nests? More importantly how do I lure out this female before Melina realizes I've been gone too long and pitches a fit thinking I've abandoned the “cause?”

I couldn't wait all day. I'd have to get a new plan. At least I knew where this dragon's nest was. I'd pump Varric for more dragon info for a way to bait a dragon.

I sighed, “ Come on, Reece. We came, we saw, lets go.”

“We're leaving!?” Reece whined a little too loudly.

I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could go on.

“There's nothing left to see. Lets get out of here before we run into problems with the Herald. We've been gone long enough.”

“Mmmf MfFm Mmm.” she insisted.

I let my hand fall.

“There's tons more.” she hissed quietly, “follow me!”

She dashed away in a crouch before I could grab her. 

“Reece!” I whispered as loudly as I dared “Get back here!” 

She ignored me and kept dodging from pillar to pillar. 

I groaned internally and took off after her as quickly as I could. I was inches away from grabbing her when she stopped suddenly to point at something. Too late to change direction, I slammed into Reece before I even got the chance to see where she was pointing. We tumbled down a hill and landed against a hard rock in a heap and straight into a pile of bones.

Figures. Of course we fall into the refuse pile. I curled my lip in disgust.

“Did you see it?!” she asked excitedly. She looked down, noticing the bones. “Eww.” she wailed while whipping her hands back and forth.

“See what?” I huffed trying to hide my annoyance as I untangled myself from her failing limbs and a half rotten carcass.

Reece didn't get a chance to respond. The rock shook itself.

The boulder revealed that it had a head. The drake raised it's large head sleepily. I was staring a the back of its head. I held my breath. I was close enough that it might feel the tiny puffs of air.

Reece gasped. I clamped my hand on her mouth again.

The drake yawned. It's jaw spread impossibly wide. I saw just how many rows of teeth it had as the sun bounced off each and every one of its pearly whites.

DontlookDontlookDontlook! I willed it in my mind.

I pulled Reece back ever so slowly, my hand still tight on her mouth. I could feel her shivering. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs as we backed away.

Bet she was thinking we were about to join those bones.

Hold it in, Reece. Hold it and we might be able to get out of this without a fight. I begged her in my head. I might be able to take that thing. I wasn't in a hurry to try though. Judging from the amount of bones, there might be more than two of these things in this canyon.

My foot came down on a tiny bone. It's muffled snap sounded like a gun shot in my mind. 

We froze.

The drake's head wavered drunkenly for a moment. Its eyes were still closed, lost in its dreamland.

After what seemed like an eternity, it yawned again and nuzzled its head back under its arms for the rest of its nap.

I let out a silent sigh of relief. I turned Reece around to push her up the hill and found ourselves face to face with death itself.

Another drake had watched everything. It's hungry yellow eyes were locked onto us as it barreled down the hill. It's jaws open like a snake to swallow us whole. It let loose a horrible screech.

Reece shrieked. The drake behind us snapped out of it's dream world.

What happened next was a blur of fangs and claws. In one second, we were moments away from becoming the disgusting unmentionables of two giant lizards. The next, we were leaping away from them as Reece's shrill screaming pierced my ears.

I landed several feet away with a sharp pain in my leg.

I had jumped out of the way just moments before they could devour us, but in my momentary panic I had hesitated and paid the price. Two of the drake's teeth were embedded in my calf.

I stumbled a bit as I tried to catch my footing. Reece was hyperventilating.

The drakes were on us. They covered the distance in an instant, their nostrils flaring. Their eyes wide with hunger. Blood was seeping down my leg. They were nose-open for me.

The barren canyon began to churn with life. Whooping, hissing, cackling. The sounds of a carnivorous horde that could smell me for miles. Drakes poured out of the craggy canyon walls. They crawled out from under rubble and out of their monstrous dens.

Reece collapse to her knees as the sound swelled.

“I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die.” she breathed, covering her ears to block out the sound.

I drew my sword and tore off the wrapping that had protected the blade for so long.

“You wont.” I assured her.

The beasts lunged at us. They were fast. Faster than I'd thought they'd be. Reece screamed as steel and teeth collided. She threw herself at the ground to avoid the blows.

The drakes were as ferocious as they were relentless. One tried to rip my sword from my hands as I parried its strikes again and again. They tried to get Reece but my sword always kept her just out of reach.

I couldn't believe how fast their bulky frames moved or how hard the scales that covered their body were. Their snake-like necks allowed them to whip their heads around to snap at any opening with break-neck speed. 

I threw every rune I knew. The ground became sticky and trapped a few in tar-like mud. Then ice to slick the ground, fire to burn them, lightening to shock them. Fire didn't seem to bother them. Ice and lightening slowed them down but never stopped them. Between runes and swordplay, I could tell I was on the losing end of this battle. I hadn't expected them to be so resistant to everything! 

My normal attacks did nothing against their armored scales. I funneled every ounce of strength I had into my arms to hack away at them. My technique alone would have been enough for one, but I hadn't trained enough to deal with a horde. 

I was beginning to feel the effect of it. My muscles ached, but not with fatigue. It was deeper. Like something was sucking the life right out of my bones.

I guessed this is why the game required a party system. Rage hadn't exactly covered dragon hunting with me.

Guess he thought I would've been smart enough not to pick a fight with one. He was right. I picked a fight with a horde instead.

One managed to land a solid bite on my blade and, with a whip of its' head, tear out of my hands.

One drake took a deep breath as it reared back. I could feel the heat even before it began to breath the fire. Reece cowered on the ground and covered her head. In slow motion, his fiery breath billowed out around us as her face split into a silent scream. I threw up my hand and the air in front of us condensed into a shimmering wall of protection.

While the rune did its work, I summoned a war hammer from my personal armory. It dropped into my hands.

Hammer meet nail.

I put my all into the swing and let it carry me over. The massive iron head made contact with the drakes head and slammed right through it. The drakes tried to avoid the spinning whirlwind my hammer made, but most were caught by surprise. Most. Not all.

One drake ducked under the hammer swing and landed a heavy blow on my body. I went flying into the solid rock wall behind us. More drakes descended from the cliffs making a beeline for Reece.

Reece started screaming and tearing at her bracelet. Flashes of magic went off wildly, adding to the chaos. A ball of fire here, a massive glacier of ice there, a lighting strike over there. The drakes temporarily halted their advance as they scurried to be clear of the ring of damage. 

But it wouldn't be long before they swarmed over her. A few of them were bold enough to take a hit or two from the beads and realized the magic wasn't as strong as mine had been. They were pushing through.

I felt dizzy. My vision was hazy. I felt so tired. All I wanted to do was lay on the ground where I had fallen and never get up again. Everything hurt. Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt. Rage was right. This the burnout technique was going to kill me. It was burning me up.

I promised my friends. The three of us are going to survive this. You have to get up. It's not a question or an option really...

I pushed myself up as quickly as I could. A drake was going in for the kill. Every muscle in my body tensed, every bone strained against the power stressing it to the max. I shot forward like a bullet. 

Reece shrieked, ducking as the drake lowered its jaw over her head. My fist made contact first. The impact was like a shock wave. It rippled through the beast's body and sent it tumbling like a cannonball through it's comrades, showering them in blood. Frenzied, the drakes began tearing into the carcass and quickly mistook friend for food as they turned on each other.

I was nearly spent. If we were going to get away the time was now.

I grabbed Reece by the wrist and pulled her to her feet.

We took off through the opening which unfortunately led us deeper into the canyon.

More drakes swarmed out from the darkness of the cliffs. How many were there?! There was no end to them! They were coming from the front, from behind. A wave of them came crashing down the middle of the valley straight to us.

The large tower loomed in the center of the valley between us. If we could make it there, if I could climb it to the top, I could get us out of here. I just needed a moment of safety.

“Come on!” I shouted. I grabbed Reece and pulled her onto my back. She threw her arms around my shoulders in panic. The drakes seemed to sense they were about to lose their prey.

In a single bound, I jumped as high as I could to the closest standing pillar as the spot below us became a boiling inferno. 

Of course they breathe fire. Why not? I cursed them in my mind. 

The drakes lost sight of us, but not for long. In a matter of minutes they were clawing each other in an attempt to climb the 30 feet of pillar that held us precariously out of their snapping jaws.

I climbed higher as the pillar shook with each attempt they made to pull themselves up. Thankfully, the pillar was too skinny for them to get a good grip.

A heavy thud made the pillar shake like an earthquake hit it. I clung to the small finger holds for dear life as Reece screamed in my ear.

“They're trying to knock the pillar down!” she shrieked. Pretty sure I went deaf.

I looked down to see a wriggling mass of reptilian claws and fangs pulsing at the base of the pillar. One with molted brown and bluish scales reared up and drove his powerful forearms into the pillar's body. I could barely hang on as the pillar began to lean.

“We're moving!” I shouted over the hunting whoops and growls that filled the air.

Gathering up all the strength I could into my legs, I pushed off the pillar as it started fall. We soared through the air to the next pillar.

The wild, writhing, lizard horde followed us on the ground. I couldn't keep jumping from pillar to pillar. I needed a safe place before I ran out of time with my technique. Keeping a hold on Reece was draining on it's own and hopping around with her added weight wasn't helping.

I could feel it. I only had a minute or two left. I was close to the tower. I could make it in one jump if I really pushed myself.

I launched myself at the tower. Reece finally decided to hold her breath instead of screaming in my ear. I was grateful for the reprieve especially since my body could barely handle the launch. It felt like I tore something in my legs. I proved it in the landing.

I hit the wall, hard. I was able to grab hold of the crumbling bricks and grab Reece before the impact knocked her loose. The drakes wasted no time in spreading out at the bottom of the tower.

“They're climbing.” Reece whimpered squeezing my neck.

I began to climb too. I didn't expect them to hold back. I just needed some time. A moment would do. Just a bit of distance between us. Seconds counted. The rune I needed to save us was complicated.

My arms felt like jelly as I grunted and cursed my way up the tower's face. My leg was bleeding and nearly useless. Whatever had snapped was letting its displeasure be known with each inch I climbed. I channeled whatever energy I had left into my leg.

I couldn't suppress the effects of my technique now. I was strong enough to carry us out of reach of the drakes, but it was killing me. My body was burning energy like the sun. I could see my fat and muscles beginning to slowly waste under the intense strain before my very eyes. Seconds weighed on me like hours. I'd never felt so sick in my life.

“You can do it.” Reece began to whisper in my ears.

It wasn't a confirmation, it was a plea. She must've noticed my condition. She could do nothing but will me forward. We had to make it to the top. We had to make it or die.

I had to stay strong. Reece's life was in my hands. Melina's too. I'd promised myself I'd get all of us home. Whatever it took.

“You can do it.” Reece whispered shakily again.

“This is...an awful lot...of trouble...for some dumb lizards...that cant...fly.” I gasped as I heaved myself up the last inch to grip the ledge of a window at the uppermost part of the tower.

“That's because only the High Dragons have wings!” Reece pointed up into the sky, throwing me off balance as an ominous shadow passed overhead.

I glanced up as the wind became turbulent, threatening to pull us off the tower and throw us away.

Varrics description hadn't been as fanciful as I would have liked. The beast was massive. Legs like trees. Claw as like knives. Teeth like swords. Scales like razor-edged metal. It's wings blotted out the sun. Night really did live in it's shadow.

It roared with such a tremendously horrible shriek, I thought my eardrums would rupture.

If I had thought the drakes were big, this thing was a mega-behemoth. The dragon swooped down around the tower. Our eyes met as it swooped down to get a better look at the intruder in its domain.

It's horrible yellow eyes focused, plotting, darting between me and Reece. The wind of it's passing was like standing next to freight train. Power. Raw and undefiled. I was nothing before it. And It knew it.  
My mouth hung open in horror. I froze like I was glued to that wall. My insides melted.

How stupid I had been to even consider this was possible? Control a dragon? Force it to fly us up and into the Fade? I was out of my league. No one could force a dragon to do anything. I may have just killed us both.

“We have to get inside!” Reece was shouting in my face, “It's going to come back!!” Her voice felt like it was coming from miles away.

She punched my arm trying to snap me out of my daze. “We need to get out of sight!!!”

I snapped back to my senses. I hauled us up over the window sill and we collapsed inside the tower.  
We hustled to the far side of the room as the dragon's tail ripped through the brick and mortar where we had just been. Debris hit us as we took cover behind the fallen timbers that lay scattered all over the floor.

The dragon's roar shook the tower.

We coughed and choked on the dust.

“We're trapped!” Reece began to hyperventilate.

I barely had the strength to respond. It had taken everything I had to get us here. I placed my hand over the cut in my leg.

“Reece.” I whispered harshly, “Stand next to me.”

She scurried over to crouch next to me.

I began to draw the rune. I drew the circle around us in my blood. Reece's face was filled with terror and disgust as she watched me spread the red lines from my leg.

“Whatever happens.... Dont. Leave. This circle.” I warned her through clenched teeth as I crawled around on my hands and knees. My bones felt like glass. Every movement was agony. I could barely hold myself up. My vision was going black.

Another violent tremor shook the tower. The dragon had landed.

A massive tail tore though the ceiling across the room. The tremor knocked us sideways as the surrounding section collapsed. The stones missed us but the dust cloud threatened to suffocate us.

"She's trying to crush us!" Reece coughed.

The drakes had finally caught up. We could hear the Click-Clack of their nails and the thudding of their bodies as they hauled themselves up the tower one scaly, horrid claw at a time.

We saw their hungry eyes first. Their eyes gleamed with bloodlust. They fought with each other as they all tried to enter the room first.

Reece bolted up right. I made to grab her wrist to stop her from running away. Where could she really hope to go? What she did next astounded me.

She pulled out her bow and shakily stringed an arrow. Her hands were quaking as she pulled back the string. The first one didn't fly straight and neither did the second, but each glancing blow made the drakes pause. She did managed to hit one drake squarely in the shoulder. The arrow bounced off, but he took a second to reconsider whether he really wanted to be the first one through the gap. She fired again and again. Her sobs coming through clenched teeth and tears running down her face. She started screaming again. Terrified, but defiant.

I hadn't expected that from her. I couldn't help but stare in awe at her as she did her best to hold back the horde.

The dragon clawed at the opening she had made. Her massive claws raked across the ceiling and the floor as she twisted and turned to reach us. The drakes that had made it into the room were sliced and torn in her frenzied attack to kill us. There was nowhere to run. I didn't have the strength to even if I wanted to run. I continued smearing my blood over the floor.

Every second counts. Buy me every second you can, Reece.

The dragon lowered her massive head into the room. The drakes ran over each other to tear us apart.  
The dragon opened her mouth and sucked all the warmth and air from the room like a vacuum. Flames exploded from her mouth, swallowing everything in it's path.

The last thing I knew was Reece's screams and the inferno on my skin.


	42. You can Help her... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc returns to the group... a little worse for wear.

(Ayla POV)

We had made a lot of progress since splitting up with Talc and Theresa. If we kept up this pace, we would probably make it to Val Royeaux in another day or two. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon casting beautiful rose and gold streaks across the sky.

It was getting late. Way too late. I know Theresa's horse took off like a demon was on its heels but surely they didn't get that far away. They should have caught up to us by now. Did something happen to them? No. Talc could handle herself even with Theresa by her side. It just wasn't making any sense.

I looked back down the path and willed them to make an appearance. I should have gone after Theresa myself. Brooklyn didn't get along with the horses. Maybe the horse sensed her agitation and ran even faster to get away from the perceived threat. Probably not my smartest move. I took another fleeting glance into the distance. If I squinted hard I might be able to make out any moving details.

No such luck.

“We'll stop here.” I ordered as I pulled my horse off to the side of the road. It didn't make any sense to get further and further away from our missing companions.

No one seemed to have any objections and quickly set about to prepare a campsite. There was still a few hours of light left. If they weren't back by then, I guess I was gonna go on a night trek to find them. I hoped Talc was alright.

Sure...and Theresa too. I rolled my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Will you please focus!” Cassandra snapped angrily as I nearly smashed her fingers with a hammer for the umpteenth time.

“Huh?” I had been casting fugitive glances at the road. We were supposed to be setting up tents together, but the progress was going slowly.

My fault, I guess.

She glared at me holding her hands out of my hammer radius. The peg was barely in the ground, awkwardly skewed by a stray hammer hit, and fell over.

She sighed, “If you had just listened to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened.”

I raised an eyebrow, “The peg?”

“No! That girl you keep searching the road for!” She snapped, “I told you we had better things to do than worry ourselves over her whereabouts. We needed to keep her under close guard! Not let her walk freely.”

“Talc never would have allowed it.”

“Talc is NOT the Herald! You are! What Talc wants does not matter!” Cassandra stood up. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change and leaned back to look at her. She'd been moody since the meeting yesterday. This must be what she had been so upset about.

“Have you no regard for your own position?! You must do what is best for everyone as the Herald. You dont have the luxury of taking request from your personal guards. That girl puts us all in danger and you just let Talc have her way? It's the height of irresponsibility!”

“Talc isn't some guard-” I began a bit testily.

“She's your friend. I know. We all know!” She leaned forward while throwing out an arm out behind her to indicate Solas and Varric. “But you're the Herald! You must put those things aside for the greater good. We know where your feelings lie, but your duty is to us, the people you are sworn to protect as the Herald.” she stressed. She was in full lecture mode.

“I know my duty!” my anger flared as I got to my feet.

“We've only been out here a day and you've already lost the girl.” Cassandra didn't bother to hide her disapproval in my leadership abilities.

“Goodness knows where she's gone. She probably escaped possessed with whatever demon she had inside and gone off to slay a town.”

“She's not demon possessed! We already established that! Talc will be back.” I cast another hopeful glance down the road. “And since you're so Sensitive to my position, I'll have you respect my authority and not bring up the matter again. You can rest assured if anyone becomes demon-possessed, I'll know about it and do what I have to to keep everyone safe. Is that good enough for you?!” I crossed my arms and shot her an icy glare.

Cassandra growled in frustration but held back. She took a deep breath, “I certainly hope so.” she muttered.

I was glad for her own overly-developed sense of duty. For now that would be the end of this conversation. I screamed internally. Things were getting so complicated. If one more person from our world pops out of the Fade, my head may literally explode. Secrets and lies keep piling up and I dont know how much more I can take!

Cassandra turned away and marched off, “As riveting as watching you stare off into the sunset may be, I'm going to do something far more productive. Put up the rest of the tents on your own. Surely the Herald can manage that much.”

I can never do anything right can I? I frowned as I crouched down and smashed a hammer against the peg. “One down, thirty more to go.” I sighed and grabbed the next peg. If the going was slow before with two people, I was lucky if the tents would all be up by morning by myself.

Oh how I missed modern tents. They were loads easier to set up than these canvas monstrosities. A dark shadow fell over me. I looked up. Solas stood over me. His lean form blocking the dying light of the setting sun. Maybe it was because he was an elf that he looked so otherworldly handsome in the pale orange light.

"May I offer my assistance?" He asked. I guess he finished with the wards. I eyed him carefully. He submitted to my scrutiny without complaint. He could probably guess by now what I was thinking. At least that would have made one of us.

Though still skeptical, I didn't feel as jumpy with him since the barn. We seemed to have reach an understanding that put me more at ease around him.

"I did not realize you were a handy man, Master Solas." I finally replied as I gave the peg a good thwack and turned to give him the hammer. No harm could come from this magic-less interaction.

"Truth be told I am not." He replied taking it without much enthusiasm.

"A hammer, Chuckles?" Varric asked as he walked up. "I never pegged you for the type." He laughed at his own lame joke.

Cassandra moaned like his voice was torture from somewhere in the distance.

"So the Herald was saying." Solas gave him a slightly exasperated nod.

"However," he said with the slightest gleam in his eye, " I do prescribe to the age old adage-"

He tapped his staff on the ground. I felt the air electric with Fade energy. It swelled around him and shot out. In a matter of moments the last three tents had finished themselves.

"Work smarter, not harder." He finished with a smirk. He handed the hammer to Varric who's mouth hung open in awe.

"Masterfully done, as always." Cassandra praised.

"I did not think Fade magic could be used in such a mundane way." I mused.

Solas cleared his throat,"Magic is not just willing fire into existence or hurling lightning at a nearby enemy. As flashy and impressive as both are, I find the endless possibilities a creative mind can develop much more fascinating. But one must have the desire to explore, study, and learn from those around them to truly achieve more unique tasks." He said a bit more pointedly. 

Before I could think of an adequate response a shriek pierced through the air cutting the conversation short.

"Help me! Please! Help!" Theresa screamed.

Her horse thundered up the road, nostrils flaring.

"LOOK OUT!" Cassandra bellowed. Her horse was on a collision course straight for us.

We just manage to dive out of the way as she shot passed. Theresa yanked hard on the reins causing the horse to rear and come to a halt. Clearly still agitated it started kicking and pawing the ground. Varric grabbed at the reigns as Solas tried to stop the horse from throwing it's terrified rider by speaking in mellow tones.

What was WITH this girl! She leaves in an overly dramatic fashion and now she comes back in a dramatic fashion. Was she this desperate for attention? I should have known she would ruin the only relaxing moment we have had all day.

"What is your problem human?! Couldn't you see us standing there?" I began to shout, "You almost killed us!" I made to drag her from the saddle.

"M...." A voice rasped softly.

A silver, mummified hand reached out to me from the strange bundle that was slung across the horse's back. I stumbled back. What was this monstrosity?

“It's Talc!” Theresa cried, “You have to help me! Please!” She stumbled off the horse and face planted on the ground when her feet got tangled in the saddle. She was covered in ash and dirt...and blood.

I instantly stopped, frozen as I tried to understand her blubbering and pointing.

Cassandra was on her at once and wretched her to her feet. Varric and Solas were shouting something. Whatever was on the horse was going to fall.

“She needs help!” Theresa screamed, “Hurry! She might not make it!”

I swallowed hard and pulled the covering back from the bundles. My heart stopped. The pit of my stomach felt cold and hollow even as my eyes burned.

The silver, mummified hand had belonged to the now silver, mummified Talc. What nightmare was this? The air was sucked out of my lungs. I felt like I had been punched straight in the gut. The commotion around me was a distant blur. I was suffocating and trying to scream.

"Help me! HELP ME!" I screamed at anyone that would listen.

Solas and Cassandra quickly gripped Talc by the arms and between the three of us we lowered her from the saddle. I got my first good look at Talc.

She seemed to have aged about a hundred years. Her skin was like cracked leather. There was barely any fat left in her face. Her checks were sunken in and her eyes sat deep in her skull. Shadows of the muscles she once had were faint on her bony, frail arms. Her every breath was a battle. She gasped like a fish out of water. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I wanted to grab her. Hug her. But it looked as if her body might crumble at the slightest touch.

“What Happened! Talc! Talc!!” I cried her name and dared to grab her hand. Her body spasmed at my touch. I was hurting her!

"What magic did this?" Solas whispered in horrified wonder. He placed his hands over her stomach. His magic spread over her in dancing ribbons. He focused intensely on the key areas of the body.

"Her heart is slowing. Her body is shutting down. It does not have the energy it needs to continue its functions." He reported

"Sunshine's dying!?" Varric was floored.

I whirled on Theresa.

“What did you do! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!!!!?” I shrieked at her. Before I knew I was on her, fists flying. Varric pulled me away with a chunk of her hair in my fist.

“It wasn't me. We were only going to look!” She sobbed all the more, looking more and more pitiful by the second.

 

“Can you help her, Solas?” Cassandra asked. She even sounded a bit worried.

Solas knelt down and redoubled his effort, “I will do what I can Seeker.” His hands floated just above Talc's chest. He summoned an immense amount of magic and sent it surging into her.

A sputtering, hacking breath escaped from Talc's lips. I broke away from Varric and was at her side again.

“Talc...Talc. Please. Please don't die.” My lips quivered. As angry as I had been only seconds before now I was just terrified

Please don't let my friend die. I begged silently.

 

I gripped her weak hand at a complete loss for words. “Keep your eyes open Talc. Don't look anywhere but me!” I whispered harshly.

Her eyelids peeked open but her eyes couldn't focus.

“I'm right here. Listen for my voice. Focus on me, hermanita.” I nearly jumped forward when her eyes began to waver shut. “NO! DONT! Don't you dare close your eyes! Stay with me! I'll stuff fire ants down your shirt if you close your eyes one more time.” I shouted in desperation.

I could see her lips slightly curl before dropping again on her corpse-like face. The effort must have been enormous.

“Yeah. That's right.” I breathed shakily, “ Fire ants. Ice. Sticky mud. You'll go through your entire closet in a day if you close your eyes one more time. I'll even find a hundred snakes and put them in your bed! I'll be your personal shadow. You'll never be rid of me!” I joked, tears starting to stream from my eyes.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. How could this be happening? She couldn't die. If only I could take away her agony. If only I had been a better friend. If only I had gone with her.

If only. If only. If only.

The words mocked me. I was to blame for this.

If only. If only.

I gripped her hand a bit tighter. I looked up and saw beads of sweat forming on Solas's head.

How damaged was she that a master like him would have to work so hard?

Panic wrapped its icy tendrils around my heart and squeezed it like an orange.

I squeezed my eyes shut. He could help her. He WOULD help her.

Talc groaned and arched her back in pain.

“It's ok! IT's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving. It'll be over soon. Solas' is helping you! It'll be over soon! And you'll be fine! Just fine. Just fine. You'll be fine.” My voice cracked as I repeated it over and over again. Whimpering it softly, willing it to be true.

She collapsed hard on the ground. I could have sworn I heard a bone snap. A shuddering sob burst from my chest as the tears fell like small waterfalls from my reddening eyes.

Solas leaned back and dragged a sleeve across his sweaty brow. The magic connection was broken. Talc face became an paler shade of gray.

“Wh-why are you stopping?” I hiccuped.

“My power alone is not enough to stop the rapid consumption. She's breaking even as I mend her. I need your help, Ayla.” Solas held out his hand to me.

My mouth opened and closed like a blubbering fish. “What can I possibly do, Solas? I don't know anything about healing something like this!”

Oh no. I was going to be the reason my friend died. My heart was going to explode

"Remember how you healed the wounded on the battlefield. You can do the same here. Focus on her chest. I need to work elsewhere."

I nodded dumbly as he gently took my hands and placed them over her chest. My chest was heaving. I was trying not to cry. Trying not to let my terror known. It was a futile attempt.

"Her body is devouring itself for energy at horrifying pace. Focus your magic, feed it into her flesh. You can slow the wasting and reverse its effects if you feed it slowly. Too fast and you'll only do further damage."

I could barely get my breathing under control! How was I going to control my magic?!

I tried to focus myself like Fortitude had taught me. I began to form the magic like Solas had shown me. I could do this. I could do this. Talc's gasping was like sandpaper to my ears. How could this happen to her!!?

It drew a fresh wave of hiccuping sobs from me. But I swallowed hard and kept trying. The magic swelled then faded and flickered as I pushed it into her body. She looked shriveled and horrible. She was barely recognizable! My heart cried in pain for her. My magic flickered again.

Talc moved ever so slightly. I whipped my head back to her. Her sunken eyes tried to speak to me.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine!" I whispered, desperately wanting to convince us both.

She grit her teeth as I pushed more magic into her. She arched her back In pain.

"Not so much!" Varric cried.

I yelped in panic as another surge drew a strangled cry from Talc.

It was the last cry she would make.

She suddenly lay very still. Her eyes focused on some far away place. Her last breath of air tickled my face.

"Talc!" I screamed. I gripped her shoulder and shook her.

Solas placed his hand over her heart.

"Her heart has stopped."

"No no no no no! Why would you make me do this?!” I screamed at him. I grabbed her face, “Wake up!! You have to wake up!" I screamed. Shuddering sobs racked my body and shook me to my core. “You can't die! You can't!! You promised you'd be there to the end! You liar!! You traitorous liar!!” I collapsed onto her and embraced her in a hug. A part of me was sure that if I never let go she would never leave.

“Oh Trouble... Sunshine's... She's... You did all you could.” Varric put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't have the strength of will to shove it off.

“She's... She's gone? I didn't... this wasn't supposed to happen! It was just a detour! Nothing like this was supposed to happen!!” Theresa blubbered.

I froze my sobbing. My muscles twitched as I looked up at her.

“What... did you... just say?” I gritted my teeth my words barely escaping my clenched jaw. My deathly glare poised on its intended target.

Theresa immediately smacked her hands on top of her mouth. “Na... nothing! I didn't say anything.”

“This.. is your... FAULT!” I screamed at her. “You! I stuck my neck out for you and this is how you repay me! By taking her from me!! IF you weren't here this would never have happened!! I should have seen it from the very beginning!” I leapt to my feet and stomped towards her.

“Everything was perfectly fine until you showed up! Three days! You've been here three days And now look what you've done! You've killed her!” I grabbed my daggers off of my back. “You... you will pay dearly for this. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!”

“Don't Ayla! This isn't going to solve anything!” Varric lept up next to Theresa.

I twirled my daggers around and prepared to throw them ensuring a quick end to her miserable life.

Solas appeared next to me and grabbed my hand. “This will solve nothing Herald.”

“Let go of me.” I seethed. “She's going to pay for taking her away from me.”

Solas suddenly reached out and gripped my face. My murderous intent now redirected at him.

"Ayla!" Hearing my name from his lips struck me. Another tear wound its way down my cheek.

"There may be something else to try. The ancient elves spoke of a way to lure the lost one away from its journey into the deepest parts of the Fade. If it worked, the soul would return to its original vessel. It was said that only those with the strongest bonds could attempt this ritual. If it failed, both souls were lost. If your bond with the Qunari is strong enough, you can still save her Ayla." He urged me

The notion shocked me into stillness.

There was something I could do? Of course! Of course I will! I'd do anything. Risk anything. She can't leave me!

I nodded furiously and yanked Solas' back to my friend whose blank unfocused eyes caused me to cry aloud.

“Do it! Now! What could you possibly be waiting for!” I shouted. I threw his arm down at her and pointed as strongly as I could.

“You said there isn't a moment to lose! NOW!” I shouted!

“I would need to be your guide. You'll have to let me assist. What happened earlier, may happen again.”

“I dont care” I said without hesitation. It startled us both. Some things were just too important. Even if I was afraid. I was more afraid of losing Talc.

I rallied myself, stifled whatever fear I felt, and looked fiercely in his direction. “I won't lose her. Please help me Solas!” I said confidently.

He nodded in agreement and calmly stood before me. His back away from my friend. I felt the anger and uselessness well up inside again. I thrust my hand forward to grab him again.

I stilled when I felt him grab my hand. He knelt me down and sat across from me. Our eyes locked and my sole focus was on him.

"You must focus. Have control over your emotions." He gripped my hand in his and placed it over his chest.

"Feel my heart. Count its beats." He urged me. “Imagine my heart as hers.”

This was his great plan?!

I shook my head. There was no hope if counting was his best idea. I turned away from him and towards the body. I'd never forget it. Talc was right. This place is a nightmare.

I sobbed again.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "You must focus to restart her heart. Please believe me" He spoke softly, turning my face to look him in the eyes. "You will save her. But it must be now before death steals her away completely."

I turned to focus on his eyes. A surge of panic flood over me again. I was running out of time.

Focus on his eyes! I ordered myself. I was no good to her if I couldn't calm down.

I peered into Solas's eyes. They were a welcoming shade of blue. Almost the color of the sky. They were freckled with hints of green and gold. Were his eyes hazel like mine had been? Another surge of panic hit me.

Focus!! I screamed in my head. He gripped my hand harder and pressed it more firmly to his chest.  
I became keenly aware of his heart beating softly beneath my fingertips. What a difference to my own stampeding pace.

“Focus Ayla.” He ordered gently. He wasn't scared. He wasn't stressed at all. I peered into the depths of his eyes to see if I could find any worry there at all but there was none. Confidence stared back at me.

Maybe I didn't trust myself, but Solas wasn't the kind of guy to say feel-good needless things. If I couldn't trust myself, maybe...just this once....I could trust in his confidence that everything would be okay.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Eliminating all my senses. Touch was what I needed to focus on now. As my mind cleared,I counted the rhythmic beating of his heart under my finger tips.

One two....one two....one two....

Soon my breathing began to match his. Solas grabbed my other hand and placed it on Talc's body. He kept his on top of mine. I jumped as I touched her. The skin that once held such warmth now lay chilling beneath my hand. I focused instead on the warmth radiating from my other hand. The one that lay cradled in Solas' chest.

One two....one two....one two...

With a flush of wind I felt Solas' magic swirl around me. It washed over my friend and then over to me. It danced and tickled on my skin. The playfulness balanced only by a sense of urgency. What could it want? It coiled around me like a warm embrace and then it soaked into my skin. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to relax.

I began to feel a tugging sensation deep within. A place deep in my heart, something wanted to be let loose. That reassuring feeling returned like it knew what I was asking. I needed to let it out. The feeling warmed my skin.

I reached for my magic and let it coil inside me. The ribbons of gold encircled by heart. The center of strength, friendship, and love.

His vivid green strips circled around mine but I didn't feel afraid. I reached for his magic with a tentative step. That warmth appeared again and I reached further out. I took a deep breath as once again our magics connected.

I heard Solas take a deep breath, “This is where it becomes more difficult. Focus on your friend. Focus on who she is. Focus on your memories of her. Focus on what drew you to her.”

My mind wandered to that familiar smile. That contagious laugh and the mischievous attitude. The steady rock and helping hand. The memories of sleepovers and cooking competitions. Of tomato soup and long car rides.

I was so focused that I could only just feel Solas guiding my magic towards the body. With an outstretched hand I reached for something I didn't quite know. With a jolt of power I felt electricity course through my body. My fingertips nearly exploded as the power surged through me and into the body.

Again the power coiled and lashed out.

My mind began to clear and I saw an image of Talc... no... Brooklyn before me. “You can't leave me!” I heard myself shout.

“I'm sorry! So sorry!” I wept aloud.

The image of Talc turned towards me. It smiled in a sad way and slowly began to fade away.

“No!” I shouted.

Another jolt of electricity surged through me. “I promised I'd find a way to get us home! Don't make me break that promise! You can't do that to me!” I shouted again.

Phump! More and more power rose inside me!

The image turned towards me again. I sprang forward and grabbed it.

Down I rushed. Faster and faster. Falling through a tunnel of blackness. The wind whipped my hair into a tizzy. The image of Talc struggled and jilted as if trying to escape.

“You won't leave me!” I shouted again!

I could see light in the far distance. I grabbed the images arms and locked my hands around it. “You can't get rid of me this easily.”

The image began to struggle more and more. Slowly its arms began to wretch free.

“No! You can't go!”

I was blinded by the white light that engulfed me. I could no longer feel the image in my hand.

The magic that once flowed through me began to wane. My consciousness began to return. I could feel Solas' heavy hand on mine. The tingling in the tips of my fingers reminding me to focus on the sensation.

It spread to fill me with the warmth. I became cognizant enough to see Solas still sitting before me. I could see him with his hand still over mine and eyes closed. Our magics swirled together in a tight ball in his grasp. It was beautiful magic. It was hard but I pulled my gaze away from him to look a my friend. I watched for any signs of life. Anything at all.

“Did it work?” I heard someone ask. I wasn't to sure who.

I tried to lift my hand away but Solas' gripped it harder. “Not yet. Focus. Feel the energy around you.”

I focused again. This time on the energy surrounding us. What surprised me was I sensed something different. Something had changed.

I snapped my eyes open. “Hermanita!” I shouted.

The body no longer contained its chill. The warmth was spreading through Talc's body. The color began to return to her face. As new energy poured into her, restoring destroyed tissues, her body began to plump up again. Withered muscles became strong again. Fat filled out her face until she looked like her old self again.

Her eyes snapped open and her muscles suddenly tensed like she was ready to fight. she gasped like she had been drowning. Her eyes fluttered a few times before she collapsed back on the ground. Out cold but still breathing.

"She's alive!" I yelled. In my joy, I threw my arms around Solas's neck! He fell back in surprise.

"She's alive! We did it! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed squeezing him as hard as I could. He stiffened at my sudden attack.

"You are most welcome." He smiled before relaxing in my unyielding grasp.

I pulled myself away suddenly, realizing I was completely in his personal space.

We exchanged an awkward glance before I broke and turned my attention back on Talc.


	43. Talc Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talc wakes up and Ayla gets some answers

(Talc POV)

Darkness.

Darkness that went on for eternity surrounded me like black hole that pulled everything to its inescapable center.

I didn't mind being trapped here though. What welcomed relief from the nightmare I'd been having. Dragons, elves, some stupid war, and I had kill a bunch of people. It was awful.

I rode on the darkness like a gentle wave back to blissful reality.

Tomorrow's Thanksgiving break. I finally get to see Mom. This year has been too long.  
Mmm. Cranberries, the only reason to have Thanksgiving, haha. Can't wait to get to Mom's. She loves my homemade Cranberry jelly. I'll teach her my recipe tonight. I haven't since my brother in ages. I can't wait to hang out with him again.

Slowly, I became aware of the hard surface I was laying on. Everything hurt. Everything felt broken.

I guess I overdid the cleaning. I don't like leaving a dirty house behind. Next time, I'll get Melina to help me...did I pack enough underwear?

I opened my eyes eager to start my long trip home. My body felt like it was made of lead and my eyelids scraped across the surface of my eyes like sandpaper. I couldn't really move.

My eyes darted around the dark tent where I lay. This wasn't my room. A quiver of arrows was cast in the corner along with my sword.

My sword.

I groaned bitterly. The nightmare wasn't over. The tent flap flew open letting bright sunlight pierce the comforting shadows as a dark figure darted into the room.  
I squeezed my eyes shut. The light was like an atomic bomb. Why were my eyes so sensitive?

“You're awake!” a familiar voice cried. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight but awkward bear hug, my body being too heavy for the person.

“How do you feel?! I thought you would never wake up!”

The face came swimming into view. The elf. Ayla.

I groaned again. This is not what I wanted to see. Where was my room? Why was Melina still an elf? Why was I not traveling down the highway at 80 miles an hour to see my family for Thanksgiving break?!

“Right. Dumb question.” Ayla chuckled, “Solas said you'd have a rough time still.”

I tried to ask her what had happened. Why did I feel so awful? My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth like it hadn't been moved in ages. My memories were blank.

“Here. Drink this. I didn't know if you wanted cold water or warm water, so I just made it lukewarm. Though now that I think about it hot probably was the better choice.” She put a small water skin next to me and began mumbling all over again.

I reached out but my arm fell heavily to my side so she helped me drink instead.

“What happened to me?” I asked once my tongue could move again. My voice was hoarse despite the water.

“That's what we all want to know.” she said wearily recapping the waterskin. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Dark circles surrounded her puffy eyes.

“Theresa stormed into camp with you nearly passed out two days go.” She began softly, “You looked like a shriveled up corpse. We've never--Solas had never seen magic like that before. I... I'll never forget that moment.” She blinked rapidly as if forcing tears away. “Theresa has been more then useless. No matter how many times I asked what happened, she would just shut down.”

“Two days?” Why was is so hard to remember? Had I been laying here for two days?

“The most I could make out was the word drake. You know how she is. She's a total wreck. How did this happen Brooklyn? I need to know.” She looked at me pleadingly.

Drakes? The fog in my brain was lifting. I remembered the drakes. The hissing and the clattering claws as they'd swarmed all around me and Reece with the dragon leading the charge.

“Is Reece alright?” I gripped weakly at Ayla's wrist. “Is she hurt?”

Ayla's face contorted with rage, “I don't care about Theresa! I need to know what stupidity she pulled this time. There is no forgive and forget this time Brooklyn. She KILLED you and I'll make sure she gets what she deserves. Just tell me what happened!”

“What! No! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. She saved my life.”

“Sure. Saved your life from something SHE caused no doubt.” Ayla muttered vehemently.

“It was my fault. I thought If I could find a dragon-”

“You went dragon hunting?!” Ayla gasped, “Do you have any idea how dangerous-”

“I do now!” I huffed in exasperation. “I wanted a better option than waiting around for fate to send us home. And you being the Herald wasn't getting the job done fast enough.” I tried to sit up. Ayla grabbed my arm and helped me up. I let out a painful whimper.

“How could a dragon get us home?” She shook the quizzical look off her face. “Never mind. you should have told me or talked with me about your idea. We could have thought out a better plan together.”

I shook my head, “Don't worry about it. I'm not running off on any more side adventures. I'll follow you in whatever you wanna do from now on. Scouts honor.”

She didn't look convinced.

“Seriously. You were right. There really is no better plan than to just play the game. I was an idiot to think there could be another, faster way that involved less risk. I could've gotten Reece killed.” I hung my head in shame.”

Her anger flared again.

“It would have been well deserved since she got you killed first.” She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Does the hate ever end?

“Im fine. I was just tired, not dying. I'm here are I? Reece exaggerates everyth-”

“Don't you get it?! Why arent you listening!!” She jumped to her feet. “You died! You literally died!” She fumed, “Cold stone dead!”

Her eyes started to water. She grit her teeth and balled her fists on her knees. “Your heart stopped. You...You--I thought I'd never see you again!” She threw her arms around my neck, “If it hadn't been for Solas-” she gave a small sob.

I couldn't really process what she had said. Had I actually died? Completely? How was that even possible? I don't remember dying.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “You... Died. And Solas told me there might still be the chance to save you. But I...” She took a deep breath. “I had to trust Solas to help me find you in the Fade. Before your spirit left completely.

“How long was I gone for?” I asked. If what she was saying was true, then I was dreading the answer.

“To me it only seemed a few minutes. But you know the the Fade is. Varric said it was maybe an hour.”

An hour? An hour would've been long enough for the game to reset, to respawn, to exit to the main menu, or start at the last checkpoint....but there had been nothing. I had just ceased to exist. What did that even mean? Surely there should have been something game-like to tell me I had used up a life or something....Unless-

A horrifying revelation settled over me.

This world was real. There were no restarts, no do-overs. Only the Ultimate Game Over. Dying here meant dying forever. The question I feared the most was finally answered.

Did that mean there was no way back after we completed whatever we had been brought here to do? Was I stuck in this body forever?

I was going to be sick. Sicker than I already felt.

“What's wrong? You look green” Ayla placed a hand on my forehead. “I'll get Solas.” She made to dash out the door but I caught her by the hem of her tunic.

“You were right.” I whispered.

“What?” She asked sitting back down.

"This place is real.” I finally admitted, “If we die here. We die forever. There is no continue screen. No extra lives. No going back to the living room where we started this mess. It's not a game. Not at all.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What are you trying to say?”

I bit my lip. How could she not know? Did I really need to say it?

“Melina...It means you can't use what you know about the game to predict the future anymore. You can't know what happens to Solas, or that closing the rift will fix everything or be sure that you'll even survive it. Your life isn't guaranteed just because you're the Herald. There's no guaranteed outcome to anything or for anyone because this is real life now. There are no rules. No codes. You're as expendable as the next person.”

She went quiet. Her hazel eyes mirroring my own fears. It felt like the world was collapsing all around us.

 

(Ayla POV)

My mind went blank

I had noticed parts of the game that weren't matching up to my previous knowledge. In our world, I had played the game a hundred times. I constantly watched discussion videos and theories and delved deep into a world that held such wonder and excitement in my mind.

I had noticed things that were out of place. Not entirely lining up with what I had seen. I had glossed over them in my mind, forcing them to fit a shape not meant for them. The Master's were definitely not part of the game. The conversations I'd had with the others. Those weren't entirely scripted. I had immediately set them apart in groups. Enemies and friends. I mean... there was a recognizable pattern, but it was fundamentally different at the same time.

I looked over Talc's weak body. Why should there be two of us if this were the game? Everything changed the moment both of us fell from the sky. Unlike me, she had chosen to live in the moment. To give everything it's own time to make itself known. Give everyone a chance. And here I thought I was superior to her, knowing how things would turn out.

But she was right. She was right this entire time and I was such a fool not to see it. I never could have predict her death.

Now I can't predict my own life. The advantage I thought I had over her and this whole world was gone in an instant.

I'm still the same screw up here that I was back on earth. I thought things could be different this time. I thought I could really turn it around and say, “I'm a hero here. Not a nerdy nobody.” I would be a rising star. A leader. A revolutionary. I would hold all power to truly change lives in all the ways that mattered. Those who didn't have a voice would get their chance. Those who were oppressed and persecuted would have someone to provide sanctuary. I would be one of the greatest political heroes of all time. But I guess life is still just as cruel here and with a wicked sense of humor.

And in my inability to separate this fantasy from the reality, I found myself casting my ace-in-the-hole card to the discard pile. Brooklyn had died. I was there when her last breath left her body and I sat there as her body grew cold beneath my fingertips.

I laid a hand over Talc's. I never would have suspected that Talc would wander off into the middle of nowhere to fight a dragon! It was complete and utter foolishness. Then again, I couldn't relate to her desperation to be home. She had family. She had a mother and brother she desperately needed to live for. People that needed her.

In a way, I envied Talc.

What was I living for? Truth be told, I hadn't really given much thought to getting home. Home wasn't a place I enjoyed very much.

If I died here, would anyone miss me? Did I have anyone that cared? How long would it take before someone asked where I had gone? Would anyone notice until my rent came due again?

I hadn't thought much about anything else except enjoying the game. Talc obviously knew that and threw herself at a dragon trying to find a shortcut home because there really was no guarantee that there was a way home.

I don't know what terrified me more. Dying a nobody or having nothing to live for.

My heart skipped a beat.

I can't die a nobody. I don't want this life to end a failure. I'll make it count this time. If I can't get home, what's going to be left? I'll be a nobody again once my role of Herald is over. I have to make myself important to everyone around me. I have to change this world in ways the Herald never could. Melina was not a worthless existence. If I used what Melina knew of the old world and the Herald's influence in the new world, there was no end to the great things I could accomplish. No limit to the great person I could be.

I have to rewrite everything in this world. But how? In what way?

Another thought stopped me cold. I really couldn't do it alone whatever I decided to do. The power of the Herald just wasn't enough. If I couldn't save Talc, how idiotic was I to believe I could save myself let alone the world? I had to have someone next to me to guide me and help me along the way.

I couldn't have done it without him.

I locked my hands together in my lap.

Solas. He didn't have to help me and he didn't have to help her. What would he have gained from keeping Brooklyn alive? Sure, he needs me alive for now. But why would he risk powerful and ancient magic just to save what I hold dear?

Did he do it for me? Did he do it for himself? I don't know the answer to that question. My reference material on the Solas subject is now obsolete. If I can't answer why Solas acted like this, I guess I really don't know him as much as I thought I did. He certainly pulled a rather large surprise on me. I chuckled to myself.

A warmth spread through me.

I'm truly grateful for him now. I'm indebted to him...

He gave me the ultimate gift and eliminated any lingering resolve to cling to my fear and the desire to keep my distance. Between the incident at cabin with my magic and him restoring Talc's life, I know that I couldn't treat him as a outsider anymore.

“At least some good has come from all this nonsense.” I said quietly.

Talc had been lost in her own thoughts.

“What?” She asked rousing herself from what must've been darker thoughts than mine judging by the crease in her forehead.

“We are here now aren't we? Stuck for the time being. Maybe its not such a bad thing that this place is real. There was both good and evil in our world, why would here be any different?” I took a moment to gather my thoughts again.

“Let today's events be a hard learned lesson that we need to be more careful here and not to take unnecessary risks. If we can do that then we stand a good chance of actually making this world an even better place. Can you imagine all the good we could do here?” I gave her a nervous shrug still not quite confident in my own words.

Talc remained stone-faced, “Such as?”

I thought for a moment. What was the good I could do? Not only as the Herald, but as Melina as well?

“There so much injustice here.” I said, thinking suddenly of Taran.

“Maybe a mind not so engrained in this world's culture could see different solutions to the issues here. We could end the slavery of the elves, rebuild the destroyed lives of the villagers. Not to mention the issues with the Templars and the Mages. The Circle of Mages needs to be reformed. I'll be in a position capable of bringing about great changes. The level of schooling we received in our world surely is to a higher standard then even the nobility here. I could make so many improvements, socially, economically, possibly even politically! It's like we've been given a second chance to really do something worthwhile with our lives.”

“My life was already worthwhile.” Talc muttered under her breath.

“Anyway.” I chuckled nervously, suddenly sensing the need to change the subject, “You still haven't filled me in on exactly what happened to you. How do you become the monster for the next mummy movie? The more I know about that magic, the better I'll be prepared if it ever shows up again. If new magics are popping up, we really need to be careful.”

Talc leaned back against the furs, the dark shadow disappearing from her face, “First, where's Reece. I wanna see her. If she's a wreck, I'm sure she'll be fine once she knows I'm okay.”

I grimaced, “I don't know. I kinda like having her tied to a tree. Keeps her out of everyone's hair.”

“You what!?” Talc bolted upright. The sudden motion doubling her over in pain. I started to help her lay down again but she waved me off.

“You tied her to a tree?! Set her free and you're going to apologize to her! And you're going to start treating her like a hero.”

“What?!” I cried

“Don't 'What' me. She saved my life. And if I'm as important to you as you made it seem, then you should be kissing her feet right now. Go get Reece. Even though I'm sure you're enjoying it, I dont want her to be treated like a criminal anymore. I'd get her myself but I can barely move let alone march out there and throw down with Cassandra.”

“How'd you know Cassa-”

“It's always Cassandra.” Talc rolled her eyes, still gripping her ribs.

I chuckled. It had been Cassandra that tied her to the tree to prevent anymore chaos from the obviously demon-possessed girl  
.  
“You better tell me everything.” I muttered.

“As soon as you get Reece.” Talc grinned.

I exited the tent with a dramatic flare and threw the flaps wide letting in a cold jet of air. I couldn't help the small smirk as I heard Talc yelp at the frigid air. Varric quickly stood from the fire he was tending and ran up to me.

“Is she?” He blurted.

“She's awake but hasn't told me what happened yet.” I interrupted him. “She wants to tell me what happened with the girl present. I'll let you know as soon I do.”

Varric nodded before returning to his duty.

Cassandra stood guard a little ways off from the center of camp under a large tree. Theresa tied to its trunk.

“Anything to report Cassandra?” I asked.

“Nothing at all. She asked for her bindings to be loosened once or twice but then she just returned to her sniveling.”

“Talc wants to see her.” I stated firmly.

“And you are going to allow that?!” Cassandra asked sharply.

“She insists Theresa helped her escape whatever hurt her.” I looked at the pitiful girl. Dirt and mud streaked her hair. She shivered in the cold air with her eyes squeezed shut.

A tiny part of me pitied the girl, but the angry part reminded me that she caused the death of my best friend.

“I think I can handle her if anything goes wrong.” I tapped Theresa's knee with my foot.

She yelped and pulled her legs to her chest.

“You're getting up now. Talc is awake and she wishes to see you.” I told her.

Her stark white and red eyes snapped open.

Cassandra sighed angrily but untied the ropes to let Theresa go free.

 

I returned moments later with Theresa. The moment she laid eyes on Talc sitting up and eyes open, she rushed forward and threw herself at the bed.

“Woah! Hey now. I'm an injured person here.” Talc laughed weakly.

“I thought you were going to die! If you died, they were going to kill me!!” Theresa bawled. Tears streamed down her face. She was beating the bed with her fists.

“I told them it wasn't me! You wouldn't listen! You didn't believe me!” She turned to me with despair in her eyes.

“And I still dont until I hear otherwise!” I sniffed.

Talc gave me a dangerous look.

“Fine. Fine. Story time then.” I sat down on the ground cross-legged and gave Talc an expectant look.

An hour later, with a few interruptions from Theresa, the whole story poured out. Talc told me everything. Even about the training Rage had given her and the deadly technique she used to fight the dragon.

“While Reece was firing arrows at the drakes and the dragon was circling the tower, I was able to draw the rune that allowed us to escape at the last moment. I was completely spent after that. Rage wasn't kidding when he said not to use Burnout for too long. If it hadn't been for Reece, if she hadn't done what she did, we'd both be dead. I don't even know how she managed the get me on the horse and carry me all the way here.”

“You already so thin.” Theresa shivered, “You didn't weight much after we fell out of the portal.”

“So that's why you were so shriveled. That technique Rage taught you literally ate away at your body.” I was in shock.

I buried my face in my hands. That was just too terrible, too terrifying a magic to exist. What had Rage been thinking! Most of all I hated that it was Reece with Talc on this crazy adventure. It should have been me. I should have been by her side staring death in the face. I felt hurt as I listened to the story. She hadn't trusted me enough to bring me along.

“But how did the runes work? I don't understand how that helped you escape.” I asked through my fingers, trying to shake off the bitterness I felt.

Talc leaned over to reach into her saddlebags that had been thrown by the edged of the tent. She tensed and let a pained groan escape. Theresa quickly jumped up to retrieve the saddlebag. She rummaged through it until she pulled out a small inkwell.

“You're going to show her?” Theresa asked dejectedly as she handed over the small bottle.

“She should know.” Talc said as she took the ink bottle from Theresa. The effort was still painful for her even though Theresa placed it in her hands.

Know what? I thought.

It suddenly pissed me off that Theresa and Talc had secrets that I wasn't a part of. More than that. It ticked me off that Talc and Theresa shared any secrets at all! I pushed down the burning angst that had suddenly flared.

Talc dipped her finger in the ink and drew a rune on the floor. It did nothing.

“I drew this rune at the entrance of the canyon. I figured it might be dangerous to go in without an escape plan.”

“So?” I asked.

“Wait” Theresa said joyfully, fully enjoying their shared secret.

More anger and jealousy bubbled up.

Talc drew a matching rune next to it. Before the ink dried both runes suddenly flared with a blue light.

“I drew this rune as Reece was holding off the horde.”

She capped the ink well and dropped it into one of the runes. It vanished for a moment before popping out of the first rune.

“WOAH!” I jumped up.

Amazing. Truly Amazing.

“How is this even possible?!” I asked as I circled the portals. I started dropping pebbles into them just to see them pop out the other side. “Is it based off the fast travel feature of the game? How did you know to make this specific rune. How did you get it to work? Why-”

“I'll answer your questions later but first isn't there something you need to say?” Talc held up a hand sternly, but the hint of a proud smile was on her lips.

“What?” I asked still trying to wrap my head around what I had just seen.

“Reece is a hero.” Talc nodded at Theresa who sat beside her beaming like a little kid that just received a gold star on their homework. Theresa looked at me expectantly with a glare on her face daring me to talk back to Talc.

I sighed. I didn't like this. And I still thought Reece would bring no end of trouble. But now that I've heard her side of the story, I can't deny that Reece did something right... for once... And I'll even admit that it was a brave thing for her to do. Ultimately, without her help, I really would have lost Brooklyn forever. I may not like her but she is from our world and the three of us should stick together. But I will be keeping a close eye on her. Two if I have one to spare.

I bowed my head to Theresa with a sigh.

“Im truly sorry for the way I've been treating you. You saved my friends life. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay. From now on...” I hesitated.

Boy, this was a bitter pill to swallow,

“Let's be friends.” I somehow managed to squeeze through gritted teeth.


End file.
